Broken Paint Brushes
by MirrorKisses
Summary: Marco has a very special life. If that happens to include a neutoric son with a sucidal best friend also having a an artist with a fettish for prefection, a prude prince to woo him over the artist's socalled boyfriend and twisted situations so be it. FIN.
1. Default Chapter

****

**Summary:**So what do you do or have? Have you mastered the art that is 'Just being?' Do you have your life already developing in the picture, or has the shot yet to be taken?

**Author Note**:Okay,I got this idea a little while ago and I wanted to create an...interesting character that is different from the ones Marco has been around at Degrassi.So I guess there shall be twists but let's just focus on one chapter at a time.This one has actually been ran through spell check so yay for me!No more errors,unless I missed one,which I hope I didn't.

**Broken Paint Brushes**

_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone_

_-_**Kelly Clarkson Since You've Been Gone**

**Chapter 1:Where have all the cowboys gone**

"Okay, okay" Marco said while his best friend ranted on the other line." No…Yes Ellie I understand that was completely wrong of him but I have to go…Where? To the store…No I don't think that the store is more important than our conversation but if I don't go now it'll be full by the time I get there!" He waited before she began to calm down."Yeah,sure…no,no.I- I love you too…I'm hanging up Ellie.Bye"Marco placed the phone down while she was still in the middle of her sentence. She had called to rant to him about how Sean had called her just to see if she could send him his stuff. It's not like he didn't care about his best friend's dilemma but he had more important things to worry about.

Mainly Dylan.

Dylan had left for the summer to go to hockey camp in Anaheim and has been talking to Marco mostly via e-mail. They're relationship had been on the rocks since the presidential election but Marco had been smoothing things out, trying to patch the works back up together. He loved him, he was sure of that, and Marco would do anything to rekindle that flame that they used to have. Not to say it wasn't there now but it was flickering like a faulty lamp, on one minute, off the next. He had talked to Dylan a few days ago on the phone but he seemed distant, as if he wanted to get off as soon as possible. Dylan would never break up with him, especially when not making eye contact. Marco would hope that he had more class than that.

"Ma!" Marco called out as he walked up the steps heading towards his bedroom. "I'm going to the store."

As he finally reached his room, his jacket neatly strung over his shoulders he was fixing his pillows in their correct vertical position (slightly obsessive compulsive) when his instant messenger alarm went off. He jumped slightly before turning around to see a little box with bold black letters tilted "We Have To Talk". He blinked once or twice before reading the sender's name. It was from Dylan. Marco stood rooting in his spot in the middle of the room, contemplating weather he should read it now or later.

If he read it now and it was a tale of heartbreak he would become hysterical and probably wrap his car around a pole while driving to which he would lose his memory and die lonely with his twelve cats. (He was an over reactive imagination),Or, on the other hand, it could be a letter full of love and lust to which he would be extremely happy. If he read it now he might be crushed. If he read it later it would be bothering him for the rest of the day. He decided to take his chances and leave now while there was even remotely a slight hint of him getting a decent parking spot. Casting one last long glance at the computer he shut the door and proceeded to walk down the steps towards the kitchen to get his car keys.

Once he was on the road inside the car the image of him running his car into a pole still dancing around in his head. He just felt like it was such a bad letter and that something horrible was going to happen. He was so exhausted it was unbelievable and initially it had been his day off. Marco worked for an up and coming magazine called the "Firefly" in which any and everything was said. They didn't skip a single topic and covered every possible topic imaginable and since Marco was one of their best writers he made damn sure that he could get the topics as racy and entertaining as he could. He had gotten into an argument over one of his recent topics titled "Button Pushers: What Makes Your Parents Tick?" with his mother.("Ma, this is a piece of truth about what goes on in the mind of the Canadian teen, not a stab at your parental status" Marco stated plainly as he mother huffed out "Nonsense, this article you wrote makes it sound like parents get on teenagers nerves 24/7" to which Marco muttered "Don't they?").

After Ellie had called him (at 9:30 am and woke him out of a dead sleep) and kept him on for a mind numbing 3 hours he had decided to go to the store to get all the things he needed to type up his next article. But then Spinner and Craig had called him, reporting to him about their trip so far cross country.("Man, you should've came it's awesome over here…where are we anyway?" Spinner asked, talking into the phone and Craig at the same time." The middle of nowhere…but hey look at that hot chick on the side of the road, is she hitch hiking?" Craig asked as Marco heard a swerving sound on his end of the phone. "Why are you pulling over?" Jimmy asked. "Dude…hot babe!" Spinner squealed. "Guys, are you sure you should be picking up strangers?" Marco had asked while ironing his shirt even though it was already perfect. Spinner began to answer when the phone clicked off).So here he was now, practically 4 hours later at 1:30 driving to his favorite store in the whole wide world while trying not to think of deadly visions of him wrapping himself around a pole and deadly love letters.

As he finally pulled into the parking lot, not much to his surprise, the place was jam packed with cars and even a few SUVs. He drove around the lot a good 7 or 8 times before parking on the other side of the block it's self. He hoped out the car and began his long journey back towards the store, on the other side of the parking lot, all the while dodging in between drops of soft rain. He grabbed onto cars here and there to steady himself as a wave of dizziness washed upon him and made a mental note to grab some coffee while inside the store.

Marco walked through the glass sliding doors, soaking wet because the weather decided that as soon as he had made it half way across the parking lot that it would rain harder, he walked over to a shopping cart and inhaled the scent of the store that he loved so much. It was a smell of Jasmine mixed with fruits and vegetables ,the florescent lights flickered above his head as he was met with the place's automatic heater. Shivering in delight he began his voyage for his items.

Marco mentally checked his list: Chocolate, his oatmeal and bamboo facial mask, coffee, some bubble bath, candles and oh…some cans of corn.(Now Marco has contemplated several times wondering exactly how feminine can one boy get, for he has thought that he has crossed the line once or twice. Nevertheless, he needed that chocolate to help him think straight, no pun intended, and well, the facial mask keeps him pretty. How else would he exfoliate? Really now. In addition, the corn? His mother saw some recipe on Oraph that she wanted to try).He crossed into the aisle where they sold the candles first. He picked up two purple chocolate candles (don't let the name fool you, they smell wonderful), two Strawberry Rhapsody candles and two black pineapple candles. Each one carried a scent that made his senses tingle, yeah; he was girly wasn't he? Next to that on the opposite side of him were his facial masks, scanning the shelves skillfully he came upon his cleansing mask in record time and snatched it into his cart.

Swaying his hips while bobbing his head to one of the songs that was coming out of the store's speaker's he crossed into the next, and his favorite alise, the chocolate one. (Now I don't know if he notices this, but he looks incredibly dorky…and cute while doing so.)He bit his lip as he stood in the aisle, surrounded by piles and piles of chocolate. You see, one of Marco's major weaknesses is his sweet tooth, that, and his over reactive imagination filled with deadly car visions. Smiling sweetly he looked up and down the aisle with an intent look. Chocolate Lixs? No, those were re-called because some lousy woman had found a medical syringe in hers. The new chocolate butter cream puffs? No, those made Marco fat and he was already putting on weight. Then he saw them. The small 99-cent box of simple chocolate pieces sitting there innocently next to a little hunched over granny. He blinked a few times, are his eyes deceiving him? Surely, they would not.

Bending over he grabbed the box just as the elderly women began to. Smiling down at her, since he was the dominate male and all; he was surprised to see when she whacked him across his head with her fake leather purse. "Asshole, haven't you ever heard of letting the elderly getting what they wanted?" She huffed and walked off. Marco raised a bemused eyebrow before rubbing his now slightly bruised arm, scooped up a can of coffee before walking back over to his cart, and began to turn into his last aisle of canned goods.

Now Marco had a theory. If you were truly, a gifted and talented shopper you would not have to ask the store personal for help retrieving the cans from such high and hard to reach places. he considered these people "Amateur Shoppers" which were to be looked down upon in the shopping world .Picking a can from the lower level Marco skillfully threw it up in the air and smiled when it hit the can at the top of the pyramid shaped form and came tumbling down into his outstretched hands.

After catching the can he turned on his heel only to stop when something heavy collided with his head. It took him a few puzzled minutes before he realized that he was being pelted with something. And then another fell, and another, and an another. Repeatedly hitting him in the head. Now if Marco was fully grasping the fact that he was indeed getting knocked constantly in the head with said canned goods maybe he would've actually moved but he didn't and instead stood there solidly for a few more minutes.

_'This was going to be a very, very long day'_ He thought sadly

He bent down and began to quickly pick up the fallen cans and stack them back as quick as possible. (He had been a grocery boy in a previous job).He was up to his last can when someone else's hand pulled it up first. Blowing his bangs from out of his eyes Marco looked up at the person in front of him.

"Erm, sorry. Would you mind if I was to borrow this can. I just hate it when they put the cans on such high shelves. It's a conspiracy theory if you ask me."

'_Amateur Shopper'_ Marco automatically thought but instead said, "Sure, I hate it too"

The person smiled lightly. "Yeah, It is as if they want to tourcher us with that. However, I do like the way you stacked them back. It's kinda photogenic" He proceeds to make a clicking motion with his fingers. When Marco gave him a blank look, he laughed. "Oh, my friend's a photographer, he's into still life and stuff like that"

Marco's gaze softened."Yeah, I used to take that class but dropped out. Apparently my teacher didn't find it funny when I took a picture of her husband shirtless"

"Well of course, that's for after school" He winked.

'Well this is odd' Marco thought as he laughed. He wasn't expecting to strike up a conversation with a stranger.

"My name is Marco" He said holding out his hand. The boy nodded and shook it before letting go and standing back. "Oh wow, my name is Ryan but more importantly you wouldn't happen to be Marco DelRossi would you?"

"Depends, why do you ask?" Marco asked, crossing his arms slightly.

"Oh, besides the fact that your one of my favorite writers of all times my sister goes to your school. Degrassi right?" Ryan answered matter of factly.

"Oh, oh wow. Somebody actually reads what I write?" Marco asked, shocked.

"Well yeah. One of my favorite articles is the one you put out last month. You know," Every school has a bully, I have a Hogart". Yeah that's like the best one ever, my sister hates his guts too" Ryan said happily.

"Yeah, I remember that one. So what do you do anyway? "Marco asked lightly.

"Me, I paint. I don't care what I paint as long as I feel that it came out good" Ryan explained as Marco stared at him. Ryan was about the same height as Marco, maybe a little taller with light brown hair and soft facial expressions. His eyes were flickering, a different color as he spoke it seemed. Right now it was a liquid silver but a few minutes ago it had been an ice cold blue. He wore a pair of black pants and a matching black jeans jacket over it. On top of his hair was a pair of sun glasses, though the sky was filled with clouds, and he wore a cross necklace tight around his neck.

Another word came to Marco's mind: '_Pretty_'

"Actually you should come to my art gallery. Well, it's not mine but more along the lines of my friend. But some of my work will be shown there." Ryan said softly as he fumbled through his pocket and pulled out a card.

"You keep your cards in your pocket?" Marco asked, half amused.

Ryan shrugged," The painting world is a tricky thing. But I have to go and save my sister from the evil clutches that are Readers Digest Magazines and chocolate bars-" He glanced quickly at Marco's cart before laughing and continuing,"- though they work for you. So I'll see you then? It's on Friday."

"Friday? Yeah, sure" Marco answered as Ryan nodded and ran off.

"Lizzie? Lizze oh, honey please put that chocolate cake down; I don't think I can afford driving you to the hospital for food poisoning again. Besides they got re-called because of some medical syringe". Ryan said as he rounded the corner. Apparently, that was his sister. Marco looked down at the card and then the boy; his week had just gotten interesting. He then continued on his way towards the end of the aisle and then to the check cash register.

Marco entered his house to find it extremely quiet, not that he minded or anything, it just felt strange. He dumped the bag on the table and then sorted the articles into size order and then filed them into the fridge. (Still obsessive compulsive).He then went upstairs to start typing up his next article for the paper, which was due by Thursday. He had completely forgotten about the letter from Dylan. Chocolate bar in one hand (he had stashed one the night before next to his bed) he put his fingers to the mouse and clicked down to start a new page. He flipped on the power switch on his radio and out blasted Paula Cole's CD and waited until he heard the music. Once he heard "Where have all the cowboys gone" coming out the speakers he bit his lip, thinking about what he should write about before shoving the rest of the chocolate into his mouth he smirked like he always did when he got a idea and placed his hands in the proper position and began typing.

**The Art of _Just Being_**

**By Marco DelRossi**

_I have been asked to write an article of intrigue, or so some have told me. Not that I mind, nor do I think that you would since I can tell you all love my writing but if you don't mind I have a few questions for you.I mean, how many times has a stranger asked you something personal like your boyfriend just walking up to you, bitching about how he doesn't want to go to the store to get tampons even though your sick and you always get his penthouse magazines? Its little questions like these that I like to ask, because I understand on some strange and twisted level. Life is just so hard sometimes don't you think? Don't you wish that you could just stop being completely and disappear?_

_Sometimes it's the little things that make you cry, like that time your boyfriend broke up with you or you told your best friend you loved him and he didn't say yes back. And sometimes it's the larger things like that argument that you had with your dad just before his car was found wrapped around a pole. I Consider life an art, not just as in a painting but literally as an art. Something that even though studied everyday is still a mystery. Almost like the big questions like "Is there a God?" or "Why were we put on earth just to die?" .Just being is one of the hardest things to accomplish and when I have actually did so I'll let you know. I'm not going to jerk you around talking about how I've reached perfection and am living a happy life. Hell, I'm working for a magazine at a mimum of 15 an hour while my boyfriend is off for the summer and my friends are on a road trip somewhere. Hey, I get lonely sometimes too you know._

_What tickles me the most is the posers in life. The people who say how happy they are with their smiles painted on their faces and ego a mile high. The people who step on others to get to the top. The people who don't care. For they are the posers and let me tell you, they are going no where fast. Which raises another question: Are you a poser? If you are it's not a sin; you won't burn in hell. I was a poser too. Still am actually, but you'd never guess it. What do you see when you look at the author's corner in every magazine next to my name, my picture? You see me. Not some mirage of a pretty boy lounged on the bed with his hair highlighted perfectly and his face powdered with make up. You see a 17 year old boy in dirty jeans and hair tasseled this way and then with a normal expression on his face trying to stand still in front of the camera long enough to take a presentable picture. And that in its own essence is life. Not the picture, which supposedly captures perfection, but the moment before the picture, before the flash is shot, before you plaster on that smile. What happens before the picture is the most important. Like the kiss you get just before the light can flash, or the words that are said before the shot is taken._

_There is a fine line between just being and life though, so don't get me wrong. Just being is getting through life on the daily basis. Life is just what it seems to be, you live you die. Its life, it doesn't have to be chiseled in stone to see that. Just being is acceptance. So what do you do or have? Have you mastered the art that is 'Just being?' Do you have your life already developing in the picture, or has the shot yet to be taken?_

_Life is picture the camera takes; just being is an art, a skill, something that has yet to be mastered. So when I have I'll let you know but until then I'm just like you, or better yet, worse than you are now._

Marco sat back in his chair and blinked at what he had just written. He smiled lightly and licked his fingers when he saw something flashing in the small corner of his computer. The IM alarm was still on, this time though it wasn't from him and it was from his boss. He clicked it and read its contents quickly.

_**Dear Marco,**_

_**I'm sorry this is such short notice but I need you to write an article about an up coming art gallery that will be held on Friday, the address is written below so hopefully you can do this. I'll be paying you extra because I've fallen short and Jamie decided that he didn't want to some in today. I would really appreciate it if you could.**_

_**-Tyler.**_

Marco rolled his eyes; leave it to Tyler just too pop things up at the last moment. Cute, he liked that anyway. He liked the challenge, the rush… (Not really but it was a thought) that it was to be a reporter. Sighing he saved his newly finished article and turned off the computer and flipped onto his bed .He had to finish reading the book he was currently trying to read called "Capture at Shady Holems Trailer Park" but he kept giggling, not because the book was funny but because it reminded him of Sean. He'd do it another time.

"_I am wearing my new dress tonight…"_ Paula Cole sang in the background as his eye lids got heavy. He was supposed to be doing something but he couldn't remember right now. "_But you- but you don't even notice me…"_

Strangely, that verse in the song hit home.


	2. On Fire

I'm experimenting but thatnk you anjel for supporting me!

Chapter 2: On Fire

Ryan laid back in his chair and blew out a breath." Lizzie I've had enough…you win. I yield!"

"You better" Lizzie said smiling as she rolled her eyes," You knew I was going to win anyway, why do you put yourself up for the humiliation?"

Ryan smiled, after losing 26 games of chess and 2 games of internet chess you'd think he'd be a sore loser. Now, there had been arguments in between, (such as the one about how the horsey thingy cannot jump 17 spaces, and the one about how the king can't score a touchdown), but she was having fun and that's all that mattered to him." Listen here Liza if you tell anybody at my school that I let you win I'll kill you"

"It's not like you have any friends" She said before she could stop herself. Ouch, little sister mode kicking in.

"It's dumb things that you say like this and you wonder exactly why your playing chess by yourself on the weekends instead of going to parties" Ryan said as he stood up, sliding in his chair and began walking up the steps towards his own bedroom. "If Karen comes home give a yell in advance".

He didn't wait for a reply and continued walking up the steps. He knew that it was slightly mean that he was avoiding his step mother Karen, but if he wanted to get any peace of mind tonight he couldn't see her. Because if she saw him she'd probably ask him to baby sit the twins, or watch Robert when he goes to the bathroom or clean out the house. It was bad enough when you have a little sister who was smarter than you and skipped two grades (back to back) but when you have another two twin baby brothers, a 7 year old brother, and a 12 year old baby sister things got a little out of hand. And in all that confusion he had only one control: Painting.

Painting was a gift that he would like to thank his dad for. When he was little, before the airplane accident, his dad had given him a brush for his 5th birthday. He had no idea what to do with it but always carried it around with him wherever he went. The crash within it's self was a miracle and a disaster rolled up into one but, he didn't dwell on the past. Just thrived on the future.

He turned the light blue door knob that he had painted himself and walked inside his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He often thought of his room as his favorite place in the house because it just fitted him. All the posters that were pinned against the walls, all the poems that he had ever wrote, and all the pictures he took. His room was a dark purple, which was strange for a boy but he wasn't exactly 'normal' .He had lyrics from all his favorite songs painted in thick dark letters on one wall that started at the top and reached all the way to the bottom. All of this was painted and created by himself of course, he didn't want anybodies help.

His favorite place in his room was next to the window where you could get a perfect view of the sky at night and all the stars. He would always paint there, just from pure inspiration from the view it's self. He sat down in his white chair (which stood out in the room) and turned on the radio. Flipping through the stations he came upon "Where have all the cowboys gone" and listened to that for a while. Then he switched it and threw in his mixed CD and waited for another song to come on. He was still slightly shocked that he had actually talked to Marco DelRossi. The Marco DelRossi, the same Marco DelRossi that wrote such articles as "Coming Out" in which the first sentence stated "When I went into the closet I told my mom I was looking for a hanger, when I came out I had a boyfriend" and the touchy subject of cutting called "Razor Blade Dreams" dealing with his friend's trials. The same writer that made you feel like he was talking to you, and not the whole public and how he knew exactly how you felt.

He knew that he should be getting dressed and that Natalie would be there in an half hour to take him to the gallery to start things up but he didn't feel like getting out of bed, actually, he felt like painting. He looked around his room to see if a brush was handy but it wasn't so he pulled a pen from behind his pillow, (He always kept one stashed there) and his sketch book, ( which he kept on the side of his bed) and began making large strokes here and there, followed by various scribbles, scratches and grunts until he was satisfied with his creation. Smiling he put the book down and decided that he should take a shower before his wallpaper started peeling off. He would color the picture in later.

-

"Okay, now that's not funny" Ryan said with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face. He watched as Natalie crossed over from table to table, assorting the candles and placing a folded napkin next to them. Natalie works at a catering company called "Delicates" which she though of the name herself, and was catering the gallery on Friday, she was just here to start setting up things ahead of time.

"Yeah, it was, besides you know its true doesn't he Mark?" Natalie asked, folding another napkin.

"Hey, don't bring me into this." Mark, a new intern said as he placed a glass on the table.

"Is it my fault that I want everything to be perfect for Friday? I mean, how many times will I get a chance to have a sponsor at the art gallery, I mean, I could actually get a chance at selling my pictures for big bucks. Like, professionally" Ryan said, defending himself. "So escuse me miss Natalie if I don't seem calm"

"First of all, if you want to sound professional don't ever say "Bucks" again and second Mark be careful" Natalie said knowingly, polishing a glass.

"Why?" Mark asked before accidentally dropping the glass onto the floor." God, how do you know every time?". Muttering under his breath, he picked up the tiny shards of glass as Natalie shrugged and turned around to go into the kitchen to get more glasses. "You're clumsy"

Once she was out of ear shot Mark said to Ryan." You know, her joke wasn't that funny"

"Yes it was!" Her voice chimed out from the back.

"How did she-"

"Don't ask" Ryan said shaking his head," It's really better if you didn't ask"

Laughing Mark picked up another box of glasses and began to walk to the next table, Ryan to follow with napkins in his hand. "So I didn't know you were into the whole catering thing now" Mark said as he polished another glass.

"Me, catering? Oh, God, no. I'd probably break every glass, there is a reason why she has me doing napkins." Ryan said as he held up the triangular folded napkin and moved onto the next one. "I just wanna make sure you all don't screw up and if you do-" he paused as Mark dropped another glass and caught it before it hit the floor,"- I'm here to catch it"

"Thanks" Mark sighed. "I'll never get hired at this rate"

"Yeah," Ryan said shaking his head. "Probably not. But I always did want a painting assistant."

"Painting assistant?" Mark repeated. "Is that some type of title or something or does it actually mean something?"

"My, aren't we sassy" Ryan remarked, raising an eyebrow as he did so. "And yes it does have a meaning. You can like…carry my stuff around and give me inspiration-" He paused for a second when he felt something vibrate in his pocket. Flushing slightly he pulled it out and looked into the green light up screen.' MOM' it said in bright letters with a little picture of a phone next to it ringing over and over again. He was thinking about weather or not he should answer it when Natalie came through carrying some silver balloons and black streamers. "Mark, stop staring at my boss and help me with this, flirting is for later". Under his bangs Ryan cracked a smile as Mark nodded numbly and moved over to help her while he still tried to decide if he wanted to pick up the phone. Shaking his head because he knew he was about to regret it he picked up the phone." Ryan Adrian Saunders where the hell are you young man and do you know how worried I've been. I swear I should just c-" The rest was cut off as he shut the phone closed. Hearing his mom yell at him was one thing, using his full name was another.

Sensing his sudden agitation Natalie called from across the room," Problems?"

"Yeah, multiple problems, multiple levels." Ryan answered back as he pulled his jacket from off the floor and placed a palm to his head." I'm heading home to see if I can make peace with my siblings and I-"He paused as he placed a soft kiss on her lips,"-will see you tonight. Around eight right and Mark, think about my offer, I was serious. Think about it, okay?" .He didn't wait for an answer before he was gone, muttering under his breath about a new car and bus fare.

Once he was finally on the bus, having spent a good dollar more than he wanted to, he reluctantly pulled out his cell phone and dialed his home number. He listened as it rang 5 times and on the 6th someone picked up. "Hello?" The voice sounded dry and cracked .Ryan cracked a smile.

"Hey Ma-"

"Ryan? Is that you, oh my God, all I ask is for one simple favor and you can't even do that. All you can do is have your head stuck in some stupid art book. You were supposed to pick up Sarah today! "His mother's shrill voice rang out. He winced slightly and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"No," He defended himself, "That was yesterday and yeah, I did pick her up"

"It was for today Ryan! She was waiting at the bus stop for a good hour before one of her friend's parents took her home, now she's crying and upset!" His mother yelled once more, though tiredness slowly seeped into her voice.

Ryan though about this for a second. Did he have to pick her up today too? And then it hit him.

"Oh yeah ma….I'm sorry about that but since you did wreck my car thus forcing me to take the bus here and there unless I hitch a ride I think this is sort of your problem too." He knew that sentence would piss her off but instead of violent yelling and shrill curse words she just hang up on him instead. 'Smooth Ryan, smooth' He muttered to himself as he sat on the cold bus seat and put his head against the window. Outside as the bus zoomed by he could've sworn he saw the same writing wonder Marco DelRossi sitting on the side of the block with his hands in his head, and upon further notice he was right. Getting up he pressed the tape and decided to get off.' I wonder why he's here' He thought as he got off the bus and began walking back towards him, 'I hope I'm now turning into a stalker'. 


	3. If I fell

**Hello everybody.I have been zipping left and right with ideas and trying to finish up The Art Of Black Nailpolish and my stupid little charmed fics but this little ditty right here is my constant.I'm working on a new story called the XYZ Affair after something I had learned in class and well...you'll see.**

**anjel919:** Thank you for being my little reveiwing constant/Anjel.I mean it,half the stuff I put out is just because I think you might like it.Oh and Ryan and Marco...hm..you'll have to read to find out.:)

**Enigmus:** Thanks very much for the story,sorry about failing to up date faster but this kinda spillied out and I decided to write it all down

**ReRe04:** I was hoping that someone might reslize that and I'm glad you did.I just wanted to give Marco some depth...ya know?Thanks!

**SemmaFan**: Thanks to you ever so much.I think this is good too -giggles-

**Squrlie Jack:** Yeah I did, but I'm back!-Goes yay in the background- so now you can reveiw again.You don't have to bed,I'm gladly updating

**A/N:What ever song I'm listening to at the moment will be the title of the chapter.Chapter one I said it was by and Chapter 2 is "If I Fell" By Maaroon5 cause they rox my sox.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: If I fell**"Ellie, Oh God Ellie. He wants me to come down to visit him, he wants to ask me something" Marco whispered into the phone as he sat on the side of the corner. "This may not be a bad thing Marco, maybe he's gonna propose!" Ellie said. Marco rolled his eyes," Please Ellie. He'll probably open up the conversation by saying 'Marco, I love you. And this is the reason I can't see you anymore. I don't that it's working out' and then que me crying my brains out." ."Marco, I have to go" Ellie said fumbling with something in the background. "Okay, love you" and hung up.

"Smooth Ms. Nash, smooth" Marco murmured as he glanced at his car on the side of the street, smoke rising out from the hood." Great…just great" .He was about to get up when he heard a voice behind him.

"Marco?"

He turned around to see Ryan standing there with a questionable look on his face.

"Oh…hey Ryan." Marco said lightly.

"So, come around here often?" Ryan asked as he handed Marco his hand to get up.

"Yeah, on occasion. The view of the homeless man sitting across the street and the smell of burning oil gives me inspiration to write my best articles" Marco said seriously getting up and staring admirably at his broken down car.

Ryan dug into his pocket and pulled out a camera, "Perfect, this is the inspiration that I needed!" He took a quick picture of his car. "The burning oil represents the average teenage struggle in life and the car shows how we can move on from what our parents are holding back!"

Marco laughed, "Ryan, I was just kidding"

Ryan stuck his camera back in his pocket and smiled, "I know. I was too. So why are you really here?"

"Car broke down, piece of crap" Marco said as he shook his head. "And now it would seems that my only reliable source has bailed on me. "He tapped his cell phone sadly. "I'm stranded."

"No problem" Ryan said smiling sweetly. "How far to the next gas station?"

Marco looked up into the darkening sky, "A mile or so…I think. I'm not sure. God, why didn't I make that turn at Perry and Dawson street instead? Wait Ryan- wh- what are you doing?" He asked as Ryan crossed the street and went over to Marco's car. He flipped open the top and coughed as smoke engulfed his face and shirt.

"Oh wow" He coughed again, "You fried your engine. The carburetor is your friend Marco" Ryan leaned over and began pulling out wires here and then and yelping a little when his finger got zapped by the battery, "Did you turn off the engine yet?"

"Well of course I did" Marco said as he felt around in his pocket for his keys only to pause when he saw them dangling in the car, "Or not" He leaned over the rolled down window and pulled them out earning another yelp from Ryan.

"Not while I had my finger still next to the battery!" He said as he lifted up his face to reveal a huge oily smudge on his cheek and his finger positively red. Calming down he stuck his head back under it, "Marco…would you happen to have a paper clip?"

"Uh, yeah" Marco said leaning over and taking one off the dashboard

"Great" Ryan said taking it and fiddling around with the wires again. "Blue and red…oww! Shit, nope. Red and green? Oh! Ow Shit! Nope…red and yellow…OW!" He tried another color again," Blue and yellow?" He stuck them together and made Marco's car alarm go off, also sending another little jolt of electricity to his finger. As he jumped back he heard Marco giggle. "If this is funny I'd like you to try"

Marco walked over next to Ryan, took the paper clip and submerged his own head under the hood. Ryan listened as random clanks and clicks came until a loud popping noise happened and Marco looked up, his face smudged in oil also with a smile on his face. "Done, but it'll break down in oh…another 18 minutes, just enough time to get it to the gas station. Thanks"

Ryan smirked and rubbed his hands on his jeans, "No problem. Uh, not to sound needy but-"

"-Need a lift?" Marco finished, opening up his car door and smiling.

"Well if you insist" Ryan said as he rounded to the other side of the car. Once he was inside he looked around the car, "Nice " was all he was he could say,

"I wanted a Porche" Marco said as he hit the gas, and jerked back slightly," This car only goes 250.The new blue Porche correra goes from 0 to 60 in 3 seconds flat "Marco continued as he rounded another corner and passed a stop sign. "Now that's power"

"Let's p-lay a game, Now can I make an assumption?" Ryan asked, clutching his seatbelt slightly.

"Shoot" Marco said, making another sharp turn.

"You like to drink coffee" Ryan stated as Marco zoomed pass another light turning red.

"Si" Marco said smiling." My turn huh? Uh, let's see….your normally out during this time of the night at some party, am I wrong?"

"No" Ryan said smiling also as Marco finally slowed down to a red light, then he turned fully to face him." My turn. Your currently hurting because your boyfriend is away for the summer and your worried about him…pole! Pole! "Ryan yelled as Marco drove off the street and towards a pole.

"How ironic" Marco murmured as he turned the wheel at the last minute and avoided the pole ."How'd you know"

"It's called professional insight" Ryan smirked as he looked at the gas gage ."And we're about to run out of gas again, any ideas?"

"One" Marco hit the gas and smirked, "Okay. You have a girl friend but men constantly hit on you all the time"

Ryan frowned, "You've played this game before haven't you?"

"Nope" Marco said shaking his head "Just guess well"

"Yeah, they won't leave me the hell alone and then Natalie gets angry because she thinks that I'm flirting back, which I so don't do. My motto? If someone really wants you they'll come to you not the other way around" Ryan explained as a frown formed on Marco's face. Ryan quickly noticed this, "What's wrong now"

"You offended me mister" Marco said as he made another left turn and pulled up over some bridge type street." You have your theory completely twisted. It doesn't really matter who fell in love first as long as someone actually makes a damn move so that way even if you get shot down at least that way you know that you…tried" Marco paused, realizing that he was giving himself advise.

Ryan took this time to cut in, "Was this advise for me or for you"

Marco wagged his finger as he took his hands off the steering wheel for a second." It's for both of us"

"Well, I would normally say that it was crap but since you are my writing idol and you are covering my art gallery I guess I'll let that one slide" Ryan said, cracking a smile and grabbing the wheel again as Marco went into the back seat for something." Are you sure you passed your drivers test?"

"100 percent on the written 90 percent on the driving…"Marco called out from the back, his legs kicking Ryan's hands that were on the steering wheel." But that doesn't mean that I actually follow it" He emerged from the back with a paper in his hands and took the wheel again. "Thanks. So you're the infamous Ryan Saunders…"

"Yeah" Ryan shrugged "that's me."

"I though that you were some crappy two bit artist not like…The Ryan Sunders of the Ryan Saunders company…"Marco rambled on, running past yet another red light.

"No" Ryan said as he grabbed the steering wheel and prevented a head on collision between Marco's car and a truck, "That was my father…"

"Oh." Marco murmured slightly before he smiled." How about this, if it helps my grandmother died"

"How did you know that my dad…"Ryan stuttered out.

"It's written all over your face" Marco said ."I bet I could name all your insecurities in a flash"

"How.." Ryan trailed off again

"It's what writers do" Marco gave him another warm smile. "Don't mind my ways Ryan, I'll tend up confusing you in the end."

"Riddle me not" Ryan said as he tapped the windshield.

"Pardon?" Marco asked.

"Oh, It's a saying me and my friend have" Ryan explained, "Riddle me not of the ways I came here, just give me the answers of why I'm here"

"Confusing" Marco said. "I like it"

"I thought you would." Ryan said sweetly. "I'm sorry Marco"

"Sorry?" Marco asked, "May I ask why?"

"I'm taking up all of your time rambling on over nothing and you have such a big day a head of you I presume:" Ryan said as he felt something vibrate in his pocket again. Sighing dejectedly he held out his finger as Marc began to speak and held the phone to his ear. "What is it mommy dearest?"

"Thanks, but it's not mommy dearest and this is not a call for you, it's for Marco" The voice on the other side said coyly.

Ryan opened his mouth, a good 12 curse words about to roll off his tongue when Marco took the phone from him. "Cut it out will you?" He stopped as the person began talking quickly." Really…uh-uh…I don't-No damnit leave me be…I don't care what happens to you but no body told you to hack into that computer code…no…no…I will not bail you out of jail…yeah…umm…yeah, you probably will get raped in jail but that's your fault…" Ryan stared at Marco with wide eyes as he carried on with his conversation. Exactly how did this stranger get his number or better yet, how did he know Marco was there with him?" Listen here Jakey-poo I will see you when you get home and not a minute sooner. And pack your bags, cause we're going to Anaheim in two weeks" Marco giggled when something was whispered into the phone by Jake and then sighed," If that was true you'd be the first one to know. now I must go and would you please stop hacking into my friend's phones and such? What, Oh Dear God no, he's not a boyfriend just a friend and I don't want you putting his pictures on some internet porn website. - I have to go. Bye!"

Marco looked at Ryan. "Boyfriend?" Ryan asked.

"Best friend" Marco answered," Genius and master mind and a pain in my ass."

"He's pretty smart then if he can hack into my phone and suck" Ryan said with awe.

"He knows a lot about you Ryan. You didn't tell me that your nick name is Perry" Marco said as he laughed again.

"It's- wait, how did he know-"

"It's better if you didn't ask, because even I don't know but-" Marco veered to the left and parked in front of a house. "I do know that this is your house"

"I never told you that-" Ryan paused." Jake right?"

"Yeah…"Marco unlocked the doors to the car so Ryan could get out ."If you ever need grades altered or something tell me"

"Did you ever do that?" Ryan smirked

"Hell yeah, I can't be stunningly handsome, gay and dumb" Marco said as he rolled his eyes." Be serious here"

"I am" Ryan laughed as he got out the car. "So I guess I'll see you around or something…."

"If my car breaks down I'll be at your door step" Marco said as he rolled up the windows and pulled off.

Ryan shook his head and went inside the house. _'Maybe I can tell him then…_'He wondered as he walked inside.' _It won't change anything now…'_

* * *

**-Cuddles with Marco for a second before pushing him away and giving Ryan a lustful look- Okay,I have searious issuses and I hope that I transfered if into the story.I hope you all like Jake cause he's gonna be around a bit more.I don't know that to write next...probally a bit about Jake (which his background is pretty good) and the art gallery next.Well I better go -pulls on leather gloves and pink whip- Me and Marco are going club hopping.**


	4. Love and Destroy

**Hello there my lovely reviewers I have to say I have the most fun writing this story and I'm glad you all enjoy it too! This chappy comes from the song Love and Destroy from Franz Ferdinand, who are all incredibly sexy!-Goes WHHOOO in corner- Be prepared for more angst. Cause I don't know how to write anything else.**

****

**Reveiwers:**

anjel919: Thanks a bundle as always dear! I know, I'm full of surprises, and I give you a little taste of Ryan/Marco here...but don't get too happy, cause Dylan's comming soon...woah...that sounds so nasty...

ReRe04: Awsome? Sweet? I love one liners, they rock my italian french pink emo socks with a passion

****

* * *

****

**Chapter 5: Love and Destroy**

"Is there something that you're not telling me Ryan?". Her voice held a steady note of rejection within it, and Ryan should've just given up right then and there as soon as he met his mother in the door after the somewhat awkward ride that Marco had given him a few minutes ago," Whose car is that? Where is your car? Your so irresponsible! And didn't you forget that you had to pick up your sister-"

"Mom?" Ryan silenced her quietly ."Cool it. You told me all of this already. I said I was sorry." And with that he turned around and went up the stairs, he could practically see her head exploding and flying all over the place. He went down the hall, making a left, and made his way into Sarah's room .She was sitting there, curled up in a ball with a coloring book and crayons sprawled out all over the floor. "Sarah…?"He asked quietly.

"What?" The little 12 year old snapped. She looked up and looked back down quickly when she saw how it was." Now you decided to show eh, Perry?"

"Look. Alright, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Damnit, what do you want me to do. Now you know that I can't race across the whole city to catch you and pick you up with the help of the bus Sarah! Especially since mom trashed my car! Have some common sense and now, because of you, mom's gonna be on my ass for the rest of the week over it. Look-" He said as he silenced her, "Don't talk. Just listen. Where is your sister?"

"How am I supposed to answer if I can't talk?" Sarah asked smartly, smirking but wiped it off her face when she saw that her brother wasn't in the mood. "She's in the kitchen while the twins are in the bathroom and Robert is in his bedroom reading"

"Perfect, you left the twins in the bathroom…"Ryan trailed off as his sister nodded.

"Alone…"He continued.

"Yeah…"

"Unattended…"

"Yes, already! "She snapped. Then she finally realized what had happened. "I'll go get the-"

"No" Ryan stopped her, "Just…stay in your room. I don't need to baby sit anyone more than I have to "He turned around and slammed the door shut, followed by a series of crayons being thrown at the door. He quickly jogged down the hallway, grabbing a pair of goggles before walking in to find the bathroom flooded like a fish tank. Once he opened the door he was hit by a wave of water." Perfect…just perfect" He murmured sloshing over the carpeting and towards the two 6 year old boys floating in the bathtub. Mark, the oldest by 5 minutes, stuck his tongue at his brother and pulled down his eyelid." Nah huh, Perry, prove to Mikey over there that the cookie monster isn't dumb!". Mike, the official baby of the family threw water at his brother, "He is so! Tell em' Perry".

Ryan sighed as he gave up trying to get the water out and decided that he'd just wait for the water to dry. "Yeah…huh…what…sure, he's right" Hr mumbled, tossing off his goggles and sitting by the edge of the tub and taking soap into his hands. "Come on boys…I'm tired, don't put up a fight when we do this please" He undid the plug and both boys began to scream out. "Now quiet…please…shhh…no…stop…yelling…-" Ryan pleaded, pushing the plug back into the tub, they automatically stopped ."Why me?" He groaned slightly as he got up and shuffled down the hall." What's his problem?" Mike asked.

"I dunno, but the cookie monster probably would" Mark intelligently said, beaming.

"Not-uh!" Mike protested

"Uh-huh!" Mark insisted

Ryan appeared back into the room with towels in his hands and held the first one up. "Hop on in Marky, it's nice and hot". Mark looked at the towel and then back at Mike before he got out of the bathtub and let Ryan wrap him up. Once he was fully covered Ryan sat him in the toilet seat and held out the next towel. "Next person please" .Mike got up and hopped into Ryan's arms also, quickly being bundled up before Ryan scooped both of them up under his arms and carried them down the hall into their room. He dropped them lightly onto the bed before saying "Get dressed, get into bed."

"Can we have a story?" Mike asked, moving towards the drawers.

"Maybe" Ryan grumbled as he closed the door. Now he was off in search of Robert, and in the next room over he found him there, his eyes practically buried into the book. Ryan knocked softly on the door."Hey, what are you reading?"

"Some book on magic tricks" Robert said, not looking up.

"Interesting…need anything?" Ryan asked, lingering by the door.

"No, no thanks. I'm good."

"Oh, okay. Lights out in 2 minutes okay?"

"Sure"

Ryan closed the door and then went to his final sister/check for the night in the kitchen. Lizzie sat by the table, twirling her food around on a string and reading some chess book. "Natalie called, she said something about yelling at you but I don't remember what"

"Great" Ryan said as he sat next to her. "Still practicing those moves?"

"Yeah" Lizzie said, "It's pretty much the only thing that I'm good at"

"M'kay" Ryan said, getting up. He wasn't in the mood for one of her sudden depression swings and kissed her on the head. "Light's out in 5 minutes"

"Okay. Night Ryan" She said stiffly.

"Yeah, night Liz" Ryan quickly made his way back up to Sarah's room to wish her goodnight but she was already asleep and then decided to go off and tuck the twins in but they were both locked behind their own dreams, intertwined in each other's arms. He didn't bother to go check on Robert, he'd let him stay up a bit later because he knew it made him happy. Finally, he could sleep! But then he remembered one last final thing popped up. Slightly hanging his head low and drooping his shoulders he shuffled down the halls into his mother's bedroom to see her sitting up and staring at the television. He gently pushed her back down into the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Goodnight mom. Love you" He said softly, turning to leave when she stopped him ."Ryan…"

"Yes?" He asked, wondering what she was about to say

"Keep the T.V on, turn off the lights on the way out" She said as she turned over onto her sides.

He guessed that wasn't what he was expecting. He did as he was told before heading back up to his room and finally, finally getting a chance at some much needed rest. He flopped down onto the bed after he switched off the lights and tried to go to sleep but it refused to come. He laid there for a good two hours, tossing this way and that way, trying to find some comfort within his maze of sheets but it refused to come. Around 12pm he got up and grabbed his cell phone and dialed in a set of numbers, he waited in the dark and wondered what he should do. "He-llo?" A dry voice cracked out.

"Hey…" He said softly, "Did I wake you? I can call back later if you want me to"

"Nonsense silly. I'm wide awake sadly enough, a little dazed and a little drugged but fine all in all. So what do I owe this pleasure Pieare?" The woman asked sweetly, making Ryan's eyes well up.

His nickname Perry came from Pieare, which was supposed to be his real first name but his father had objected .So his mother called him Pierre, his siblings called him Perry, his step mother called him 'Boy occasionally when she wasn't using his full faux name and everyone else called him Ryan.

"I miss you mommy" He said weakly, tears sparkling in his eyes. He abruptly washed them away though and tightened his grip around the telephone cord.

"I miss you too honey" She said softly. "If it was up to me I'd fly out there-"

"No! No mom! No planes, please, no planes" Ryan begged.

"I'd swim. I'd fly, I'd jump, I'd teleport or however else mode of transportation to get to you baby. But I can't, you know that. I can't even make it down a hall let alone a sidewalk" She said it patiently, but he could tell how much it bothered her.

"I- I know. I'm sorry" Ryan said quickly.

"Fine. It's fine. How are my little angels?" His mother asked.

"Fine, just fine" Ryan answered." Mike and Mark are having the great cookie monster debate of 2005, Lizzie has become manic depressive again and Sarah hates me. Oh and Robert is into magic now"

"Don't say it like that sweetie" His mother insisted." You have to be strong. If not for me for your brother and sisters."

"But I can't keep doing this mom. Every day. Every night…it's hard. And they know mom, they know that your probably not coming back. And dad-"

"Your father would be proud to know that you're trying to take care of your family" She interjected quickly." And yet you fail to realize that"

"I am no dad" Ryan said softly into the phone," And yet you fail to realize that"

"No one's asking you to be-"

"Yes mom! Yes you are! I have to do everything…everything…everything! And what does this help? Nothing and you know why?" He dropped his voice down as he heard shuffling at his door." Because the truth is that I cannot stand being around them. All of them. Not Sarah. Not Lizzie. Not Mark, not Mike and especially not Robert. Want to know why? Because they all remind me of him. Their eyes. Their faces. The things that they say. It's dad everywhere I go mom…everywhere I go"

His mother was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again." I love you very much Ryan. I have to go, please…" She began as the phone cut off .He shook the phone and called out again." Mom? Hello?" But the connection was gone. Slamming the phone onto the stand next to his bed he got up and walked over to his door and opened the door to see everybody incept Karen standing in front of the door. Lizzie shot him a look full of daggers before she turned around and grabbed Sarah, who was holding Robert's hand. And he grabbed onto Mike and Mark's hands." Well, stop lounging around outside my door. Go to sleep!" He snapped. He whirled around and slammed his door shut.

* * *

Ryan woke up the next day rather sourly before he rolled out the bed and ambled into the shower. He flipped on the water and turned the shower head so that it was angled up, and then stood under it, the water hitting his back in ribbons, each one releasing the tension where it was locked and stored up. He was beginning unwind when someone knocked on the door." Perry, there's someone at the door for you. They look kinda dangerous and all, and they have a wrench in their hands." It was Sarah who talked.

Ryan grumbled angrily, grabbed a towel, didn't wrap it tight enough around his waist and walked down the steps, Sarah behind him. She pointed to the door and Ryan motioned for her to stay there while he opened it. For once, she did as she was told. Ryan opened the door and stuck his head out only to be trampled over by Marco, running into the house and jumping up and landing on top of Ryan. "Close the door, close the door!" Marco shouted. Ryan, who was stunned at the minute and still sort of trapped under Marco made Sarah shut the door .Marco ducked his head and covered his ears. Sarah and Ryan did the same and just as they did a tire came flying through their window, followed by a huge explosion. Later there was a car alarm sound and then bells went off." What the hell was that?" Ryan asked, pushing Marco off of him and getting up.

"That" Marco said tiredly as he dusted himself off, " Was my car…Let's just say that I tried fixing it myself and that the red wire thingy doesn't mix well with engine fuel…that and a tank of gas-" He stopped his rambling as he grunted and looked away. Sarah rolled her eyes and walked off." I think Natalie needs to get a new man"

Ryan raised his eyes brows." What's that supposed to mean?"

Marco laughed. He simply bent down and picked up the towel that was around Ryan's ankles and handed it to him. "I have no idea"

Ryan looked stunned, so Marco took this time to walk into the living room and sat on their couch." Come on Ryan…" He wined slightly," Let's go out somewhere.."

Ryan quickly walked up the steps and threw on the closet thing he could find before coming back downstairs and looking at the tire that Marco was now sitting on." Your car just exploded and it's tire is sitting in my living room" He said it calmly, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah…sorry about that man. I'll pay for is…matter of fact, do you have a lap top?" Marco asked, getting up and taking the tire with him. Ryan watched as he walked across the room and opened the front door and then proceeded to chuck the tire back trough the door into on coming traffic, which was followed by many curses, car honks and screeching tires. Ryan peeked out the window and saw a gigantic pile of burning metal, which was to be assumed to be Marco's car across the street and shut the window quickly.

"There's one upstairs in my room, you're welcome to it if you want-" Ryan didn't finish the rest as Marco went upstairs with Ryan trailing behind him. He didn't realize it until now, but Ryan had left the shower water running, so he went into the bathroom to turn it off. Marco, which couldn't tell the rooms apart followed Ryan into the bathroom, blinded by the smoke, he tripped over the toilet and almost fell into the shower curtains but Ryan caught him." I don't think this is your bedroom" Marco said as he clutched onto him.

"You'd be surprised what us artist can use as bedrooms-" Ryan began, about to help Marco up fully when Sarah came running into the bathroom. " Perry! Perry! Perry!"

"What?" Ryan snapped.

"Robert won't give me back my pens!"

"Robert, give her back her pens" Ryan commanded

"But she gave them to me!" Robert said forcedly.

"Well then there his!" Ryan said as he blinked a couple of times through the steam induced fog to see them.

"Give me!" He heard Sarah snap. And then there was a yanking sound

"No!" Robert yelled, pulling back

Marco was silent until the kids got closer and Ryan, who was still holding onto him, hadn't pulled him up yet, So when Robert yelled " Screw you" and let go, Sarah came toppling into Ryan but at the last minute gained her balance but it wasn't fast enough because it sent Ryan, along with Marco into the bath tub. The two siblings ran out of the room, still yelling and Marco looked up at Ryan, who was now drenched in scolding hot shower water and laughed.

" What exactly is so funny?" Ryan asked angrily.

" You" Marco laughed out as he motioned to him. Ryan's brown hair was plastered against his face and his black jeans and white shirt also now clung like a second skin to him. He lowered his eyes slowly as he noticed that Ryan was sitting in his lap and moved slightly.

" You know, this could be a pretty good picture" Ryan joked lightly

"Yeah, my boyfriend would love to see this one. He'd probably say "Who's the hot boy sitting on your lap" and run away with you" Marco said, moving again.

"I think we should get up now" Ryan said as he placed his hands on the edge of the tub railing and was about to get up off of Marco when the lights switched on and someone opened the door." What the hell is going on here?" The shrill voice snapped.

Ryan, who was distracted at the voice, grabbed a bar of soap and his hand slipped. Marco watched helplessly as Ryan hit his head first on the railing and then head first hit back onto Marco's body. Now it was bad enough that the two boys were soaking wet…in a bath tub…with the water still on…and steam filling the room…and the lights off…and the curtain pulled back…but the fact that the way Ryan's head landed in Marco's lap rather close to something that…(let's just say Marco was very proud of)… put a whole different spin on things. Karen pulled back the curtain to see Marco holding Ryan's body while laying in the tub full of water and Ryan's face pretty damn close to the zipper of Marco's jeans.

* * *

**Giggles, I liked this chappy and chappy 6 and 7 are already written.3 Reveiws is all I ask peoples! So read and enjoy**


	5. Time Code 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. But well, if you haven't known, I've been banned for that rather dark story from before.-Tear drop- Sniff, it was horrible, but it gave me time to really think about the plot for my story and well, here it is! The next chapter was inspired by Bright Eye's Song Time code and I made an error last time. Chapter 1 was where have all the cowboys gone by paula cole, chapter 2 was on fire by switch foot, chapter 3 was If I fell by Maroon 5 and this is Time code by bright eyes. Sorry for that little miscalculation.**

**UPDATED! SO SORRY YOU GUYS BUT I POSTED THE WRONG THING HERE, THIS IS THE REAL 4 CHAPTER ENITTLED TIME CODE! PLEASE DISREGARD OTHER ONE FROM BEFORE!**

**THANK YOU**

Double Note: It's by Bright Eyes

* * *

**Chapter 4:Time Code**

"Jakey baby, I'm home" Marco opened up the door to his house and called out sweetly .He looked around the darkened house but there was no sign of the bubbly teen. He wandered into the kitchen to find his mother humming a tune instead." Ma, have you seen Jakey?"

Mrs. Del Rossi turned around and gave her son a smile." Oh little Nino, he's inside your room. Will you please go tame him, I think that he's gotten into your coffee stash again".

"How did you know?" Marco asked as he placed an innocent kiss on her cheek.

"The way you zip around all over the place it's a wonder you never burn out. I guess that wonder is coffee" His mother smiled again, still mixing away in her bowl. "I'm still working on that recipe you know, It'll be so great once it's done"

"Sure ma…"Marco said as he spun around and headed upstairs into his bedroom. Jake sat at the computer typing away contently and running his fingers over the mouse. "Marco…please…sit." .He clapped his hands and the lights went off." You just have to see this new program that I've created. It's called it's wonderful and it's already gotten 12,000 hits" .He spun around in the chair so that Marco could fully look at him, his blonde curls falling over his face. "I missed you!" Marco opened out his arms and Jake gave him a hug." I'm sorry" Marco apologized quickly, "I was stranded and then Ryan came…let's see that website shall we?" Marco walked over to the computer and leaned over in the darkness. He took the mouse and clicked the button that read 'click here' in small neon red letters. A whirl of rock music came on as the front page loaded up. The page was finally opened and Marco to shield his eyes at first because of how bright the screen was .He stumbled back slightly, his mouth opened. "You did this?"

"Yep!" Jake beamed, "Do you like it- I can change it if you want?"

"Oh, no. This is perfect. So where is this jail that your supposed to be in?" Marco asked as he clapped his hands again and the lights sprang on.

"I lied" Jake said quietly, "I really just wanted you to get home…I'm sorry Alesso….please forgive me"

Marco rubbed Jake's head. "You need to stop lying mister. And how could I not forgive you…you are my number one person and all". Marco winked. "Alesso forgives you"

Jake clapped his hands happily before he turned around back to the computer. "You have new mail Alesso. One from Dylan and another one from Tyler"

"You read my mail again?"

"Yeah" Jake sheepishly replied ."I'm sorry"

"Your forgiven…but I wanna check my mail so could you hop off the computer for a sec while I do that?" Marco asked, edging closer to the computer because he remembered the fact that he still had to read the message from Dylan from two nights before.

"Oh! Oh sure, but can I still stay in your room? You know how…I hate to…"Jake trailed off, fumbling over his words slightly as he raised his blue eyes to Marco's and mouthed the last words. 'sleep alone…'

"Yeah, okay Jakey, only cause I love you" Marco kissed him on the top of his head and moved into the chair," Now scoot over. Wanna hear uncle Dylan's letter?"

Jake nodded happily so Marco went to his email address of ( a name that he didn't want to use but Ellie said was kinky and sexy) and opened up Dylan's letter first. Jake edged closer to Marco so that their legs were touching before Marco took a deep breath and read Dylan's letter.

Dear Marco,

I miss you so much it's not even funny. I'm practically going crazy here with all these people around me. Nagging me. Telling me what to do. It's insanity. But I'm glad that you're my constant, my shining little star. I hope that you can come and visit me in Anaheim so I can show you off, nobody believes that I already have a boyfriend. I hope you get this message soon .I love you, something I've lacked in hearing lately and hopefully I'll hear your voice soon

Running out of patience and the will to stay,  
Love always,  
Dylan.

P.S: Tell Jakey I said hello

Marco sighed with happiness as Jake beamed. "Can you read that last part again…please?"

Marco didn't object. He re-read the whole letter all over again. "Uncle Dylan loves you?" Jake asked, tilting his head to the side and smiling again. "Do you love uncle Dylan?"

"Yes…"Marco sighed out. "Yes I do"

"Maybe you'll get married one day" Jake said as Marco shut down the computer and fell backwards into the bed. The springs groaned in agony under Marco's weight and he made a mental note to cut off the cookies.( Which he knew he'd disregard).He glanced at the clock, it was going on 10 at night and then sighed again. He'd check Tyler's message in the morning. "Alesso…?" Jake asked.

"Si?" Marco answered, opening his half closed eyes.

"Will you read me the story again like you normally do? Please…it helps me sleep at night" Jake said softly, crawling besides Marco onto the bed. "Oh Jakey…I'm so tired and I have a million things to do…" Marco trailed off as he looked into Jake's baby blue eyes and it broke his heart since he looked so much like Dylan. If Dylan and him could have a child, this is how it would look." But I guess I have a million and one now…". Marco sighed out as he sat up," Go and get some of those cookies (told you so…) while I go take a shower and then I'll tell you it again okay?"

Jake happily nodded his head before running up and hugging Marco again. "Thank you Marco…"He finally addressed him by his real name before running out of the room. Marco smiled and then got up to go take a shower and wash the dirt and oil that he realized was still on his face.

A half an hour later Marco laid down on the bed with Jake curled up between his arms, pressed up against his chest and breathing steadily. He chewed on a cookie for a moment before swallowing and looking down at Jake. "Are you ready?". Jake snuggled up closer to him and moved his head slightly as a reply. Marco closed his eyes and listened to the darkness of the room for a second, all the breathing sounds and the little creaks that his mother would randomly make downstairs. "There once was a God named Alesso and he had beautiful brown eyes that were the colour of melted chocolate and hair the colour of sun tanned honey. His lips were the palest pink one could imagine and his skin was olive tanned. He looked down from above his heavenly perch and watched as the mortals walked by slowly, dragging their feet and holding their heads down ever so low to the ground with disgust". Marco paused as Jake shifted slightly." He said to his sister Melarida one day," Melarida, why do these people hold their heads so low, is there no happiness within their hearts? Not one sings a happy tune, nor plays a happy song." .His sister wagged her finger at him. Do you remember what she said?"

"Yeah .She said "Silly fool. They are not happy because that's the fate that father has given them. For they have betrayed what we have given as rules and now they must pay the consequences. They chose their own fate Alesso, do not be the one to carry on with it'" .Jake answered.

"Yeah, that's what she said .But at the moment he wasn't listening because his eyes had fallen among one of the poor boys who had walked the street. His hair was golden blonde with soft locks here and there and eyes the colour of iced mountain skies. He was very frail but he stood out among the rest because of the fact that he looked straight in front of him, not with his head held lowly to the floor, or a scowl about his face. Yet, he sang a happy song and hummed a perky tune. 'I must meet this boy' Alesso automatically thought as he peered down towards the earth…."Marco trailed off as he heard a soft purr come from Jake. He looked down at the little boy's sleeping frame and sighed. "I'll finish the rest another night" .He turned around a little and looked at his sleeping beauty. Jake had blonde hair that was curly and cut short to his shoulders and blue eyes that could send the type of shivers up your spine that make you shudder with pleasure. It was a strange twist of fate that brought him and Jake together, it had all started with the park…

Marco had been sitting down on the bench in one of the quietest places in the park about 2 years ago when he saw a blonde head of hair bob down and sit next to him. "Hiya!" The little boy had perked up. Marco turned around and saw him fully wearing a little blue jacket and holding a pair of keys in his hands. "My name is Jake…would you be my friend?"

Marco smiled and put his many books and papers down before taking off his glasses and extending out his hand. "My name is Marco, I'll be your friend"

Instead of taking his hands Jake got up and hugged him instead. Marco, shocked by the sudden movement patted him awkwardly on his back before letting him go. "So Jake, where's your mother?"

"With her boyfriend Kyle" Jake answered, swinging his legs. "Waddaya writin'?"

"Oh, another report for my article…nothing fancy" Marco answered, capping his pen.

"Oh yes, very fancy. I go to The Leonardo Splice School…they teach classes like that there" He held up his head to block the sun that was now setting,

"Wow, you're a gifted and talented kid?" Marco asked, shocked.

Jake just shrugged." So they say, I don't like it there. I'm only 11 ya know, a boy like me has needs, like video games and movies, I don't have time for quantum physics and classical science lectures"

Marco's jaw dropped. 'Adorable, he uses big words' But at the time, Marco didn't know what Jake was fully capable of. He moved over and tipped his book. "Hey since your so smart mister can you proof read my essay on coming out?"

"Coming out… of?" Jake asked.

"Coming out of the closet" Marco answered, looking down at the floor because of his own closeted state still. But that was all gonna change.

"The closet…did you get stuck?" Jake asked, clueless.

"Yeah" Marco blushed. "I did"

Jake took the paper and began making correction marks and symbols here and there before he gave it back to Marco. "My, my ,my Mr. Del Rossi… 37 spelling errors and hardly any punctuation. Also…I was just thinking, you should put something catchy in there…a little joke or something"

Marco's eyes widened as he read the paper. "My God boy, you're brilliant"

"No shit" Jake murmured.

"And sassy… you can hang with me any time. Now about that joke…" Marco said as he showed Jake the paper and spent the rest of the day just talking with him. And boy did Jake have a lot to say .But as the hours began to pass Marco wouldn't help but wonder out loud, "Jake, where is your mom?". Suddenly, Marco found himself enveloped into another deep hug by Jake, his arms practically squeezing the life out of the poor boy. Sobs racked his body as he weakly looked up, "Please, don't make me go back Marco…I like it here. Don't make me go back to Kyle…he hits me and my mother doesn't do anything about it" Marco pushed the younger boy away and brushed the tears from hid eyes. "What?" Marco asked softly .Jake squeezed him harder, "Jake...my ribs" Marco gasped out slightly." Calm down and tell me from the beginning"

And he did.

He told Marco of how he used to hide under his bed after the car accident that had paralyzed his father from the waist down and how the doctor, Kyle, had moved in on his mother, who he later seduced and got to take her husband off of life support after his liver had failed. Jake scoffed, "That was no accident. Cold blood murder is more like it" .Marco had flinched when he heard the coldness in the boy's voice. "Please…just stay…".Marco's heart ripped into thirds and fourths. How could a child so innocent have such dark secret. And to put it short after a lot of talking, cursing, death threats and court appointments, Marco was Jake's official guardian. Well, when his 18th birthday comes around, until then his mother had control over the two of them. Jake moved into their house a year later and hasn't left his side since. And he's especially taken a liken to Dylan, who he refers to as Uncle Dylan and well, he's attached to the hip with Marco, or "Alesso" as he calls him after the god in his favorite nighttime story. Marco's favorite memory of Jake was the first time that Jake had came to the house that night. It was around 12:30 pm and Marco had just gotten off the phone with Dylan, giddy and very much in love when Jake has came into the room with a blanket and climbed onto Marco's bed. "Marco…can I sleep with you tonight? I have bad nightmares".

"Nightmares?" Marco repeated as he pulled the covers aside so Jake could crawl on in and then pulled it back over him." What type?"

"Running dreams, clocks chasing me, words being whispered in rushed hurries, I cannot understand what they are saying. It makes me dizzy, I lose control. I hate it." Jake said quickly, shivering. "I really hate it"

"Oh, okay .Is there anything that you normally do before you go to bed?" Marco asked, getting in on the other side.

"No" Jake whispered, "I used to hold my doll close, his name was Alesso, I had named him after a God I had read about in the library. Until Kyle ripped it up…" He sobbed again.

"I can be your Alesso" Marco said sweetly, "If I'm big enough."

Jake latched onto his side and buried his face within Marco's chest. "Yes. Yes. Thank you Alesso…"

"Goodnight Jakey…"Marco whispered to the quiet.

"Love you Alesso…"Jake said softly and then let sleep claim his body.

Marco blinked. "Love?"

Love so soon? Love so quickly. Doesn't this boy know that love must be built up over time and relationships? Does he know what love is? Marco had never let anyone say 'I Love You' to him, not even Dylan. He didn't want his heart broken. And yet…as this tiny person laid up against him, saying the words that he so desperately needed to hear he shrugged it off. Right words ; wrong lips.

"Love…you too Jakey, sweet dreams…"


	6. This Fire

**A/N: I am so upset right now, since all my things have crashed. All my stories have been deleted. I am a bit confused, is this chapter 5 or 6? I tried deleting one of them, but I think I hit the wrong button. Anywayz, please cope with me people, I love your reviews and they light up my day. I mean it. Thank you ever so much! The chapters will be coming in smoother and faster now, since I have the characters set and everything. So, sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**Squrlie Jack:** Thanks an uber bundle, but now the story gets kinda searious, but I hope you still like it

**azure266**: I noticed that, I don't normaly focus on it really but if that's what make ya'll smile...lol.

**ReRe04**: Personally, Karen's a bitch, you'll see that in later chapters

**mellowyellow36**: TAHNK YOU VERY MUCH I LIKE WRITING IN CAPS LOCK NOW TOO! LOL,

**Sorry for the mix up still, this is chapter 6 and I'm already on chapter 10 so read and enjoy please. ps: i't's by Franz Ferdinand also**

* * *

****

**Chapter 6: This Fire**

_Dear Dylan._

_I miss you so much too, and I know that it's been a long time since we've talked to each other but if you hold out I'll make sure it's worth you're while. I have a present for you too, that is if your interested. I can't wait to see you, and I just got the tickets so I'll be seeing you in a good week. Stay patient, will you love? Oh and you should know how much I love you but if you need some reiteration here it is:_

_  
I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU_

_With all the I LOVE YOUs! That a boy could ever shout _

_Marco _

_P.S.: I would write more, but my computer won't let me_

Marco grinned darkly at Ryan who was playing with the back of his hair," Cut it out will you?"

"Sorry" Ryan sighed out." I'm nervous, you know since tonight is going to be the big premiere and all-"

"You'll do fine" Marco said patting him on the leg and getting up as Jake ran into the room and launched himself onto Ryan's lap." Well hello there…" Ryan said as he got the wind knocked out of him. Jake smiled widely." My birthday's coming up!"

"We know" They both said at the same time," 15 Years old, almost time to be driving a car" Marco continued.

"Maybe you won't crash haphazardly into trees like your spurious father over here" Ryan snarked as Marco kicked him." I liked it better when you were nervous"

"Help me pick out my suit mister instead of abusing me" Ryan said, biting his lip nervously." Gimme a suit, or something!"

"I have the perfect thing" Marco remarked, hopping eagerly into the closet. Within it he began to hum stupidly again and giggle as he pulled out the outfit that he thought best suited Ryan. He came back out as he saw Jake wander over to the computer, log in and lazily type away." Who ya typin' to?" Marco asked casually.

"Searching for some new computer chip. This computer's bout to crash any day now with all this out dated software that you have stored on here" Jake murmured out.

"Oh…kay…" Marco said. He tossed Ryan some pants, a jacket and a pink shirt." Put it on"

"You've got to be kidding me" Ryan said, gawking at the clothes that Marco set out." No offence, but this is not the pride parade march of Canada"

"Well, it could be" Marco murmured as he smiled at Ryan.

He glared back in response.

"Fine, okay, you choose then" Marco huffed out. He disappeared down the hallway as Jake turned around in the swivel chair, teary eyed and flushed.

"What's the matter? What happened to you?" Ryan rushed out.

"I'm sick, another cold I guess" Jake answered honestly." I just don't want Marco to get all upset like he always does when I come down with something. Give me my meds and I'll be fine."

Ryan looked down," Well, what you have is a serious matter-"

"Which will evidently cause halt upon your plans of going to the gallery" Jake finished.

"You have a rather large vocabulary for a 14 ½ year old" Ryan said tilting his head to the side," And mister, you're more important than some crappy art gallery"

Jake grabbed him by the collar of his shirt." Just a art gallery? This is your unrequited dream!"

"You've got to be kidding me" Ryan sighed out, gently pushing him away." I'd give it up for you"

"I don't want you to" Jake protested." I'm perfectly fine. Go. Display your artistic desires to your nimble heart's content"

"I just wanna make sure it's okay with Mar-"

"Dad doesn't need to know" Jake said sharply." I knew I shoulda just kept quiet and left it alone. I trusted you Ry, I was hoping that you'd do the same"

Ryan bowed his head." Look. I'm worrying about your well being and safety alright?"

"Please don't tell him" Jake begged as Marco walked into the room.

"Tell me what?" He asked curelessly.

Ryan cutely put on a sloppy grin and lowered his gaze down to Jake's before replying," Nothing. Look, I'll see you two tonight…I'm gonna go raid my closet"

"If you see Harry Potter in there will you let me know?" Marco asked.

Ryan laughed as he walked out the door." Yeah, but I have a feeling that he'd probably be in yours". With one last knowing glance At Jake he walked out.

"What was that all about?" Marco asked once he left

Jake shrugged." I'm gonna retire in early Marco, kay?"

"Sure" Marco said as he watched Jake leave. Since when did Jake call him by his real name. Something was definitely up, but he'd pursue that once he came back from the gallery.

* * *

Ryan stood by the glass displays , stretched out like a cat and looking around the room about to pounce on his competition. He spied Marco across the room, but instead took a sip of his wine and licked his lips. His tie was off a little but he didn't care, it added to his persona. He wore a black blazer with a black tie and a red silk shirt. His cuffs were undone, with silver buttons on the end and a pair of black custom tailored pants. He licked his lips again as Marco came closer, until they were at eye length and yawned dauntingly." About time you showed" He said smoothly. Marco raised his eye brows as Ryan slid off the table slightly and guided him by his shoulders over towards the restrooms." Look is everything here Marco, so I have to act snooty"

"You're doing a great job of it so far" Marco remarked snidely.

"Yeah, I know" Ryan smiled." Look, why don't you hang out in the back area while the gallery gets it's final things up."

Marco shrugged." Whatever. Before I go, what's your status?"

"Marco, will you stop hitting on me and go?" Ryan asked.

Marco rolled his eyes," You wish. How many paintings are entered?"

"Oh, silly me" Ryan said as he fanned himself." 5 paintings are entered,4 re on display and the other one is in the auction"

"Good luck" Marco said as he nodded and walked off.

Ryan's brows crumbled." I'm gonna need it" As a waiter passed him by he flagged him down," You call this wine?" He snapped," I've drunken better piss than this!"

* * *

There was one painting that caught his eyes. A boy with smooth black raven hair laid along a rock, one hand dipping into the water underneath him, black roses creeping up the rock and intertwining within the boy's arms and body. He wore a ripped black shirt and his eyes were closed, facing the viewer, his lips parted as if he were about to speak , but died before the words could come out. It was entitled "My Fair Fantasy" and next to it was the familiar scribble of Ryan's insignia.

Marco wandered around, mingling in between groups for a while when his cell phone went off in his pocket. Blushing at the tingle he picked it up and hissed hello into it."Well hello to you too mister" The voice tauntingly said smoothly.

His face pailed," Angelina?"

The person breathed into the phone.

"What are you calling me for now? To tell me what a dispointment I am or to spit in my face. Or how about both?" Marco raged.

"Woah, calm down little Nino" The woman said softly into the phone." I called because I need a little help, you know, child support isn't getting me anywhere fast-"

"Your only connection to Jake is through me and your still trying to milk some cash?"

"You're the only one that I can trust"

"Not this time Angelina, last time, all you did was spend it up on crack or whatever the hell else you were doing at the time."

"Ive changed Marco, baby, I'm clean"

"Lie to me all you want, but on your son's birthday come and say that to his face"

"I-"

"Exactly. Don't call me again unless you have something of your son's well being in mind" Marc shut off his phone and sighed as he scrubbed his eyes thoughtfully. The gallery was about to begin as he took his seat amoung the crowd and waved at Ryan from the stage. He smiled slyly before seating himself also and crossing his arms together as a man came up onto the stage and announced into the microphone " The 17th annual Cultural Arts And Invisionary Gallery has began, please take your seats so we can get started"

* * *

So there you go, the nect chapter 5 reveiws is all I ask for people! So please enjoy 


	7. We've Been Had

**Hey, well here it is. Ryan in a skirt, Marco in a skirt and a lot of Ry/Marco action! don't get happy! Dylan is in the next chapter as SUPER STEP DAD! Saving the boys, one nightmare at a time! Okay, also, this is so a Mudge Boy Moment, if you saw the movie, the part between Duncan and Perry, this is so totally it, without the rape of course. I'm so sorry about that mishap. Dylan is in the next chapter! I swear it! There's two new characters coming, er, Rory, but he's a thing of the past, I mean it, Michael, and well, he's a thing of the past. Did I mention these are all Jake's problems and then Marco meets Leslie, and let's just say Dylan thinks he has competition. Meanwhile something BAD happens to Ryan, sniff, I love hurting my characters**

Reviewers:  
**azure266** : Yep, next chappy they head on out to Anaheim for some Marco/Dylan Aniversery lurve. Thank you for reviewing

**ReRe04:** What's the matter, what don't you understand? Tell me and then I could help J

**anjel919:** Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad your back, now you can update you story too!

* * *

_Well I'm a modern guy _

_I don't care much for the go-go _

_Or the disco images I see so_

_Often telling me to keep trying _

_Keep up the work kid…_

* * *

**Chapter 7: We've Been Had**

Marco threw himself onto the bed and kicked off his shoes as Ryan collapsed onto the floor and groaned loudly." Oh Mio Dio man," Marco sighed out, rubbing his feet." I can't believe it, we won!"

"I won" Ryan corrected as he threw his blazer off and fanned himself." July is too hot for such articles of clothing!"

Marco laughed," My Fair Fantasy is up for 10,000 in auction! Can you believe that?"

"No" Ryan said shaking his head." I can't believe it, I can't believe it!"

"Believe it!" Marco said as he picked up the 3 awards that Ryan had with him and spit shined them real good." You're on your way to stardom!"

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that" Ryan said happily.

"We need to celebrate" Marco said as he rolled under the bed and pulled a bottle of champainge.

"How may of those do you have stashed under there?" Ryan asked, laughing

"Too many" Marco remarked as he poured himself and Ryan a glass. After many drinks and laughs they settled down on the floor and ended up in a thumb wrestling match. It was tied, 14 to 14 when Ryan cheated and called it "An illegal move" when Marco pretended to grope him.

Marco called it off and decided to leave It as a tie.

"I'M BOARD" Marco proclaimed in a loud voice but quickly quieted himself when he realized that it was going on 12:30 at night and Jake was sleeping in the other room.

"Let's play a game, swap secrets" Ryan suggested.

"You have secrets?" Marco inquired

"As far as the sky holds stars" Ryan replied as he got out a pen and paper from Marco's desk and sat back down," How about this, we grill each other on questions while I draw to keep my unrequited artistic appetite at bay"

"Jakey's been talking to you I would presume" Marco remarked as he laid down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling, the lights were off incept for the moonlight that came pouring through Marco's wide window.

" I always wanted to wear a skirt" Ryan dimly confessed." Kinda weird right? I just have this fetish with it, I always wanted to try on a pair. I tried on Lizzie's once, But I ripped it"

Marco laughed," Okay…" He went into the closet and Ryan rambled on." I think that's freaky, who the hell wants to wear a skirt"

"I dunno" Marco said as he came out wearing a red skirt. He smiled.

"What the hell are- are you wearing?" Ryan asked.

"A skirt" Marco replied as he tossed one over to Ryan, "try one on".

"You're gonna laugh."

"It's just you and me, I have no reason to. Go on, try it"

Ryan nodded and began to pull the skirt over his pants when Marco stopped him." Take off your pants, it's easier that way" He remarked in a serious voice. Ryan did as he was told and then pulled them all the way up and laughed a little." Okay, I look stupid" He was about to take it off when Marco stopped him.

"No, keep it on" He murmured as he pulled the string in the back," You look cute"

" They feel cottony-"

" Airy-"

"Silky" They both said at the same time.

Ryan sat back down and began drawing again.

"So why do you apologies so much?" Marco began as Ryan licked his lips and began swiping away,

"I dunno, force of habit" He replied." Why did you take in Jake?"

"He was hurting and needed a place to go" Marco answered softly.

They went back and forth until Marco said something to piss Ryan off. " I don't believe that I express my yearning through my paintings! I express my out looks, my trials, my visions. I capture what I see, not what I feel"

"Did you ever try?" Marco asked as Ryan frowned.

"Why would I?" Ryan asked back." Do you take all your out looks and place them within your articles?"

"I would suppose so" Marco said," But I guess when you have everything it's not that hard to do"

"What do you mean, have everything? You've seen where I lived!"

"Besides my point, you have everything you really need. Family, Love, friends-"

"Friend. You-"

"And even then. You're talented, handsome-"

"And you're saying your not-

"I shatter mirrors-"

"You've got to be kidding me-"

"I'm insecure-"

"You're an idiot-"

"That's what you say…-"

"Forget it, Marco, you have everything that you'll ever need. A beautiful son who loves you unconditionaly-"

"Which causes custody battles that happen and appear like wild fire-"

"A wonderful boyfriend who you're very much in love with and a mother who loves you so much. I wish I had that-"

"You have like 5 brothers and sisters, thats a big family-"

"They're not like-"

"Your family" Marco finished off.

"Fool!"

Ryan smacked him," You're blind"

"This is so stupid, we're arguing over who has the worse life"

"You're a wonderful writer-"

"You're a talented artist-"

"You're fabulous-"

"You're flawless-"

"You're an attractive guy Marco. People- boys- stair at you when we're out, you're too blind to notice that-"

"I don't want them-"

"You wanted Dylan. You have Dylan-"

"Have you ever though that he may not want me?" Marco yelled.

Ryan got quiet." No, because he never would do that"

"How do you know"

"Because the way you talk so ardently about him this must be the real thing-"

"Love?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, the L word"

They laughed and looked at each other," The other L word"

" All I'm saying is that you're taking things for granted when you shouldn't"

"Give me one thing to be happy about" Ryan stated.

"Your dad-"

"Is dead. Died. Gone buried-"

"Lucky you, mines is still alive-"

"Then fix what ever altercation you had! Before it's too late-"

"It already is-"

"It's never too late" Ryan sighed out, running a hand through his hair and began working on the shading in the upper right corner of his picture.

"How would you know?"

"I don't"

"The-"

"My mother told me" He whispered." Her advise is normally good"

"Okay, listen…I know that you think that life is all woe-"

"Isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know"

"Bullshit, of course you would-"

"What are you talking about?" Marco sneered.

" Nothing…nothing" Ryan said as he shaded a little more." Things are not as simple as they seem"

Marco looked at him and scooted closer." What's happening? Why are we arguing like this, this is stupid"

Ryan watched as tear drops hit the paper.

"Nothing's simple anymore, everything is complicated" Ryan continued.

"They never were" Marco added softly.

"Why am I crying?" Ryan laughed out sadly as he wiped his tears away and took another sip." You gotta stop me from drinking this anymore."

"Here…"Marco looked at Ryan and grabbed his by the collar of his shirt, pulled him close so they were eye to eye and kissed him. He pressed his lips up against the other's and pulled him closer until he was stretched out over the floor and into his lap. He tilted his head up so he could look him in the eye while doing so and smiled slightly, breaking the kiss." Here's something simple for your world"

Ryan let go of the paper that he was drawing on and pressed two fingers to his lips." You consider that simple?"

"I consider that dull" Marco said." But since this night has officially been killed due to the account of male arguments in which no shirts were ripped off I think we should go to bed"

Ryan picked up the paper and stuffed it into his pocket." Yeah, yeah. Sleep"

He pulled off his skirt and laid down on the bed." This is exactly what I need right now, you hitting on me"

Marco rolled his eyes," Once again, you wish"

"Aren't you going to take off the skirt?" Ryan asked as he shut his eyes.

"Nope" Marco remarked." I think I'll keep em on tonight. They're silky"

"Yeah…Silky" Ryan murmured as sleep captured him.

Like Marco's lips…

* * *

**Love? Attraction? Gasp? IS THAT really a question mark? I dunno, but what ever Ryan's feeling isn't good now is it? Or is it ? I dunno agao, read the next chapter to find out peoples!**


	8. Gold Mind Gutted

**Oh Mio Dio, the fluff! The drama! The angst! OMG! I'm making myself sick, but I kinda ended up crying at the end of this for some odd reason. Well, that and the Donnie Darko song "Mad World". yeah, I still have issues, but whatever. Read it! Molest it! Dance with it, take it out to dinner, propose to it, cuddle with it or cook it a nice pasta dinner, what ever floats your boat. I will also accept Franz Ferdinand and The Killers B-Sides CDs if you wanna throw that out there too.Be warned now of the sadness and OOC Jake. Oh and the italics, just incause you don't know, means past...or flashback**

**anjel919:** Thank you, you know how I always need a little twist in my stories

**azure266:** Thanks alot, but Ryan may not be the only one that's hunting...

**sparklespaz005:** A new reveiwer, yay! Thank you so much, like the name BTW I realised that it's Emma's. I'm slow. LOL

* * *

_And from the sidelines you'd see me run _

_Until I'm out of breath leaving the good life I left for dead _

_Well I did my best _

_To keep my head_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Gold Mind Gutted**

"Hello there lover" Marco cooed into the mirror.

" Our flight's about to take off sir, please take your seat" The attendant said sternly as she knocked on the bathroom door. Marco poked his head out and smiled softly." Sorry" He walked back do the aisle to his first class section and sat down next to Jake, who had the window seat.

"Hey mister, will you smile for me?" Marco asked sweetly.

Jake shook his head," It's a sunny day, there's nothing to smile about" He tilted his head to the side and looked across the rows to a boy with red hair that was bobbing his head back and forth to some heavy rock music that was blasting out his headphones.

Marco noticed how Jake's attitude had shifted since the day of the art gallery." So, aren't you excited to see Dylan?"

Jake grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes…or a no?"

"Look, I already know about you going to break up with him" He pointed an accusing finger over in Marco's body." So don't even try and deny it"

Marco frowned," Where did you hear this from?"

"The telephone" Jake stated

"You were tapping my phone again?" Marco sighed out," I'm really getting tired of telling you to stop doing that. We agreed-"

"No more phone taps after the horrible debate of 2004 involving the whole "No, I am not his boyfriend, who are you, I'm his son, no he's not married, no he's not having me out of wedlock, yes I am 13, please sir all he wants is to have a normal life oh…you're his teacher from school and this is not a prank" Scenario" Jake drawled out.

"Well, I'm not breaking up with Dylan" Marco remarked proudly.

"Sure…" Jake said, turning away from Marco's face," Don't lie to me. I thought we were past that"

Marco rolled his eyes," Jake…stop…."

"Stop what? I mean, my whole family is falling down, I never met grandpa before-"

"He's dead" Marco stated firmly.

"No my biological one, your father" Jake said tiredly.

"Oh, same rules apply" Marco said with a sneer." You're family is not falling apart, you still have me"

"But it's always been Marco and Dylan…dad and…dad…you know?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Marco said dryly." I know. But hun, we're not breaking up. Actually I'm coming there to support him, because I love him-"

" Why don't you marry him?" Jake asked, looking at the boy with red hair as he smiled slightly.

Marco snorted on his water," It's not that simple"

"Then make it simple" Jake said forciedly.

"I'm not going to kiss you on the lips, you're my son! Incest!" Marco said tiredly.

"What?" Jake asked, confused as hell.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong person. I can't you talk to Dylan and he'll clear it up for you"

" Forget it" Jake said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window, into the clear cloudless sky. He flinched slightly.

"I'm gonna need an aspirin the size of Spain when I get off this thing" Marco murmured as he rubbed his temples. Jake looked at the boy in the other row as he gave him a familiar look and then walked off. Jake stared before abruptly brushing past Marco and excusing himself to go the bathroom. Marco shrugged it off and closed his eyes, hoping that the day would just get better.

* * *

Ryan kicked the pebble on the floor in the dirt and sighed. 

"Now I may not be the best chef but I know for a fact that my sandwhich is pretty damn good" Natalie said, smiling.

"What?" Ryan asked, looking down at the crisp sandwhich in his hand," Oh, sorry"

"Cloud nine, space for one?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah" Ryan said as he kicked absently again," You could say something like that"

"What did you do?"

"Something really bad"

"Because you liked and enjoyed it too much than you should?" Natalie asked knowingly.

"Yeah" Ryan blushed." I'm sick"

"Great, tell me what is it" Natalie pushed.

"No"

" I'll support you" She said softly.

"I know, I don't need support, I need someone to hate me, not console me with cookies and feminine guidance" Ryan stated as he got up and began pacing around.

"Then go and talk to Karen" Natalie snarked.

"Natalie, honey, that has to be the most brilliant thing you've ever said!" He kissed her on his cheek and speed off to catch the bus just as it pulled from the curb and continued to chase it down the block until he was out of view. She sighed as she bit into her sandwhich and swung her legs back and forth," Another one lost" Was all she murmured between bites.

* * *

"_Lemme see for a second will you?" Jake snapped as he fumbled with the buttons on his jacket._

_"I prayed for rainy days like this" The other remarked, laughing._

_"Shhh! Stop giggling before they catch us" Jake scolded, holding onto the tree and shutting his eyes._

_1..._

_Their voice rang out, a game of tag in the rain, what a perfect birthday._

_2..._

_"Rory, please stop it this instant!" Angelina's voice scolded sternly, "I don't want your brother getting hurt!"_

_"Please mom, Jakey's gonna be just fine" Rory smiled down at his little brother softly. Jake nodded eagerly," Rory will protect me mommy" His eyes shined happily. Rory took his hand and ran off with him across the street to the park where the other kids were running around blindly." The birthday boy is here everybody!" Rory's voice rang out as Jake blushed._

_They played tag for an hour and a half when Angelina came out with the birthday cake and everyone cheered and yelled together." Happy birthday Jakey!" Rory said happily," Make a wish!"_

_Jake shut his eyes real tight and blew out the candles before he gave Rory a hug." Woah, what's with all the emotion!" He asked bemused._

_"I don't wanna let you go" Jake trailed off._

_"I'm not going anywhere kid" Rory said ruffling the other's hair," Don't worry"_

Jake sat up in the hotel room. He was breathing heavily again as he rolled out of bed and saw Marco primping himself in the mirror as always." Hey you" He said softly, sitting down on the bed," You've been out for a while now, that must be one hellova cold"

Jake sniffled a little." Yeah, it sure is" he added a weak smile." So, where's Dylan?"

"Out" Marco replied airily as he got up," He went to go get you some homemade soup and some junk food since that's the only thing he lives off of"

"Oh…" Jake said again, turning around in the covers.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong Jake?" Marco asked." Jake…Jakey, hello?" Marco waved a hand over his face as he looked up glassy eyed." Oh babe, what's the matter now? I swear, this whole month has been filled with break downs!"

Jake flinched." Rory" He sighed out.

"Ohhhh…" Marco said biting his lip and automatically engulfed his facade son into his arms." Oh sweetie…" He cooed out. No wonder he was acting so stiff and strange today,

"I just thought if I didn't think about him…maybe…he wouldn't- I wouldn't feel so bad…" Jake sobbed softly.

"It always hurts, it never goes away" Marco said as he patted his back." Don't cry please…"

Jake cried even harder.

_"Today you turn the best age in the world, squirt, you know that right? The big 10!" Rory said as he came into the bedroom and fumbled with his fingers slightly. His eyes were red and glassy and he was sweating." Bad day?" Jake asked, biting his lips._

_He shrugged," Jakey, life is just one bad day, but don't tell mom I said that"_

_Jake nodded." You'll be better soon"_

_"Did you know that death is hereditary?"_

_"Did you know that positivity is influencing?" Jake smiled back._

_"Yeah," Rory coughed out," But I was never the influencing one in the family, that's your job"_

_"I'm 10 years old today Rory, do you have any good things to tell me?"_

_"Yeah" Rory said as he sat on Jake's bed," I love you, that's the best birthday present you could ever have. Remember that"_

_"I will, I will" Jake said as he latched onto his brother again," My you are clingy!" Rory exclaimed as he patted his brother on the head but didn't let go." I'll never let go…"_

"Here, I'll go get him some water" Dylan said as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Marco mouthed thank you and returned back to where Jake was sitting on the couch in the apartment, almost comatose." He's in shock?" Dylan asked as he handed Marco the water.

"No" Marco sighed out, petting his son's wet hair," Depression. And we both know how that feels"

_"No, no…no…no…Kyle, do something!" Jake stammered as he ran up the stairs and into Rory's room." Hurry, hurry! Come quick!"_

_"Quit your bitching will you, I'm coming" Kyle grunted as he came up the steps to see Rory on the floor." Well, what the fuck did you do to him?"_

_"No- nothing" Jake cried out," We were playing a game, talking when he just passed out and then he just…stopped breathing! Why isn't he breathing!"_

_Kyle smacked him," I said quit bitching!" Jake silenced himself and began to whimper and pace around in a circle instead." Call 911, Call 911, Call 911, Call 911, Call 911, Call 911, Call 911, Call 911!" He cried over and over again." My brother is dying!"_

_Kyle looked at Rory on the floor, muttering something under his breath before he left the room," Where are you going?" Jake asked slowly._

_"To go and get the ambulance you little shit, what do you think?" Kyle snapped," Now stay here and wait. Do not move!"_

_Jake nodded tersely as he ran over and sat by his brother, holding his head in his lap and stroking his hair repeditly." Everything will be fine, I won't let go ,I won't let go….remember Rory?" He pleaded," Wake up Rory, please wake up Rory, I need you to wake up"_

" He never came" Jake whispered dryly, his eyes distant and far, as if watching boats come into the harbor." He never came, and that's why he fucking died. That's why I'm where I am now, that's why I got abused, that's why I'm so fucking lost, that's why- why- why…."

"Shhhhh…don't talk, don't talk" Marco said softly, his voice gentle and fair." Just lay back down, just sleep…sleep…."

Jake laid back down between the cover and weakly looked up at Marco." Hold me dad" He cried gently.

Dylan looked at Marco and nodded as Marco rolled into the covers with him and automatically felt pulled closer to the little boy." I'll never let go…I'll never let go" Marco whispered

But It just didn't sound the same.

"Yeah…"Jake snorted, heart empty," That's what they all say…."

* * *

**Sniff...reveiw...**


	9. Down A Rabbit Hole

**This is where things come to a standstill. Jake starts to come back to his past, or more along the lines of his past comes back to him, you're going to really feel bad for Ryan because his life is always put through hell, we finally get some Marco and Dylan romance lurvin' but it won't last long, oooppsss…spoiler…, we learn that Jake is actually bitter and that sadly enough, anybody can be suicidal even the most innocent boys…**

**azure266( ):** You asked about the incest line. Remember how Jake had said, "Then make it simple". Remember a the chapter before that Marco had said "Here's something simple" and kissed Ryan. And now he refused to kiss Jake because it would be semi-incest? There's a twisted little joke there. Thanks for the long review, I love those, they make me feel special

**anonymous:** Whoever you are, mymystery reviewer, I highly appreciate it. I'm glad that you enjoy it, I just want to entertain in an artistic…I mean literary fashion. Even if it is mind-bogglingly twisted

**Enigmus:** Howddaaayyy again, and thanks for the reveiw, I hope you like this too

* * *

_I heard you fell into a rabbit hole _

_Covered yourself up in snow _

_Baby tell me where'd you go _

_For days and days and days and days…._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Down A Rabbit Hole**

Jake sat down in the black chair and looked idly up at the computer before logging on with sweaty hands and typing in an intricate combination of words and codes before his website came up again and he dived mentally into the cyber mainframe, to tangle along in the wires and twist and turn through connections and spy ware. Finally, however after doing a rather stupid thing, though is was subconscious if you wanted to place the blame on something , he ended back up at the one place he feared that he would never go again. He blinked warily, trying to shut the program off, but it wouldn't close, it was forever locked onto his screen until he shut down again." I'm weary of this game" He silently whispered. He clicked the mouse again and again, the page still not going away. And then a screen came up, and in bright red letters over a black background words began to appear as if he was typing them but he wasn't.

_H…e…l…l…o…t…h…e…r…e…J…a…k…e…y…_

He flinched as he saw the username : Turn Around The Second Time. More words began to come up

_H…o…w…a…r…e…y…o…u…?_

He frowned before he finally placed his finger to the keyboard and jammed down on the keys:

_Didn't I tell you that what you're doing is pathetic and dumb? You're worthless, a sham, nothing more to me than a memory, one that I am trying my utmost hardest to forget_

He waited until the reply came scrawled out:

_S…o…I…'ll…t…a…k….e…t…h…a…t…a…s…a…"y…e…a…h….M…I….C…H…E…A…L….I'm….d…o…I…n…g….f…I…n…e.."_

_Could you please take this damn program off my computer, I've had enough problems with my eye sight. If you must talk to me, do it through my website, or have you corrupted that too?_

Jake waited as he screen went back to normal and was automatically transported to the chat website he created a few days after the main website launched. It took a while to load…

_Loading…please wait….transferring data….please type in your password to begin entry…._

Jake quickly typed in his password and name

_Processing…please wait…please wait….please wait….error….illegal use of password….please state name and address properly and try again…._

Jake, frustrated, typed in his information and gave the computer a slight kick.

_Processing….processing…please wait…please wait….error…error….error….please wait…transmitting….loading….._

Jake tapped his finger nails, this had to be the slowest connection in internet history

_You are now logged on as :  
Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent _

_Password: _

The name popped up and he flinched

**Turn Around The Second Time:** Hello there….Jakey

* * *

"WHAT?" Ryan yelled as he followed Karen down the steps, glairing and waving his arms wildly. 

"You heard me you little sniveling twit, get the hell out of my house" Karen roared as she stood defiantly in the middle of the kitchen, now holding a pan of grease, sloshing this way and that.

"Excuse me…it's my damn house!" Ryan snapped, placing his hand on his hips.

"Correction. When you're 18 it's your house, until then, it's mine. Now pack your bags and get the hell out of here." Karen smiled darkly.

Ryan twisted his hands, ran upstairs and began to pack quickly. Oh, how he was dying to get out of the house for days and days on in, forever being tied down by the pressure of being the father figure in his siblings lives that they never had. He came back down and looked at Karen, his lips curled." Where is it…?" He asked calmly, he flinched internally though.

"What?" Karen asked innocently, stepping away from the pan." You mean…this?" She held out a white defined tip paint brush with golden rims and a white finish. Ryan's father's paint brush, the one that he had left him before he died. His last connection to his father.

"Don't…" Ryan whispered.

"Don't what?" Karen taunted menacingly

She held out the paint brush over the pan, smiling a little.

He began to run, dropping his bags….

She dropped the brush towards the pan….

He did an amazing dive, the farthest he'd ever reach in his life….

The brush fell almost as if in slow motion…

She cackled just a little bit as little eyes peered from around the corner…

Brothers and sister watching from afar…

At the tragedy that was occurring…

He grunted slightly….

Hovering over the pan, catching the brush….

As he knocked it over…

And went falling to the ground….

The pan right above him…

And then just to make things worse and painful…

Karen pushed her foot down….

Until she heard two snaps…

And the second one wasn't the paint brush…

Ryan looked up with glassy eyes, the pan hitting his hand and burning it severely,

But the pain was nothing compared to the amount of sorrow, anger and hate burning within him

As he watched his paintbrushes , and I say that because it was snapped in two, become fried.

He pulled himself up, his burned hand behind his back as he advanced on her, murderous tones being an understatement at the moment. He drew a killer's breath, let out a raging grunt and ran towards her, homicidal intentions within mind's reach. She held up her hand, as he launched himself at her and said a little sentence, the tiny little fragment of words that made him stop.

"If you hurt me, kill me, or even look at me funny, these little bastards will be separated into different shelters across the face of this very earth, and we all know how mush you'd love that"

He winced, stopped and looked at them. His little angels, his little stars. They were all so innocent, 'Don't do this to them' He cried eternally as he walked up to each and everyone of them, pulling them into a long hug and placed a kiss on their heads softly.' It wasn't supposed to be this way' He walked out the door, gulping as he had nowhere to go, and closed the door behind him.

Karen sighed," Oh damn, now I need a new vat of grease so I can have some bacon"

Sarah opened her mouth but Robert covered it, shook his head and walked upstairs, Mike, Mark, and Lizzie followed him. Sarah did so also, glancing one final last time at the curtains before going too. There wasn't anything damn thing they could do about it.

* * *

**Turn Around The Second Time:** I changed my name 

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** I see…

**Turn Around The Second Time:** Well, this is awkward

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** I'm sure it is

**Turn Around The Second Time:** Are you going to talk to me or not

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** I'm trying my best not to rotate my head and spit projectile vomit all over my windows if that's an answer

**Turn Around The Second Time:** Hahahah, that's funny.  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent**: Sure, whatever

**Turn Around The Second Time**: Okay, listen Jakey….  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent**: Please, call me Jake

**Turn Around The Second Time:** It's like that now huh?  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** Yeah, it's like that

**Turn Around The Second Time:** Okay, fine then, Jake. So, is that Marco character doing you any good?  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent**: I love him like there's no tomorrow

**Turn Around The Second Time**: Yeah, I'm sure you do…I kinda missed ya

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** Huh…

**Turn Around The Second Time:** I said I kinda missed ya….  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** The great Michael misses me?  
**Turn Around The Second Time:** Yeah, the great Michael misses you, are you happy?  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** No, and I never will be again.  
**Turn Around The Second Time:** You just need a hug

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** Certainly not from you

**Turn Around The Second Time:** Of course not, I'd never touch you like that-  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent**: Let's not start this again

**Turn Around The Second Time:** I'm not, I'm not, I just wanted to tell you that I'm here for you since this is the anniversary day and all…

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent**: That being?  
**Turn Around The Second Time:** Rory,  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** I can't believe you remember

**Turn Around The Second Time:** I remember everything there is to know about you Jake

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** Yeah, I know, I guess I forgot, that's all

**Turn Around The Second Time:** So, if it make you feel better, I miss Rory too.  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** I can't believe he's gone

**Turn Around The Second Time:** It feels like yesterday we were all together, playing, singing, laughing…

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** I don't want to talk about it

**Turn Around The Second Time:** Okay, okay, how about the Michelangelo character?  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent**: You?  
**Turn Around The Second Time:** No, Ryan

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** You know about him too?  
**Turn Around The Second Time:** Of course

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** He's cool

**Turn Around The Second Time**: What about his brother?  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** He's cool

**Turn Around The Second Time:** I'm feeling something weird right now, could you help me explain it?  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** Sure…

**Turn Around The Second Time:** It's tingly, it's burning, it's falling…it's….fast, I know that for sure, do you know what it is?  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent**: Yeah, it's love

**Turn Around The Second Time:** It's horrible

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent**: Yeah, I know

**Turn Around The Second Time**: Could you pull me out of it?  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** Take Tums spelled backwards, it'll fix you up real good. Better than I could ever do at least

**Turn Around The Second Time:** Tums backwards?  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** Yeah, trust me

**Turn Around The Second Time:** T-U-M-S-…S-M-U-T. I get it

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** You're slow

**Turn Around The Second Time:** Love makes you that way

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent**: Yeah, I know, but please, don't tell me who it I-  
**Turn Around The Second Time:** You

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent**: What?  
**Turn Around The Second Time**: You

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** Oh god,  
**Turn Around The Second Time:** You, it's you, it's always been you hasn't it? Everything is all about Jakey, never about me. How I feel, what I need. What I want, what I believe.  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** Not my problem. Not my fault, not my issue

**Turn Around The Second Time:** Jesus-  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** Look, you hack onto my connection, I don't even know how the hell you got onto this one all the way out in Anaheim, and come on here babbling about love and all this other bull crap. I told you, you are the past. My past and if you keep holding on…leeching onto me like this I'm never going to come to realize that…

**Turn Around The Second Time:** It's not me then

**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** No, it's me, remember, it's always me

**Turn Around The Second Time:** Always has, always will.  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** Don't start crying again

**Turn Around The Second Time:** Who said I was?  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent:** I know you, you probably are over the sink right now, looking into the mirror, dark circles under your eyes and a razor in your hands, pathetically slashing away because I don't love you…

**Turn Around The Second Time:** Who knew you could be so cold?  
**Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent**: I guess you don't know me that well then…

**Turn Around The Second Time:** What would Rory feel if he knew what you were doing?  
Falling Away And Still Heaven Sent: He'd smile, he was the one who turned me into this. Good-bye Mikey, and next time, try hacking onto my computer on a better server…

**Turn Around The Second Time**: I-

_Message ended, connection lost. To try again please re-enter password and go to log in page._

Jake clicked the white bar.

_To block user, please type in name and server connection._

He typed it in quickly.

_User now blocked. End message, please go to log in page to si-_

Jake shut off the computer, looked around to make sure no one was looking, went into the bathroom and shut the door. He turned on the bathtub water and looked into the mirror and smiled. I prayed for rainy days like this, he thought sadly, but now I'll just have to make due.

He walked into the tub and sat down, fully clothed and shut his eyes, the water level rising higher and higher.

* * *

" Café Ramon'" Dylan whispered in his best French accent, "Has been a personal favorite of mines since I came here, I'm sure you'd like to see that" 

"I'd like to see a lot of things" Marco murmured happily, climbing into his lover's lap." Can't we just spend the day here, sprawled out on the carpet with the lights out listening to the steady crackle of thunder and the ribbons of water that fell ever so slightly against our window pane, marveling at how much in love we are and how beautiful nature can be?"

Dylan smirked," Been hanging around Jakey again?"

"He's rubbing off on me" Marco answered, burring his face into Dylan's chest." I just wanted to help him, conquer all this emotion that he was trapped inside of him, and don't act like you don't see it or feel it, because even strangers sometimes point it out"

"I know sweetie" Dylan said calmly." Listen, you love Jake, I love Jake, everybody loves Jake"

"But sometimes that isn't enough" Marco sighed out," He's had so many things taken away from him, like his mother…his father…his brother, Michael-"

"Michael?" Dylan asked." Who's he?"

Marco closed his eyes," His best friend, they were so close together, inseparable even. Well, after Rory died, Jake lashed out on him for something, he never told me why, and they separated. And he has the most horrible nightmares about it too, every night, either screaming out Rory's name or Michael's, or mines…"

"Oh wow…" Dylan trailed off," I think we should all go out for dinner tonight. Loosen things up a bit, relax our little solder."

Marco smiled," Our little solder"

"Dad!" Jake called from the back room.

Startled, both Marco and Dylan shot up and came into the room. They could hear water running in the bathroom. Marco knocked on the door lightly." Yeah, what's up?"

"Ummm…could you come in here for a second…alone?" Jake asked.

Marco looked at Dylan before he opened the door and closed it behind him. Dylan sat on the bed.

Marco sat by the edge of the tub as Jake pulled on his necklace a little bit, still sitting in the water. His eyes were black almost, his skin pale." I guess it's not your average cold"

"No" Marco dryly smiled, trying to fight tears as he got up and went to go get a towel .He shut the window, sat on the edge of the tub railing, major déjà vu hitting him. He pulled Jake's wet body towards him and pulled off his shirt, wringing it out and throwing it into the sink. The dye in Jake's jeans turned the water black a little as he tried to take off his jeans but Jake wouldn't let him. " Oh Jake, why do you do this to yourself every time?" Marco whispered as he walked across the room and grabbed some soap. He patiently sat down again and began washing Jake's face, of dried tears a little cuts along his arms. Jake closed his eyes as the water and soap hit him, burning his skin and making him feel light headed. Marco's pulled a wash cloth out and began brushing over his arms, his chest. He turned the nozzle again, a new wave of water filling the tub before smiled and pressed down on the faucet. "Remember when you were like 11 I would always do this to spread the soap around the tub, and how you'd always laugh and say your dad used to do the same thing?".

"You're my dad now" Jake said softly, turning over and going face down into the water.

"I know" Marco replied as he pulled him back up." And I want you to know I love you. I love you Jakey, do you understand that? And Rory loved you too"

Jake looked away so Marco placed his hands above his head and under his chin and made him look him in the eyes." And it's not your fault."

Marco kissed him on the head softly," Please Jake, don't be sad, I hate it when you're sad"

Jake suddenly looked up and pulled Marco into the tub with him, water splashing as Marco, fully clothed, landed on top of Jake. He moved over slightly, since it was one of those queen sized bathtubs and hung onto Marco dear life. Every time, he always clung onto the closet thing that there was, Marco being his life saver." Alesso…" Jake began, reverting back into his normal, childish voice and shining baby eyes, ran a hand through Marco's wet hair and held his hands." I love you too". Dylan took this time to come into the room, took one look at the two of them in the bathtub and smiled." Can I join you two, or is it private?"

"Nope" Jake said happily." You're welcome to join us"

Dylan noted the change in his voice as he slid next to Marco. Marco placed his head on Dylan's shoulder, his arms wrapped around Jake, who was sitting in between his legs. Dylan had his legs crossed over Jake's legs and was holding Marco around the waist. Jake closed his eyes slowly, soaking in the warmth of both of them as Dylan kissed Marco on the head and slipped off to sleep.

* * *

If you're wondering about why Jake reverts from different moods from babyish Jake to teenager jake that will be explained soon, I hope you all like Michael, he'll show up later on. So...I guess...Reveiw! Please, it's what all the cool people do 


	10. UnTitled 1

**This chapter breakdown. Ryan learns the importance of a good flashback, dirt, love and warmth, Marco learns the values of cursing, bacon and sexy kisses at the kitchen table, Dylan learns how to be jealous, Jake learns the importance of a good ring tone and Leslie learns the importance of being fabulous. Let's begin the romantic mayhem shall we?**

**Lizzy:** Oh, I just so love the extremely long review, it made my day. I'm really glad that you like the characters and I'm glad that you think it's a stretch from what you normally read. I normally go for things like that, I just wanted to try and think out of the box for a change, but then I realized that all my stories are weird. J ! So the whole question that you were wondering was if Jake is gay…hmm…mmeerrr….geeerrr…this is a tuffy, I think I'll leave that as a question for now, I don't want to spill the whole plot twists and turns. It might ruin the whole story! So just settle on what you think he is for now…-smiles in background while thunder clashes and a evil laugh bubbles forth only to turn back on the lights because my mother is staring weirdly at me- Oh, also, since Jake is about to turn 15 Marco's 16, but he'll be turning 17 soon. Oh, another also, It's kind of funny how Marc and Ryan just jelled in so quickly, but in reality, they're been together for 4 weeks now so they're pretty close. I'm trying to take it slow because once the summer is over so is the story…

* * *

**Chapter 10: Untitled 1**

* * *

****

Ryan ran through the bushes and through the darkness as the sun disappeared into a blanket of trees. He was almost there, just a little bit closer. He tripped over a rock and landed face first into dirt and mud. He curled his fingers around in it and looked up ruefully, tears threatening to drop but he bit them back." Hello dad"

He threw his little bundle of clothes onto the floor and laid down over them, his own jeans and jacket messy with mud and soil." It's been a long time since we've talked…12 years to be exact, but hey, who's counting?" He smirked a little," I'm in trouble, remember how anutie Ree used to say "Never trust those damn bastards ?".Well, I think I might be one of them. But hey, don't fret, I think that it's just one of those acidental axcitement wrapped up in the moment things". He looked at the ground expectantly." Mom's doing fine, in case you're wondering, and so is everybody else, Robert especially. I'm trying to get a grant on my art work, remember that paint brush that you left me? Well I use it, or I used to, it's broken now." He laughed sourly," My broken little paint brush. But what's more importantly happening right now is that I actually have a trust worthy friend besides Natalie, his name is Marco. And he has a son and a boyfriend and everything. Maybe I might stay there". He sighed and brushed some strands from his face. He licked his lips," Maybe I should just crash here for the night,"He laid down fully and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander back far far away, to when his parents were contemplating on weather or not to take a trip to France as a birthday present…

_"Chris, the boy is only 5 years old, why take him to Paris?" His mother, Lillian, asked her husband._

_"Because" He said, admiring his son as he held him in his arms," He's my little sunshine, and plus, I only want what's best for him. Who knows when I can see him again, with my company being so busy and all" He paused to tickle his son under his chin," Wouldn't you like to go to Paris for your birthday?" He said in a sing song voice," Smile for daddy, guchie, guchie gooo"._

_Ryan happily giggled contently and his father raised his eyebrows at his wife. She playfully smacked him and took her child into her arms and placed him onto the floor," Jesus, he's 5 years old, not 1". She smirked as Ryan toddled around in a circle, looking on into the sky, pointing and running sloppily after birds and bugs." He's quite the advenurer" His father remarked sadly._

_"Yeah, he is Chris, and I'm sure after you seal this deal you'll be able to come home, for real for once. We're building a family here" She said, motioning to her rounded stomach. She was carrying Lizzie at the time," And we need a strong man around the house"_

_"And we will" Chris replied as he smiled down upon his son," He'll be beautiful and strong, and talented. You see those hands, those are artistic hands, and I'll be damned if he was anything less"_

_Ryan plopped down onto the floor and clapped his hands happily, laughing at a private joke as he looked up and said," Daddy…could you paint me the sky?" It was an absurd notion, but it was just sounded so adorable coming from him that his father just tilted his head to the side and smiled." How about this, in a few years, you can paint the sky for me, until then, I can give you something even better than the sky, or the world, or even space, you know what that is…?"_

_Ryan clueless shook his head." What?"_

"_This" His father smiled, pulling out a paintbrush, it shined very prettily, and I use that word because it's in the view of a five year old, captivated his eye. He automatically reached up to grasp it and his father laugh, good naturedly," Cherish it sunshine, it might just be the best gift that daddy ever gives you"_

_Ryan nodded happily and stuck it into his mouth. His mother and father laughed before picking him up onto his feet, each one of them holding one of his hands, and walking off towards the car," So Chris, have you decided weather you're going to go to Paris?"_

_Chris shrugged," It's up to Ryan, whatever he wants, it's his birthday. Ry, what do you want?"_

_Ryan looked around before answering," A sister"_

_A wish that he would later regret that month._

It was fun when we had good times, Ryan mused, How we used to laugh and giggle at my cuteness.But it was always you dad, being the real grandmaster that you were, stunning and fashionable, loving and sweet. Sometimes I wish it was me who died instead of you, you were too young, too beautiful, too ready to go. You wanted to go, mom had told me so. That's why you planned ahead of time, put your money away, set things up, was it a conspiracy? Did someone plan your death, did you stage it, or are you on some island, signaling for help right now? His lower lip dropped a little. Maybe in some alternate universe, you didn't get on that plane, and you came home to us. But then again, he ran his fingers over the grave stone, I doubt that a bloody worn down corpse would show up at the door now. If it's any constilation, I'd love you all the same. He didn't know if he was thinking, or talking out loud at this point, he just felt cold. But he knew that he had to get his brothers and sisters out of there, before something bad happened. But first he needed a place to stay. He looked down sadly, sobbed out a quick " dad" and kissed the cold stone, his teeth chattering. I'd love to stay, he whispered silently, But I have to go, I'll some back later, again, and I promise, it won't take another 12 years this time either. He reluctantly pushed himself up, ready to trudge on out, but lost the heart and fell back down. I guess I can't leave just yet, I'll go in the morning. He clutched onto the gravstone as a life support and sneezed, At least that way I can spend one last final night with you.

* * *

Jake stomach growled demandingly." God Dylan, please tell me you're making something edible, and not some of the automactic oatmeal crap like last time". He was in a slight better mood, he was a little bit more happier, but still obviously weary of the whole scenario from the day before. He didn't speak a word of Michael, though he tried to break through twice, or Rory, who erupted into his dreams with astonishing power. Marco, who was sitting next to his hungry son, bit out," Yeah damnit, I'm starved"

"Oh my, you're bitchy" He placed a chaste kiss on his lips," It's sexy"

Jake rolled his eyes as Dylan moved back over to the stove and began flipping things and sizzling things." Food" Marco murmured again, looking over at Jake, who laughed. His father became quite deranged when food was involved. He once saw Marco demolish a whole turkey in 12 minutes flat. Now that, dear reader, is power. "Breakfast" Dylan smiled out as he walked over to the table and placed three plates down, " Is served.".

Dylan wore a plaid button down shirt with jeans and an apron that said "KISS THE CO-" but the rest of the letters were smudged out, due to wear and tear conditions.Marco pratically launched himself into the scrambled eggs when his cell phone went off, scaring the crap out of him. Michael, Franz Ferdinand's song played for a few seconds, everybody in the room dancing to the catchy tune as Jake smiled "Hey, don't I know this song?"

Dylan's smile dropped when he realized the lyrics," Marco, pick up the phone…quick"

"Huh?" Marco asked as he began to sing,

_This is where I'll be _

_So heavenly…_

Marco raised his eyebrows," Oh…crap, where's the button…"

_So come and dance…_

Marco fumbled around

_With me…_

He tried pressing the button but it didn't go off." DAMNIT!" He swore as the last word came up.

_Michael…_

Dylan looked down, fork and knife still in his hand.

Jake looked down at the table." Now I remember…"

Marco angrily picked up the phone" How ever you are, you just majorly fucked up my breakfast, you will feel my wrath in exactly 2 days!"

"Marco Angelo Donatello Del Rossi!" Marco's mother's voice rang out.

"Grandma!" Jake smiled happily as Marco covered his mouth. Dylan sat down, muffling his giggles along with Jake and began munching silently.

"Sorry Madre…It won't happen again" Marco muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes, they just might stick that way" His mother scolded." And I told you to switch from the damn Michael tune a long time ago and replace it with Marc Anthony, now there's a real man…mmm…" She trailed off.

"Ma, subject, me, eating….food!" Marco snapped.

"Oh! Mio, Dio my little Nino…too many O's…Ryan's here." His mother answered quickly.

"Ryan?" Marco questioned.

Both Dylan and Jake looked up.

"Put him on the phone please" Marco asked politely. There was shuffling in the background before hoarse voice came on." He-llo?"

" Ryan!" Marco shrieked," What happened? You sound horrible!"

Jake looked concerned, but still ached from even hearing the name Michael.

" Karen, kicked me out" He sneezed," I'm sick, long story, I came here and am crashing in your room, I'm sure you wouldn't mind…just until I can get on my feet?"

"No, sure, stay. I don't care.But did anyone hurt you. I'll murder them, you know!" Marco asked, pacing around the room, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"I kind of burned…broke…burned and fractured my hand…but it was an acident"

"Acident my ass!" Marco said darkly," Just wait dear, once I get there…you and me, are going to talk. Go get some sleep, you need it,. Stop pacing around the room and please, don't worry"

"How did you know?"

"I know you too well" Marco said as he smiled.

"Kay" Ryan said softly as he hung up. Marco sighed, downed a whole cup of coffee, lifted up his plate, dumped it's whole contents into his mouth and then delicately wiped his lips with a napkin." Who was that?" Dylan asked, jealousy sneeking up behind him like a tiger.

"Ryan, he's a friend" Marco replied, settling back." He got kicked out Jakey, you know?"

"Wow…what about Robert and them?" Jake asked, sipping slowly. His throat burned a little.

"I dunno, we'll figure that out when we get home, until then, let's enjoy the time we do have to spend together" Both Jake and Dylan nodded.

"Hey lover" Marco said softly, rolling his tongue over his lips.

"Yeah?" Dylan asked, leaning over the table.

"Do you want those eggs?"

* * *

Marco danced to "It's Raining Men " On the radio, being the fabulous disco queen that he was, while ironing his new shirt that Dylan had gotten him as a present." It's rrrhhhaaaaiiiinnnnnnngggg mmmeeeennnn!" He dragged out, shaking his hips and dancing in between the cord.

Jake decided to walk in at that time and laughed quietly as his unauthentic dad boogied away. Marco didn't know all of the lyrics, so he mumbled through most of the song. And amazingly enough, he still created the perfect crease. It never seemed to fail, Marco was super fab dad. Smiling, not wanting to disturb his happy father figure, he left the room shaking his head. Once he left Marco pulled off the dirty pair of jeans he was wearing, from washing out all of Dylan's 'clean' clothes. ( Because Dylan considers clothes dirty until you have wore them for longer than one week). He placed those jeans down onto the bed, picked up a fresh pair, and ran through the pockets finding a wonderful little present, a credit card. Now, a few weeks before, his mother had given him a beautiful platinum card to be used as spending money. But Marco, being the fashionable little disco diva that he is, got a little trigger happy and maxed out his card. On the upside, he had a nifty new pair of designer jeans, a new Polo shirt, some make up, ( for those boring Saturdays when Ryan would come over) and some casmire gloves.

Off subject, he was rambeling, the good news was that within his hand laid a beauty like no other.Every gay's boy's best friend, lover and suppliers. In a flurry, he picked up the shirt, grabbed a pair of sun glasses and kissed his son happily on the head and twirled out the door, and in a sing song voice said " I'm off to the homeland, I'll be home in a few hours…" His voice floating away as Jake shut the door., he could only imagine him coming back with a feather boa and some drag queen name like " Chocolate Bunnies" or " Coca-Coca".

* * *

Marco smiled madly as he walked into the store, automatically picking up on his sonar a nifty sales rack.He quickly shuffled through it when a salesman, around his early twenties came over," May I help you with anything sir?" His voice was professional.

"Yeah…err…" Marco trailed off, squinting a little once again. He peered at the tag," This says 24.95, but the rack says it 50 precent off, making it around 12.30 something if I'm not mistaken, but they said all blue tag items are on sale, with an extra 30 precent off and ones with white tags are an extra 15 precent off and well this one has both on it…see…"He said, holding up the silk blue shirt he had in his hand to the sales guy.

He blinked, shocked before he smiled." Oh…my, uh, sorry, I'm new here and well…" He trailed off, shaking his head," I have no clue what you just said"

Marco bowed his head." Oh, okay. Look, can I just speak with the mana-"

"Oh, no, no no!" The boy protested," I just got this job, I don't wanna get fired"

Marco sighed," I just want a discount-"

"I'll give you one then, here" He said, motioning to the cash register. " Right now, I'll ring it up"

"Okay, thanks. But I wanted to shop around, you know, and then could I come back to you?" Marco asked timidly.

"Do you want me to help you with anything else- I mean, to make up for the mishap?" The boy studdered.

Marco shrugged," Yeah. Sure. Can you keep up with me?"

The boy laughed," I hope so"

* * *

Dylan ran around the house, Jake behind him," Candles, candles, candles…" The kept repeating," Where the hell are the candles?"

"Here" Jake said as he tossed them over.

"Oh thanks Jake, I don't know where I'd be without you…" Dylan sighed out, placing the candles on the table." Do you feel better?" He asked, making small talk as he still maintained his speed.

"Yeah…er…besides the gaping hole that's in my chest from the emotional baggage of my past, the fact that I was pratically disowned by my mother, my brother is somewhere floating the the dark cosmos above and I will forever be looking for a love to fill the space that they left bleeding and empty, I'm pretty much sure I'm okay." Jake stated emotionlessly.

Dylan kissed him on his head and riffeled up his hair," I'm taking you to target pratice, get you all butched up" He made a face, "Move the other plate to the left, I want him to scream when he sees this…"

"Along other things"Jake snarked happily.

"My, Jake, what has happened to you?" Dylan asked him laughing.

"I'm just happy I get to spend some time with you, since you know somethings that dad doesn't…sometimes it's just easyer to talk to you" Jake explained.

Dylan looked at the plates and candles and wine that was placed elegantly around the table and grabbed his coat from the bench." Let's go out, you and me, choose a café, okay?"

Jake looked shocked." Hello, anniversary that you have to attend to"

"It's done, you and me need to hang" Dylan said," How am I supposed to talk to you if we don't…"

"Talk?" Jake laughed

"Yeah…" Dylan said as he opened up the door," Chop, chop brilliant boy"

Jake smiled as he got through the door and looked at the floor." Well, there has been one problem lately…"

* * *

"Priceless right here, you have great taste you know. Casmire scarves and satin gloves, Marco, are you an artist or something?" The boy asked. Him and Marco had been running around the store for an hour so far, and he was carrying all the clothes. By the way that Marco dictated what he wanted and the clothes he chose he learned that Marco had a very presise taste.

"Listen Less, I'm flattered. Ha, I'm more shocked that I could even find all of these clothes.Okay, look, I'm going to change, wait for me to come back out and tell me what you think"

The boy, Leslie, shortened to Less, nodded.

Marco disappeared into the booth and Less could soon see his jeans and his shirt tossed over the door. Marco talked while he pulled on a pair of leather pants." So, do you have a girlfriend or something? You sure look like you do" He pulled the laces tight on his shrt and smoothed down his hair.

"You could say something like that" Less trailed off as Marco stepped out. He wore a tight pair of black leather pants while a black shirt with laces down the middle hugged him tightly. He was wearing some boots with a black finish also." Damn…" Less trailed off.

"Pardon?" Marco asked, twirling around." Is it too much"

" No, no, it's prefect- I mean it's good. I'm sure your girl friend would like it" Less studdered out.

Marco turned around and smiled." Yeah, he would" He walked back into the booth as Less's jaw slackened and switched into the next outfit. He came out again with a simple pair of black pants, dressy sort, a red shirt with cuffs at the end and as a special touch…a pair of glittery red avaitor goggles ontop of his head.

"Boyfriend?" Less asked timidly.

"Yeah" Marco smiled as he spun around again." Could a straight person be so fabulous?" He blushed internally, he had never flaunted his sexuality before and now that he thought about it it felt rather good." I'm pretty sure that this seems uh, inappropriate, but would you like to go have some coffe or something?"

Leslie laughed," Sure, but I need an outfit like yours if we're going out together"

Marco' eyes flashed happily." Hello there friend, where have you been?"

"In your purse" Leslie smiled as he began to loosen up. He went down the alise, "I'll get an outfit, you be fabulous"

"Will do" Marco said smiling. He clapped inside,'I knew it! I knew it! My gaydar works! YAY!'

Leslie came back giddly and rushed into the booth. Later on he came out with a blue leather jacket ( I never saw one in real life), matching blue leather pants and a blue glittery goggles across his head. He wore an earing, not that Marco noticed, that was white." You're a quick type"

"Well, I see I can loosen up with you. This is weird" Leslie confessed.

"Honey with me, everyday is going to be weird" Marco smiled as he extended his hand. Leslie gladly took it.

"But don't have too much fun with me, I don't think that Jesse would agree to that" Leslie blushed out.

Marco spied the zipper on his pants were undone as he bent over to tie them." Jesse? Hm…first love?"

"More like only love" Leslie said as he smiled.

* * *

Jake and Dylan passed by a window in a local store." So tell me more about this…Ryan person" Dylan said casually.

" Oh, he's really awesome, he's the best. He's always at our house until like 5 in the morning, and he's like an excellent painter, I foud this one drawing that he did of Marco when he had first stayed the night" Jake rambled.

"Night?" Dylan asked, some of his jealousy showing.

"Yeah…wait…don't tell me your jealous?" Jake asked rolling his eyes." Marco loves you, he'd never leave"

Just then they walked past another window to see Marco bent over infornt of some brunette smiling and laughing. Dylan almost passed out as Jake caught him. " Coincidence !" Jake howeled, but it sure as hell didn't look that way.

* * *

**Review, I live off of them!**


	11. Pt2 Untitled

**Hmm...ya'll were expecting me to have this on friday, not today huh? Well, today is one of my many hurbands birthdays...drew fuller May 19, 2005 so I decided to treat you all with an early chapter, I'm so generous...**

**lizzypowers:** This review made me strangely giddy! Thanks, you lllooooovvvvveeee long reviews. I cuddle them during tea time. I see you have me as your first favorite author and on your favorite stories list! I'm happy! I'm joyful! I can't spell big words without spell check so…um…yeah. Jake has to be gay huh? Hmmm…Michael? I'm confused…don't these poor boys go through enough? Turning them gay? –Grins- Keep on believing that, the truth will come out soon! I'm glad you like Marco/ Dylan love…but I don't think you're gonna like this chappie…for…well…uh…reasons. But Dylan will be back, and better than ever. You like Less huh? Me too, I think I have too many characters. My story kicks ass? Yay! Hopefully it won't kick my ass, -dodges cheep shot that story throws at me- bastard! I create you and this is how you treat me? –dust cloud forms- Ugh…this may take a while.

**britneyh8r:** I think it's sexy that he respects his past by dancing to the weather girls. LOL, glad you liked it.

**azure266:** Yay! Another long review, is there a thing such as too much gay? I dunno, I never heard of it before – hides queer as folk DVD, will and grace fan fiction and Degrassi Marco and Dylan posters- but tell me if I do over do it. Who is Michael? Michael…is Jake's best friend. And Rory's best friend.

**Marco spills his heart out to a sickly Ryan while eating chocolates and crying a lonely bitter song. Ryan becomes obsessed with saving his sisters and brothers from the Foster Mother from hell, singing badly and convincing Marco that he indeed is a pimp. Jake learns how to curse people out and be selfish and lastly they all realize that life is hell rolled up in a big kick in the ass. Let the slashy angst and burning hearts begin!  
Olay!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 11: Pt.2 Untitled**

Ryan sat down on the edge of Marco's bed, sneezing and blowing his nose into a tissue when he heard someone trudge up the steps and slam the door. He turned around and saw Marco standing there, soaking wet and angry as hell. He placed his keys on the hook and fell down besides him on the bed and looked down to the floor to pull his shoes off. He shook his head like a wet dog and turned to looked at Ryan finally." Hey" He trailed off, sniffling himself. But Ryan could tell it wasn't a cold like his was.

"Hey…" Ryan's voice hung in the air for a few minutes as Marco got up and went into the closet and searched for some pajamas." I'm going to go top sleep" Marco said tiredly," The flight was a long trip back home, uh, I have to go to the bathroom…" He wiped his eyes a little," Ja- Jakey's looking for you downstairs, he brought you back something. I'm going to take a shower first…I feel kind of dirty"

Marco shuffled back past Ryan and said nothing before he got up to go down stairs. Jake sat on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest, murmuring "One more week until my birthday" over and over again." Hello there Jake" Ryan smiled.

Jake frowned.

"Okay…" Ryan trailed off," Marco said that you had gotten me something. I think that's really nice of you…"

Jake remained silent.

"Err…can I see it….?" Ryan trailed off. He really didn't want to put up with this, he had a fever of like 103, a headache the size of the empire state building and his nose was running faster than Marco's dream Porsche.

Jake pulled a little pen out of his pocket and handed it to him," I got it at an art gallery while I was there" He said softly. He bowed his head and curled up on the couch.

Ryan, who was pretty sure that that was the end of their conversation smiled and said "Thank you" before going back upstairs.

As he trudged the steps he could hear rips and paper being thrown around and a few cries also. He quickened his pace and opened the door to see Marco standing with Paper flying around the room in different directions, standing halfway up to his ankles in a pool of it. His eyes were red with tears and his face had a defined look of anger and hatred. He looked up at Ryan with cold eyes and sauntered over to his bed and sat down, a long and drawn out sigh escaping his lips." So…" Ryan asked uneasily," How was the trip?"

Marco grunted and laid down. Ryan fell down besides him," If you don't care to tell me that's okay, well, while you were gone I had a breakdown in a grave yard, connected with my father in a way I didn't know how and caught a cold. I also hurt my hand badly, got kicked out my house leaving my little brothers and sister unattended an in dangerous hands and my father's best gift to me is broken, plus, I have a horrible cold"

"Oh" Was all Marco said a turned over. He looked onto the side of the mattress and reached under the bed. Ryan expected him to pull of another bottle of Champaign but instead he pulled out a box of chocolates and plucked one into his mouth, making a sour face at the taste but swallowing it anyway." You know, if I was a smoker this room would be filled with stacks and stacks by now, but since I'm just a lowly ex-boyfriend I'm addicted to chocolates like some house wife, all I need is Oprah and a dysfunctional son…oh shit, I have that already"

"Don't say that about Jake- "Ryan began but cut himself off," Did you say 'ex-boyfriend?'"

"Yeah" Marco said, chewing on a raspberry filled one this time." Me and Dylan are over"

Ryan stared at him in disbelief." You've got to be kidding me"

Marco wiped a tear away and chewed again," Yeah…yep…uh-huh, it's true"

His hair was ruffled and he was wearing a pair of plaid shorts and a stripped T-shirt that said "And you thought Blondes Were Dumb" on it. He licked his lips, about to pull out another one when Ryan smacked his hand away and took the box." What the hell are you doing?" Marco snapped.

"Saving you sanity" Ryan said as he held the box to his chest." Now spill"

Marco looked reluctantly at Ryan and sighed again," I should kick you out right now, leave me alone"

"Like I'd leave even if you did" Ryan said softly," Now tell me how this happened Marco, I'm here"

"Okay…okay…it goes like this…" Marco began. "It started off after I had met Leslie in the store and Dylan caught us together, he thought something funny was going on in reality I had just asked the hottie if he wanted to go out for some coffee. I wasn't hitting on him, because he had a boyfriend too, and apparently he was new in town. He came into the shop, worry written all over his face. He asked who the guy was, politely of course, because he's a gentlemen and I introduced them to each other. Leslie talked about how uncanny it was that Jake looked a lot like his boy friend." He breathed out again.

" Dylan cooled off a bit after he mentioned that he was happily in love with his boyfriend but still was worried that he had competition. He said that he liked our matching outfits and said that he and Jake had to go, because they were catching a movie or something. Which I later found out was a lie. I waved him off and decided to finish hanging out with Les, taking my clothes with me. Oh and I found a credit card too, I don't know whose it is."

"Anyway, me and Les had a lot of fun; I learned a lot about him too. He said that he was just visiting here for the summer and that he lived down in California as a bus boy for his uncle's restaurant. He missed his boyfriend dearly and talked with him everyday and that he really wanted to become an actor and make it big, you know, make out with Keanu Reeves on the big screen, or play an extra in a Will and Grace episode big. He said he only worked here as a favor for his aunt, who was running low on luck and needed help. After hanging out for an hour he gave me his number and insisted that you me and Jake come and visit him"

Jake raised his eye brows," Me?"

"Yeah, I was telling him about you and he said that his Uncle's restaurant actually was an art gallery too, some of his most famous clients were very into new artists and surprisingly enough, California has actually caught wind of My Fair Fantasy." Marco answered, chewing on the side of his cheek." I came back to the room to find it vacant and empty, I called out for Jake and Dylan but no one answered. I found a card on the table with Dylan's handwriting on it. I won't go into details, but he said that he wanted me to meet him in a half an hour at some fancy restaurant and to wear what he had left on my bed. It was some a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt with white letters placed haphazardly scattered across it. He knew my taste well…" He stopped to wipe another tear away," The note said that it would be a night that I'd never forget. I assumed that Jake was with him."

"So I got dressed and went over to the place he wanted me to go to and sat down in the café, it was poetry. He came from behind me and covered my eyes, reciting a poem that we both knew by heart; he had written it for me on our second date. 'Butterflies are swarming, not correctly in such a place, alluring is your voice to my ears, your eyes are full of fear and sitting here, our breath intertwined into one I would hope to one day say these words out loud instead of in my mind…" When he had said it after the second date he never finished it, he always teased me and said he forgot the rest. Well, that night he finished it by saying "I love you…." at the end of it. And took my breath away" Marco closed his eyes and touched his lips sadly. "He asked me to move in with him once he got a final place to stay and he wanted to take our relationship to the next level, whatever the hell that was, and that he wanted to settle down."

"Which is stupid now that I think about it, since he's only like 20 years old, have you ever seen couples this young survive, even when there is love involved? I didn't think so at the minute and instead listened to the poetry and snaps of fingers for a little while. Finally I turned to him, said that was great and all, but did he want a kid. He smiled and nodded. Speaking of kid, Jake was no where to be seen but neither of us realized that." Ryan nodded and looked down to the floor as another tear escaped Marco's eyes.

"So…it sounds like the perfect date" Ryan said softly.

"Not quiet, it was heavenly, but I'm, starting to notice that heavenly always turns hellish despite my actions. Jake was out in the street, at the wrong place, the wrong time. That's all I can say, because I don't know, he won't talk to me. He won't say what happened; I don't want to know honestly. I just wanted to help him, but I'm skipping around in the story, please don't make me tell the whole thing" Marco begged.

"Oh no, I just want to know why you broke up with him" Ryan said quietly, his voice was sore so he wasn't really up to talking.

"I blamed myself for what happened with Jake…I should've known that he would need his medicine, or you would've told me of course if anything was wrong.-"

Ryan looked down to the floor with shame remembering that Jake told him to keep quiet.

"He had another episode in the street because someone was hastening him at the corner. He went to the store to get a dozen roses, 6 for me, and 6 for Dylan and was going to meet us there. Him and Dylan had been planning this via-email for the longest time. I don't know why, they called him a fag and all this other crap and decided to jump him for some fucking roses, I didn't know, or I swear, I would've killed them bare handedly, no one, I mean no one, touches or harms my child"

Marco's eyes hardened.

"I blame myself for the bashing, even thought my son isn't gay and it should've been me, and Dylan wanted to sort things out. I wanted action. Then we got into this whole argument about how I've been putting him aside for Jake and how the whole time I was there I was coddling the boy. I mean really, he was emotionally wrecked from the whole Rory, don't ask, memory of death and the rest went on from there. I asked him if he said he wanted kids this is what would happen, he doesn't always come first. He said he understood that. He said he loved me and said that he just wanted to spend some time alone. I told him not right now"

"Jake blames himself for the break up, now that I think about it, it is his fault, but of course I'd never tell that to him, he's already torn apart. God, it's been such a long week. It went from there, we acted cool but inside I was hurt that he really thought I spent all my time on Jake and he was angry because he thought I didn't want to be with him. He told me the offer still stood to me coming to stay with him later on; I told him that I think that we needed a break. His eyes fell and practically shouted that we had a break for the past 2 months. Jake covered his ears. I said that I guess that it wasn't enough, grabbed my clothes and bags and told him that I'd e-mail , not call him, later on. I kissed him good-bye and walked out the door. Jake didn't follow however. He hung on to him for dear life, tears in his eyes, cursing me and him out. I was shocked, he was floored."

"He cursed you out?" Ryan asked, shocked, sick and tired.

"Like a sailor Ry. In short terms it pretty much went like this "HOW DARE YOU TWO DO THIS TO ME, YOU LOVE EACH OTHER, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, DON'T ARGUE, GET BACK TOGETHER, IS IT BECAUSE OF ME? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU…DON'T TOUCH ME, NEITHER OF YOU, OR I'LL NEVER SPEAK AGAIN…I SWEAR IT" Only with a lot of the big curses stuck somewhere in between. We didn't know what to do because we both had never seen him this angry before, unless when he mentioned his step dad, other step dad…I mean boyfriend. I tried to calm him down by giving him a hug, but he screamed bloody murder so loud I automatically let go of him. He was a wreck. And like he said, since someone tried to touch him he hasn't spoken since. That left me and Dylan off on even worse terms. And well, here I am now"

Ryan opened his mouth but Marco stopped him," Don't I already know what you're going to say and it's true, I'm not going to blame Jake, I'm going to blame myself" He turned around and clapped his hands. The lights went out as Marco closed his eyes." Night Ryan"

Ryan blinked in the dark," Marco, where am I going to sleep?"

But Marco was already snoring so instead he just stiffly rolled out of the bed, pulled out his sketch pad and drew for a while. His hand, which was hurting like hell, gave him trouble while he was drawing however, and had to stop. He looked up at Marco's ceiling and suddenly inspiration struck him like an arrow.

* * *

Jake paced back and forth inside of his room; he needed to talk to somebody. Badly, but who? _Not Marco…that bastard, not Ryan, because he might tell Marco and definitely not Dylan…_

_Michael…_

_No,_ Jake chided himself, _not this time. I will not be the one to talk first._

_But you didn't, he did_, the voice continued. Jake pouted. He should be in bed, happily sleeping. He already took his medication, he should be fine now. But he wasn't. He was just cold. So he went onto the internet and logged onto his website again and searched for Michael's user name, but it said that it was invalid and that the account had been terminated. The one time in years that Jake was about to open up to him and he was nowhere to be seen. He pushed up from the chair and went down stairs to see Mrs. Del Rossi about to bake cookies." Can I help?" He asked softly.

* * *

Ryan poked Marco in the legs as he laid in bed with his eyes closed," Leave me alone Ry, go draw something"

"I already have like 62 pictures of you sleeping" Ryan answered softly," Now please get up, a happy Marco is a sexy Marco"

"I'm not happy, leave me alone" Marco turned around in the covers.

Ryan sighed and trudged out of the room. He went into the hallway and down the hall.

Marco closed his eyes in peace as someone splashed water all over him and music was blasting in his ear." Turn that down damnit!" Marco snapped. Ryan ignored him," I didn't know you had Usher's CD. Now get up and dance or else I'll pull out the really big guns, one song that I know you can't resist dancing to"

He put on "Yeah" and began dancing around the room," Next thing I know she was all up on me sayin' Yeah, yeah, yeah…yeah…yeah….yyyeeeeaaaahhhhh" Ryan droned out.

Marco couldn't help but laugh." That's better" Ryan said happily, "smile, Marco, dance with me"

"Stop…making me smile…I want to mope, leave me alone!" Marco said as he disappeared under the covers again.

Ryan's smile dropped," I fill cups like double Ds…" He trailed off, noticing that it wasn't working, and switched to another song." I got this hot techno mix off the queer as folk soundtrack while you were gone, it's pretty hot. It's called full frontal or something but it's hot." Ryan began dancing as he sang around "You think you're a man, you're only a boy…" He swished his hips around," Marco please come on, it's been like…3 days already."

"It's been 3 hours" Marco said dryly.

"That's just as bad" Ryan said as he yanked Marco out of the bed and onto the floor," Look, I have the gimp hand here, can we please just boogie away for a few minutes, I need to make myself smile at least" Marco sighed," Gimme a song"

Ryan flipped through Marco's stack before he came across a song that he thought was highly funny. Once Marco heard the beat he almost fell out laughing," Not this song"

"It's danceable" Ryan replied," It's sexy, it's hot, it's sexually confusing, it's perfect"

"Whatever "Marco said as he began moving back and forth to the beat,

"You know you want to sing" Ryan taunted, dancing around him.

"I know I'm bout to clock you if you don't stop nagging me" Marco sneered darkly," I really don't want to dance Ry,"

"That's exactly why you need to dance Marco, you have to! It'll take your mind off of everything" Ryan concluded.

"You're not making any senc-"

"Shh" Ryan placed a finger to his lips and grabbed his hands as he played the song again from the beginning." Come and dance with me Michael" He said playfully.

Marco frowned and tried to pull away but Ryan just held on harder. Somebody told me blasted out of the speakers and Ryan began to spin away with Marco stiffly moving behind him," Some body told me…" Ryan said perkily…

"That you had a boyfriend…" Marco murmured,

"That looked like a girl friend that I had…."

"In February of last year…" Marco said dryly,

"It's not confidential…"

"I've got potential" Marco said smirking.

"A rushin' around" Ryan said as he noticed Marco smiling a little," See! I knew it, smile!"

They danced around a bit more until Marco was laughing also, and Ryan couldn't help but laugh," Pace yourself for mmmmeeeeee" They sang together, spinning away,

"I said mayyybbbbeeee…." Marco said, holding out his hand and spinning towards Ryan half way.

"Baaaabbbbbyyy….ppllleeeaaasssseee" Ryan said doing the same thing and grabbing Marco's hand.

"Buuut I just don't know nnnoooowwwww" Marco continued dramatically.

"When all I have to do is try…" Ryan finished quietly…" But…. SOMEBODY TOLD ME!" He yelled out, dancing around again, Marco keeping up in step next to him. As the song came down to an end. Marco laid back onto the bed and Ryan looked at him expectantly," Well, wasn't that fun?"

"Yeah…" Marco said smiling. He turned around," Now leave me alone to mope" Ryan's smile fell.

* * *

"You're grandfather? Marco's dad?" Mrs. Del Rossi questioned." He was…well, still is, a tax collector, with a big furry mustache and way too much cologne"

Jake smiled as he rolled the cookie dough into a ball. "So why did you two split up?"

"It's hard to say really" Mrs. Del Rossi replied," We came to a cross roads, he wanted one thing, I wanted the other, and well, hence the divorce. Marco's says he's not bitter, but we both know that's a lie. Because he's reenacting the same that that you did"

"He cursed you two out and threatened never to speak again?" Jake asked.

She smiled warmly and rolled another ball onto the sheet." You're making a joke, but it was true. He did the same thing, he couldn't understand how we could do that to him, and he thought we were being un-fair."

Jake snuck a chocolate chip from the batch and sighed," I just wished that I-"

"Could do something about it?" She finished," Don't we all wish that for something? But it always turns out for the best in the end"

"But what about me?" Jake asked sadly.

"What about you Jake? Marco's practically grieving to death up stairs, have you thought about him?" She asked in a calming tone. She placed a few more on the tray before she placed them into the over and pulled out another pan to start making dinner.

"No" Jake snapped.

"Exactly, and that's what makes you selfish. Just like your stubborn dad, he did the exact same thing. He found that there was no reason to apologize."

"There isn't"

"I know, I know" She said in a motherly tone. "Why don't you go out for a while and play or something?"

"I'd rather stay inside the house and sleep" Jake said as he slipped off the stool and walked out the kitchen.

"I'll call you when the cookies are done" She said softly

He grunted as he made his way back upstairs.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, pllleeeaaasssee**


	12. What Became Of The Likely Lads

**Lizzypowers:** yes, yes please give me looooong reviews. -Smiles- Prepair for a story in it's self as a reply. Where to begin? Oh, yes. I love bribes, but I only did this as a special occasion but…hm…maybe, since my b-day is next week I'll update twice. I dunno…. Oh and you like my little –inner monologue- thingies? –Smiles really wide because she likes to put things in between dashes because it indeed is in my pants- And yep, I wasn't joking, I really do talk to my computer sometimes and my mom just happens to catch me. But really now, if a character is like…fucking up in the story –pardon my Italian- I just have to yell or murmer at it angrly. You…watch…queer as folk? I love you, searious, where have you been. Are you my missing sister, I LOVE THAT SHOW! But…just like you, since I turn 13 on Sunday, next Sunday…actually the 29th, I have to sneak and watch it too. Yes, I soooo agree, Jack and Will need to get to together already! The lines? Oh, thank you, I love doing those smooth one liners, I'm so sarcastic that I do that a lot, like in class I'll be like "If you really want to know what the problem is I'll tell you. I'm pissed off because this asshole over here –points to best friend- won't tell me what the hell she got me for my birthday. My head is killing me like an elephant is sitting on me and I have the attention span of a 2 year old, which shows on my report card" and say it in this long monotone voice and people just stair at me like "What the hell?". You love Michael too? GOD! We are so totally perfect match. I love that song so much…dude, I play it every day. Did you hear the dance whore remix by Simon Bookish? That is like…hotter then hot…it's on fire. Places? It was day, he was depressed and he wanted to go to sleep. Don't feel bad, I get confused all the time. I turned down the action for a while, just trying to set the mood. You don't like hot Marco/Dylan action? Gasp, I thought that's what every girl wants? More Ryan and Marco skirt smuttyness?...OKAY! Hot Jake action with another boy? Hmmm…you see…I hate to do this…but you will know when the time comes. I never said he was gay,….-smiles-. But when he does kiss…it will be the hottest thing to ever see in life and when you do you'll do the matrix out of your seat and your mother will stair at you oddly too. Yeah, the author alert thingy kicks ass doesn't it? I'm glad you enjoyed it, I Live To SERVE you know. So like…please review as always.

**Enigmus:** I'm glad people like Ryan, I though ya'll might hate him. Keep the reviews coming. Thank you!

**azure266:** I said it before and I'll say it again, long reviews rock my socks. Well, I don't have socks on right now so…hm…they rock my…they rock my….they rock my deodorant that's next to me. Jake being raped…-smiles evily- I dunnoo…you tell me. Lol, thanks for liking my annoying twists and turns, and I am also shocked at how my mind twists things, I think I'm just fucked up…..In a good way of course. Why does every body think that Michael and Jake are "together?". Hmmm…

**I'm sorry I haven't reviewed, I'm on punishment, and on my birthday of all days, but since it is my birthday, i snuck on line, went "Fuck it" and decided to give my viewers wanted!****We learn that Ryan is secretly transferring his sexual desires into his paintings; he's highly depressed, sick and has moved into the Del Rossi house hold until the time being. Jake breaks down finally and seeks advice from the lovely Michael and Marco spills his heart out to a complete stranger at a bus stop in the middle of nowhere. Isn't it wonderful? Also, Jake admits that he was…wrong and that not everything is about…HIM! Also, maybe you won't hate Michael as much now that people finally begin to realize he was the victim in the relationship, not Jakey.**

* * *

****

_Please don't get me wrong _

_See I forgive you in a song _

_We'll call the Likely Lad_

_But if it's left to you_

_I know exactly what you'd do _

_With all the dreams we had_

_Just, blood runs thicker_

_Oh, we're as thick as thieves you know_

_If that's important to you _

_It's important to me _

_I try to make you see _

_But you don't want to know_

* * *

**Chapter 12: What Became Of the Likely Lads**

* * *

****

Ryan slouched down onto the couch, grasping his hand in pain and looking at his pictures sprawled all over the floor. Mrs. Del Rossi had transformed the guess room into a bedroom for him while he stayed there and he happily re-decorated it in record time. He didn't really know how he did it, but he did. He had many new paintings and pictures ready, as if the art gallery was calling his name all over again. He had 5 new personal favorites called "Somewhere Where We Separated", "Divisions of A Dream That We Both Love", " Lover Where Are You Now?"," Seductive. Seduced. Deceived. Destroyed." and "Simply Cynical". Each one showing a different tone. With the first one," Somewhere where we separated", It shows a dark dirt black road with skies that were painted red and lakes that connected at the bottom forming a sort of broken down the middle heart. There's a person standing on one side of the lake and another person on the other, their backs to each other, facing separate ways.

"Divisions of A Dream That We Both Love" is just a self portrait. It shows him sitting there in a red chair, staring out towards the person observing, but his lips are to the side, as if he's looking to the left and someone else's lips are in the corner, inches away from each other. There's a rueful smile painted literally on his lips and his eyes are closed, his hands brought up against his chest in the form of and X.

He noticed that all his paintings have love themes in it, more so with "Lover Where Are You Now?" which shows a girl crying on the floor, her mascara strained and droopy. She's wearing a black bow, which keeps her pony tail in place and is holding a brush within her hand, drawing her own self portrait with her own blood.

" Seductive. Seduced. Deceived. Destroyed." Is his most honest picture ever. Because it's from his point of view, it's a picture of Marco. He automatically threw that one to the floor and moved onto the last one, because he didn't want to think about Marco right now. He had more important things to take care of. His personal favorite was his last one, "Simply Cynical" the most surreal, imaginable, twisted, mundane, theatrical, magical, un-logical, trancelike thing anybody will ever see. At least, if the press asked, that's what he'd tell them.

"Simply Cynical" Is the most delicious little creation he had ever made besides "My Fair Fantasy". As a matter of fact, it was a continuation of it in a way. A backwards continuation. The boy with raven black hair is still there, it's still in moonlight and there are still roses all around. He's sitting alone on the same rock, counting off the petals, you see them dropping to the floor, and there's a person behind him, reaching over his shoulders, pulling off the roses with him. They're shirtless by the way. The person behind the boy has one rose placed to their nose and is smelling it while the other has their eyes half open, looking solemn. The other behind him however is elated.

What's the meaning to the picture?

Ryan got up and blew out the candle in the room; Marco's weeping often kept him up at night, and walked down the hall to check up on him." Marco" He said softly as he knocked," Hello?"

But no one answered.

Taking further action, he opened to door to only find…an empty bed. Marco was gone.

Ryan looked around a bit, puzzled to where Marco could be but at the moment, though he cared so much for the boy, he couldn't care less. He was still sick, confused and tired so he shuffled back down the hallway.

* * *

Jake picked up the telephone and waited for a few seconds. A dull ringing filled his ears before a voice that was very soft came onto the phone." You tracked me down" They said with faux shock.

"You weren't that hard to find"

"Maybe I wasn't hiding" They said back idly.

"You know, if you're going to be like this…"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Let's start this over again. Hi, Jake"

"Please" Jake smiled a little bit," Call me Jakey"

"Oh…I get it. What's the matter?"

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Well, obviously this isn't about us getting back together-"

"Back together?"

"Metaphorically speaking. Nothing more, nothing less. So what has happened to flip your world upside down? That messed you up so bad that your last and final resort was to stoop down to calling me?"

"You see, this is why I haven't called you earlier. You're so fuckin' bitter"

"Bite your tongue Jakey" They said warningly. "You wouldn't know bitter unless it bit you on your ass."

"Look…"

"Look what Jake? Have you just really called me to start a conversation and seek my advice or blow out steam?"

"It's a two for one special" Jake sneered," You lust for my voice anyway"

"Yeah Jake, I really do. But using my mortal weakness as your mental gain is nothing for me and everything for you. Since I do…or did…fill the co-dependency void rather wholly before what's-his-name stepped in"

"His name is Marco"

"I'd rather forget, as long as someone's taking care of you"

"This game that we have is so much fun to play, but I don't need a bitch right now, I need a friend"

"Don't be asinine, you know I can multitask"

"Michael…"

"Fine, fine. Shoot, pour your little devastated 15 year old confused heart out to me, I'm all ears"

"I'm…I…uh…."

"At a lost for words?"

"Please Mikey"

"I don't like that tone in your voice, it's so…"

"Venerable" Jake finished.

"I don't like to see you in utter despair"

"Unless you cause it right?" Jake said harshly.

"Ouch Jake, I'm wounded"

"It was coming"

"And it's gone. Continue with your rambling now please"

"I did something bad…or at least I think I did. I kind of Broke up Marco and Dylan and now he's depressed and I don't know about Dylan and well that now's affecting Ryan because he has no one to talk to."

"That's it?"

"Yeah…that's it. God Mike, I called here to ask you for help and this is how you treat me?"

"It's still all about you?"

"Yes Mike, it's about me. M fucking E. And it always has been because you won't have it any other way"

"God forbid it would be about anything other than the Great Jake because the world would crash and the heavens would fall."

"Bitter…"

"Jake. I'm not bitter, just stupid. Because I still worship you like some hero even after all these years. You're selfish. You're bitter and cold. And I…"

"Am nothing"

"Exactly. So hang up the phone"

"Do you still…"

"Do you need to ask?"

"But…"

"Why else would I be here"

"It's like I can't even-"

"We don't need words anymore"

"This is-"

"Natural, we just haven't talked in a long time. We were even cutting each other off during the chat on the internet. I just don't for us to drift any further than we have to. That's why I'm talking to you now and that's why you're talking to me now. Because we both still care, and please, go on and deny it."

Jake laughed quietly.

"Something funny?"

"You finally talked about yourself" He laughed out

Michael laughed a little bit," Yeah…I just did"

"Can we just…"

"Start over again?" Michael finished.

Jake fell back into his chair and wrapped the cord over his legs," Hello Michael"

"Please…call me Mikey"

* * *

Marco sat down on the doorstep and took a deep breath. And then another one. And another one. There was one voice message on the phone but he decided that he'd check it later. He had a ticket in his hands and a mind full of dead ended memories all leading back to Dylan. He could've told Ryan and Jake that he was going, but he didn't think they'd understand, or want to understand. He could fly over to Dylan's and be there in 2 hours if he wanted, but to make sure he was doing the right thing first he picked up his phone and called Dylan's house.

"Hey, It's Dylan, please leave a message after the beep…ha…wait, no, not that beep, this beep…well…the mechanical sounding one…right about….now…beep" Marco smiled a little. "Hi Dylan...ugh…it's me, Marco. I know I left things off on an rocky edge and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, because…it really is my fault. Everything you said was right and now I just want you back into my life. Please, help me balance…me out again…." The machine beeped indicating that Marco's message was over. Sadly he put the phone back on his belt loop and looked down the street at the lights and sat on a park bench as it began to drizzle. A person looked t him from under their umbrella and smiled softly, scooting over, they muttered "I just hate rainy days…"

"Oh, not me. Just the things that happen on them" Marco replied as he became drenched in the now almost down pour.

"Here" The stranger said, holding out the umbrella.

"Oh no, I don't want to take that, then you'll get wet" Marco said politely

"Oh please, I'm already soaked." The person sneezed. They held a shaky hand out holding the umbrella, "We can share…" The person wore a trench coat and a hat over their head. Marco was weary, but cold, he moved closer under the umbrella until him and the stranger was face to face.

"You know, I had this friend, who believed in love so strongly that he went for anything and everything just to show that he meant it. You seem love troubled." The person continued.

"I am, boyfriend problems" Marco said.

The stranger nodded." Ahh, I see."

"I just left home in hopes of running off just to have him take me back and then I got weak, I chickened out." Marco confessed.  
"Don't you have people at home who worry about you?" The stranger continued.

"Yeah, a son, a mom…a friend…" Marco trailed off." I guess this sounds pretty dumb, but I just wanted more than their recognition. They will always support me; I just wanted the truth…not one person who'd lie to me"

"And they would?"

"If they wanted to please me yes…maybe not Ryan, I could rely on him to give me the truth…"

"Ryan is you're…"

"Friend…more like a brother, we're close" Marco replied." God, why am I here. I should be home…"

"Then go on home, the airport will be here forever, tomorrow's just another day" They said taking time with saying it. Marco noticed that they had checkered black and white shoelaces on.

"Thanks, I think I will…" Marco said, getting up. The person handed him the umbrella." I think you're going to need it more than I will…go on home kid" And got up and began to walk off when Marco called him back," What's your name?"

"Call me Mike" They said and walked off.

* * *

Jake came down the steps slowly and came into the room to see Ryan sleeping on the bed, his legs over the side and his mouth open. Marco sat in the corner with his hands on his head watching Ryan with fascination when Jake knocked and asked to come in. He had papers in his hands, different pictures of the past. Marco looked up, surprised and nodded for him to come in and not wake up Ryan." He was waiting for me when I got home" Marco whispered," Then he fell asleep after. Weird huh?"

Jake nodded and folded his legs on the floor before looking up," Look Marco, I'm sorry. For everything, I know that this is hard you and I was being-"

"Jake, stop" Marco said.

"No, I'm serious. I was being selfish and inconsiderate in the beginning and now I just feel empty. As I'm sure you do, you deserve to be with him and he loves you, and I can't help but feel responsible for that"

"How did you become so grown up?" Marco asked smiling softly.

"I live with you don't I?" Jake said as he got up and gave Marco a hug. He noticed the papers in his hands.

"What are those?" Jake asked, pulling away.

"Pictures apparently, Ryan's new stash. Pretty damn good if I do say so myself. Very subtle but very sexual" Marco replied, handing Jake some of them.

"Me likes…" Jake trailed off as Marco whacked him on the head.

"No impure thoughts until you're my age" Marco warned as Jake flipped through them.

"But really, these are nice, maybe you should write a book and he should illustrate" Jake remarked as Ryan stirred around on the bed and sat up groggily. "Hey…" He trailed off, his eyes adjusting.

"Sleep enough?" Marco asked, getting up and sitting on the bed.

"Never" Ryan replied." I just hear you two talking and decided to get up "

"How about this, I think we all need a break from our melodramatic lives, let's go out somewhere tomorrow" Marco said happily.

"Hmm…I have plans" Ryan said, wiping the sleet out his eyes, he still had that damn cold.

"Prey tell what they are?" Jake asked, because he was nosey.

"I'm rescuing my brothers and sister" Ryan stated.

"And how in the hell are you going to do that?" Marco asked.

"Simple" Ryan stated," Breaking and entering"

* * *

Smiles, make me happy, I only turn this age once you know 


	13. Peices Of Me

**I'm sorry you guys –cries, I mean really cries- I'm trying so hard to keep this story afloat, and keep all the characters tendencies and such in play, but I feel as if it's falling apart, so please, I must apologies now for chapters 14, 16, 17 because there are some harsh things going on in my life, it may get a little too romantic at times, to a little too dramatic, to little too funny, so sorry in advance I'm trying uber fucking hard**

**Lizzypowers:** You'd be surprised, I've been over to your page a lot of times, I love to look up my reviwers, and if they have stories, I'll review them as well! Did you see Sunday's eppy of Queer as Folk? I swear, I'm in love with Justin. Who said that the trench coat dude was out Michael? You can like email me the format and then I'd could publish it for you if you like, I would love to see your talent, in writing! Cause, I think I'm a shitty writer, and ya'll keep saying I'm not. HOT MICHAEL ON JAKE ACTION?  
You tease, I NEVER SAID THAT THEY WERE GAY! Lol, OR DID I? I confuse myself, -Le Sigh- Simple Plan? Hello, I'm like the blackest rocker chick at my school, of course I know of simple plan. They're fucking sexy. Thank you for the review! You know I love them!

**azure266:** Thank you. My birthday sucked a load of ass, but thank you. What is it with you and Jake being a man whore? I love the idea. Lol, it's brilliant. Jake and Michael's connection is something I can't explain…but you will see when the time shall come! (Hahaha, for some odd reason, after I write come I giggle. HAHAHA)

**Oh and I duinno if you guys care or not but my birthday sucked ass, but kinda good ass, we went to the cheesecake factory and there was like nothing but hot guys in tight pants serving us, and then there's this key thing you put in your pockets that vibrates when your table is ready. ( I had fun with that) Um...my mom finally let me watch Queer as Folk, since she has given up on denying that her daughter is a Fag Hag and I got the Book Every Nine Seconds, which so totally rox my faux British sox. That and I almost threw up all over the place due to all the food that my dad stuffed me with. OH and he paid some girls to sing happy birthday to me , which was sweet, until those bitches practically threw my ice cream cake with the candle on it on me. It's time for some flashy flashbacks. Feel the love of Marco and Dylan's first "I LOVE YOU" and the sting of Ryan's first…well…hmm…not really a first…but…well, let's just say he's not the same Ryan we know when he's in school, more Jake abuse, because I love writing it and some more drunken Marco and Ryan skirt action! Weeeee!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Pieces of Me**

* * *

****

_On a Monday I am waiting_

_On a Tuesday I am fading _

_And by Wednesday I can't sleep_

_Then the phone rings_

_And I hear you _

_In the darkness _

_There's a clear view _

_As you come to rescue me_

* * *

_Marco sat inside the café, his hands folded neatly in his lap, his eyes lowered down to the table where the small cup of tea sat steamily in front of him. He wanted to drink it badly, but knew better. He closed his weary eyes and put his head on the table. Music flirted out of the speakers as he sighed when someone sat down besides him in the booth, out of breath." You're still here" They exclaimed._

_Marco looked up," You don't want me to be?"_

_"No, no. no. Never, I'm just surprised" They replied, pulling off their gloves and taking off their hat." I'm sorry Marco, practice ran late and then…things got tired up."_

_"I understand Dylan, its okay" Marco murmured, sipping his tea quietly._

_"No, it's not." Dylan said as he frowned and wiped the snow flakes from his eye lashes," I should put you first. This relationship is very important to me; I don't want to make an ass of myself"_

_"You're not an ass" Marco said rolling his eyes. Dylan took his hands and placed them over Marco's, warming both of them up. "Let's try and make this a good night"_

_Marco placed down his cup and smiled, his babyish dimples poking through," I'm with you, it's a really good night"_

_"Hey why don't we get out of here? Go for a walk or something?" Dylan suggested_

_"What about my tea?" Marco asked, grabbing his coat when Dylan reached for it and placed it around his shoulders. He sat patiently as he slipped Marco's gloves onto his hands," Take it with you"  
Walking hand in hand Marco and Dylan made their way through the snowy blocks up towards the back street that lead to Dylan house, Christmas was only 2 days away." So, have you decided where are you going to go?" Dylan finally asked._

_Marco shrugged, "I guess I'll stay here"_

_"Oh, I see my perfume and sexy features won you over" Dylan teased._

_"No, my mother's making me stay here. She doesn't want me to go see my father in Italy, that bastard" Marco sneered. Dylan's face dropped before Marco gave him a surprise kiss on the cheek, since he was still short, he had to jump up to kiss him. Dylan laughed at his comic display," What was that for?"_

_"That was for…everything" Marco said smiling again." For all the hugs, all the love, all the dreams….everything that you fill within me"_

_"I think you could do a little bit better than that" Dylan said, jokingly pushing Marco._

_Marco grinned cheek to cheek," Yeah… I guess I could" He babyishly whispered," But I won't"_

_"Huh?" Dylan asked._

_"I'll show" Marco said as he spun Dylan and tipped him backwards, all the way back, his hair hitting the floor, and smothered him in the most heated, passionate, steamy, fire works kiss he could ever muster before accidentally dropping Dylan to the floor." Jesus Christ Marco" Dylan breathed out, laying out in the icy sheets of snow," Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"_

_"I love you Dylan Michaelchuck!" Marco exclaimed as he jumped on top of his giddy boyfriend and laughed as Dylan puffed out a strained "I love you too" which came out as "I ovvve ooohhh ooo" due to the lack of breath._

_That was the first time they had ever said that to each other._

* * *

"That's a sweet story" Ryan replied as he handed Marco a box of Kleenex. Marco sadly dried his eyes and sighed," I'm pathetic"

"I know, I know" Ryan said, petting Marco's hair," Let's just stay pathetic together" They had made it a habit of sharing their nights together, without Jake, sitting there and drinking champagne in their red skirts and exchanging memories and stories back and forth, seeing who actually had the worse life. Ryan's plan of breaking and entering was a bust, because once Jake had hacked into the alarm systems and pulled it down, when Ryan came tumbling through the window he had a brutal surprise, Karen's new boyfriend, Dan, and well, he was a scary bastard. Whipped Ryan like a phone chord to be honest. So now Ryan sat there with a black eye on top of the horrible cold.

"I guess it's my turn" Ryan said, taking another sip.

"Yep" Marco replied.

"There was this one time when I had went into the boys locker room right…"

* * *

_Ryan sat down in the boy's locker room reading some penthouse magazine while the boys were making queer jokes as usual." Yeah Pete, I bet he'd look real cute in a pair of fairy wings" The star football player named Nate Hitchens said happily. Pete Ryes, who was a new poet in the school, was very shy and quiet, sometimes Ryan would hang out with him._

_"Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't really know" Pete said nonchalantly._

_"What, every body knows that Dawson's a fudge packer man, it's like the fuckin' rule of thumb" Nate continued._

_Pete looked away uneasily_

* * *

_"I_ felt bad for him you know, because they were trying to break in this perfectly good kid" Ryan sighed out, taking in an extra long swig." I couldn't help it"

"Help what exactly?" Marco asked with interest.

"Well…"

* * *

_"Don't tell me that you're a fag too" Nate said, slurring slightly. It was a very well known fact that the best beer was stashed behind the shower head tiles in the boy's locker room. Get drunk and then wait if off while washing off, the greatest idea in school's history. Ryan should know, he invented it._

_"No" Pete said, moving away from him slightly._

_"My sister's a dyke" Nate said , swaying a little." Likes to make out with the chicks, some real fucked up shit."_

_Pete looked distraughtly at Ryan, who finally put down the magazine and looked up._

_"Interesting Nate" Pete said dryly," Just tell me where the library is please, I have like this large ass report to do"_

_"I don't get the whole gay fad that's been going around. Boys fuckin' around and shit. It's nasty" Nate muttered," I dunno where they even got the idea from. Too much Showtime probably. All the porn getting to their heads, because really, who wants to kiss a boy?"_

_Nate stopped walking._

_"Not me" Pete said suddenly, walking a bit faster._

_"Isn't it horrible?" Nate asked, grabbing Pete's arms," How boys lust after each other?" He pulled him flush up against his skin," Day after day, watching them in the showers, relieving themselves, wishing that it was really the coach or the gym teacher instead"_

_"Uh…"Pete trailed off, trying to become free" Nate…"_

_"Fuck off" Nate said, kissing him on the lips," It's really dirty how sinful little boys these days can be"_

* * *

"Wait" Marco breathed out sloppily, he was holding his breath the whole time," This happens at your school?"

"The lockers are a dirty thing. It's not the best place to be in" Ryan replied with an air that seemed natural.

"Unless…" Marco poked.

"You want to have a little fun with others…"

* * *

_Nate pinned Pete against the walls and slipped his hand down to the zipper of his jeans" What a sinful, sinful thing"_

_Pete shivered as Ryan got up and sighed." Let's not be one to ruin the company of a new guest"_

_"Just breaking him in Ry" Nate said, smiling._

_"Well, maybe I wanted a go at him first" Ryan said smiling. He licked his lips," He looks decent enough"_

_"But you're like…straight. What would Natalie think?" Nate stuttered._

_"Straight is the new gay Nate, back off, let me break him in, and until I call him off, back up, or you'll be mine next" Ryan said smoothly with a casual voice that rolled off his tongue._

_"I'd count on it" Nate said as he playfully smacked Pete on the ass," I'll see you around"_

_"Are you going to…?" Pete whispered as Nate walked off down the hallway, tapping on the shower doors along the way._

_"No" Ryan said, letting go of him," I've seen you around. I just don't like it when they zero in on innocent boys"_

_"Who said that I was innocent?"_

_"You looked that way"_

_"Who said I didn't want him to…"_

_"Oh trust me, you didn't. At least, not from him"_

_"Then from who?"_

_"I dunno…" Ryan trailed off," Hey, do you want me to show you where the library is or not?"_

_"Lead the way…" Pete smiled "And by the way…" He whispered into Ryan's ear," Don't ruin the moment, this big boy can take care of himself"_

* * *

Marco giggled a little bit," I like this Pete"

"Yeah, I miss him" Ryan sighed out," It's weird, he's always controlling the situation without me knowing it."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Out in the Atlantic for the summer, on a poetic cruise. He's been calling me like everyday now, but I haven't gotten the chance to call him back" Ryan replied.

"Well," Marco said, a little tipsy," I wish I had another Dylan story but I'm just pretty fuc-"

A very sleepy Jake shuffled into the room with fuzzy bunny slippers on and a night cap, past Ryan and Marco in their skirts and on to Marco's bed and fell onto it with a plump. Snoring was heard 3 seconds later. Ryan and Marco laughed quietly." So he'll just sleep walk into your room like that?" Ryan asked, shocked.

"Yeah" Marco said, laughing still." It's so strange, I can be in the bathroom and he'll sleep walk into there. Where ever I am he'll find me"

"That's good to know" Ryan said tossing a chocolate up into the air and catching it in his mouth." These are pretty good"

"Yeah…"Marco trailed off, he fell over slightly. "Whose idea was it to become tizzy with champagne?"

"Tizzy?" Ryan asked

"It's my new word. Tizzy this, tizzy that" Marco said as he grabbed a pillow and smacked Ryan with it. Ryan glared before retaliating before launching himself on top of Marco. Meanwhile Jake bit his lip as he dreamed another one of his horrible nightmares.

* * *

"_This is exactly the type of things that happen when I listen to you and you're drawn out plans" Rory said as he shoved his hands into his jacket pocket and pulled his sun glasses down over his face. He wasn't as sick as he was from before but he wasn't in the best condition either. Jake smirked happily as Michael trailed behind him with bundles of packages." This is heavy" He grumbled._

_"Suck it up you guys" Jake said smiling happily," Trust me, this plan is fool proof"_

_"Should we trust him?" Michael wearily asked Rory._

_"I suppose, my little twisted brother is rather brilliant" Rory stated proudly," Until we get into trouble, then it's my fault."_

_"You're my older sibling" Jake corrected." It is your unofficial job to take the blame…"_

_"And give you wedgies" Rory finished._

_"Okay you guys; let's get one thing straight, this is serious. If…if we get caught…" Jake trailed off._

_"Impending DOOM!" Michael taunted." We'll be fine, you'll protect us"_

_"Okay, here's the plan…"_

* * *

"So you think that's funny?" Marco said as he tossed a pillow right into Ryan's face. Angrily, he got up and whacked Marco over the head rapidity until he curled up into a ball to save himself. "Ha, you're not so strong!"

Marco kicked his legs out and Ryan fell to the floor with the thud before he jumped onto of him this time." Riiigghhhtt…feel my wrath!"

* * *

_Jake sat down at the kitchen table and neatly folded his hands as Kyle drunkenly walked into the room and sat down in front of him," What are you doing here?" He slurred and spit on Jake. He wiped his face lightly," I was wondering…Kyle…if say for example mom was to…leave"_

_"Leave?" He asked, suspicious._

_"Not leave you, never that, but like…to go on a trip" Jake continued._

_"I wouldn't allow that" Kyle stated matter of factly_

_"But-"_

_"What's the point of all of this Jake…I told you, I wouldn't fucking let her out…"_

_While Kyle was ranting Jake watched as Rory and Michael snuck past them and up the steps to where he kept his wallet. Jake winced as he remembered what he had said before they came inside the house._

_'If he hits me don't come flying in with bats and bombs and whatever ever arsenal you're packing, this isn't about me, it's about all of us'_

_Kyle looked at Jake's still body," What are you hiding boy?"_

_Jake winced." Nothing Kyle, I'm just thinking about something"_

_Upstairs he could hear the dull thud of them rummaging around the room looking in drawers._

_Kyle smiled," You know what always pissed me off as a kid, what really fucked my mind?"_

_Jake looked up startled," What?"_

_"When I planned something and it just failed…" He pulled out his wallet as he grabbed Jake by the collar of his shirt, and sneered into his face," You little shit, like I don't know when you're up to one of your stupid fucking plans…"_

_Jake closed his eyes as Kyle raised his hand and felt the sting of fire as he slapped him across the face. Apparently Rory heard the smack as he and Michael ran down the steps, watching Jake gasp for breath as Kyle now held him by his neck." Put him down Kyle…" Rory said darkly, stepping towards him." If you're gonna blame anybody, blame me"_

_"But it's not you that's the problem here…now is it Rory?" Kyle said as he lowered Jake down only to push him down into the chair "It's him_"

_"Now, you can either be a man and watch your brother take it like a man with dignity, or wine like a bitch and try and defend him, you're choice" Kyle said smoothly._

_Jake looked at him. 'If he hits me don't come flying in with bats and bombs and whatever ever arsenal you're packing, this isn't about me, it's about all of us'_

_"Maybe next time you'll plan It out better" Kyle said as he took off his belt, the first hit was always the softest, but this time the impact was so strong he knocked Jake right out of his chair…_

* * *

Jake screamed out as he fell out of the bed and hit the floor, landing on top of one of the glass cups that Marco had discarded earlier. He squinted his eyes to see Ryan and Marco on the floor, Marco sprawled out haphazardly and Ryan sleeping on one of Marco's arms and got up only to feel the pain of the cup on his back. He closed his eyes and fell back down; he'd get up in the morning.

* * *

sigh. review. please 


	14. Well that was easy

**Okay, dear readers, I'm glad you really think this story rocks, It makes me feel good. I'm also glad you all like Pete, cause, well….you'll see. ?. I can't reply fully to both of you, cause I'm in an rush, but Lizzy, rock on with your band, I wanna hear it, lol. You probably kick ass yourself. Oh and maybe your little prediction may come to pass. Azure, wonderful to hear from you as always , thank you, hopefully 14 will be better than shitty 13, I'm glad you like the hot skirt gossip action, it makes me happy when my readers enjoy my twisted creations.**

**This chapter is fairly short, I just wanted to sneak in some Marco and Ryan fluff and Jake lurve, because he desperately needs it and introduce Pete a bit more, he'll show up later on. Tally Ho!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 14: Well, That Was Easy**

_I used to lock myself in your bathroom _

_Swallowing the …left in your bag _

_Numb, so numb _

_I'd let your words come and come_…

* * *

Ryan stared in mock horror as Marco dumped his whole head into his bowl of Capin' Crunch and swallowed it in like, 3 seconds." How do you…"

"Practice" Marco replied as he got up to get another bowl. He repeated the same thing again, incept, this time he didn't come up for air, so he looked like he was drowning in the bowl for a good few minutes. While Ryan looked on Jake ambled into the kitchen." hey dad"

"Ehhh…aakkkeeyy" Marco gurgled.

"How long can he stay like that?" Ryan asked.

"Well, during the Passions marathon he staid submerged in peppermint ice cream for 3 hours straight." Jake replied." He tried to teach me, but once you stick your head into the bowl, it's like another world on that side, I almost fell into the damn bowl"

"Attcch ooiouurr annnguiish" Marco warned, holding up a scolding finger.

"How can he…?" Ryan began.

"Practice" Jake replied. Marco sat back up with milk in his hair and sighed," I'm still hungry"

"God Marco, that's like your second bowl" Ryan muttered, stirring his still half eaten first bowl.

"Maybe if you ate faster we'd be able to go" Marco said, rather board now." Or I can go get another bowl"

"And try and make me throw up? I don't think so, go get dressed" Ryan said," I'll try and salvage up my appetite"

Marco walked upstairs to get dressed and came back down 3 minutes later as Ryan was on his second bite. "Marco damnit"

"You know I'm fast" Marco replied, wearing a tight pair (because he doesn't have any decent fitting ones) of black designer jeans, his trade mark brown short sleeve shirt that said 'Dirty Little Pink Dance Whore' on it and some black sun glasses." I'm cutting you off from Franz Ferdinand live concert tapes" Ryan warned, getting up

"But I've taken a liken to this Alex Kapranos…he's rather yummy" Marco complained.

Ryan grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the house," We'll be back later" He said to Jake who nodded and laughed as he shut the door. Once they were gone he sighed and closed his eyes in a dramatic fashion before going upstairs to go take his medicine. He had a feeling he might need it.

* * *

Marco sat back down on the grass and watched as Ryan toddled around, back and forth, carrying paints and papers. He pulled down his sunglasses to shield his eyes and smiled at Marco." Why are you smiling?" Marco asked cautiously," You can actually smile without being drunk?"

"Yeah…" Ryan trailed off as he sat down next to Marco, who was leaning up against a tree and began to sketch lightly." Hold still"

Marco made a pose while Ryan scribbled away," It's weird, I feel like hell knowing that everybody back at home is without me…but should I feel bad that I feel free?"

Marco shook his head," God, no. It's okay to be selfish every once in a while, but don't take my advise, look where I am now"

"Getting drawn into perfection?" Ryan asked.

Marco stuck out his tongue as Ryan hit him with his pencil," I said hold still" He still had his father's paint brush around his neck, Marco smiled sadly." I wished that I had something to remind me of my dad"

"You do" Ryan sighed out," He's alive out there you know"

Marco shrugged his shoulders," I forgot to mention that Pete called last night, he has my number?"

"Yeah" Ryan muttered," Sorry about that, I was chatting with him on the phone when he asked for it, so, what did he say?"

"He's back in town actually. He said that he wants to meet you tomorrow and said he has something important to tell you" Marco said looking at Ryan who was beaming suddenly. He worked on a darker part of the picture before biting into an apple and leaning back all the way against the tree. "I miss him"

"I can tell" Marco smiled. He laid down and stretched out over the blanket that they had brought and laid his head on Ryan's knees as he scribbled away. "It's strange; I've only known you for what…2 weeks? No, not even that like 4 weeks and look at us now, we're a regular husband and wife"

"I'm the husband presumably" Ryan smirked.

"Yeah, yeah you are…draw away darling" Marco said as he closed his eyes.

"Will do dear" Ryan replied.


	15. First Day Of My Life

**Here's Pete in all his pervy glory, it gets a little confusing again, so watch your step people. If you don't get the whole thing or go "I thought Ryan kind of liked Marco and now look here's Pete" then write it in the review and I'd gladly explain. Jake makes a short appearance here too and so does…GASP! Angelina, so let's begin with the mental turmoil!**

**Oh , fuzzy damnation! Yes, I know that makes no sence, but I'm running out of curse words. I treid posting this on and it didn't work, so here I am trying again! Good news? I GOT A LOT MORE REVIEWS! And that, makes me really fucking happy! So here you go, gals and guys!**

**Lizzy:** Doll, you're so gangsta they named a gang after you. Your bands rock, majorly, I just know its. Jake lurve is coming, I guess, maybe it's from Michael! OPPPS! Or Marco? Hmmm…I dunno, you'll have to see I'm tying not to jump on you for jumping on the boy for wearing that shirt, but it is pretty mesmorising, ins't it? Sigh, I love Michael! Oh and Brian is an asshole! I can't stand what he;s doing to Justin! But I'm glad Brandon, the new hot blonde guy, has finally taken over as the hottest guy! Love ya!

**Azure:** I'm gonna call you Azury! Cause I always like Y at the end of things for some odd reason: Jakey, Mikey. Lol, anyways, onto the review! Ryan and Marco are husband and wife, they just don't realize it yet. Yes, well, I tried eating like that once and wel… it wasn't pretty, Food was everywhere, but I was like, fuck It, Marco can do it instead. And I guess I pulled it off. I'm glad you love my Marco, I love him too! YAY FOR MARCO LOVE!

**Starry-Eyez888**: Obesession? Yes, you will love my story. Pet my story. LOL. But really, you like it? Im glad. Hope you like this one too

**UnnoticedReality:** Hey, a new reviewer! And I love the happiness in your writing! My fingers are magic, are they? I should tell that one to boys, Heh, Hell, I do write non stop, but I up date every firday, so you know to look out for then! Ryan is a sweetie, isn't he? I'm dying for him to be with Marco too, but I dunno, will they? There will be distractions! I'm really shocked that you all like the hot red skirt action with sleepy jake action! I might make this a regular thing. Well, I will review, so I hope you do too! Oh and I fucking love the name

**Hey guys, I'm so….SAD! AND IN PAIN! I HAD A ROOT CANAL AND TO SHOW MY AGONY I'M WRING IN BIG CAPS! IT WAS HORRIBLE, WHY IS SOMETHING BAD ALWAYS HAPPENING TO ME? BUT YOU GUYS MAKE ME FEEL BETTER SO HERE. OH AND I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'LL CARE OR NOT, BUT I HAVE A NEW STORY CMMING CALLED "FEVERISH" AND IT'S LIKE THIS ONE. Incept a little different. But I's like this one a lot, a lot of OOC Marco, and new characters. Sorry, I just had to stop using caps locks, they annoy me like hell and a runny nose, So HERE. Enjoy!**

* * *

****

_This is the first day of my life _

_I swear I was born right in the door way _

_I went out in the rain and suddenly everything changed,__they're spreading _

_Blankets on the beach _

_Yours was the first face that I saw _

_I think I was blind before I met you…_

* * *

**Chapter 15: First day of my life**

* * *

****

"Hello there, long time no see" Pete said as he sat down besides Ryan at the dock the ocean hissed behind them, licking an ice cream cone, strawberry, and looking him up and down," You've changed"

"Is this a good thing or a bad?" Ryan asked, uneasily.

"It's a good thing" Pete replied, his black hair swept up behind his black sun glasses and his tie neatly tucked under a vest with a button down white shirt. He wore a pair of pin stripe pants and classically enough, a black umbrella. He looked like a boy Mary Poppins. "Well, are you going to stand there or give me a hug?"

Ryan reached over and hugged the rather classy boy before stealing his ice cream cone," I remember the first time we did this together"

"Yeah, wasn't it fun?" Pete smiled," I have big news actually. I heard about your painting, it's wonderful by the way. The question everywhere is who exactly is that majestic boy in the picture"

"Oh, you already know the answer Pete, remember, you were there when I got the idea for it" Ryan smiled, licking the cone. Pete visibly winced just a little bit before limbering up and smirking," Yeah, I do". He snaked an arm around Ryan's jeans jacket clad shoulders and winked," Best day of my life"

* * *

_Pete and Ryan sat at the steps of the school, Pete musing over how he was going to write a poem that would change history and Ryan fretting over his well being." You're going to get jumped, they don't like you"_

_"Let me handle that" Pete said dryly," Does it look like I'm afraid of some homophobe boy that still likes boys and his obvious next date rape?"_

_"Well, yeah" Ryan answered._

_"Well, I'm not. You may have earned your credit around this school and that's all fine and dandy, but don't worry about me Ryan, worry about yourself" Pete said as he pulled the pen from behind his ears and began to write some rhyming words down," What I need to focus on is the poem that I need for the scholarship"_

_"You'll be fine" Ryan said, rather despondent," Why can't I just worry about you?"_

_"Ryan, I'm fine." Pete said as he turned around to face him, his brown eyes shining," Now please help me with the poem… I need a picture perfect title, something wonderful…"_

_"My Fair Fantasy" Ryan said as he closed his eyes._

_Pete breathed in for a second, rubbing Ryan's head," I knew you could do it"_

_"Why?" Ryan asked tiredly._

_"You know the answer to that" Pete said as he got up with his things and bent over and kissed him on the cheek teasingly," You saved me from the big bad Nate Hopkins, you're my best friend and you're like madly in love with me and my charming poetic ways."_

_People watched this recital as they walked up the steps as Ryan got up and followed Pete inside the school. Later that day Pete was out numbered 5 to 1 since Ryan wasn't there._

* * *

"You should've let me help you" Ryan sighed out.

"You worry too much" Pete wagged his finger at him.

"You broke your arm"

"And look where I am now, happily coiled with you"

"You're a pain in my ass"

" But I'm a good pain…" Pete winked," I won…"

"Wait, what?"

"I won" Pete repeated. "The poem, it won first prize, I got in!"

Ryan engulfed him into a hug before letting go," I never even heard it"

"It's the missing piece…"

"What do you mean?"

"In My Fair Fantasy Ryan, you drew with such accuracy, such passion, we both know who that boy was…so when I wrote the poem it's like I just tuned into you and it just flowed out so purely…we were both thinking alike"

"Can I hear the poem?" Ryan asked meekly.

"Of course" Pete said as he closed his eyes. He recited it by heart

_"My Fair Fantasy, _

_chilling down to the very bone _

_The words that dare not pass my lips.  
I especially am cold, sprawled out upon a river black _

_With roses and a soul so black_

_No wonder I ended up here_

_A helping hand to raise me high_

_And shoulder soft to which I cry _

_And pinkish lips through which I lie _

_Before the rock on which I lie_

_Sometimes it's simple, my fantasy _

_Sometimes I dream my fancy _

_Would someone resurrect and dance with me?  
Well I never said this fantasy…  
Was a delight_

_Rising, falling, my voice is not one to be caught quick _

_And now I realize that I'm sick _

_And dying and dying and dying…"_

Pete's voice cracked.

"_And dying, I'm dying, I'm dying, I'm dying…  
Meekly, this is true _

_My fair fantasy_

_Counting the roses off with me _

_He loves me so _

_He love me not _

_He love me so_

_He loves me not _

_This game we had was all for naught _

_He saved me so _

_My fantasy,  
Not this dream A fantasy_

_Goodnight lover…  
My fair fantasy…"_

Pete smiled at Ryan." My fair fantasy"

Before he could make another word out Ryan kissed him so hard they both fell off the dock.

* * *

Marco sat down in front of the kitchen table with pictures and papers in his hand, a knife blade to his left and glue on his right, finishing up a scrap book that he was making to give as a birthday present to Jake for his 15th birthday. Just then the phone rang, once he heard the voice he smiled warmly," Hello there ty"

"Hey Marco, I just have to say you did a wonderful job on that review of the Art Gallery, especially the interview you gave to that Saunders kid, brilliant"

"I know" Marco sighed out.

"Which is why me and the rest of the staff got you these two tickets to the ballroom waltz this Saturday" Tyler continued on the other end," You and whoever else of your choosing. Think of it as an early Christmas present"

"Wow…" Marco trailed off," You're serious?"

"Hell yeah, you really deserve this. Take it, before I change my mind" Tyler said.

"Well, yeah, of course I'll take em"

"Perfect, I'll mail them to you. And of course I want a full report on that too, in by Monday if you can" Tyler said before hanging up. Marco smiled at the phone before his face dropped, who was he going to go with?

* * *

Pete smiled with wet happiness as he waded in the water, Ryan cursing as he paddled over towards him. "I knew you'd understand"

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…" Ryan said as he tried to stay above the surface.

Pete laughed and grabbed his hand;" You can't swim can you?"

"Not to save my life" Ryan puffed out.

"Perfect" Pete replied as he dived under and disappeared.

"Pete…Pete, stop kidding around, I mean it…" Ryan sighed out, water filling his nose, he spit out the little once that was in his mouth," Pete I woa-" He felt someone grab him by his legs and pull him under. Through the watery vision of salt stinging his eyes he watched as Pete danced around in the water, doing back strokes under water and waving at him. He moved his hands in a gesture that meant come to him and Ryan barely responded, about to open his mouth when he forgot he was under water and pushed his way over to him instead. He watched as Pete put his hand over his mouth and then moved his hands around in a circle. Ryan blankly looked at him before he snatched his hands and pulled him further down. Ryan grunted as some air escaped his lips but couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Jake sat by the telephone, waiting for it to ring. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a white button down shirt, his hair wildly all over the place, he beamed internally. Finally, it rang. Eagerly he picked it up." Hello?"

"Happy birthday sweetheart…"

Jake frowned, that wasn't Michael…that was…

"Mom?"

* * *

Marco openedthe door after the fifth ring to see two extremely wet boys standing at the door, Ryan wet as hell and some other boy wiping water off of his glasses and umbrella." I'm sure there's a joke in here somewhere, but I'll save it for later" Marco said as Ryan went past him, followed by Pete.

"You know Ry, you were the one that knocked us in in the first place, I should be angry at you" Pete said calmly.

Ryan sighed," Shh…"

"Oh, yeah. Right, I forgot." Pete chided himself before turning around," Hello there, by your handsome Italian tan and curly black hair you must be the Marco I've been hearing about"

Marco smiled," And by the airy stature, umbrella and current voice flow you must be the Pete that I've heard about"

They shook hands while Ryan sat down onto the couch." You didn't have to walk me home you know Pete, I was fine"

"Before or after you began choking up seaweed?" Pete smiled as he patted him on the head," I'm sorry that I dragged you across the docks, I just wanted to show you the coral and things, and it's like my best spot to write"

"I know…" Ryan murmured again." I'm going to go take a shower, I smell like jellyfish and…"

"Peppermints?" Pete smirked.

"NO" Ryan said quickly, which earned him a bemused look from Pete and a confused one from Marco," I was going to say shit"

"Good call" Pete replied as Ryan walked up the steps.

* * *

Pete smiled at Marco while sipping a cup of tea, stirring it around with his fingers and then sticking it into his mouth, making a face." It's hot"

"Yeah, I know" Marco said as he sat down next to him," It's nice to finally meet you Pete, I heard you're quite the badass"

"Ahh, Nate Hopkins huh?" Pete smiled," Yeah, that whole locker room scenario was fun."

"You know he's completely enamored by you" Marco said slowly

"Me?" Pete asked, smirking again," No, he's not. Natalie is his life"

"Not from where I'm standing" Marco said, sipping his tea casually.

Pete rolled his eyes happily," More like you, even before he met you, he was always talking about your articles"

"You read them?" Marco asked hopefully.

"No" Pete replied, when he saw Marco's face he added," He never would let me touch it, he said I might get some stains on it or something"

Marco laughed," He's not a neat freak here"

"And he wasn't a neat freak back then either" Pete smirked again; Marco mentally tagged him as a smirker.

"So, I heard you wrote a poem" Marco continued,

"Yeah, it got critical acclaim, I won actually" Pete sipped the tea slowly, cautiously.

"Wonderful, what's it called?" Marco asked clueless.

"My…Fair fantasy" Pete said as he looked down at the table.

"Oh, it has the same title as Ryan's picture that won" Marco smiled," Isn't that strange"

"Yeah, it is…umm, can you point me towards the bathroom, I think I swallowed too much of that sea water" Pete asked nervously, getting up.

"Oh, straight up stairs, you can't miss it" Marco said, also getting up," Do you want me to show you?"

"No!" Pete said quickly as Ryan had earlier.

Marco raised his eyebrows," Okay…then I go check on Jakey"

"You have a brother?" Pete asked as he began walking away

"No, a son" Marco said as he turned around.

* * *

** Mer. Review**


	16. It's a warning, damnit

**Author's Note:**

**This is not a chapter, so you guys don't have to review. This is a warning. A severe warning. The stuff that is going to happen in the following chapters are confusing, cynical, desperate and wonderfully twisted for your reading pleasure. I have added even more people to this drama, if it's possible and if you look into the lyrics you will also be given hints to the next chapter. I might take a break from updating every week, don't hate me, because I'm working on another little ditty for you all, called Feverish, which is really Marco with his friend Lacy, yeah, he's a boy, and their trials together. It will also involve a robbery which leads to a love triangle, which leads to a coming out, which leads to a run away…and well, let's just say it's drama filled as well as this one. The characters that you all know and love, especially Jakey, have changed, and dangerously enough, 1…well actually 2 of them will be gone. And you won't suspect who it is either, so watch out. You can guess actually, I'd love to give cookies and perverted cards out! So far I have 27 chapters written, so I'm not running out of steam any time soon. I love you guys, all of you who have reviewed my shitty ideas, plots and writing. It makes me unbelievably happy oh and a big sloppy hug and kiss to my main buddies Azury and Lizzy, you two are my angels.**

**Well, I guess that's it for now, but lemme just lay out the characters for you all again **

**Jake **

**Marco**

**Michael **

**Ryan **

**Pete **

**Andy **

**Leslie**

**Dylan **

**Randy (new)  
Mike **

**Mark **

**Sarah **

**Lizzie **

**Adrian (new)  
Rory **

**Chris **

**Angelina **

**Jenny (new)  
Jessie (new)  
Kyle **

**Brian (new)  
Natalie**


	17. I'll write a song for you

**lizzy-ness:** Root canals are tools of hell for little pretty girls like me. I had my eyes closed, but basically they like suck the root out of you with a shrp drill thingy and a lot of scraping, I almost cried, but then I thought happy thoughts like Brian and Justin and Marco and Jakey and I felt better. Pete is a fashionable person, isn't he? I'm glad you liked his outfit, I actually wore that to school once, umbrella included. Yeah. I'm WEIRD.lol I thought it'd be funny if they fell off the dock while kissing, it's comically love-ish. The peppermints joke? Only I seem to get that one….I'll give you a hint. Ryan had a peppermint before he fell off the dock in his mouth! Yes, you are GANSTAR that's how I spell it now, I also consider Davey, Pimp, Socks and Rubber Ducks (thanx to Justin for talking to his rubber ducky with Brian in da show) also gangster.  
Love ya, with magically furry dancing hotties on top!

**Azury:** Yes, my twisted mind can put thing in order, I just need to think before I do so! Yay! I'm glad you got it. Here's a cookie and a bunny! Thank you on Pete, it's my pimp, you know, the smart ass of the group. But I think you'll like Andy even better! OPPPS! SPOILER! Pete and Ryan? Mer….lol.I dunno…yeah, I do. But I won't tell! I'm glad you still like the story, it makes me happy. I'm twisted still! Ciao, missy with shiny buttons and special twisted pervyness!

* * *

**Chapter 16: I'll Write a Song for You**

* * *

****

Pete ran upstairs into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He quickly sighed and dropped to the floor before calling out Ryan's name.

Some one pulled back the curtain," What are you doing here?" Ryan hissed.

"I kinda spilled…a little bit…you're enamored by me?" Pete stuttered out.

"Slow breaths Pete" Ryan said as he closed the curtains again.

"Marco was asking me questions…and I kind of answered one" Pete muttered

"So?" Ryan asked, pulling the soap out from the dish.

"About My Fair Fantasy…."

"What?" Ryan asked as he snatched the curtains back, only to pull them back again at Pete's bemused look.

"I didn't mean to…" Pete stammered," Besides, he's clueless anyway"

Ryan sighed," I don't want him to know yet…"

"Know what yet?" Pete asked slyly.

"You know what…"

"No, actually I don't" Pete said," Tell me"

"That…"

"What…?"

"Come here…" Ryan motioned with his fingers.

Pete got up and moved towards the shower curtains as Ryan leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Well in that case then…" Pete murmured as he picked the soap up from Ryan's hands and dropped it on the floor." You know what they say?"

"When in Rome?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah" Pete said as he bent over to pick it up," That too…"

* * *

"Hey mom…" Jake said, running his hands through his hair nervously, he felt tears spiking his eyes," I hav- haven't heard from yo- you in a long time…"

"I know…" Angelina said slowly," I missed my little baby boy. I hope Marco's treating you well"

"Of course Mom, like the dad I never had…"

"That's nice sweetheart" Angelina said," I was wondering….if you wouldn't mind…"

"Yes?" Jake asked.

"Would…or could you lend…"

"Uh…"

"Your mommy some money?"

Jake's face fell," What?"

"My new…job, calls for a special tuition to get in…mommy's a little short on cash"

"Mom…"

"Just like 100 dollars, I'll pay you back…"

"Ma…."

"Just like old times…"

Jake took a sharp intake of breath," Like when Kyle was here…"

Jake slammed the phone down, his hands shaking and closing his eyes while reaching into his pockets, his breath already growing faster. He grabbed a pill and chewed it, not swallowed, slowly and calmed down a little bit, but not enough as he angrily smashed the lamp besides him to the floor accidentally. Hearing the crash, Marco quickened his speed to the living room and saw him sitting there. He sat down next to him and opened his arms as Jake gladly fell into them. "Well, now that you're only 1 year away from me I guess this means that I can give you this…" Marco said as he pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Jake." What is it?"

"This right here is the first valuable thing that my dad ever gave me" Marco smiled, holding it in his hands.

"It's a ring" Jake responded.

"Yep, it was his class ring. He gave me it, said give it to someone special" Marco replied sadly," Who better than to you? You said you wanted a piece of my dad anyway, so there you go"

"I like it" Jake replied, looking at the sapphire and ruby jeweled coloring." It reminds me of Ryan's eyes"

"Yeah?" Marco asked, tilting his head to the side," It kind of does"

After marveling at the ring in silence for a little while Jake finally said "Mom called…"

"I know" Marco sighed.

"She was asking for money, at least she said happy birthday once, I just wish that she would stop being so self destructive…when Rory was here she wasn't like that" Jake said quietly.

Marco didn't know what to say so he just sighed and shook his head, he really deserves better, he thought sadly." What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I know the perfect place…" Jake said smiling as he got up and went to the phone,

"Who are you calling?" Marco asked, confused.

"Just a friend" Jake replied happily, smiling a mile wide," I'm pretty sure this will be the best birthday I have yet"

* * *

Ryan played with the tattered ends of Marco's shirt, which fit him well as he watched Pete pace across the room." I don't know what's the problem then" He paused to rub his hands on his pants, a nervous habit that he did often before continuing his back and forth motion." You've told me the story several times and I still don't get it"

"Look, Marco just got out of a serious relationship here Pete; this isn't a one-two type punch. No one night stand Nate-Hopkins-I-Was-Just-A-Little-Bit-Drunk-But-I-Still-Probally-Would-Have-Done-Him-Anyway type thing like you so bluntly know and use all the time" Ryan snapped, making Pete stop.

"Your point?" Pete asked ruggedly.

"All I'm saying is that he's heartbroken, and when I was heartbroken last time I didn't want to hear the slightest mention of love or anything near it" Ryan replied." That's my point"

"Brilliantly put" Pete said with his natural snooty air to his voice, sitting down on the floor and looking through the pictures Ryan had painted. "These all look like…"

"Marco?" Ryan finished," I know. He was the only drawable thing here but…"He paused, getting up crossing the room. He went through his wallet and pulled out some small cut up pictures, "I did save a special one". He flicked the picture over to Pete who caught it with ease and smirked again," I remember this picture, the last day of school. Andy, me, you and Brian were all going our separate ways, Brian to be off with his dad, Andy off to his own…what did he call it again?"

"A sexual escapade. His own Renaissance" Ryan replied.

"Yeah and me and you…"

"Off to two different places" Ryan finished, looking over his shoulder at the picture. Brian stood there with his arms crossed, his middle finger angrily up while Andy practically sat on his shoulders wearing a pair of red sun glasses and a dozen roses which he threw up in the air. Pete was captured jumping up to catch one with his teeth while Ryan just stood there shaking his head but smiling also.

"Why the hell was Andy throwing those roses?" Pete asked, shuffling through the paintings again.

"You know Andy, he said it gave the picture a photographical lighting " Ryan murmured," Or some crap like that" He pulled out a painting " But more importantly here's one I did of you a long time ago, like after we first met in the locker room. Remember that time when Andy got really drunk and me, you and Brian had to drag him back into the showers to wake him up?"

"Yeah" Pete laughed," Why?"

"Here, see for yourself" Ryan said happily, handing the painting over.

Pete looked on in amusement at a picture of a drenched Pete and Brian holding Andy under the shower head, but the picture mainly focused on Pete in all his wet glory." Aww, you're such a great artist" He leaned over when Marco busted through the door, making Ryan push him away automatically and cocking his head to the side," Marci, what's wrong?"

"Heh, funny" Marco said as he angrily plopped down into Ryan's lap, and on Pete's bemused look Marco replied," He's cushiony"

"What really happened?" Ryan asked.

"Jake's keeping secrets from me again" Marco huffed out," I have to take someone to this ballroom dance type thing being held on the 7th of August and I have no one to take with me"

"What about Dy-" Pete began as Ryan shot him an assassin's look." -lan?"

Marco shut his eyes and purred silently." Oh…Pete…look what you did" Ryan sighed out as he petted Marco on the back, "Forget about Dylan"

"Yeah…sorry…listen, I met a guy once who could break anybodies heart and he did that to mines and look where I am now" Pete said reassuringly." Everything will be fine"

Marco just gurgled again" I think I need some more Capin' Crunch" He got up and moped off," And some peppermint ice cream too"

Ryan shot up," Oh my…uh…Pete, could you stay right here for a second please?"

"What's the matter?" Pete asked nervously.

"Uh…ice cream is bad for Marco" Ryan replied before running out the room," Go meet Jake, he's downstairs"

Pete mumbeled something under his breath as he watched Ryan disappear.

* * *

Ryan caught up with Marco, who stuck his head in the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Marco?" Ryan asked timidly.

He didn't reply, but instead just sniffeled. " Oh Ryan…look what I've done…"

He pulled out his hand to see a long gash across it. " I hurt…myself…" Marco whispered.

Ryan looked at him, shocked." How?"

"I don't know…" Marco trailed off. " I don't…know…"

Ryan ran over to him and grabbed him into his arms, sweeping the hair from out his face." Marco…?"

Marco's vision blurred.

"Marco…speak to me…."

Jake wandered with Pete into the room just in time to see Marco slip, along with Ryan, to the floor.

* * *

**Oh...see what Dylan causes? And he's not even there! Review! Please!**


	18. Untitled 3

**It's some more Jake and Marco flashback lurve for ya'll to tide you over, I have new characters coming, if that's possible, New loves, old friends and a helloza lot of drama. A CUSTODY BATTLE? Gasp, crap, I think I just gave away something, OMG. Just read before I blurt out about the SEQUEL! Damnit! I did it again.**

**damien455:** Thanks! You Think It's great ? YAY! Here's an update for you!

**MascaraTearsnMoonlitEyes:** Dylan is coming back, but I don't think you're gonna like himt hat much. You're a fan? Yay! That makes me feel special. I;m glad you enjoy my writing, and you'll find out more about the characters in both stories as it continues on.

**azure266**: Yes, you are my angel missy! I'm a doll? Yay! Your opinion is dead on, I just didn't want to come out and say it right then and there, it'd ruin the mood. And the whole soap idea thing that you had was dead on too, you're on a role today! Lol. I'm glad you like Pete and stuttering is really sexy, ins't it/ But, did I ever say that Pete was English? I don't remember, but I mines well make him that. I'm glad you recognize the signs of Marco depression, food wise and all. Initally, I was going to have him cut himself, but then I went against it, cause that's Michael's job. Oppsss…well, you'll see. I'm so wrapped up in the story (29 chapters now) That I keep forgetting that you guys are only up to chapter 17. Arg, it gives me a headache. But I'm proud of the new plot ideas and twists. Oh and I have even a few more characters now, well, actually 2, but I'll mention that below. Yes, I know you hate them with a firey burning passion, cliffhangers that is, but I must put them. Not to bother you guys, but believe it or not, I used them as a way or motivation for myself. If I get board or tired of writing I come back and read where I left off and go "Damn, lemme twist this up". But actually I fell off the chair a few minutes ago because of this horribly deciteful idea that I came up with. You'll see in oh…chapter 28. Of course I'll keep rockin' the evilness-ness of this story, just keep reviewing! Ciao.

**with love,anonymous:** I'm sorry I didn't aknowledge you in the other review, but I'm doing it now, so thanks a lot! I'm glad your still rooting for the Marco and Dylan relationship, I dunno tho…I'll see. Lol. I'm glad you like my irony and twists, I think that's my trade mark now

**Lizzypowers:** Your killing me here, hun. You got 2 eppies on DVD? I hate you! Oh…your parents are in the movies biz? Can I live with you? Please? I love em! And ted! But together, they kinda made me close my eyes. Yes, graphic indeed Justin is my pimp/ whore and Brian is my owner. You'll have to rock back and forth in a corner then, cause Jake isn't getting it on with Michael anytime soon…but Michael's getting some…HA! FROM WHO? You'll see soon… I have uniform too, but I was like"Hey, school, fuck you, Imma wear this shit anyways" and I did. I got in trouble, but I did. But we like, don't listen to our teachers anyway, kids are wearing Roc A Wear and shit to school all the time, I'm the only like…black rocker girl there. And that's just sad. Yes! Weridness rocks now! My, aren't you horney from all that hot queer as folk action. The only hot gay sex you'll be getting from me is…um…Dylan….Randy…Adrian…Michael…Remy…oh well, fuck, I'm giving away the story. See you missy! Messing me up and such! Black Nail polish Yes, that was my first twisted ditty, but Imma betta it and then re-post it again. That was when I was going through my Brandon flowers stage. Now I'm going through my Alex Kapranos stage. Yeah, I loved the midnight show part, I had a hellova lot of fun writing that. Anwyays missy, go on and enjoy throwing this at your sister, I do the same thing with my friends. It's fucking fun, isn't it. Oh and I love you AND Azury both the same, don't ya'll start competing for my LOVE now, or I'll have to spank you! Ciao!

**Oh, added to the list of new characters is Remy and Matt, and you'll see them later on. Arg, also, I know ya'll some lazy bitches, cause I was looking at my stats and I noticed a lot of people are reading, just not reviewing. But you know that? I'm happy, cause at least people are reading my soap opera, and I do the same thing. Im just too lazy to review. So yay! To the counters in the stats menu! And yay! To the reviewers. And yay! To the readers. Fuck it, yay! To everyone**.

**I just realised that I have too many damn author's notes but since it's shitty 4TH of July I decided to update early, and I'll still update on Fri! So yay, again. And yes, I hate holidays. I'm abitter girl. Oh and read my other new story, Feverish! I self promote!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 17: Untitled 3**

* * *

****

_It was winter as Marco sat on the steps, holding his hands in his head and cradling a note within his arms, longing to open in but afraid of what was inside. He waited for a good hour before he saw Jake walking down the block, looking miserable and smiled despite himself. Seeing Marco, Jake picked up speed and met him at the door step with a puff of breath, holding his head down," It came in the mail?" He asked quietly._

_"Yeah…" Marco trailed off, looking at his expression," Let's take a walk, Jakey" He held out his hand as Jake grasped it and began walking down the block together. "Hey, you want to spend Christmas with us?"_

_"I—I thought that you were going to meet your dad" Jake asked, stuttering slightly._

_"No…apparently not. You can come if you want" Marco said softly, holding the letter close._

_"Yeah…I would like that…" Jake paused," Marco, just open the letter up already, the suspense is killing me"_

_"Yeah," Marco laughed dryly, "Me too. But what if it's bad?"_

_"What if it's good?" Jake countered. "You'll never know unless you see?"_

_"And risk loosing you?" Marco asked, shaking his head," No, I don't think so"_

_"Listen, Marco, you're not going to loose me. You know that. I know that. No court of law is going to do that, no matter how hard they try, I'm stuck like fucking glue to you" Jake sighed," Open the letter"_

_"Watch your mouth" Marco scolded fatherly as Jake rolled his eyes." You open it"_

"_We'll both open it, together" Jake said as he took one end of the envelope and Marco took the other, slowly they tore it apart and peeked inside at the small white letter rolled up. "Read it?" Jake asked._

_Marco spotted a bench, they had wandered all the way down to the park, and sat on it," Okay, read it"_

_"Dear Mr. Del Rossi,_

_It would seem that you have made a good argument in appealing for custody of a Mr. Jake S. Shields, but sadly we cannot grant your wish due to the fact that you are too young to withhold the custody of any human being…" Jake paused as Marco's face fell, "I'll run away, Marco, I'll stay with you somehow…don't let them take me away…please, I'll be good"_

_Marco rubbed his temples in a circular motion," Continue the letter"_

_Jake looked at it again. "…However, we can justify custody over to your mother if she wishes to do so. After talking with Jake we know that he is completely enamored by you and we would hate to see him in a foster home where he would ultimately be neglected. We feel that you are highly responsible for your age and when your 18 you may appeal to the court again to try for full custody, but until then, you are just considered half guardian. We do not offer this type of exception to anyone, so please make use of it._

_Sincerely,_

_William T. Thymes,_

_Court Justice"_

_Jake put the letter down." I--… I can….I can…."_

_Marco pulled him into a hug," You're mine Jake, you're mine"_

_Jake muttered something as Marco spun him around," Dad…please…"_

_Marco put him down," You…you called me dad"_

_"Well" Jake blushed," You are practically…"_

_"Let's go tell my mom the news, no more agony Jake, it's a thing of the past" Marco said happily as the wind whipped up, blowing icy sheets of dried out snow into their faces. As they walked away from the park Jake looked back and whispered," I hope so…"_

* * *

Jake looked up at the clock on the wall, it was shaped like a tiger, and then back on the floor where Marco laid, thumbing through a magazine. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I passed out" Marco said, making a face. He turned another page," Where's Ryan?"

"Out" Jake said, still staring at Marco.

"I'm sorry for ruining your birthday" Marco said numbly," It's selfish of me to worry about Dylan on your birthday, you know?"

"Yeah…" Jake trailed off. "It's okay…I guess, let's play a game or something, I'm pretty damn board"

* * *

Pete laid down on the bench and coughed into his balled up fist. " Ry, did you give me that shitty cold?"

"I dunno, I guess" Ryan said as he stretched out a bit, biting a finger nail. "But that's not going to help you win"

"Nothing will" A third voice chimed in. They turned around to see a boy with Blonde hair and Blue eyes staring at them.

"Andy?" They both called out, scowling.

"Hello boys" The boy, Andy, said happily.

"You just fucked up our game" Pete sighed as he turned back around." I want those Hershey chocolates, now prepare to fail Ryan"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Andy, sit, please, we missed you. We just need to settle this". Andy, being a good boy, sat down besides Ryan and pulled the back of his hair slightly," I want your hair, you know that right, watch, I'm going to go get extensions or something"

"Your so caddy" Pete quipped, locking eyes with Ryan. It was the ultimate no blinking contest.

"And your butch?" Andy asked. He looked Pete's outfit up and down," Are you like a cross dressing lesbian or something?"

"And you look like a fucking gay club, trashed and easy" Pete retorted back, still staring Ryan down.

"Now, now boys, if Brain was here you all wouldn't be like this." Ryan said softly.

Andy waved his hands," Bite me Ryan, you know damn well he'd probably be feigning over what Natalie has up her skirt than to listen to us…now I can understand if it was Brad Pitt's skirt. Or Drew Fuller's skirt…"

"Or that guy from Franz Ferdinand" Pete chipped in." Oppss…" He said as Ryan glared at him." I mean, if I was into that sort of thing…oh…well…fuck it, you know he's do able."

"Drew is way better than Alex from Franz Ferdinand. I mean, yeah, he's hot and all but come on" Andy sighed out, running a hand through his hair." Let's be serious"

"I am being serious." Pete stated.

"You're both wrong" Ryan stated as he bit his lip a little bit," Because we all know that the most do-able person of al is…"

"Well…" Andy trailed off.

"Well…" Ryan stopped.

"Well" Pete said impatiently.

"We all know that it's Angelina Jolie…"

Ryan smiled as both Pete and Andy fell backwards, and snatched up the Hershey bar happily.

* * *

Michael tapped the phone slightly as Jake picked it up, looking at Marco and shuffling off into the other room only to run back in." Uh…here" Jake mumbled, balancing the phone on his shoulders and moving his knight in an L-shaped form to the other corner," Check mate" and then went off into the other room again while Marco stared, perplexed at the movement before angrily kicking the board, taking out a chocolate and murmuring "That boy's too damn smart"

Jake laughed and sat down on the steps as Michael sang out "Happy Birthday Jakey!" Jake could tell he was smiling on the other end," Why are you happy? This is not the Michael that I like"

"Oh, I'm fucking morose right now…but you know, for old times sake, I still got you a present, if you want it" Michael smiled out. Suddenly Jake looked under the couch, "Don't bother looking" Michael justified. "It's not there yet, it will be though. Something you'll like I hope, it'll be there in maybe a week or two, I dunno…"

"Oh, that's cool Mikey. But I didn't want you to get me anything" Jake said calmly.

"I know, I know, but since when do I listen?" A pause," I mean, this is me we're talking about"

"True" Jake laughed out hollowly.

"Tell me about your day then, I'm dying to know"

"Wait…Mikey…"

"Yes?"

"Where are you, I mean, where are you staying…how are you contacting me…" Jake trailed off.

"My heart Jakey" Michael said softly," That's how. Let's not go into specifics shall we? I mean, I am talking to you, that's more than enough…"

"I know" Jake stopped, was Michael getting defensive?

"I think maybe I should call you later…"

"No! No…I mean, stay on…please, you know I have like no one else to talk to…kinda…sorta…no one my age…wait…Marco is…well, damn….but…"

"Jake!" Michael snapped.

"What?" Jake snapped back.

"Tell me then, what happened?"

"Well…I have this plan…." Jake smiled, getting up and going upstairs," It's fucking brilliant too"

* * *

"School starts in 3 weeks boys" Andy said with a waving finger. He had this weird stripper/ dominatrix outfit on. The type that said "Spank-Me-And-I'll-Spank-You-Right-Back-Maybe-Harder" look on it. Ryan was shocked at how bold he was at wearing his outfits out in public but whatever, all the power to him. Pete licked an ice cream cone," How about this for a picture?" He asked Ryan, teasingly sticking the cone into his mouth.

"Please" Andy rolled his eyes," Before you choke"

Ryan laughed, turning the corner and walking up the block." So when does Brain come back so we can make our naughty four some complete?"

"Last time I talked to him he said the first day of school, uh, his parents had gotten lost somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle, weird asses, they shoulda went to Disney world like I had said before, no one listens to the flamer…" He sighed," I miss my Brian"

"Your Brian?" Pete asked.

"Our Brian" Ryan corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. I need to have some fun sneak into a club and go dancing on some poles, something, please, I need entertainment or else I go weak…"

"And limp" Pete snarked as Andy flipped him off and stuck his finger into the ice cream cone.

"Oh…oh fuck man, that's nasty" Pete murmured angrily, he was about to drop it when Ryan took the cone and licked it." It tastes fine to me"

"Lemme taste" Andy said as Ryan handed the cone to him. He licked it also and then licked it again," Man, I haven't had a decent ice cream all summer, and all my boyfriends thought I was being perverted when I said I wanted rainbow sprinkles with vanilla sauce all over it".

"Boyfriends?" Came the question from the other boys.

Pushing up his sun glasses, a bright reddish pink, Andy counted on his finger," Ace, Ben, Ken, Nick, Ari, Paul and Steven…." He stopped for a second.

"Why so many? One for each month?" Pete asked jokingly.

"No, one for each day of the week." Andy corrected, waging a finger, "But you guys wait, as soon as School starts back up it'll be one boyfriend per week for me. I'm cutting down, ya know?"

"Yeah…" Pete said, laughing," We know"

Ryan gave him another dirty look so Pete shoved the ice cream cone into his face," Eat up darling, that look isn't attractive on you"

* * *

"I want a divorce!" The TV screen blared out. Marco was watching All My Almost Real But I still Have No Life Children, his favorite soap. Marsha, the red head, stood there angrily." I'm HIV positive and I have cancer and I have a broken nail! But Justin loves me for who I am!"

"No, I don't because you're Mariah, her twin sister! And I am not Justin; I'm his best friend's cousin from the same mother!"

"Well I'm not your Mariah or your Marsha because I am your real mother, I slept with you Justin! Incest!"

Marco gasped," NO!" he clutched the pillow in his arms, biting his lip and balancing at huge container of Rocky Road in his arms, he had been like this for an hour now, Jake was locked in his room talking on the phone, probably his girl friend the way he was so hushed over it and Ryan was out, his mother was at another get rich quick seminar so he had the house to himself.

"But I love you!" Justin cried

"And I love Bacon, this is why we cannot be together" Marsha said, pulling off her mask to reveal a monkey suit," I love animals, don't burn forests!"

"No, I like you! No, I love you, marry me!"

Marco gasped again.

"I'm a man baby!" Marsha cried, pulling off the monkey mask to reveal a hot guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"But I love you" Justin still cried out.

"THEN LET'S MAKE HOT PASSIONATE LOVE BY THE MOONLIGHT UNDER THE STARS AND BY THE FIRE AND GROW OLD TOGETHER AND BE HAPPY!" Marsha shouted out, jumping into him. "What about the bacon?" Justin cried, falling down.

"Screw the bacon!"

"I'd rather screw you!" Justin cried.

Marco sniffled and dunked his head into the container; the he/she looked like Dylan.

Will Justin and Marsha find out Marie's secret, will they ever know that THEY'RE ALL THE SAME PERSON AND THIS IS ALL A DREAM? Will Marsha ever find out that she's allergic to bacon, or that Justin is not a man…but a garden hose? Tune in next time for All My Almost Real But I still Have No Life Children!

Marco sighed and turned the channel, it was now time for "Geometric Hospital" where all the actors are geometric figures and shapes. But he accidentally fell on Noggin, some kiddy channel, by accident, transfixed by the shiny colors and lights he snuggled down and watched it. He was happy to see a hand come onto the screen followed by kids shouting Ooobi! Over and over again.

He staid like that for 2 hours straight

* * *

When Ryan came in after prying Andy and Pete off of him he found Marco in a vegetated form on the couch, drooling and twitching," Make…make it stop" Marco murmured as Ryan ran over, It was now Maisy on the show, He watched as the TV screen showed the mouse yelling at people in a Charlie Brown "Waa waa waa waa" voice. "Please…." Marco said again as Ryan flipped off the TV. He pulled him into a hug." Never again" Marco cried, "It burned my eyes!"

Ryan sighed," Shh…it's all okay now…"

Just then, Jake wandered into the room, holding the phone and laughing when he spotted Marco twitching." Great, then I'll see you then…" he said and hung up.

"Who—who was that you were talking to?" Marco asked as he twitched, "OOBI!" He cried out, "Oh, fuck, I'm going to be doing this for a week aren't I?"

"Ahh…mmm… a friend" Jake half lied," Would you mind if someone was to stay here for a couple of days?"

* * *

**Lol, review.?**


	19. Unconditional

**Oh my god, I'm am nearly passing out from all this drama. For all of you hoping for Dylan to be back, he is going to be, not against my will of course, and he'll be raising hell the whole time. Anwyays, off to the reviews!**

**Angel Azury:**

My tiwstedness has no level, it keeps flying through the roof over and over again. But at least when that happens a hot guy comes to patch it back up. In real life, people never stay on a subject for long, so I thought it'd be cute if they started talking about hot guys. Ryan, who is of course straight, didn't say any guy's name. –wink.- Brad Pitt in a skirt? Oh yeah…. Andy is me, also. Sadly, I don't have any leather. Yes, Ryan must come clean…but he won't, not now at least. I'm glad you liked tha bacon drama, I need to lighten the story a little, but it gets darker again. Dylan as the actor? No…but you're close to my plot! **STOP GETTING CLOSE**! Lol. I do the same thing, it's fun to read stuff over. Okay sista, I'll rock this story like a bad drug addiction! Love ya!

**BlackRoseOnFire:**

You've been reviewing a lot lately, that's cool. I'm glad you understand what is going on and your enjoying it. That's the fist step to becoming an addict, you're well on your way. Hope you like this chapter too

**MascaraTearsnMoonlitEyes:**

Marco isn't going crazy…yet. He's well on his way though. LOL. OOBI! I'm glad you like the story. Michael isn't a ceral killer. Lol, hope you like this one too.

**withlove-anonymous:**

Hey, I wish that you'd tell me your name, lovey, I'm gonna call you lovey, okay? Lol. I'm glad your confused and you like it and your deep into it, maybe you'll become addicted yet! Marco and Dylan? Are…well…you'll see, I can't really say.

**Ahh…sweet Lizzy doll:**

It got cut off! **OMG!** I wanted to read the rest. Hey, your gonna kick my ass. I know u are. I know what's gonna happen with Marco and Dylan, I already saw the eppidose. And **OMG** your gonna hate Dylan as much as I do when you see it. I'm not saying anymore unless you want me too. Ted and em? They're okay. Brian and Justin? **FUCKING HOT!** Lol, I'll rock on hard. Wait…ewww. Lol.Michael isn't getting any from Jake any time soon. But he will with someone else, and so will Jake…with someone else! **COUGH- CHAPTER 29 COUGH**-. Hey! –spank- what did I tell you about jealousy? This isn't a mister bright side video! Awww…it's cute isn't it? Lol, I'm glad you like the snide remarks, they're cute right? **OIMG!** Yes, I thought it was just me, Alex was all up on Paul, I was like…damn, get a room! On the live version of Michael in this show in Scotland he was griding on him, the microphone and Paul. I had to rewind that shit over and over again. Oh and did u know that he says "So come all over me?" In the lives versions? Lol. Yes. Come indeed/ wait…ewww. Michael was talking to Jake over the phone, don't get confused. I'm brilliant? Well, I'd review the rest of your review, but it got cut off…so..-**SPANK!-** for it getting cut off. **LOVE!**

**I dunno where this is going, but I know that I got my spark back, for good probably, because everything is starting to fall into place now! This is pretty damn good if I do say so myself so fall in love with Andy, smack Pete around, get to know Ryan and little better and cheer for poor Marco and Dylan. Oh, and say hi to Michael while your at it.**

* * *

****

_I've spent my whole life surroundedand _

_I've spent my whole life alone _

_I wonder why ,I never wonder why _

_The easiest things are so hard_

_I just want, I just want love _

_I just want, I just want love I_

_just want, I just want love _

_I just want something _

_Something for nothing _

_Something, something for nothing_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Unconditional**

* * *

****

It was raining.

Jake stepped out of the car and onto the side walk, watching it pull away before going over to the bus stop and waiting for what seemed like ever. A boy, with messy red hair came forward, holding in his hand a bag that looked like it had been ripped up by cats and dogs and a black eye.

Jake sighed and opened his arms.

The stranger gladly fell into them.

* * *

"Okay, look, this is not a sheltered animal home" Marco huffed out tiredly.

"These are my brothers and sisters we're talking about" Ryan said as he crossed his arms," Look, I've suffered a black eye, a sprained wrist, which, by the way, still hurts like hell and all you do is complain"

"Sorry" Marco sighed out," But where are they going to stay? Look, Jake is already sharing his room with who ever that kid is that's staying with us, the guess room is occupied by you and the other guess room is the only one…"

"Unless…" Ryan smirked," I share a room with you, Robert shacks up with Jake and whoever that other boy is, Lizzie takes the couch and Mark, Mike and Sarah share the guess room"

Marco placed a hand to his head," God…Ryan…"

Ryan put on the cutest puppy face he could muster and pulled at Marco's arms," Pllleeeaaassseee"

"Kidnap the little brats and then I'll say yes" Marco said, rubbing his temples," God, how many people is that now….Jake, Other Kid, Me, You, Sarah, Robert, Lizzie, Mark, Mike, and Mom. Wow…"

"Thank you!" Ryan screeched out, scaring himself because he had been hanging around Andy too much, and pulled out his cell phone, hitting speed dial. "Andy, yeah, it's me….hhhuuuhh? Yep, yep, get the car dude…no, I'll call Pete…yes…get the leather gloves, no you're not fat….sure, ice cream is fine…okay…sure…perfect…NO! NO GUNS! Yes…you can use a nail file, but that's it, okay…okay…see you in 5. Bye"

Marco looked at him blankly," What are you up to…"

"You'll see…" Ryan said as he skipped past the door just as the doorbell rang. He opened it to see Jake and some other boy standing there, soaking wet. Jake horridly brushed past them. "Hey Ry, Bye Ry" He said quickly, zipping up the steps.

"I'm going out, I need some chocolate…"

"No you don't" Ryan said, grabbing Marco by the end of his shirt," No fattening substance for you. Now, go inside your room…and uh…prepare the beds, since they'll be here when I come home"

"They?" Marco asked warily.

"Yeah, my family…"

* * *

Jake pulled up his covers, folded the sheet, pulled out a first aid kit, folded a sheet again, pulled out some bandages, wrapped some around his teeth and pulled like hell until the tape snapped. "Hey, that must hurt"

The boy just nodded his head, his eyes begging slightly to wrap it up. Jake did as his eyes pleaded before sitting down on the floor and tilting his head to the side," Where were you before you came here?"

"Here" The person sighed," There. Everywhere. I was up in New York for a week, um, then down in South Carolina, then L.A. You know, just around"

"Yeah…" Jake repeated, "Around. So want to tell me how you hurt yourself?"

"It's a long story" They said softly. He flicked a strand of red hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear. His ears were pierced, a small stud in each one, but his fingers were all cut up. Under his trench coat was a silk button down shit, a bow tie, and a pair of dress pants, all of which had little holes in it. He looked tired, warn down, exhausted.

"Hey…Jake…" They stopped, looking into Jake's eyes uncertainly.

Jake blinked back," What?"

"I missed you…"

And then the lights went out

* * *

"Shit, when you cut the wires you knocked out the whole damn block…" Ryan yelled.

"Opps" Andy murmured," I told you I can't use nail clippers on the damn thing!"

Pete sighed and snatched the clippers from the two bickering boys before going to the pole and working a few wires around again before clipping a few more." I just killed out the whole damn city's lights, practically; it'll be out for a good…30 minutes, long enough?"

"Yeah…" Ryan said slowly.

"Sure. Listen, this is going to work, again, as usual" Pete said, leaning against the pole outside of Ryan's house. He was wearing a pair of jeans for once with a tight fitting t-shirt while Andy stood there, looking flamboyant as ever with black hooker boots, a silk black tie and a red shirt. There were straps up and down his arms, all made of leather.

Ryan rolled his eyes at Pete and looked at Andy," Got the tape?"

"Of course, but this isn't the time for S & M darling-"

"No, God, Andy, I mean the other tape…."

"Yeah" Andy waved his hand and produced the tape.

"Did you have that up your sleeve?" Pete asked, amused.

"I have a lot of things up my sleeve" Andy smirked.

"Hello, can we please save my family…?" Ryan asked, helplessly.

"Yeah, let's get the twat's family and get the hell out of here, I'm soaking wet." Pete complained.

"Aren't you always?" Andy quipped.

Pete smacked him on the head.

"Okay, anyway, let's go. The brute, her boyfriend is out for the night, I checked. They're all in bed right now and Karen's probably passed out, that gives us a good 10 minutes…" Ryan said, re-running the plan in his head.

He walked over to the back," We're going through Robert's window, okay?"

Pete walked up behind him," Follow the leader"

Andy climbed behind Pete." Your ass is in the way"

"Like the view?" Pete asked teasingly," Most people do"

"Well, pip, pip to you smutty man, your charms and poems don't work on me-"Andy glanced at Ryan and winked. "So move your ass"

Ryan practically fell off the side of the garden wall." Damnit, Andy!"

"Obvious, isn't it?" Pete smirked, giving Ryan a playful shove.

Ryan pulled himself into the window, before Hauling Andy and Pete over. He glanced over to the bed to see Robert sleeping soundly and tip toed over to him and shook him slightly." Robby, wake up…" He whispered it softly.

Robert's eyes fluttered open and gasped." Ry- Ryan…!"

"Sh…" Ryan said quickly," Get dressed, get a bag, stuff it with all the shit you can and follow the nelly looking boy in the corner"

Robert glanced over at Andy," Hey"

"Hello yourself darling" Andy said "Oh and Ryan, fuck you"

But Ryan was already into the next room, moving quickly he woke up the rest," Sarah, Lizzie" He said," Wake up, please. Get Mike and Mark and get through the window…"

They enveloped him into a hug," I love you too, get your asses out the window first please" Ryan said quickly.

They all gathered their things and scattered about, getting dressed, packing bags and everything else they can.

* * *

Marco sat inside his room, looking at the floor quietly, sadly.

He really did miss Dylan. It wasn't that long ago that they were eating pancakes and sharing bathtubs together.

If only there was a way.

Then the phone rang.

* * *

Dylan pulled his cell phone out his pockets, biting his lip, a painful trait that he had picked up from Marco and punched in his numbers as fast as the lightening that was streaking the sky. Pick up, please, he mentally pleaded.

The phone rang…

A soft voice came on," Hello….?"

Dylan's eyes widened. "Marco?"

* * *

Marco clasped the phone in his hands," Dylan…I …."

"Listen Marco, I have to tell you that—"

"No…"

"I'm sorry, Marco…"

"Dylan I'm not so—"

The phone cut off, the electricity was cut.

* * *

Dylan looked at the phone in his hands; he had hung up on him! He shoved the phone into his pocket and took off down the street, to the nearest club to wash his worries away.

* * *

The lights came back on as soon as Ryan got the last kid out the window and down the side. Pete was carrying Sarah on his back while holding Mike's hand. Ryan was carrying Mark in his arms, and Andy had Lizzie and Robert as they all scurried off towards the van. Ryan was beaming," God, I missed you guys"

"There's something we have to tell you…" Lizzie said quickly when Robert shot her a dirty look.

"No, we don't"

"I think so…" Sarah protested.

"Shut the fuck up, Sarah" Robert commanded.

"Hey, listen, only I get to tell you all to shut the fuck up." Ryan said darkly," What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing" Robert said his voice like poison.

"You're—"

Robert glared at his younger sisters.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go…where are we going?" Lizzie asked.

"To Marco's, to stay until we get off somewhere on our own" Ryan replied.

They all hopped into the van and drove off.

"Jake's there?" Robert asked softly,

"Yeah, of course, you're sharing a room with him" Ryan replied.

* * *

Marco made his way into the room and opened the door to check on Jake and the scruffy looking boy that Jake had pulled into his room earlier.

The door after what he saw.

"Oh, My god…"

* * *

**DUM! DUM! DUMMMMMMM OMG, lol Don't spank me azury...i kno u hate cliffys**


	20. Still In Love Song

**Okay, I'm going to do something really really weird, and lovely for all of you who actually like this. I'm updating back to fucking back..not once…but twice, because my dear Lizzy will be flittering away soon, I'm going to do this for her. Now Azury and everyone else here will probably love that, won't you?**

**MascaraTearsnMoonlitEyes:**

I have no clue where you get these unruly and deathly naughty thoughts from, but it's kinda a good idea. Nope, he's not…at leats I don't think he is. I hope you like this chapter…well…chapters, as well.

**LIZZZYYYYYYYY!**

OMG your leaving me? SPANK okay, you deserved that one! Here, I am doing this for you, so you better like it, damnit! It was this live stage show, I dunno the name of it, but they were like, guitar to guitar and then they were back to back, up and down, singing "So come all over me" It was magicall…I cried. I don't want you to shorten the reviuew! I like long ones! It was died red, but you'll see why. Yes, that is Michael. I've written 31 chapters, but I'm kinda stuck at the moment with this very dramatic scene between Jake and Marco…well…you'll see. No, missy! Smooth try, I'll be the only editor around here…but, if you wanna have a sneek peeky at my storyyou can slide on over to livejournal and look under All For You Remy, read my dramatic entries and I'll have it there! Snaps for me? Oh, you know how I love my dramatic sexual tension. You'll be gone for like all of july then, when are you really leaving? In NY? Kick ass, maybe you'll see me molesting someone on a corner. What's the website? I probably already seen it though, but you know u can never get enough hot action BIG HUG AND KISS You better return safely or else…threatens to spank again

**Azury:**

rubs butt ouchies, I know cliffys r bad, but come on, I've been sitting on my ass non stop for like…6 hours, trying to make this perfect! Have some respect for the hiney!LOL. I said that Michael was a cutter? When? But I;m glad you remember, cause he is. So was I, cause I was like…okay, he needs to get his family back sooner or later, and a lot of the family is coming into play and having real problems also. Like Robert's "Issue" and Lizzie's "Problem" you might hate her afterwards though. I'm glad you liked their mission…yes, Andy was wearing pants…I think. Yes, I'm sure that you love Andy, I love him myself. And you'll LOVEEEEEEE ME for this, back to back treat. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!LOL. Oh hell yes, Dylan;s coming back, the damage is no where near done. U better be happy now Sweeps up into air and gives kick ass hug here, enjoy! Loves!

**Let the leather clad drama begin! Hello my dear lovlies, say hello to tension, for It is crackeling through the air at like a million volts. Are Jake and Michael together? Or do I just write the situation to look that way? Is Pete really with Ryan? Or am I just making it look that way? Is Andy really liking Marco? Or am I confusing you! Mer! I dunno my damn self, but I think ya'll still like it!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 19: Still in Love Song**

_We were lovers _

_We were kissers _

_We were holders of hands _

_We were make believers _

_Just loosing time_

* * *

Jake blinked at Michael in the dark, grasped his hands and pulled him flush up against his chest with lightening speed. Michael winced at the quick body contact and shook it off quickly as he neared Jake's face." The thing that I like best about thunderstorms is when the lights go out nobody knows what happens between then and now"

Michael breathed in deeply," You always said take a risk right?"

"Make a leap" Jake corrected, grasping his hands again, they were inches away from each other, breath hot on each other's necks. "Then leap"

Lightening flittered across the sky as Jake pinned Michael's arms above his head, shoved against the back of the wall.

"Then leap…" Michael whispered

* * *

Ryan banged on the door and Andy, Pete, him, Sarah, Mike, Mark, Robert and Lizzie all piled in quickly, all soaking wet, out of breath and tired. Pete was holding Ryan's hand but then dropped it quickly. Andy smiled politely" So you're Marco…tall, dark, handsome and fashionable"

"Andy I presume then" Marco said.

Andy took his hand and kissed it," Charmed."

Marco blushed.

"Oh, please" Pete said rolling his eyes.

Ryan stared," Marco blushed?" He whispered.

"Are you staying with us too?" Marco asked softly.

"Why, would you want me to? My parents don't really care where I'm at, they don't like…what was it, oh yeah," My flamboyant ass skittering about the house", at least, when it's utterly necessary, like when meeting governors and shit"

"Uh…wow" Marco said, taken off guard.

"He'll share a room with me and Marco I guess…" Ryan said, a little too snidely.

"Everybody, um, go to your rooms then. I'll show you them. Oh and Robert, if your looking for Jake he's up in his room…uh, I would knock first though" Marco said as he took the little ones hands and guided them up the steps. Andy, Pete and Ryan all stood in the living room, confused.

"He's fucking hot" Andy murmured.

"You hurt him and I'll kill you" Ryan said defensively

Pete glanced at him and rubbed his shoulders," Calm down, it would seem like you were the jealous boyfriend type"

Ryan remained silent, causing Pete to move away. Andy glanced up before sitting on the couch," GAY SLEEPOVER!" He yelled out but no one replied, Pete and Ryan were staring each other down.

* * *

"You know, Mikey…" Jake whispered into Michael's ear. They were on the floor of his room, the lights were still out the night sky was glowing from his window," Didn't you ever want something really bad, like really, really bad, so bad it hurts, but you could never have it, unless you made an ultimate sacrifice?"

Michael looked at Jake, his eyes soft. He looked like an angel almost, so cold though on the inside, he could tell, it wasn't the Jake that he had knew…

Loved.

He was something different.

"Me" Michael said quietly.

Jake smiled at him," You? Who said anything about you?"

Michael's smile faded. " Then who?"

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you…Mike, and only you, I can only trust you" Jake wasn't making sense.

Michael took his hand and intertwined their fingers together," Tell me."

Jake just got up, still holding Michael's hand and walking over towards a cabinet he pulled out a paper and showed it to Michael…

"OH FUCK JAKE!" Michael screamed.

* * *

Marco heard the scream upstairs and winced," Could they have sex quietly?" He murmured to himself.

His son was gay.

Oh god, his son was gay.

Ryan sat in front of him, Andy to his left, close left, and Pete to Ryan's left, close left. They were all sitting rather close to each other

"The kids are all tucked in" Ryan sighed out," Finally. Mike and Mark wanted me to read them a story, Sarah wanted me to brush her hair and Lizzie wanted me to help her with a project that she was conducting"

"What about Robert?" Marco asked.

"He disappeared upstairs" Pete replied.

"So what are we going to do to entertain ourselves?"

"Hmm…let's see, the lights flicker on and off, a whole bunch of hot guys are alone with no parental vision, I can think of a few things…" Andy smiled.

"Calm down, you" Pete warned, "Not everyone here is apart of the rainbow committee" He looked at Ryan knowingly," Isn't that right buddy?"

Ryan looked at Marco then back at Pete. "Fuck it, let's have some fun"

"Okay then. Ever played Midnight Stalker?" Marco asked, excited.

"Midnight Stalker?" Andy questioned," Does it involve leather whips and straps? Cause the title sounds good"

"Oh, Yes" Marco smirked. "Anyone up for a game?"

Everyone nodded their heads as he stood up," Here's the rules. Come on, to do this right, we have to be in the basement"

* * *

Michael let go of Jake's hand quickly and backed away," What….why didn't you…"

Jake busted out into tears," I knew that you would do this…fuck, Mike, I just wanted to be…"

"Friends? Like we could keep on playing that game, that's why you left me after Rory died, you couldn't handle loosing someone else that you loved…"

"What?" Jake asked, shocked.

"Don't act like you didn't know that I was hopelessly in love with your brother" Michael said angrily," I'm fucking floored right now, this-"He held up the paper," Is proof that I never should've came back. Even after you pushed me away…"

"But, But Rory wasn't gay" Jake whispered.

"And that's why it hurt even more, because I knew I'd never have him, why do you think I started to cut in the first place?" Michael snapped, rolling up his sleeves," You're his blood Jakey, his connection. You're the closest thing that I have to him"

"That's it, your only with me because you wanted to FUCK MY BROTHER?" Jake yelled, holding his sides slightly, he didn't need for another attack to come on, but his breath already felt short.

"No, I do…" Michael stopped as Jake smacked him, clear across the face." Get the fuck out my house…"

"Jake…" Michael pleaded," Where am I supposed to go?"

"You have connections, find a way, just get the fuck out" Jake snapped. He turned around and walked out the door but Michael just simply followed." Jake, listen to me, come on, please…Jakey…you can't do this, not again, not like last time…"

"Yes, I fucking can and I fucking will. I should've never forgiven you in the first place" Jake said coldly.

Michael grabbed his hand, limply and spun him around to face him, and looked into his eyes in the dark, some how, the lights were out again….

* * *

Andy grabbed Marco's arm, and laughed loudly as Pete tackled him to the floor. "Does this count as a point?" Pete called out through the darkness of Marco's basement. They had been running around like idiots for the past half hour, tackling and whipping each other in the dark, all with blindfolds to ensure the chaos that was happening and just plain out having fun.

"Did you spank him?" Marco questioned.

"Wait…" Pete trailed off. There was a loud smack followed by an "Owww! That wasn't Andy" Ryan yelled out, but then after they heard another smack it was pretty obvious that he wasn't aiming for him. Meanwhile, Marco blindly felt his way across the basement wall, hoping to ambush Andy and send him falling to the floor when someone grabbed him by his mouth and dragged him backwards towards the back of the basement and tied him down." I got Marco" A happy voice called out. He could tell that it was Ryan, due to the fact that he could feel his paintbrush sticking out of his pocket as he dragged Marco over there. (A/N: I think that's funny as hell, if you get the double meaning).

"Not if I can help it" Andy growled out, jumping onto Ryan and letting Marco free.

As Marco began to sneak away Andy stopped him," Who said you're going anywhere?" and then ran after Marco, just as he ran into Pete, he tripped Marco over, grabbed the handcuffs from behind his pocket and locked him up to the couch," Ha, Marco's my sex slave now"

All the boys busted out in laughter as Pete swung the keys to the hand cuffs in his hands," And your next" He said, looking directly at Ryan. They were about to go on when there was a thud upstairs followed by a yell.


	21. Down

**I think the title tells the drama that's about to happen. A lot, I mean, a hellova lot. I wonder, I think there really is something wrong with me, this…all of this…is so much. Mer, I better stop, I need to go pour all my anger and sorrow into my story so I can make more chapters like this. Feel Michael's angst, um, Marco's fatherly scoling, Jake's angst. Oh, and here's something interesting. Robert and Michael have a heart felt chat. And someone we all hate is back.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Down**

_Tidal waves _

_They rip right through me _

_Tears from eyes worn cold and sad _

_Pick me up now _

_I need you so bad_

* * *

He punched me.

Jake looked down at me, his first curled and punched me again, and again, the fists becoming blurs until I finally lost my balance and fell down the steps behind me. But he didn't stop there, he wasn't done yet. Hadn't he made me suffer enough, from all these years before? I mean, he constantly used to say, 'I love you, Mikey, we'll always be together" and then after Rory dies he just freezes me out, locks himself away and I never see him again.

This Jake here is not the Jake that I grew up with.

The Jake I knew was smart and sweet and funny, never violent or even suicidal, he never used to hit me, well…once, but I deserved it. He never used to curse me out, tell me how much he hated me. Never used to cry, right in front of my face and scream "Look what you've done to me". He never used to be bitter.

I think he's crying now actually. He's leaning over me, whispering things quickly into my ear," Oh, god, Oh, god, Oh god…Mikey, Mikey, Mikey…" over and over again like it's the best sex he ever had or something. Someone's pulling him away now and then a new face appears above me. It's Marco's, I can tell right off by the warm smile. Even though the red marks on his face indicate that something freaky was indeed going on in the basement I'm glad Jake has someone stable in his life to depend on. He carries me over to the couch, everyone dragged behind me, and when I say everyone, I mean the whole damn house, even the kids are looking at me.

Then I black out, it's not from the pain really, just the fact that the only person that I have left is the one that did this to me.

And that just hurts worse

* * *

"What the…FUCK" Marco raised his voice, staring darkly at Jake," Is that all about? Didn't I tell you not to go around beating people up?" He tried to make it into a joke, but he could tell that there was something seriously wrong here.

And the fact that Jake was beyond tears wasn't any help either.

"I…I…I….needtogooutforabit…." Jake said quickly, walking towards the door," Ineed tobealone andthink somethingsout. IknowthatyoumaynotunderstandwhatishappeningtomebutIjustneedtobeleftalone…."

It all came out as one long run on sentence as he ran out the door, forgetting his coat.

"Jake, JAKE!" Marco yelled, running after him. He grabbed the umbrella and ran out the door; he knew where he'd end up probably.

* * *

Robert stood there with his arms crossed, staring Michael down. "Go to bed, Lizzy" He said softly, not turning around.

Every body else was in bed, incept for Marco and Jake, who were out. But Pete and Andy were asleep in Marco's room, and the kids were knocked out. Lizzy stood there, annoyingly, with her arms crossed as well, circling around her brother," What is this?" She asked, snidely," Following the same pattern of Jake, all of a sudden?"

Robert looked over at her finally," Go, to bed Lizzy. I mean it; don't you have someone else to pester?"

"Well, older brother, since our little Ryan's out…in more ways than one, I have to pester you now, don't you think?" She stepped closer," How much longer are you going to hold out on telling everyone?"

"A year, a month, I don't know, Lizzy, look, whatever I do is my business and my business only. Don't worry about me, you never did before, so why start now?" Robert said quickly.

"I'm hurt, brother; I could say the same thing about you…"

"Because there's no one else to take care of you!" Robert snapped," Fuck…what happens if something happens to Ryan, then what? What happens if he gets hurt? If he dies? The who will take care of you all? You sure as hell won't"

Lizzy shook her head," Tisk…tisk…tisk…" She smiled slightly," You're upset that your older brother, your idol…is a boy kissing…" She stepped forward, making Robert step back, "…nelly….queer…. glittering wearing fairy?"

She smiled again, advancing on to the couch and sitting besides Michael's unconscious body, running her fingers through his hair," And you're worried that your one too…aren't you?" She threw her hands up," This whole family is gay, isn't it?"

"How did you…know?" Robert asked, shocked.

"I'm not as dumb as you think" Lizzy said plainly. "I always knew on some level, somewhere deep down inside…that our little Ryan…was….well, you know"

"And you don't care?" Robert asked shakily.

"If he gets HIV or AIDS or whatever thing that the gays get these days, it's his fault" Lizzy said, sadly." But your right, at least I have you, big brother, you'll protect me right?"

Robert stared at her blankly.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here" Marco said, placing the umbrella down and letting his own hair become matted to his face.

Jake just looked blankly out into the darkness.

"You know, you hurt Michael pretty bad" Marco continued, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jake shrugged his hand off," He'll live"

"I meant emotionally, not physically. If there's something going on I think I should know about it, Jakey. Haven't we been through enough to at least know that?" Marco asked softly, looking down to the floor, "Don't we owe that to each other"

Jake was about to say something along the lines of "I don't owe you shit" but then they both would know that's a lie. He was tired of lying. So instead he just turned and looked at Marco, with sad brown eyes and hugged him, a real hug, like an Alesso hug when he was 10, the type of hug that only a father and son can have.

And Marco gladly returned it.

"I'm gay" Jake mumbled into the fabrics of Marco's soaking wet shirt.

Marc just ran his fingers through Jake's head, pulled him closer and kissed him on his temple," I always imagined one day, that when I had a son, with a wife, that we'd play football and all these other manly things. I swore I would kill myself if otherwise."

Jake looked up," You'd kill yourself? But…this is no where near your dream?"

" Jakey…"

"But, Alesso?" Jake asked, reverting back to that soft childish mannerism that he hadn't shown in a while," What about your dream? Didn't I fuck that up for you?"

"Watch your mouth" Marco said, smiling," Jake…I rather be here. Holding my son in the rain as he confesses that he's gay then playing football with a wife who I don't wanna bang and a kid who'll probably be a gay bashing jock"

Jake smiled softly, holding Marco's hand," Let's go home"

"No, I want to stay here for a while" Marco said," It's always nice to remember the first time we were here, together"

"I remember, we were so happy. It was the best day of my life" Jake blushed.

"Jake?"

Marco and Jake both turned around to look at the person from which the voice was coming from. When they saw them, Jake's face drained of all its color and Marco protectively pulled him close.

* * *

"So you're Jake's…" Robert began.

"Best fri-" Michael stopped, he had been awake for a few minutes when this boy started asking him questions, all he wanted to do was talk to Jake, but it seemed like after their little argument he wanted nothing more to do with him." Friend. Just friend. Nothing more, nothing less" He found himself repeating the same thing he said earlier to Jake.

"Before or after you got punched?" Robert asked.

Michael eyed him," I don't know. He never made it quite clear to me, why do you ask?"

"Just worried" Robert said calmly. "I'm Jake's friend-"

"Then a word of advise" Michael said sharply," Don't let him get to close to you then, because it always ends in tragedy or in some cases." He paused, rubbing his swollen eye," A black eye"

"I just have a few questions" Robert calmly, "If you don't mind, that is"

"Yeah, well" Michael said, rather tiredly, holding his head down and rubbing his leg slightly, he fell down on it the wrong way before looking up at Robert's questioning eyes," I don't really want to answer anything right now. I just want to…" He seethed in pain when he pushed his leg up against the couch the wrong way," Sleep…"

"Maybe a pain killer or two wouldn't hurt right now" Robert said softly as he got up and went up stairs." Stay here"

"Like I'd be able to walk anywhere else" Michael said quickly.

* * *

"You can't say hi to your daddy?" The man said, taking a step closer to Jake and Marco.

"You're not my father" Jake said forcedly, grabbing Marco's hand tighter," He is"

Kyle titled his head to the side," How can I prove to you that I've changed? They finally let me out, because of good behavior….Jake, I've changed"

"No, no you haven't. You're lying…" He looked at Marco," He's fucking lying!"

"I want to have custody of you again" Kyle said softly.

Marco remained silent up until now," Kyle, look, he obviously doesn't want to be with you so why don't you just go…."

"Because he's my son and I love him damnit" Kyle snapped," Look, I'm sorry, I'm under a lot of stress…"

"You were never my dad, you fucking murderer, you killed my real dad. You never even married Angelina." Jake said, calling his mother by her first name.

"We're engaged. Didn't she tell you?"

* * *

**That's it, I'm dead and gone...see you guys in two weeks!**


	22. GOOD NIGHT, GOODNIGHT

**Okay, I've done it, I've finished the story. And I'm telling you guys, your going to hate me so much and love me so much it's not even funny. Warning: Chapters 25 and up get dark so prepare yourself now. I have 35 chapters to this story, so don't worry, it'll be around for a bit longer. Also, I'm working on the sequel right now, which will be named...well...you'll see later on. Enjoy my lovlies and I know I couldn't stay away from pdating for 2 weeks, I dunno why, it's just in my writing blood! Love you all lots!Ahhh….I'm back dear readers, I've taken a little vacation from updating cause I've been wondering exactly what I should do eith the story. I really wanna stop it, so I can start….the sequel. Omg, I can't even believe that I wrote this much so far, but anyways, I have discovered something much more easier, I'm stoping before I get to 40 chapters, that sounds fair enough, righ! I LOVVVEEEEE you guys and gals, cause YOU MAKE MY STORY SPIN RIGHT ROUND BABY! Anyways, now that I got that out my system, let's see….enjuoy the trama that is Michael, yes, he is abused by Jakey, but you'll see that later on,( GOOD JOB AZURY!), Ummmm.. start to like Robert, I guess, cause he's gonna be important now, umm…Like Rory all over again, yeah I know HE'S DEAD, But that's what flashbacks are for, um…Hate Jake, yes, I said, hate him, oh… Is Adrian in this chapter? I dunno..Marco and Ryan and Pete and Andy are in here too, so …um…**

**OFF TO THE STORY! SNAPS FINGERS OLAY!**

**Ahh…it's good to be back.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Good Night, Good Night**

* * *

****

"You look pretty knocked up" Robert said as adjusted the pillow that was now positioned safely under his leg.

"Thanks, I get that a lot" Michael said, wincing slightly. "This isn't the first time I've been shoved down the steps and it won't be the last. Besides, when ever something bad happens I can just pack up and move on bruised or not. But I guess I'll be grounded like this for a few days"

"Why did Jake shove you down the steps in the first place?" Robert asked, carefully approaching the subject.

"Little known fact: Jakey has a short temper. You'd never know it unless you're close to him, he snaps like a fucking twig. Especially when upset or under pressure, that's why he always has to be in control." His steel eyes sharpened a little bit, "He was very dominating when we were younger, and me and Rory would always end up doing the most interesting things. If Jake had a plan we just had to follow through with it, I mean, it wouldn't be a real day until we did so. Sometimes it was just pulling tricks on friends, sneaking out at night and going to parties and clubs, but as he got older it became more dangerous, more exciting. Stealing money from Kyle, the occasional whipping Jake would get when we got caught and he'd take the fall. To Rory it looked like he was in pain but to me I already knew what was going on inside that head of his: He was fucking loving it. He was happy that this was the worst thing that Kyle could do to him, and better yet, he could take it proudly like a man. Like I said, he always had his way"

"That doesn't answer my question-"Robert began when Michael snatched the ice from his hands.

"I wasn't done. I said a few…casual words, and he didn't like it. I exposed the truth, even before I got here. That's why he hates me, you know. I always was able to bring out the truth in him and well…" He lifted up his sleeves to revel rows or red marks on his skin," He brings out the worse in me." The bandages from before that Jake had put on were peeling off as Robert pressed the ice up against his skin; he looked sort of clammy at the moment.

"So, I heard you're a genus" Robert said casually.

"Yeah, so I've been told. Mix a few formulas and make a few web programs and colleges just throw themselves at you like 2 dollar whores." Michael snorted," But I didn't like the money and Jakey got sick so I had to stay back and watch him, be the good hero. Rory was also sick at the time, it was horrible how he'd just lay there, limp and lifeless. Sometimes he'd turn so pale…like a ghostly blue. He didn't deserve to die, he really didn't"

"What did Rory have anyway?" Robert asked softly, moving the ice across Michael's cuts.

He exhaled slowly." Oh, I dunno. What didn't that boy have? He was manic depressive; I know that for sure, um." Michael bit his lip," Health wise? Only God knows, he was in and out the hospital since as long as I knew him, 10 years strong. But he was a solider, to the very last breath." He sucked in his breath a little bit," But Jake- oh Jake was devastated. Mortified. Depressed. Lonely. Cold. Lost. Confused. It would take an encyclopedia to describe how bad he felt, it was almost angelic. Made me want to cry myself, the nights that I would just hold his hand while he sat in the tub in the summer time. He- he always would run the water cold and murmur into my right ear, always the right ear," If I ever get like this again, shoot me". And then every night he'd fall back into that mood and tease "Got that gun yet, Mikey?" I felt so…" Michael stopped.

"So…what?" Robert prodded.

"You know how it is when you take your first drug hit…"

By Robert's expression he would take that as a no.

"Okay, you know how in movies when people take their first hit…?"

"Yeah, they're confused. Mortally terrified by the outcome, but gets swept up in that euphoria that they're just too tired to care anymore. To stop being, dissolve in a mass of smoke or liquid and change themselves, until they can't feel anything at all"

"You're very insightful" Michael said, nodding his head," Exact- fucking- ly"

"So, you were really messed up then?" Robert asked, casually.

" Was? " He laughed," Look at me now; I don't think we need past tenses here. But that isn't the problem, never was."

"What exactly is the problem then, Michael?" Robert asked, patience wearing thin.

"Jake." Michael said simply.

"Jake?" Robert repeated.

"Did I stutter?" Michael snapped.

"No…"

"Well, anyways. There's a lot you don't know about Jake. Like his middle name is Simon, or the fact that when he was little, around 7, he had thought that if he climbed a tree enough, he'd be able to reach heaven and then have a long discussion about the stock market with God. Or that when he smiles it lights up a room no matter how dark it is, or the fact that we both thought that we'd end up being married buy the age of 24 after one unforgettable summer night?" Michael looked at the floor.

"No…but I'd love to hear about it…"

"And I'd love to remember without convulsing on the floor and having a heart attack"

" Michael…I-"

"Look, I think I've answered enough of your questions for one day, alright? Can you just, just shut off the lights for me? I'd do it myself, but I might bust my ass hobbling over to the lamp" Michael's tone was neutral, but Robert didn't want to push it.

" Sure…"

As Robert clicked off the lights Michael murmured out," It was wonderful talking with you, Robby, we have to do this again."

* * *

"_ And one, two two, three, two two, four, two two, five , two two, six…straighten up boys. Again! One, two two, three, two two, four…" The instructor looked like a woman that should be in the playboy mansion with the voice to match a valley girl. She wore a tight black leotard with her hair in a pony tail, yelling at the children for perfection._

_Too bad Mikey and Jakey weren't interested._

_Damn._

_Not to say that Rory wasn't, because he was staring at her like a fly's attracted to a zapper, but they had more important matters at hand._

_Much more important._

_Spherically, another one of Jake's beautiful ideas was coming into action._

_"One leg, boys, higher, higher…" The woman snapped at them._

_Jake pulled his leg up and bent down, and swooped to the left, accidentally kicking Michael in the nuts." Oww….owww….OWWWW" Michael yelled out, doubling over, causing Rory to kick him in the head while spinning. Jake busted out laughing while Rory cooed over him," I'm sorry, so sorry Mikey, gotta watch it when I move my legs…"_

_Jake dropped to the floor in tears, laughing so hard._

_Michael glared at him," This is not funny. I want to have kids someday, you know"_

_"And I'm sure you'll be pregnant after our honeymoon" Jake said cheekily as Michael blushed._

_"Say you're sorry." Rory commanded._

_"Why?"_

_"Say it"_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause I'm your brother"_

_"So?"_

_"And I'm older"_

_"So?"_

_"Because I'm sexy…"_

_"You got that right" Michael murmured, causing Jake to glance at him. He twinkled his fingers shyly._

_"Just say sorry, if I kicked my best friend in the sack he'd probably smack me" Rory said, standing over Michael with his hands on his shoulders," Look at this poor kid. Say your sorry"_

_"I'm sorrrryyyyy Mikey for kicking you in the nuts, cause I'm pretty sure that it hurted a lot" He used his baby tone with him, making Rory roll his eyes._

_"Give him a hug…"_

_Jake reached over and hugged Michael._

_"Kiss and make up" Rory said, teasingly._

_"Hey, will do" Michael said, closing his eyes._

_"I don't do that much public display of affection" Jake said softly, patting Michael's head. " Besides, you kicked him too."_

_"I'm sorry, Mikey," Rory said playfully, hugging Mike, kissing him and doing a spin with him before letting go. He snapped his fingers together and smirked." Olay!"_

_"You're an idiot" Jake said as he laughed and picked a overly happy Michael off the ground. " Come on, stop leading on my boyfriend. We have to get these moves down right"_

_Sighing, Rory took his place back next to being in the middle between Rory and Michael and resumed his moves," Why are we doing this anyway? Am I supposed to get some hetro kick out of Barbie over there?"_

_Rory glanced at Michael," Well, at least let me enjoy it. I mean, you get all the hot gyrating that a boy your age can handle."_

_"Well, for now, this gyrating Barbie will have to do. Now learn your moves boys, or you'll have to be spanked…I want this plan to be perfect" Jake commanded. As Rory sighed and bent over again, spinning Michael whispered into his ear," Is that a promise?"_

* * *

"Ryan's fucking weird" Pete huffed out.

"Put that cigarette out, damnit. It's going to mess up my complexion" Andy said tiredly. Pete had been complaining the whole night about Ryan." If I didn't know any better it'd seem that you were the jealous boyfriend"

"Simple, Peter Pan, but I'm not going out with him because he's straight" Pete replied dauntingly.

"Okay, and if he wasn't…"

"He'd be next to me instead of you right now"

Andy smiled," Awww, you are jealous."

"Shut the fuck up" Pete barked out," I could kiss anyone right now, and he wouldn't be on my mind"

"I never said that he would be, but I'll put you to the test. I can make you reveal the truth, my tongue is magical you know" Andy warned, moving closer.

"Bring it on" Pete murmured as Andy practically suctioned his lips to Pete, pulling him forward. Pete's eyes watered. His leg twitched and before he could help himself he groaned out," …oh….Ry- Ryan…"

Andy let go and smiled cockily," Works every time. And you're not a bad kisser"

Pete just sighed and leaned against the carpet," You cheated."

"The lips never lie" Andy pointed out.

* * *

Marco looked around, holding his breath and gritting his teeth. It was a severe flash of pain he felt, not because of Kyle hurting him, but of Jake's fingernails digging into his skin sharply. He was trying with all his might to hold the boy back from attacking Kyle, and was so far failing at that.

"What?" Marco asked, finally, shocked.

"Me and Angelina are getting engaged. " Kyle repeated sweetly. Calmly.

Jake's heart ached murderous tones." Lemme go, dad. I mean it, I might hurt you …"

Marco glanced down at the struggling teen and rolled his eyes," Jake, please" He moved again, tightening his hold on him," Stop"

"And then we'll be together again, Jakey and I can show you how sorry I am for what happened before-"

"Stop…"

"And then you and me…-"

"Jake…"

"-and your mom…-"

"Shut up…-"

"-will be together, like last time. You liked last time, didn't you…before Jeremy-"

"-don't…"

"Died"

"Jake!" Marco yelled as Jake broke free and propelled himself onto Kyle's body.

* * *

"Adrian?" Michael asked, quietly, holding the phone close to his ear, and swallowing slowly," Can you come and pick me up, please?"

"Already, Michael?" The voice was soft, but laced with regret." I thought I'd give you more time…"

"Yeah, me too. You were right, it was a lie, another one of his puzzling games. And I'm-"

"Tired of playing? " Adrian finished simply.

Michael smiled weakly," I think he broke my leg"

"I think you're breaking my heart" Adrian mumbled.

"As always"

"As always" Adrian repeated," Michael, come on home, you'll be safe with me, at least"

"Someone to protect me?"

"Someone to care for you, boy" Adrian corrected," Don't make me get sappy, um…back your bags…"

"What bags?"

"The ones that you left out the house with…"

"About that…" Michael trailed off.

"No, Mich-"

"I had to…" Michael protested.

"Are you addicted to prostitution or something?" Adrian snapped.

"No, no no no. Nothing like that, it was raining and this girl was at the corner, and she was like 'I'll give you a place to stay for the night' and I couldn't resist that, I mean, she looked my age." Michael stated smoothly," I simply staid at her house and when I woke up I was in- in a rush and I for- got my stuff…"

Adrian ran a tried hand through his hair, biting on his cheek he drawled out," Are you hurt?"

"Am I hurt?" Michael repeated.

"Don't play stupid" Adrian said, angrily.

"Yes."

"Bad?"

"No worse than last time" Michael said softly.

"Oh…" Was all he said," I'm going to be busy this whole week, Mike, can you hang in until the weekend?"

"Do I have a choice?" Michael asked.

"No"

"Do you promise to come in a week?"

"No"

"Wh-"

" You broke your promise to me, how I can make a promise to you too?"

"But-"

"You said there'd be no accidents…" Adrian said dryly," No more mistakes. I can't believe that, now can I?"

"No" Michael replied, erectly.

"Alright then, I um. I uh…" Adrian began at a loss of words," Don't hurt yourself…okay?"

"I'll be careful"

"Jenny says hi"

"Tell I send my love"

"Rip it out of the heart of Jake's"

"Adrian?"

"Michael?"

" I'm sorry" They both said at the same time.

"It's the past" Michael said slowly.

"Keep telling yourself that" Adrian said and hung up.

Michael laid back down on the couch, he was just getting smacked around both verbally and physically today.

* * *

Marco gripped Jake's wrist violently and pulled him against his chest," STOP JAKE" He yelled out angrily. Jake automatically stopped moving around, he had never heard Marco this angry before.

"Kyle, he's my son. Stop causing drama, leave my kid alone. You want to get him back, take me to court and have a custody battle. And if you win, then try living with the fact that every time you talk to this boy he'll have a burning hatred for you, if you can handle that, then so can I" he turned around, pulling Jake with him as Kyle stood there, shocked.


	23. It Won't Be Long

**Dirty language? Yes. Violence? Yes. Fighting? Yes! Wanna see Jake pounce on and attack Michael? Sure! Wanna find out some dark secrets? Okay! Wannna find out what Michel's been hiding, who the hell is Adrian, Jake's drama, Marco's agony, Ryan's sneaking around. Pete smart assyness, Andy's flirting and big Dawson Creek words and conversations! HELL YES!**

**Author Note: I updated because I was depressed and I know updating makes others happy, so here. Next chapter I'll reply to all your reviews like I normally do. I just don't feel…motivated right now.**

* * *

****

**Chapter 22: It won't be long**

* * *

****

_"Well, I do think you're pretty cute" Dylan's babyish voice rang out over the tidal waves that were crashing in Marco's ears. He was poised under him, a shadow casting under his lips and his eyes lowered down to equally look into his_.

His heart broke.

_Marco remained silent. Kiss me; kiss me, his lips pleaded._

What if he just took it all back?

The date, the kiss, their eyes locking across the lunch room?

Everything?

Jake shuddered under him, stop shaking, Marco urged silently. Stop fucking shaking.

" Mike- Mikey?" Jake stuttered out.

"Adrian?" Michael asked.

"No- no, Mikey, it's me. Jak- Jakey"

"Jake, you have to let him sleep"

"No Alesso"

Marco let go of him, that name, that name…

"I wanna talk to Mikey real quick"

"Look, Jake." Michael said, tiredly. He pursed his lips together," Look at me, Jake. Look what happens when we're together"

"You called me Adrian….Adrian as in Adrian Asher?"

"…no"

"Liar" Jake said darkly.

"Does it matter?"

"Say your sorry"

"No"

"What?"

"No"

"Jake" Marco said softly.

"No, Alesso"

"Jake" Michael said sharply, jolting Jake from his haze," Stop" He repeated the voice of how Marco sounded from an hour ago and Jake froze up." Just…leave me alone…" His breath was short as Jake stared into his wide eyes, confused, so confused and tired…and childish

Childish innocence,

That wasn't his Jake.

"Why?" Jake's voice cracked.

"Marco, please, just get him away from me" Michael asked softly. His eyes fluttered close.

* * *

"Morning, sunshine, wake up and smile" Ryan said happily.

Andy had his thumb in his mouth as Pete kicked him awake and was met with Marco's bemused stare. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock" Andy smiled.

Pete and Ryan snorted on their cereal. Marco smiled sweetly and stuck his head into the bowl of cereal.

"Is he dead?" Pete asked after 5 minutes of quietness.

'No" Ryan replied, shaking his head," He's alive. That's…well…you'll see"

Marco raised his head," Sorry"

"So, how long can you stay down?" Andy asked with interest.

Pete snorted again.

"Pretty long, I can show you if you want" Marco replied.

Ryan coughed a little bit.

"I'd love you to…" Andy said simply, returning to sticking the spoon in his mouth." You see, the thing is with oatmeal, you can just suc-"

"Andy, wasn't last night fun?" Pete cut off, seeing where the conversation was going.

"Yes, it was fabulous" He said with a smile.

Ryan chewed a little," Brilliant is what it was, we have to do it again"

"Tonight?" Andy asked quickly.

"Aren't you the egger beaver?" Pete cracked.

"No, but I have on-"

Ryan cut Andy off," Yeah…so, how's Jake?"

Marco seemed oblivious to all of Andy's remarks. "He's…I dunno. Weird. Something is going on between him and Michael…"

"Well they're at that age…." Andy said softly.

"Of what?" Pete asked, falsely confused.

"Well, when I was their age, I remember I felt really alone and confused, I needed my comfort and since my best friend turned on me after he found out I was gay I had nobody. Maybe that happened between them. One of them needed each other at a pivotal time and the other wasn't there to save them. Hence being bitter and remorse. Like I said, they're at that age" Andy said, justifying his beliefs.

Everybody stared at him.

"What? This fairy has a past of doom and gloom" He said quietly.

"Wow" Pete murmured.

"Are you showing affection?" Andy asked, amused.

"No I can't believe you said pivotal without laughing" Pete cleared up.

Ryan smirked." He's probably right, you know Marco"

"Probably" Marco echoed, sucking on his spoon. "Sometimes it's hard to have a kid"

"At least you're not a sugar daddy" Andy said charmingly.

"Why don't you walk your ass over to Queer as folk and get it over with" Pete murmured to himself, but Andy heard him anyway.

"Don't hate because I'm fabulous" Andy said seriously, "Emmett ain't got shit on me"

"Yeah, now let's not get ahead of ourselves" Ryan warned.

"You watch that show…but isn't it…gay?" Pete asked with mock horror.

"Bite me" Ryan said darkly.

"Adorable, You two act as if you're going out or something" Marco laughed.

"Funny, I always say the same thing" Andy said, smirking at Pete.

"Too bad it isn't true. I think he's hot" Pete smiled, curling his tongue and winking at Ryan.

Oh, he was good.

"Anyways, if we're gonna get serious. I'd do Brian" Marco said.

"Wouldn't we all, hun?" Andy asked.

"I'd do Ted" Pete said," Something about a guy with low self esteem turns me on" He directed the comment at Ryan.

"I'd do Justin, I guess. He doesn't take shit" Ryan says.

"Id' do Emmett" Andy said happily.

"Like doing your reflection…" Pete smiled softly.

"So?"

Marco rolled his eyes," Who wants more food?"

"Oh, I do, you have to show me how you do that thing with your head…" Andy said, getting up and following Marco out of the room. Once they were gone Pete and Ryan looked at each other," You're an real ass hole, you know that, you said some mean shit"

"You take mean shit" Pete said truthfully.

"Stop that"

"You stop"

"You're making me so fucking…"

"Angry?" Pete asked.

Ryan looked at him, he wasn't angry…

"Oh…" Pete smirked, moving closer. Mere inches away from Ryan before Jake came back in with tears in his eyes and a razor blade in his hand, "Where the fuck is Michael?" He demanded, fierce blaze burning in his eyes. Ryan just shoved Pete away again," I dunno. Look downstairs. Why?"

"Because I found this razor with blood on it, that's why" Jake snapped, he grabbed Ryan's hand," Help me look for him"

Pete got up and sighed, following behind him slowly and went out the room

* * *

"Michael? Michael?" Jake yelled, yelling through the house. Everybody else woke up," What's happening?" Mark asked Ryan.

"I dunno, Michael is missing" Ryan replied.

"Michael's right here" Mark said, pointing towards his brother

Ryan smiled warmly," No, Jake's friend Michael"

"Okay" Mark said, taking his brother's hand and going downstairs," We're gonna go watch the cookie monster"

"Barney" Mike objected.

"Cookie Monster!" Mark said angrily.

Ryan watched as they went down stairs:" Okay, they're weird"

"Michael, come on, where the fuck are you?" Jake yelled out again.

"Hey, what's with the yelling?" Marco asked as he came up the steps, Andy in tow behind him smiling goofily. He mouthed to Ryan "Nice ass"

"Michael's missing" Jake said hurriedly.

"No he's not" Marco said softly," He's down stairs, why-"

He was cut off as Jake ran past him. " Should we follow him…?"

There was a sharp gasp and yell in the kitchen.

"I think so" Andy said as they all went down the steps to see what was going on.

They all crowded into the kitchen to see Jake straddling Michael's waist, anger flailing in his eyes and his arms tightly pinning Michael's wrist to the floor. " Let go of him, Jake" Marco yelled.

"You…you promised never again" Jake seethed out darkly, his nails digging into Michael's flesh.

Michael looked pale," Wha-"

"The razor has blood on it, Mike, don't try and deny me" Jake snapped.

"So…so what?"

"You- you promise-" Jake stuttered out.

"How can I make a promise, Jakey? I can't make them anymore, promises hurt the relationship"

"Relationship?" Andy echoed.

Pete stared on in interest as Ryan ran a hand through his hair," This isn't my fault" Michael yelled.

"Yes it is" Jake yelled back.

"You made me do it in the first place" Michael yelled, tiredly," Get the fuck off of me, Jakey. You're hurting my legs"

"Why, did you do it?" Jake asked softly, his eyes welling up with tears.

"You should know-"

"No, why did you leave…leave me. Leave us? I needed you" Jake gasped out.

"Jakey, no, not now. Not here…Marco, Andy, um anyone. Help?" Michael asked weakly.

All the boys were so wrapped up in the drama they forgot to pull Jake off of Michael.

"Why the hell is he acting like this?" Ryan asked Marco.

Marco shrugged," I'm worried about that myself, Jake?" He paused, looking at his son, " Jakey, come on, stop attacking Michael-"

"NO!" Jake snapped, looking at Marco with wide eyes," YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME! YOU DON'T KNOW SO JUST STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Marco looked struck by lightening," Jakey-"

"Marco, I'm sorry" Michael apologized for him," Jake is…um…"

Jake tried to hit Michael again but he moved out of the way," Stop it Jake, this is not the past, I'm not that same boy from before, I'm not afraid to hit back"

"This has your blood on it, we could get hurt if I hadn't had found it" Jake yelled.

"I-" Michael stopped himself," I'm sorry. I forgot to wrap it up…"

"So you cut yourself and then you decided that when I use the blade I'll die with you?" Jake said, not making any sense,

"Shhh…Jakey….stop saying all of this, you know you don't mean it" Andy said softly.

Jake glared at him" Back the fuck off"

"Jake!" Marco yelled.

"I want you to know that what you're doing is killing me. How you're living is killing me. Being here…"

"Is killing you?" Michael asked with a wry smile," Seeing me is killing you, being this close to me is killing you" He took a few steps forwards," Everything is still about you Jakey? Huh, what about me? What about Adrian, what about my cutting, what about my life?" He moved closer," My pain…my sorrow…my hurt.." He was inches from his face," My curse, my…love? What about me, Jakey? Do you wander about me?"

Jake's eyes seemed blank as he reach up with the razor in his hand and stared at Michael hard in the eyes," I don't want you to die"

"I'm not dead yet" Michael whispered.

"Soon you will be"

"Until then, don't do this. Don't make life harder for me, Jakey. Can you do that? Can you promise me that?" Michael asked, his own voice cracking.

Everybody else looked on with confusion and hope, Pete leaning on Ryan, who was leaning on Andy, who was leaning on Marco, who was sighing heavily. Why did he always have to put up with the drama?

" Then you do want me to die," Michael said crookedly.

Jake shook his head wildly," No- I didn't mean it be- before, Mikey"

"Yeah, you did" Michael said dismissively," You said," I hate you and I hope that what you did to me comes back tenfold on you with the wrath of God" and then you slapped me, remember?" He smiled crookedly and held up the razor," Well it did, it came back worse than you could ever wish, Jakey"

"I didn't mean-"

"Words are fucking powerful" Michael said quickly." Sorry's and promises aren't keeping me alive any longer, you're not my Jakey from before, you're some…boy with bitter eyes and a knack for killing relationships and everyone else slowly. Look at Marco and Dylan…you see where that left them? All because of you…fuck, look at you and me, look at me Jakey" Michael yelled, pulling Jake's hand and pushing up against his chest. He could feel a dull heartbeat," Look…feel me, Jakey. How many more beats do you think I have left? You kill people, just like the way you killed Ror-" Michel's neck snapped to the side as a hand collided with his face, stinging like fire. When his eyes met Jake's he just simply wiped the blood of his lip, with his index finger and held it up to Jake. "Don't get too close" He snarled out fiercely," Or you might wanna receive a greater truth than what you can handle"

Jake looked at Michael momentarily, blankly. Literary, his eyes were the most sullen, morose gray that anyone had ever seen in their life. He just stood there, griping on his shirt with his hands curled tightly, tears of pain and memory rolling down his cheek in liquid pearls, each one making the people around him flinch. Robert, who had came down stairs along with the others after he heard yelling stepped forwards, he had to say something. " I guess you bring out the worse in him, too"

Michael didn't break eyes with Jake as he robotically replied," I guess we all bring out the worse in someone one, a little bit of everyone, eh Robby?"

"Just…stop" Jake finally said, darkly, lowly. It was as if all his energy was drained just to admit out one sentence," Stop, stop right now"

"You started this war" Michael yelled at him," I'm just playing along. But you don't want me to play along anymore, do you, Jakey? You got tired of playing the game a long time ago, and now just because you pulled me back, in knowingly, you thought I'd be up to play the game one last time. Well, fuck, you , cause I'm not. I'm dead, Jakey. So stop trying to-"

"I'm not trying to do shit for you" Jake's voice said dryly now," You give me all of this- this emotion and then when I try and push it back, I can't. How the fuck can you come here and try and read me like a book when in general you don't know shit about me?"

"I know everything about you, Jakey, don't ever forget that. Because we once were one, remember how it felt when we could reach off each other's thoughts, smile at each other, with a real smile and not some fake one. But oh yeah, I forgot, you don't like to remember things"

"I remember what counts"

"And I suppose I don't qualify for that then?"

"No, you're the past, remember?"

"Cute, Jakey, really cute" Michel wiped a tear away," That's why I'm leaving, any away. Adrian's coming to pick me up and then I'll be gone, forever, don't worry about me coming back to …"

"BACK TO WHAT?" Jake yelled.

"You" Michael finished sadly.

By the looks on both their faces everyone could tell that the conversation is over. Michel remained on the floor and Jake walked up the steps, murmuring "fuck the past" over and over again on the way back up.  
Marco bent over and helped Michael up and pulled him into a hug, for no reason really, but Michael just hugged him back, squeezing on his shoulders," You love him, don't you?" Marco whispered.

Michel pulled away and looked at him in his eyes. "Is it that obvious?"


	24. Untitled I dunno, what is this, 4 or

**Hey you guys and gals, you wonderful wonderful people who I love ever so much! I am soooooooooooo happy! WEEE! and it's annoying myself, since I;m usually depressed, but hey, let me just relax. Here is another cruscial turning point in the whole bloody story, so here. Oh and here too:**

****

**Black Rose On Fire (Aka confused) I'm glad you like the story, I'm glad your confused and I'm glad your hating the Marco Dylan aspect of things. There's hope for you yet!lol, so many questions and thing, so little answers, well, actually here, you'll see what I mean in this chapter.**

**Azury: Awwww.no, poor baby! OMG, you need to get better, like...now! I command you! Well, maybe this will cheer you up and this chapter I give you your wish, you find out more about Adrian and ...Michael. You''ll see amd yes, Jake has some emotional issue**

****

**LIZZAAY: Is away at camp, so damn, but i know you'll be reading this! So...HI! did you bag any hot guys for me yet?**

****

**Warning: You find out Michael's dirty secret...and what Jake did to him to get him there and yes now Black Rose you can hate him**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Untitled ...I dunno, what is this, 4 or something?

* * *

Blue skies filled the summer day as kids ran around in circles at the park, screaming nonsense at each other, and jumping on each other's backs. Adrian, a boy with mellow features: Blackish blue short raven hair cut into a boyish bob, brown hazel eyes that dripped with pain and agony if you looked for more than 5 seconds and lips that curl into a snare if necessary looked longingly out there, wishing that he could recapture his stolen youth and be…happy again. Instead he looked up, sadly as a man approached him with his hands in his pocket and gave him a look.

"An hour?" He asked quietly," 50 bucks…"

The person pulled out a hundred and tossed it at him," My car's over there…" They said slowly, as if they didn't have a car in the world. Adrian looked at the bill, oh great, now an hour, he thought sadly. Shifting slightly, he got up with the man and made his way to the car, dry smile stuck on his face.As he climbed into the back seat of the car the only thing that he could think about was Michael. All he remembered was the day he found him, sitting on the floor in the cold November rain and whispering to himself quietly.

He shut the door close.

* * *

_"Hey…you…kid" Adrian started, flipping his hair out from his eyes. The November night air crisply sliced through his skin, which was already frozen as Michel's Hazel eyes connected with his black ones. They were black literally, someone didn't agree with his paying rate and decided to get the job and then smack him around. He was used to that though._

"_What do you want?" Michael's words were rushed and angry," I only do work for more than 10 dollars…"_

_"No, no" Adrian said, shaking his head," I've seen you around-"_

_"I don't do kinky for more than 25 dollars. No S and M for more than 30. Whips, chains, bondage, sadism, or anything else is 50 tops-" Michael continued, biting his nails as a source of food._

_"Not that. I was wondering I you-"_

_"Role playing is 15 dollars, unless it involves other things, then It'll cost you extra" Michael went on, rolling off his price list. As Adrian watched him ramble on he couldn't help but feel bad, the kid knew the tricks and techniques well, and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing yet._

_"No kissing on the lips and you can't piss on me" Michael finished, as his stomach growled he re contemplated." Okay, you can piss on me for 100. Where's your car?"_

_"I don-"_

_"An alley? You want an alley then?"_

_"No-"_

_"Parking lot?"_

_"N-"_

_"Truck? Free way? Box?"_

_"No-"_

_"Then where do you want it?"_

_"No where" Adrian snapped._

_"Bu-"_

_Adrian clasped a hand over Michael's mouth," I'm like you. I was wondering did you need a place to stay because my room mate is moving out And I saw you around here for the past few days sleeping on the bench" He finally let go.," What do you say?"_

_"Do you have food?"_

_"No" Adrian said sadly," But we can split tricks, double the money"_

_Michael looked as if he was thinking things over before he nodded and picked up a plastic bag." Okay, I'll come"_

_"Save that for the next trick" Adrian said dryly._

* * *

" I don't like to talk, just do this and get it over with…" The man said harshly.

"What do you want?" Adrian said, taking off his sunglasses that held a new black eye and un zipping his shirt.

"What are you good at?"

"A little bit of everything" Adrian said, eyes flickering with pain as he pulled his arm out of one sleeve, revealing a long row of red marks and bruises. Him and Michael were a jack of all trades, everything they had in common was their downfall.

"Then give me a little bit of everything" The man gruffly replied.

* * *

_Adrian opened the shabby apartment door, holding Michael's hand in the dark because he had no good vision at the moment what so ever and felt for the light switch. Once it was on Michael took in his surroundings: One ripped up couch, on bed, a stove and a hole in the corner that served as a toilet." It's not much-" Adrian began._

_"It'll suffice" Michael said, cutting him off and throwing his bag onto the floor." Do you want me to sleep on the floor or-"_

_"I uh- I dunno. Sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch. I always have a thing for springs in my back anyways" Adrian said dully. "There's some…bread, over there. I should go get something, I think, before we shrivel up" He picked up his coat from the floor," I think it's safe to say you won't raid the place while I'm gone. I'll be back in like 10 minutes" And with that he left._

_Michael looked around, noticing the pale tiling, the ceiling that was leaking, the wall paper which was dropping the smell of what seemed to be a mixture of beer, death and depression. Ahh, he was right at home all over again. Take a ring out of his plastic bag he slipped it onto his finger, stuck a hand behind his head and took the couch, he'd let Adrian have the bed._

* * *

After the ordeal was over, Adrian counted up the money, resulting in a mere 200 dollars for that day. 100 from the previous man, 25 from a young college student who wanted a good time without the attachment, and 75 dollars from an elderly woman. He was afraid to even try and recap that event. His back was sore, being in the back seat of a car is one thing, but being cramped up in a frat party's bathroom is a whole other situation.

Raising his sore eyes to the setting sun, he walked stiffly over towards the entrance of the park to go home. If the odds were with him, he'd get at least a half hour of sleep before he has to start his 1 am shift. There was nothing to keep him going incept for his murmurings filled with "Another Day, another buck". When he's with Michael he'd always tease " don't you mean another day, another fuck?". Well, Michael wasn't with him at the moment, so he had nothing to think about as he walked home. Just that the faster he got some money, the faster Michael would be back.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

Jake pinched his cheeks in the mirror, making them as flushed as possible before letting go he looked at his deafly reflection and tilted his head to the side.

_Michael has nothing to do with this, you know_. His mind said quietly. _You know that this is all about you, not getting what you want. Which is Michael. But you don't want him, you need him. And now that he's finally moved on you want to drag him back. Be loveable Mikey again._

He resisted the urge to smack and shatter the mirror as someone knocked on the door. "Come in" Jake called out in a weak voice, focusing back on the mirror again. Robert's appearance startled him as he smiled warmly and turned the faucet on," My hands got really messed up from that finger paint, Mikey and Marky love to get their hands dirty"

"Yeah…kids" Jake trailed off, making a face." I'm sorry for all the drama, last night, you know. It doesn't really have anything to do with any body in the house besides us, I don't want anybody getting dragged into it."

"Michael seems interesting enough, from what I've heard from him, so were you" Robert stated casually.

"You talked to him?" Jake asked, suddenly rigid.

"Well, yeah. And boy, he's pretty fucked up" Robert turned the dial again and pulled the soap into his hands to make an affectionate lather. " He is in shambles, emotionally and physically. You did a pretty good job" He finally turned off the water and walked out the room, pausing to say," But he's not as fucked up as you"

Jake just sighed and ran his hands through his hair, angrily before sliding his back down to the floor and sitting there, lost in thought.

* * *

"Okay, the ball dance thingy is tomorrow, who am I going to go with?" Marco stressed out, pacing around the room driving the boys crazy. He had finally decided to ditch the drama for one day while he tried to enjoy the ball, then he'd go back into super dad and fuss over Jake. Until then, it was a new drama: What to wear?

" Dressy, or formal? Casual or flashy? Hip or Hip Hop? Trendy or Bland?" Marco screeched out.

Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes while Andy took sympathy on him," Everyone, get out, now". He commanded strongly, Ryan and Pete ambled out while Marci began to when Andy stopped him," No, not you, we're going to make you-"

"Fabulous?" Marco finished.

"Yes!"

"Well don't I already am" He stated smoothly," I just don't know which of my looks to go with"

Andy looked at him, a smirk wide on his face before stating," Okay" He said, " Let's figure out your style…I think for this type of dance you'd need to look…formal, preppy…" He stuck a hand on his face and ran the other long fingers through his hair," Um…punky…fretty…pretty…sexy…prude…indie"

"Indie?" Marco repeated.

"Yeah, just leave it to me" Andy said as he pulled Marco with him into the closet.

* * *

"Do you think he raped him yet?" Ryan asked, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, twice" Pete said dully," Maybe even 4 times, look at how long they've been in there…"

"Oh…Andy!" Marco yelled.

"What the fuc-" Pete stopped, placing his ear to the door, pulling Ryan against him to listen.

"This is…so….so…" Marco stuttered, crying out again.

"I didn't think Marco was a talker when he had sex" Ryan murmured.

"Shhh…" Pete pressed harder against the door," I wanna hear this word for word"

* * *

"I…Andy, you- cut cut my hair!" Marco said, scared to look in the mirror.

"Please, I did you a favor, and I only cut off like 2 inches. You're almost a man now, Marco. Babyish looks are over" Andy said, throwing a shirt at him along with a pair of jeans. "Besides, you look fuckin' hot"

"Hotter" Marco corrected, running his hands through his shorter locks of hair, they were still the same color and everything, but they felt different…

"What the hell is this?" Marco asked, pulling his hand out of his hair and wiping the moisture between his fingers,

"Product, hun" Andy said," Do I have to go through Gay 101 with you?"

"I don't use product" Marco grumbled," My hair is natural…"

"So is mines" Andy said, pointing to his perfect wave of hair, " It's an enhancer, to make us even more beautiful"

"My look isn't everything tonight"

"To your date, it probably will be." Andy said, silencing him and pushing him forward towards the mirror," Look," He said, strongly," I'm pretty sure you'll like what you'll see"

Marco glanced un easily into the mirror and burst out with the largest smile he could ever muster. Andy just ran an arm across his shoulder and sighed into the mirror," Yes, I know. I'm magical"

"I glow"

"You always did, just touched ya up…"

* * *

"He touched him up?" Ryan repeated, " Wow, Andy is a magician"

"I know, you should see what he can do with his tongue…" Pete trailed off.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Never mind…umm…they're coming towards the door…"

The two boys moved back to their lounging positions against the banister and watched as Marco opened the door, coming out looking wonderful and Andy behind him, glittering as usual." Look, the fairy sprinkled his dust and look what happened" Pete snaked.

"A flower bloomed" Ryan finished.

"I'm sorry, boys, but when I have an easy pallet to work with my art is always unfathomable" Andy stated plainly.

"Where the hell do these sudden bouts of intelligence come on?" Pete asked, confused as hell.

"I dunno" Andy giggled," But you said bout…"

Pete rolled his eyes," Marco, you look…" He stopped, thinking of a word.

"Damn fine" Ryan finished.

"Can you stop finishing my-"

"Sentences?" Ryan asked cutely," No. I can't the fact that I always know what you're thinking"

Andy and Marco exchanged a look," Can you watch after Jake, and Mike…and Sarah and Mike and Mark and Robert and Lizzie and whoever the hell else lives here while I go and get that mystery date that Jake set up for me, please?"

"We were gonna go hang out somewhere but I guess we can watch the little devils" Andy volunteered.

"Oh, thanks Andy, I owe you one" Marco kissed him on the cheek," Well, lemme go and look for my prince charming. I'll see you guys later" Marco said as he hugged Pete and Ryan and went out the door.

"He wants me" Andy said proudly.

Ryan stared at him.

Pete stared at Ryan staring at him.

There was a lot of staring going on, and they weren't positive looks, either.


	25. Poison Oak

Okay, this chapter is all About Jakey and Mikey. So maybe it'll answer some of the questions that you had about their pasts.

**NOTE: PREPARE FOR A LOT OF DRAMA! AND ANGST.**

I don't think there's any Marco or Dylan in here at all, Well, I hope I make you cry. Cause I got kinda misty myself. I hope ya'll like it.

**BlackRoseOnFire:** I'm glad you finally caught up with this time twister of a story and I'm glad your confused, because that's the way I intended it to be! Lol, I'm glad you want some Ry Marco action, as the rest of you also crave, so you'll just have to wait and see.

**MascaraTearsnMoonlitEyes:** Hmmmm…. People are gaining sanity? Hmmmm…there's like, 200 people, lol. Yeah, Karen's not done yet, she'll be back.

**Azury**: I'll send you some tea, okay? I need my angel to be healthy as can be! Are you shocked about Mikey And Addy's past lives. What they did? I felt horrible when I wrote it. Yeah, I;m glad your liking Robert, I'm giving him a reason to actually be in the story now, and him and Michael will be getting along quite well actually. Yea, I wanted to chop his hair back to the way it looked in Pride, so I had Andy cut it, genius right? Mystery date? You'll see… Lol, you hit that scene perfectly, that's exactly what they were thinking. Love ya!

**Gypsy Prince:** Hey, okay. Update! Right here for ya! Thanks for the review!

**LIAZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAYYY:** Lol, I love writing that. Since you put up two reviews I won't spank you sadly puts wip away for now. Yes, you're special in the worse way, lo. You saw the video? I sooo love it, mmm Brandon flowers in the shower. Ahhhh. Yes, I wanted him to go with Andy but then I said no! pete and andy? Hell no. Jake is an asshole. And I say that with hate. The sentence finishing I got from the eppy on queer as folk when Justin was finishing Brian's sentences. Love ya!

Oh and sorry you guys, But I'm gonna be put under the knife tomorrow! Weee! For some stupid ass operation so I decided that reviews make me happy, so review please! I;m updating early. Oh and you are all going to hate Jake. PS I got another story called Fire Island and for a little sneaky, it is Marco...but shhh don't tell anyone, Now read it! oR ELSE! lol

**1 2 3 4 5 6 shake it dudes!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 24: Poison Oak**

* * *

****

_Poison oak, some boy hood bravery.  
When a telephone was a tin can on a string _

_And I feel asleep with you still talking to me_

_You said you weren't afraid to die_

_In Polaroid you were dressed in woman's clothes _

_Were you made ashamed?  
Why'd you lock them in a drawer_

_Well I don't think that I'd loved you more…  
Then when you turned away _

_When you slammed the door._

* * *

**_Dear Mikey,_**

_I can tell by the look on your face, right now, you're shocked that I did what I did a few days ago. To be honest, so am I. I never thought that it'd happen, that this would happen. To us, of all people. It breaks my heart that I did this and I wish I could take it back, I need to take it back, but I know that I can't. Can you forgive me, Mikey? I really need you to. Things are hard over here now that Rory's dead, nobody wants to talk about it. Which is fine by me, it just hurts that no one wants to mourn my brother without being shamed. I cry loudly and proudly every night, send a little prayer up for him and then drown my body into sleep. It's the only thing that will suffice my thoughts. I don't even want to tell you what's running viciously through my head right now, my hands are just shaking writing to you at the very minute. I miss you, so so much. Can't you come back? Everything is so…hard now, I can't explain it. Dad's getting sicker and sicker now, so I have to take care of him. It was so much more…easy when I was with you, I can't explain it. I just miss my best friend._

_Love,  
Jakey._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Jakey,_

_I can't forgive you, for what you've done to me. To us. It's as if in that very moment you severed the ties that was our relationship. I lost all of my trust for you right there, how can I put my faith back into, into us again, only to have it shattered? I miss you too, there's nothing to life without a best friend to share it with. I have to move on, I guess. I will be watching you, as I always have and remember, you can always talk to me about Rory. I'm just not ready to talk to you face to face, so letters will have to fill your thirst for me for now. I just wish that I could trust you again._

_Love, Mikey_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Michael,_

_But you can trust me. I swear, I'll never hit you again. I mean it, I swear on my life. I was upset when I did it, I wasn't thinking straight. I just needed you badly and then I pushed you away. I guess I was just scared that you would be next, I can't loose anyone else, Michael, and I don't think I can handle it. I went to the doctor today, they said I had some sort of repertory problem and that I need to stay calm at all times, but my heart is beating as fast a freight train at the very moment. I need you to trust me again, Mikey. You have to. You just have to._

_Love, Jake._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Jakey,_

_Do you know what the word "Love" means? Because you put it at the end of your letters, but it means a shit worth on paper. Love is…unconditional. It's emotion. It's being there when your best friend needs you, it's support, and it's…a constant. This, what we have? Is nothing. It's gone, Jakey, it's gone. Repertory problems are very dangerous, stay calm as much as you can. I may not trust you, but I don't want you to die either. I'm confused with everything now. I feel as if I need to start over again, just because of what you did to me. Thanks, Jakey, you really know how to bring a kid to life. You hurt me, Jake, in the worst possible way. But I think I found a relief, something wonderfully amazing. But you don't want to know what it is, you might hate me for it. Well, I hate myself right now, so it wouldn't matter. But you shunning me is just as bad as me shunning myself. Forever yours. Or at least, I wish…_

_Michael_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Michael._

_I do know what love is. We don't love each other, remember? We never did. What we had was beyond that, beyond words, beyond emotion, beyond sayings. God, Mikey, what we had was unfathomable, it was unspeakable. It is…what makes us so fucking special. To believe that what we had is gone is like taking the dust off of the kids in Neverland. We have to fly, Mikey. Close your eyes and try, make a wish, hold onto something. I need things to be normal again. There's this guy here now, Kyle, remember him? He's moving in fully now, it's horrible, he treats me like shit. I can't live here anymore, I'm only staying for mom, but she's changed too. Everybody's changing. So where are you and me in all of this? Matter of fact, where are you period?_

_Love, Jake._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Jake._

_This is my last letter to you. I don't think I can bring myself to even write to you anymore. I'm worried that whatever happened to us has really taken a toll on me. I can't sleep. I can't breathe. You know, at night, I turn when I lay down to talk to you , but forget that you're not there? I remember how you'd always fall asleep while I was talking to me, or how you'd always kick me wake with your foot? I remember those times, they make me weak and misty. I hate being emotional. I stopped by your house before I got ready to go , but I couldn't bring myself inside. I can't see you. Not now, maybe not even ever. I met someone, he's really nice, and he shows me how to handle things, so I think I'll be okay. Yeah, Jakey. I love you too._

_Mikey._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Mikey._

_Please, don't cut us off. I can't be alone, Mikey, I can't. I keep crying for no reason, Kyle thinks that beatings are the answer to everything, as usual. Mom is horrible, I should run away, can I come with you? Will I ever get to see you again? Mikey…Michael…I have to see you again. I need you. I need you. I need you, I can't stress this enough. Is this how it feels to be desperate? Because I don't like it. Oh, Mikey, do I need to say those 4 words to get you to come to me? I love you, Mikey. I do with all my bleeding soul._

_Jake._

* * *

Silver pellets of rain cut his face, his clothes were drenched in what seemed to be a mixture of sweat, tears and rain as he pulled out his wallet and walked onto the bus. He dropped his metro card in and went to the back, his body aching from all the arching he had to do and his voice sore from all the moaning. He was almost there, maybe a few more dollars, 60 tops, and Michael would be with him again. But until then…

He saw a man behind him give him the look…

…He had to keep working

* * *

Jake put the box down. He was curled up on the floor in his room reading the old letters that him and Michael had throw each other back and forth during their days apart for the first time. He tried not to cry and instead choked back bitter tears. Wiping one escaped one from his face he decided he needed to apologies to him, he didn't know how long Michael had left. Picking himself off the floor, he walked out of his room with haste, euphoria washing over him like a summer shower and searching for his best friend. After looking through all the rooms he finally ended up downstairs where the bathroom was at.

"Mike!" He busted in, not even bothering to knock." I hav-"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw Michael leaning over the sink with a dazed smile on his face, blood dangling loosely from the blade. " Hello, Jakey"

"What- what the fuck are you doing?" Jake stuttered out.

"Bringing self clarity, of course" Michael said, waving the blade in front of his face at Jake. He looked pale, his hair was disheveled and his eyes were red, black and blue.

"You're sick again, aren't you?" Jake said as he stepped forwards, taking the object from out of his hands and crossing over to the garbage can to throw it out.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Have you looked in a mirror"

"Do I still cast a reflection?"

"I hope so"

"Are you trying to save me, Jakey?"

"Yes"

"Then stop?"

"Why?"

"Didn't we already have this discussion?" Michael asked, deafly board of it all.

Jake's eyes fluttered shut," So?"

"I'm fine Jake, it's just a little backlash. But you know, when you do what I do for a living it's not that hard to believe that I'd ever get-"

"I know" Jake cut him off," That's why you need to go to the doctor"

"I don't need them poking me with needles, telling me something I already know" Michael snapped, looking at Jake with blank eyes." I just need to sleep and relax"

"There's my bed…"

"No" Michael said defiantly.

"Not with me in it, I mean, to sleep in…" Jake said uneasily.

"Why are you talking to me, Jake? Are you taking pleasure with torturing me? Have you come to lecture me again, or maybe hit me? Take your choice, Jakey."

" No, I'd rather just.."

"Just what?"

"Kiss you" Jake whispered.

"Does my pain turn you on?" Michael asked, his pale eyes scanning Jake with interest

"No, Michael. I'm your best friend and-"

"Don't. Stop. Don't talk" Michael said, holding up a bloody hand. "I'm sorry, Jake. But I cannot do this anymore."

"Do what, Mikey?" Jake's shattered voice crumbled out," I just want to help you, I don't want you to die. I said that before, and I mean it with my very heart"

"Why do you keep trying to save me?" Michael asked darkly.

"I do-. Because I-"

" I what, Jake?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jake whimpered out, slipping to the floor and clutching his sides, in breathy agony.

Michael peered down at Jake in twisted pleasure," Still all about you?"

"I can't have it any other way" Jake whispered out, sinking lower into the floor.

Michael squatted down next to him," Jake, you're a saint among many, remember that"

"How…"

"Do I open you up for the raw bloody wound that you are? How do I always get you to break down first? How do I always…we always end up in these situations? You should know the answer to that, Jake" He said coldly, magically making another blade appear between his fingers. He petted Jake's head, slowly running his cold, bloody hands though Jake's golden locks and waved a finger at him in the most demeaning way," You're the master. You taught me how" He walked out the room, closing the door behind him," I'll keep it closed, you may want to be alone in there for a while"

* * *

_There's a muddy field where a garden was,  
And I'm glad you got away _

_but I'm still stuck out here_

_My clothes are soaking wet from your brother's tears…_

* * *

_" Shhh…Jakey, shhh" Michael said hopelessly, on the verge of tears himself. Pulling Jake with him they crossed over into the field and sat in the dirty mud, waiting for the rain drops to stop. Jake heaved helplessly into the grass behind them as Michael held his hair from his face, patting his back and trying to murmur positive words into his ear, but it was to no avail. They had left the funeral, they weren't giving Rory any justice in his death or wake, and Jake and Michael had both had enough. But Jake, well he was suffering. Suddenly Michael was jealous and hated Rory._

_He got free_

_He escaped._

_He was free!_

_And him and Jake were trapped here._

_Hadn't Rory promised to never leave the boys and if he was, that they'd do it together._

* * *

_"It's not fucking rocket science, even though I'm sure you two geeks would probably ace that too. We make a pact here and now, boys, that if one of us goes we have to take the other with them" Rory said defiantly._

_"Are you saying that because you know you'll be the first one gone?" Michael asked, suspiciously._

_"I care for you twats" Rory said affectionately, " That's why. I don't want you in shambles over my demise. Once I am dead, I need you two you go on for me, live out my life"_

_Michael, Jake and Rory looked at the blade on the floor. The secluded area had become a sort of camp for the boys for when they needed to escape. Rory picked it up, the sharp stormy sky reflecting on its tip and stretched out his hand." Come on now, I don't want to do this alone"_

_The boys rolled up their sleeves." Now what?" Jake asked, confused._

_"You'll see" Rory said, he pricked each of their arms until a drop of blood could be seen and then put the blade back in his pocket. He took his index finger, put it to Michael's cut and then put the finger to his lips. " I promise that we'll always be together, somehow". He looked at them, who were shocked at the notion, " Well, go on then". Jake took his index finger and put it to Rory's arm and then placed it to his lips," I promise that we'll always be together, some how". Finally Jake put both his fingers to Jake and Rory's arms and placed it to his lips," I promise that we'll be always be together, somehow"._

_"That's it?" Michael asked._

_"Words are powerful" Rory smiled, laying down into the grass." Let's enjoy our youth"_

* * *

_"Mi- Mi- Mic-hael?" Jake stuttered out weakly. " Pro-mise me- me that we- we'll always be to- gether…"_

_"We will be…" Michael whispered, snapping out of the memory," We made a pact, remember?"_

_Jake fell asleep with Michael cradling him in his arms._

* * *

_I never thought this life was possible…_

* * *

**Welll...yeah. Um...sniff?**


	26. Untitled 5

**Chapter 25: Untitled 5**

* * *

****

**I am not reviewing any of your reviews because of the reason that I need to kick azury! She knows what she did. And I love her for it, and Now she just spoiled my plan! Damnit azury! holds up first I still love you doll, and here's your tea. Sigh, people, I'm finished with this story, all the chapters are written, all the characters are in tact and all the drama is set. People are going to die, So I'M WARNING YOU NOW! DEATH People! DEATH! And just like that queer as folk commercial that I saw last week, when chapter 26 comes, Forget everything you know, It's a whole new game….**

**Hehe, drama! Thank you all for the reviews, that make my day so much more…better!**

**Oh AND BTW I dunno if you guys care or not, but I'm up to chapter 5 in the sequel!**

* * *

****

_Rory burned the fire brighter as he tossed another branch into it. Jake was sitting on top of Michael's lap, laughing like hell. "Okay, okay. So there's this duck right? And the duck is all 'Quack' and the hot guy goes, 'What the fuck is that supposed to mean?' and then the duck goes 'Quack ' again and then he's all 'So you want my number?' and then the duck goes 'Quack' and like that he like…makes out with the duck!" He burst out in laughter again, gasping while Michael shook his head, his best friend's gay jokes were becoming dull but he loved them all the same._

_Rory finally sat down besides the two of them" Fuck up, lil' bro. I got a real story to tell, one hellova plan"_

_"But normally I come up with the plan!" Jake said, pretending to cry._

_"Not this time, you couldn't come up with something so…so…"_

_"Brilliant?" Michael finished for Rory._

_"Yep, brilliant. That's a big fucking word there Michael, good job!" Rory said, winking at the boy._

_Michael flushed._

_"So are you gonna hit on my boyfriend or tell us this wonderful plan?" Jake asked before he could stop himself._

_"Boy friend?" Michael and Rory repeated at the same time._

_"Why, little brother, what the fuck do we have here? History in the making? Your first proclaimed boyfriend, with your best friend, no less. I couldn't have done it better myself" Rory smirked as Michael rolled his eyes," He's not my boyfriend"_

_"I'm not?" Jake's face fell._

_"We have no titles. They're not important. What me and Jakey have will never be describable, of course, too much energy would be put into it. What is he actually? Us? All three of us? A fucking…three….metal…shaped thing. We have no words, no explanations. We are what we are" Michael finally concluded._

_"Just shut the fuck up and kiss him before my eyes roll out my head" Rory said, smiling a little bit as Michael moved up to Jake's face, right to the tip of his lips and stopped._

_"I never kissed a boy before…"_

* * *

Marco sat down his cup at the table, picking up a spoon and poked the jelly substance on his plate. It looked like Flam and Jell-O mixed together." This is boring as hell" A person behind him said dryly.

Marco turned around to see a boy with Blue and red streaks in his hair sit next to him, a clear plastic cup poised at his lips and an impish smile under that. Why did all the hot guys gravitate towards Marco? He'd never know, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

"Why'd you say that? I mean, the plastic chicken and burnt rice seems charming to me" Marco said in a sweet voice.

"What seems nice to me is me and you going into an ally and me giving you the best fu-" The boy began when another one came over and hit him on the head with a paper plate," Excuse my friend here, he gets horney easily. Humps trees when no one is looking"

Marco laughed," Yeah, well, I get that a lot"

"I bet you do. Or at least that was something I would murmur under my breath while raising an eye brow suggestively at you but I'm happily dating so…yeah, I guess that's down the drain" He sat down next to Marco. It would seem that his friend was now sweet talking another kid on the other side of the room.

"Well, you're bluntly honest " Marco murmured before straightening up," Okay then…"

"Jesse" The guy finished, and he was fairly good looking.

Marco was sort of confused here, he had like…Andy back at home for the time being and Ryan…well…

He blew out a breath.

Men are complicated.

"Marco" He said, holding out his hand and shaking it.

"Marco Del Rossi?" Jessie asked, raising his eye brows.

Why did everyone keep asking him that. And last time a person did that they ended up living at his house with his siblings.

"Yeah…why?"

"My boyfriend talks about you all the time…Leslie, you know him right?"

"Jesse!" Marco squealed happily," Yeah, how are you two?"

"Happy as ever" Jesse flushed a little, " God, why am I the sappy one. Oh and Leslie said thanks for pointing him on the road to fabulousness!" He smiled a little again," You turned my man into a flamer and now all the gays in Hollywood won't leave him alone. Well…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Marco laughed himself, " So…wow…isn't this odd, what are the odds of us meeting here?"

"Pretty wild huh?" Jessie said, leaning back in the chair." I'm just doing a few things here for my friend, Tom. You know him right…"

"Tyler's boss?" Marco questioned," You work for my company?"

"He started the dream" Jessie replied smoothly," Tyler's one big genius. You're lucky, I got stuck with his brother…but Tom works me pretty hard too… articles are popping out left and right these days. I'm doing this article on the new hockey team that is winning left and right, you know, the Heated Hockey Hailers?"

"Dylan's team!" Marco jumped up quickly.

"Yeah, you know Dylan Michaelchuck? Quite a men's man if you get what I mean, I'd do him…but I love me some Leslie so that's out the picture. He's dating some boy by the name of Randy now…quite the charmer too. Damn sexy"

"My ex…boyfriend" Marco murmured uneasily," But I can tell he's getting along fine without me. Send him a message for me, please?"

"Sure. I have to call him tonight anyway, he's supposed to be doing some special event at the mall-"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, tell him that Marco said that Jake's an emotional wreck…" Marco stopped, biting his lip." And- and tell him…-" He stopped again.

"That you miss him?" Jessie finished, it was obvious anyway.

Marco paused and looked to the floor." Never mind."

* * *

_"Wither within a bed of roses _

_And strike with such heavenly poses _

_I know this may sound weird _

_But I love you _

_And even though this is sadly true _

_We just can't be_

_There's someone else?  
I know there is _

_Don't say no more…  
Speechlessness is your best quality"_

Ryan put the paper down, flipping his glasses off from his face he glanced over at Ryan, who was in the corner drawing something. He threw the paper at him," Here, lover boy" He said, getting up," Make a masterpiece out oft his one so I can get another award, I'm going to go check up on the kids"

As he stalked out the room Ryan threw the pencil at the door, much like Sarah had done to him before and looked at the poem with discontent.

* * *

"There is so much drama going on" Michael said tiredly.

He tapped the phone," Addy, are you there?"

"Always there, Mike. Just a little awe struck. I feel bad for you…"

"Most people do…"

"I have this new client, so I um...might be a little later than usual."

"What? What?" Michael said, exasperated," Why?"

"I um…got into a little bit of a problem…and I…-" Adrian stopped," A little hurt."

"What happened?"

"Um…severe bleeding…it's nothing serious" Adrian reassured him," I should be out in a few days"

He lied.

"Are you okay?"

Adrian snorted,

"I mean…like, do you feel bad?"

Adrian snorted again. " It's a little minor accident. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Michael remained silent.

"Come on, Mikey" Adrian prodded.

"Yeah…"

"Don't lie"

"Yes"

"Don't lie"

"I-"

"DON'T LIE!" Adrian snapped.

"Okay, okay…I- I-" Michael stopped shortly and blew out a breath," You've got nerve, telling me not to lie. You know what Jake showed me a few days ago?" He snapped, moving his sore leg slightly on the couch," It's my papers…long time ago…showed what Rory died from…"

"HIV?" Adrian whispered.

"No…" Michael sighed," He was celibate"

"Then what?"

"The fucking flu…Addy, he died from the flu"

"You're lying"

"Nope, he got sick after Kyle had beaten him with a pole which pricked his skin and leaking some dangerous shit into his blood and he happened to have a cold, which escalated into the flu…and it was all down hill from there .Doctors say there was a pill involved too…something Kyle probably used to drug him up. And right when we were about to…" Michael paused.

"Yeah…oh…well…I'm sorry that it didn't work out" Adrian said, insincerely.

"When will I have somebody who loves me for…me…?" Michael asked limply, tears springing forward finally.

From the bottom of the steps Jake listened to the whole conversation, holding into the banister to keep himself from running over and hugging the depressed boy. They needed to be away from each other, Jake had decided that while he was crying in the bathroom a few days ago. Apparently Robert was right, he did fuck Michael up, and he was in shambles, little tattered shards of broken glass.

Adrian was about to say "I love you for who you are" But the doctor came into the room with the results. "I have to go…" Adrian said quietly.

"But I wasn't don-"

"Love yo-" Adrian began when the phone cut off.

"You too…" Michael said sullenly. " You know I always hate when people eavesdrop in your personal space, emotional damage and tears aren't enough for you, are they Jake?"

Busted.

Jake looked at the back of Michael's red hair and bit his lip before turning and going back up the stairs, ignoring his comment.

Let the silence begin.

* * *

"Adrian, I know that this may be hard for you but you maybe suffering from something far worse than a black eye" The doctor said solemnly, looking the pale boy up and down. Adrian was on the bed, in the pokadot white attire with his eyes closed, or rather, one was swollen shut. It was a horrible altercation in which the person became violent and threw a pipe at his eye. He blacked out from there.

"You may be going blind…" The doctor said, cautiously.

"No…I- I have to pick up someone though, I mean, I have no money and no place to-" Adrian sat up.

"Listen, Mr…"

"Asher, Adrian Asher." Adrian said, trying to get out of the bed but the doctor stopped him. " I have to get my friend"

"And loose vision half way there?" The doctor asked," Mr. Asher, there is one procedure that I can do, but it's risky. And your friend…Michael, well…you may want to bring him in too."

"Why?" Adrian asked," What does he have to do with me?"

"I am his doctor, correct?" The doctor asked.

"Well, yeah…"

"And last time you two were here…"

"Was for our blood tests…"

"And I just got the information back, and Michael's condition is not good…his T-Cells are extremely low…"

"They were high time…" Adrian trailed off, panic filling him as he tried to get up again but the doctor stopped him, " Lay down, Asher, he's not dying any time soon. Has he taken his medication?"

Adrian paused," No-"

"Well, then there's your answer. I just want to try and help him, both of you, but you're both so stubborn it's a wonder…" The doctor trailed off.

"How fast can you do the operation?"

"Two weeks from now, tops" The doctor said as he adjusted the IV patch in his arm. " Sleep, please. You're going to need it"

Adrian tried to get up again, but he became dizzy and fell back down. "Michae-l" He moaned out as his other non-swollen eye slipped closed.

* * *

Marco danced away to different remixes and songs with Jessie, the flirty boy and a whole bunch of others as the party began to wind down. But while he maybe having the time of his life now…things were about to end tragically. 


	27. The Fallen

**Azury:** You're welcome and oh bloody hell, just tell me what you're thinking, because I'm dying to know now! Lol. You always hit too close to home, but I love that about your reviews! I won't kick you…now…but watch out. Kyle is eviler than people who don't match by accdent, he's just horrible isn't he? Marco is indeed pimp, and that's why we love him. I know, I miss Rory… Yeah, you know sooner or later all my characters tie in within each other all over again. Somehow I always make them fit. Dylan is mentioned in the next chapter and will be hovering around in the end of the story. Adrian's problems are just beginning and now since we're in the final streach, Marco will be screwing a lot of things up to be quite honest. Lol, love you too. So review! Or else! Lol xoxoxoxoxox 

**Gypsy Prince:** I'm updating like…right…about…now. So enjoy!

**BlackRoseOnFire:** Sadness is the racket for this story. It's okay, working is important. So here love this chapter please.

**Liz-z to the ay A.K.A. My dirty little literary whore :** Yeah, I told you I was going to use that name. Rory is pimp and dead, but he's like, through the whole fucking story with flashbacks, so have no fear! Lol, you were watching dawson's creek too? Me too! I loved that eppy, cause David is cute with Jack and Jack was the hot as a vampire. Hmmm… a vampire story…for Marco….or Brian…or Brandon….hmmmm. Leslie was Marco's protégé you can san and oh shit, I spelt that right the first time. Anyways though, Leslie was like, shocked at Marco's gayness and poised himself after him, which you'll see around chapter 27 after Jakey burns the house down. Opppsss…lol. Humps tress, I use that line to my friends all the time. Damn typos, you know I can't spell. It was Pete btw, he's the poet, remember? Stupid Justin. –kicks,- Please, don't make me get pissed off all over again. Good, you are now officially obsessed dear. Xoxoxoxxox

**TruFate**: Howdie. Lol. And I'm glad you're glad that I'm feeling better, because right now I just wanna roll off a cliff from this headache. Awsome? Yay! As Always? Yay! You'll see. Foreshadowing is my best quality.

**MascaraTearsnMoonlitEyes:** It's okay, a happy reviwer needs rest. Glad you liked it. And I'm glad you loved Adrian, don't we all? Oh go and rest

**Enigmus**: Thanks!

* * *

**You guys, you know I love you all right? I just wanted to say that I'm shocked at how my tiny little indie semi fic that was just a dream one day about Marco meeting a kid in the grocery store turning into something somewhat interesting. I'm pouring myself into this story, and with my small capacity of my childish mind I am surprised Ive lasted this long. Hell, I should be somewhere in the poke'mon Brad Pitt phase right now instead of the punk rock indie Brandon Flowers Alex Kapranos boy love phase, but whatever. Lol, I just wanted to say, thanks, with out you guys, my ideas are nothing.**

_1 2 3 4 5 6 shake it dudes_

**Lol, I just love writing that. If you don't know, it's the beginning of the theme song in queer as folk…hell, I have to use Cue the pulse to begin as a chapter in the future.**

**So get ready for some Marco and Jake arguing-Michael and Robert Piggy back riding- Boy friend stealing-Jake crashin- Ryan and Marco skirt lovin- Arsonist Fire setting fun!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 26: The Fallen**

_Some say you're a troubled boy,  
Just because you like to destroy_

_All the things that bring the idiots joy_

_But what's wrong with a little destruction?_

* * *

Jake sat by Marco, his eyes dull, as he folded shirts and placed them in his drawer.

More importantly, they were Michael's small shirts going in his drawer.

Because Michael wasn't leaving as fast as he wished he was.

"Can't we put him in the guest room?" Jake asked slowly, not looking at Marco but instead at the floor. He was beginning to form a headache.

"You know that it's packed, you want him to sleep downstairs?" Marco asked, rubbing his arms slightly, he was over heated from the sudden heat wave that had been going around lately, and right now he didn't need his son's constant wining.

"But Ma-"

"Look, Jake" Marco said, wheeling on him," You invited him, now you have to take care of him"

"I wouldn't have done that if I knew he was going to miserable" Jake said harshly, getting up.

"Yes, you did" Marco said, watching as Jake paused to look at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake asked, well, rather snapped.

"Exactly what I said" Marco said, rising also." You know you can't help causing pain, can you Jakey? And it's not your fault really, I just wished I could've raised you better. But I guess I didn't"

"Why the fuck is everybody picking on me?" Jake asked Marco seriously as Marco blinked a couple of times, Jake was beginning to piss him off, his son was cynical and bitter and a hate machine, and he was just now realizing it. All he could do was groan, where did he go wrong?

"I'm not fucking picking on you, Jake" Marco said, returning the verbal curse," What we're doing is trying to show you how you can hurt others, like Michael-"

"Michael fucking this and Michael fucking that!" Jake said, raising his arms up in the air," Everything is not about him!"

"Fucking drama queen, Jake, It can't always be about you! Michael has told you this so many times before! The boy loves you and look what you've done!" He shouted, becoming over whelmed with anger," You're killing him"

Jake stared at him, shocked." Fuck you!" He turned and walked out the room. As he passed by he saw Michael sitting in the hall way, playing with Mike and Mark. He was bouncing them on his lap while singing a little bit," I remember when I was little, I used to follow Jake around the place and we'd sing this stupid song that we made up…" He was a nostalgic at heart, that's for sure.

"Hi…Jake…" Michael said nonchantly, as if nothing had happened between them.

Jake glared back at him, thinking about tackling him to the floor and beating him senseless, but what good would that do?

He kept on walking past him without blinking an eye.

* * *

"Marco, I think we need to talk" Ryan said, sitting down on the bed. Marco was staring up at the ceiling, biting his lip and contemplating on some much needed ice cream as Ryan put a hand at the back of his head and pulled him into a sitting position. His head fell into his lap as Ryan idly caressed it gently, fingering the dark locks and sighing contently," Jake's on a war path, he's trashing his room"

"Really?" Marco asked, not blinking a bit.

"Yeah, really. What happened?"

"We got into an argument over Michael and he ended up saying fuck you and storming off" Marco said deafly," It hurts to know that I think I have something to do with his problem."

"Michael is his problem, not you Marco" Ryan said softly.

Was it Marco or was he becoming past friendly with the gentle circles in his neck

"I know" Marco said, flipping over to look up at him," I caught wind of Dylan's status"

"Dating and happy" Ryan replied tiredly," Randy Arisol. This big Hollywood up coming movie star"

"What, how do we know?"

"Cause their getting married, it's in the newspaper"

Marco fell off the bed.

"I'll get the ice cream" Ryan said as he walked out the room," You get the champagne, I think there's a pair of skits that need our attention badly"

* * *

Andy lit a cigarette, Pete kicked a pebble, and stuck out his tongue, catching the rain on it.

"Life fucking sucks"

"If you have a hot Scottish accent I would beg to differ" Andy said casually, blowing circles in the air.

"Come on, I'm serious"

"Pete, you? Please, you can't be serious, because it's not of your nature. Your nature is to criticize and be rude and mean" Andy stated, blowing another ring of smoke," It's dependable, it's you and we can't change that, now can we?"

"I think Ryan's cheating on me" He said solemnly.

"With…?" Andy said, suppressing surprise.

"Marco!"

"What?"

* * *

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong" Robert said as him and Michael sat at the kitchen table, drinking tea," Why in the hell do you put up with this?"

"Because, this is the only way I know how" Michael sighed," I'm more worried about Jake than myself, like I said before, stress and him don't go well together"

"You're telling me, he gives you the look as if he would kill you on the spot" Robert said, sipping a little of the tea." This is too damn hot!" He snapped, making Michael laugh.

Michael had a beautiful laugh,

"I never heard you laugh before" Robert said in an odd voice," It's nice, you should do it more often"

"I don't care much for emotion like laughs and giggles and smirks and happiness, you know that he killed that much out of me" Michael said with a shrug, but laughed again anyway.

"Look, I think we should get out of the house and ditch the brats" Robert said, getting up," Come on…"

"How?" Michael asked, glancing at his foot.

"Piggy back ride?" Robert smirked.

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this" Michael said, laughing again as he bounced down the block, or rather Robert bounced down the block. Piggy back rides were funny.

"What are you looking at, kid?" Robert yelled at a little boy who was chewing gum, staring at them.

"Don't scare the children!" Michael yelled out, laughing like crazy.

"Mommy, why can I do that?" He asked, pointing.

"Well…because…it's not….listen, Paul, you're not supposed to do that in public-"

"But daddy does it all the time with his friend!" The little boy called out.

"What?" The mother asked.

"Where are we going?" Michael asked Robert as he made his way up the next street.

"Something to get on that leg of yours, I'd use a tree branch but it seems too boot leg for you" Robert said, placing Michael down at the bench that they had trotted up to.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michel asked in a mock angry voice.

"Nothing" Robert shrugged," You seem a little higher class…you deserve better than a tree branch"

"You know no one else ever said that to me besides Jake that one time…thanks" Michael said quietly.

Robert patted his shoulder, " Don't let him get to you"

Robert swallowed in Michaels' shocking green eyes as he whispered," I try"

* * *

_I never feel pain why don't you hit me again_

_I need a little black and blue to be in rotation_

* * *

Jake smashed his computer to the floor.

He ripped his pictures of him and Marco off the wall.

The TV made a nice dent in the wall.

His bed room light bulb smashed into a bloody glass shower as it exploded above his head, due to the fact that he punched it out.

His cries were ignored.

Marco and Ryan were having a very important discussion.

"Fuck you Marco!" He screamed, threw the mattress over.

He ripped up another picture, threw the frame through the window.

He kicked his door a million times.

"Fuck you Michael!"

He ripped out his pictures of him and Mikey into tiny pieces.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck…" He cried out over and over again, disks and hard drives flew to one side of the room, shirts were ripped, mirrors were smashed.

He looked at his finger.

He pulled out the lighter that Andy had left in his room a few days ago and set fire to the ring that Marco gave him, matter of fact, fuck it, he thought, he threw the lighter to the floor and stalked out the room.

Fuck everything.

* * *

_So I'm sorry if I ever resisted_

_I never had a doubt you ever existed_

* * *

"Here, better?" Ryan asked softly as Marco nodded, shifting in his skirt and blowing his nose a little bit," Ry, I'm crashing."

"No, Marco." Ryan stopped," No, your not. Don't say that. You're a life saver"

"No, Ry, I mean I really might crash…all this stress is getting to me. I sound old. I don't like that" Marco murmured, in dire need of some love.

Ryan hugged him," Maybe we should take a nap, that always clears your head"

"Yeah" Marco said, downing the champagne that he pulled out from behind his pillow earlier . He kicked off his shoes, grabbed a pillow from the bed and went to sleep on Ryan's lap.

Ryan blinked a little bit.

His heart hurt.

What the fuck was going on?

* * *

**Yeah. Drama damnit! Whooo I feel good now**


	28. Evil And A Heathen

**I know you guys are expecting a normal up date, but my computer crashed and I lost the whole story and sadly I will be foreced to discontinue the story...well that was what as happening to my smart ass self kicked in and figured out how to up load and fix a whole bunch of shit. So I got the story back and everything is well. I was a little shaken and that's why I am not aknowledging your reviews one by one like i normally do. But please note, I still enjoy them all.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Evil And A Heathen**

* * *

****

_Well your teeth are black with wine _

_As you place those lips on mine_

_And the moon hangs heavy and forbidden_

_High on the night of our lives_

* * *

"Wake up, wake up." Some one kicked him .

Marco coughed. " What?"

"Come on Marco, wake up"

"What are y-" Marco's eyes snapped open only to be obscured into smoke.

Fire.

His house was on fire.

The first thing that flashes through a parent's mind is to get their children.

"Jake?" He yelled, getting up and searching through the darkened house.

"Is he still in there?" Some one else asked.

Marco looked around, stumbling out of his room and into the hall way, the whole place was burning. He felt against the hot walls until he reached Jake's room," Jakey?" He called out blindly," Jakey, where are you?"

"Someone should go inside and get him!" Another person yelled.

"How? We'd die on contact, how do we even know he's still alive?"

"Fuck that" The person yelled, bursting through the doors of the house and came inside," Marco!" They screamed out," Are you…alive?" Well, that was a rather stupid question in a serious situation like this.

"Where's Jake?" Marco yelled out again.

"Gone!" The person yelled.

Marco dropped to the floor, in sobs, up set beyond words at the fact that Jake was gone…

* * *

Marco sat in the hospital while the nurse checked up on him. " I'm fine, miss, an I please just know where is my son-"

"We can't seem to find him, sir, now please lay back down-" She pushed gently.

"I'm fine" Marco repeated again, getting off the bed and running a hand through his hair," Tell me, my son can't just disappear into thin air even in a fire…"

"I don't know sir-" She stopped, it was no use.

Marco was already out the door.

* * *

"Where's Ryan?" Marco demanded.

Andy spun around, engulfing the boy into his arms," We were worried shitless about you!"

Marco hugged him back genuinely," I'm okay, really" His voice softened," Where's Ryan…matter of fact, everybody else?"

"Michael and Robert are missing…the kids are down the hall in the children's room and Ryan's in there" Pete said, pointing to a room down the hall," Apparently after you two fell asleep your little son the arsonist lit fire to a picture of him and Michael and threw it to the floor, we have no idea where he is…" He paused to take a breath," Ryan hurt himself while pulling you out, you passed out from the heat, apparently the same wrist that got burned before…"

"Fuck" Marco breathed out. " And the house?"

"Is repairable…but where are you going to get the money from to do that? Especially before your mom comes home…" Andy trailed off.

Marco thought for a second, his mind working overdrive." I always did work best under pressure"

"His mind is working…" Andy smiled.

"Andy, go get the kids, Pete go see if you can find Michael and Robert, they couldn't have gotten far. I'm gonna pull some strings and check on Ryan" Marco said, pulling out his cell phone. As his pace quickened down the hall he rolled his tongue around in his mouth, there was going to be hell to pay.

His kid was either missing or dead.

Hell, damnit!

"Hey, Less! It's your favorite fashiona, is that place still welcome for me"

* * *

"Don't touch it" Ryan moaned as he rolled in the bed to his side.

Marco touched his wrist anyway, " I'm sorry, does it hurt?"

Ryan shrugged," What do you think?"

"Okay, I deserve that" Marco said, sitting on the bed next to him and cradling his wrist." Thank you…for you know, saving my life and all. It seems unfair that I didn't get hurt and you did"

"All in a superhero's day's work" Ryan said with a genuine smile.

Marco kissed him on the lips," Well then, superhero, up for another adventure?"

" I found Mikey…." Pete walked into the room, He stopped when he saw Marco kissing Ryan. " Him and Robert are at the house…or what's left of it…um…Michael is crying…and I uh- I'll be with Andy" He closed the door.

"What's the matter with him?" Marco asked, confused.

"I don't know" Ryan lied. He rubbed his wrist," What- where are we going?"

"Hollywood"

"And Jake?"

"Isn't dead, I have a clue if I want to find him. I'm afraid I might kill him if I see him now…" Marco trailed off, sniffling a little bit, "Come on" He took his hand and hoisted him up," The faster we leave here the better"

* * *

"Stop, stop cry- crying—Michael!" Robert stammered uneasily, tripping on the side walk as Michael slipped against the stop pole down to the floor to look at Marco's house completely in ruins. As he picked himself up he noticed that Michael was shaking a little bit, " Jake-y Jake, take me to Jake" He said softly, his eyes fluttering as he grabbed Robert's arms.

"I don't know where he is" Robert said quietly, looking Michael up and down, he seemed really upset.

"I'll lead you, just take me…" Michael said, suddenly out of breath.

"Fine, let me just try and call Pe-"

"No, I need to see him now" Michael some what moaned out softly.

Robert grabbed his arm gently," Can you walk at all, I mean that crutch doesn't look"  
Michael pulled the crutch up under his arm and grabbed Robert's hand with the other," Just…don't let go of me, okay?" His voice is uneven as he begins to walk, Robert half holding him.

Robert nodded again, " I don't understand, Michael" He said, his breath also strained.

"I can't explain it. He gets to me, okay?" Michael sighed out," But I'm in control sometimes, I can- I won't keep doing this…"

"Doing what?" Robert asked.

"Saving him" Michael gasped, taking a step backwards before going forward again.

"You can't always be a hero" Robert sighed out.

"Yeah, but I can try" Michael said, looking up at Robert again with pleading green eyes, "It's the best I can do"

Robert blinked back, speechless.

* * *

" Okay, okay, oh shit, oh shit, Jessie…Jessie sweetie…" Leslie said, running around the apartment.

"Babe, what's the matter, if you scream any louder you might shatter something" Jessie joked into his cell phone. He could picture his boyfriend running around though the house, panicking.

"Do you know where I put that damn inflatable couch?" Leslie asked quickly.

"No, hun, what's this all about anyway?"

"A little unexpected company, that's all" Leslie said, calming a little bit. But he was still quickly tossing through the closet for something decent to sleep on since it was obvious that the inflatable couch wasn't going to be found tonight.

"Funny, I bumped into your friend, Marco. He's quite the charmer" Jessie said into the cell phone, holding it up against his neck. "Didn't know that Randy was dating Dylan though…"

"You told him Randy was dating Dylan!" Leslie paused, shocked.

"Well…yeah"

"Honey, if there was a pink elephant in the room, you'd trip over it. I have to go and smooth things over now before the boy has another heart attack-"

"Another?" Jessie asked, confused.

"Shh…sweetie, don't hurt yourself. Love you, bye" Leslie shut the phone. He flipped over the couch they already had and went under the seat cushion to fish out a number, Hitting the numbers in as fast as he can he blew out a breath," Baby, doll! " He cooed," Wanna do me a favor…I'd love you forever if you did"

* * *

Jake didn't bother turning around, he could hear the other's heart practically thudding from there.

As the other came closer all he could do was cry a little bit.

Michael fell down next to him in silence and looked at him with his soft caring eyes. A hand gently cradled his face, his skin rubbing up against his finger nails before the other leaned in a pressed soft, bruised lips met their target.

Jake moved away.

Michael smiled.

Robert watched the whole scene from leaning against the tree. They were amazing, they really didn't need words.

And then he heard a thud.

Looking up he saw Jake on the grass with his eyes closed.

"What the fuc-" He began when Michael pulled Jake's limp arms around his and got up slowly, before limping over to Robert.

"Let's get him to the house before he gains consciousness" Michael stated painfully.

Robert just nodded. As they began to carry Jake Robert took his hand and smiled at him," Thank you, Robby"

I guess he just officially joined the 'Y' club.

"Your welcome" Robert said solemnly, but he knew he was no match for Michael's affection.

Jake had him wrapped around his fingers real good.

* * *

There it is people. Read. Review. Enjoy 


	29. Trouble

**withlove-anonymous :** yaya my secret reviewer! Who is Marco going to the dance with? Lol. Dylan's like…2 chapters away. Thanks and I hope you like this one too 

**TearsOfEcstasy:** Like the new name, it's cute! Lol I used to call my best friend Ashy Lee before she moved. Yeah, I got her out the way before so that way the plot could go according to plan. Glad you liked it! Yay! Wooo! -makes her own little party-

**BlackRoseOnFire**: Lol a lot of people are confused hun, it's not a bad thing. Michael punched him. You're not a loser, cause I use that all the time…hey…wait. Lol

**Azury:** Short reviews make me sad, but I know your busy, so yaya! I know, like I said, Jake's character is changing rapidly, and quickly. And horribly and sadistically. It IS sexually, that's the problem! I'm going for a whole love octacle the whole Marco-Dylan-Ryan-Pete-Andy-Brian thing going, but you'd have to see it, and then there's the whole Remy-Michael-Jake-Alex-Robert thing going. But damn I'm giving things away.YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON TO REALISE THAT MICHAEL KNOCKED HIM OUT! FINALLY! LOL! I know, I think I needed to make someone for Michael while Jake abuses him, but we're coming dangerously close to the end. Yes, Leslie. Love ya!

**Lizzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy (My Dertay (who recently took a bath) literary whore):** Chitty! Chitty loves me! Ryan is an idiot. Why did Michael hit jake? Well, if someone fucked with you constantly, wouldn't you beam their ass as well? Eveeryone is going and it's not 20! More like 25, lol. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo Ciao! TTYL! I'm using your lines again. Lol

* * *

**Perpair for …Marco and Dylan fluff? OMG! I actually wrote some of that shit. Adrian's desperation, Marco and…Jake, get into a fight. People claim boyfriends, a plane potentially crashes and someone might get disowned. The drama is still going people!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Trouble**

* * *

****

_They spun a web….for me _

_They spun a web….for me _

_They spun a web….for me_

* * *

Marco closed his eyes, shut them actually.

Jake laid in his arms now, still unconscious

Everything was practically gone.

It'd take 2 weeks for the house to be re-done, really, that was the quickest they could do it.

Off to Hollywood it was.

So everybody, Ryan, Sarah. Mark, Mike, Lizzy, Andy, Pete, Him, Jake, Michael and Robert got on the air plane to go stay with Leslie for a couple of days, well, weeks actually.

School was only three weeks away.

His mother is going to kill him, but It doesn't matter, because he's going to kill Jake.

But he looked so tired in his arms.

So Marco just held him closer, because soon as those little eyes would open, there'd be hell.

Robert and Michael sat next to each other, Michael with the window seat. He fell asleep crying on Robert's shoulder.

Mark, Mike, Lizzy and Sarah sat in the middle rows with headphones on, watching the movie above.

Ryan sat next to Pete, who was suddenly very interested in the peanuts in his hand. Andy sat next to Marco, rubbing Jake's head gently. "He's a little angel, a regular roman god"

_Alesso_

"Yeah…" Marco murmured," A regular confused hero"

Let the trouble begin

* * *

_"I don't know, Dylan" Marco said a little uneasily, blinking in the rain. " I mean, is this safe?"_

_"I don't know" Dylan said, shrugging," So what if it isn't? We're almost there anyway"_

_Cars honked at them as they walked by. They were on the highway, and it was dark, but as the head lights zoomed by, the passengers in the cars could see the sign on Marco's back, and honked their horns at them as a sign of appreciation._

_Of course Marco was clueless._

_"Where are we going?" Marco asked, again, for what seemed to be the 6th time._

_"Somewhere special" Dylan replied softly, holding his hand, "I'm positive you'll like it"_

_They walked for another 10 minutes before he stopped. " We're here"_

_"It's nothing but dirt, trees and tires" Marco replied, somewhat put down. He was hoping Dylan would do something more fancy than this._

_Fireflies fluttered by him, dancing around in green, red and orange hues._

_It was kinda pretty…_

_"I though you liked nature" Dylan said, shoving his hands into his jeans pocket and pulled out a string, it was blue, Marco's favorite color. " You see, I did some researching, and did you know that if two lovers tie a bow of string around each other's fingers and kiss under the moonlight it's almost the same as getting married?" He came closer, putting the string over Marco's fingers and making a tiny bow before doing the same thing with his, so that they were connected._

_"Are you asking me to marry you?" Marco asked, blushing as he looked at the floor._

_"Would you?" Dylan asked, slightly wavering before kissing Marco under the full moonlight._

_Marco was speechless. " I…"_

_Dylan hugged him, and the sign fluttered to the floor off Marco's back._

**_I don't know how much he loves me._**

_And there was an arrow pointing to Dylan the whole walk._

* * *

I know this is weird, I mean, come on, even I know my limits. So why am I here? Adrian looked down at the floor, his voice in the back of his head rambling again.

He picked up the pay phone and dialed Marco's number, hoping that Michael would pick up.

Needing Michael to pick up.

No one answered.

* * *

Jake hoisted himself closer to the object of heat and inhaled their sweet scent for a few minutes. He remembered on winter days he'd get that same feeling of comfort.  
His eyes snapped open to see Marco chewing on a straw with Andy blushing over some model in a magazine.

_Run…_

His mind blurred.

He tried to move up but Marco's grip tightened on him. He glanced down at Jake with stern eyes. "We need to talk"

Jake opened his mouth, but what could he say?

And by the look on Marco's face, there was nothing to say. He got up and followed Marco down the aisle into the bathroom.

Andy hopped up and slid down onto Ryan's lap. "Okay, who thinks he'll flush him out of the toilet?"

"I dunno" Pete shrugged," I wish we could smoke on here"

"We can't?" A boy from the next aisle over asked, smoking on a cigarette. He threw it to the floor and stomped on it.

"Well, we can't. Now put that shit out before it burns the place down" Pete snapped, causing the boy to blink, causing Ryan to mumble something under his breath.

* * *

Marco gripped his son by his shirt and slammed him up against the small bathroom stall. "What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"You're hurting me" Jake said dully.

"Good" Marco said, tightening his grip.

Jake remained silent.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Marco repeated, slamming him again.

Jake looked away. Marco was…angry.

At him?

_No…_

"Jake, you fucking burnt down half the house…you know that? Almost killed me! Do you even care?"

"No"

Marco blinked at him," Is this about Michael! Has he fucked with your mind so bad—oh fuck, he has hasn't he? You're so wrapped up in your own boy love drama that it pushed you over the edge! Well, Jake, he's never going to love you, you know that right? You have no chance in hell, you killed it. And I'm glad, you don't deserve a boy like Michael, he's too good for you"

And then Marco's eye's went black.

* * *

"Marco….?" Someone called out.

Marco was really getting tired of getting knocked out all the time.

Ryan waved his hand over his face," Come on, wake up"

"I'm awake…oh…owww" Marco said, closing his eyes again.

"Yeah, that's gonna hurt for a while" Ryan said, gently tapping Marco's head, or actually, under his eye.

Nice shade of purple actually.

"He punched me!" Marco snapped, sitting up.

"Yeah…" Ryan pushed Marco back down again.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, with Robert and Michael"

"What!"

"With Robert and Michael. Oh…bad idea" Ryan pulled Marco into a sitting position.

"Well, how far can they be on a plane?"

"I love you, Michael!" Someone yelled over the flight attendance's speaker.

"Oh my god…I can't believe this…" Marco stammered, holding his head as he got into a standing position. Really dizzy, and walked with Ryan down the aisle.

* * *

"I should kill everybody" Jake murmured as Robert held Michael's hand." Hey, is that your new boyfriend?"

"Yes" Michael said in a deadpanned voice.

"Huh?" Robert asked.

Michael kissed him.

Jake was about to kill someone, they were in the cock pit now; the pilots were trying to get them out.

"I always wanted to join the mile high club" Jake remarked to himself. He took the microphone," I love you, Michael!"

"Cute, too late" Michael said, crossing his arms.

Robert remained quiet; his mind was at a loss.

Marco busted in, making Jake jump, knocking him into Michael, who hit Robert, who hit the lever next to the pilot's seat which made a set of alarms go off making the plane shift downwards.

Marco flew up in the air and hit the ceiling. Ryan was knocked unconscious by the pipe that hit his head. " You fucking idiot" Michael sneered darkly, running over and making the pilots come to, the plane was going down pretty fast.

It was a quick recovery though, they grabbed the lever which regained flight the proper way.

Marco was unconscious again.

Robert was glaring.

Michael was laughing, and odd enough, so was Jake.

* * *

What could he say?

What the fuck could he say?

Nothing, that's what.

Absolutely nothing.

Marco banged his head against the seat in front of him over and over again.

"Hey, cut that out!" A woman in front of him snapped.

"Hey, fuck you" Marco replied, banging harder.

"Hey, calm down" Ryan said, sitting next to him.

"Hey, can we cut out the hey's?" Andy asked, moving Ryan out of his seat." It's not Jake's fault that he's…"

"He's what?" Marco snapped, glancing up.

"Emotionally rebelling against everyone who loves him" Andy shrugged," We're at that age"

"Did you try and kill everybody on an airplane? Or slowly destroy the boy that's loved you since you were kids? Or punch your dad?" Marco asked, sadly.

"1 out of 3 isn't bad" Andy said, cracking his knuckles.

"You punched your dad?" Ryan asked, confused.

"No, I tried to kill the people in the movie final destination" Andy said with a roll of his eyes.

"Where is he anyway?" Ryan asked, moving around to sit on the edge of Andy's chair "Um….I don't know, again, with Robert and Michael again, they're having this weird emotional cease-fire, " Marco stopped, glancing over at Michael, who was asleep on Robert's shoulders, Jake was leaning on Michael's shoulders, he wasn't asleep though, he jus had his eyes closed, holding Michael's hand possessively. Robert was wide wake, and he was just staring blankly out the window.

"What are you going to do about Jake?" Andy asked, very concerned.

Marco looked at him, darkly…tiredly. "I…don't know

* * *

**We're getting closer to the end. Review please**


	30. Lover I don't have to Love

**Say hello to sexual tension, depression and angst, because you know Michael, always, always, always, gets his heart broken in the end. So find out a little more about Mikey's and Addy's life after Jake kicked Mikey out of the house, meet Matt and Remy, both of which will be important characters,Yeah, I know I have like 20 million characters all ready. That and oh…an embarrassing drunken advance between your favorite sudo couple! XD:Sigh: I can't believe we only have like…6 chapters left. Lol. AN the sequel is coming swimmingly. --'**

* * *

****

**TearsOfEsctasy:**

Okay, while you think of something I must agree, Jake is a little bastard. Yes:grabs torch: Dylan must die!

**BlackRoseOnFire**:

Awww…thanks! Marco's just a little pissed, okay, a lot pissed. True, we all somewhat feel bad for him. Brat camp is pimp. Yeah. Dude. Story's ending. But have no fear! There's a sequel! Oh Michael and Jake will be talking soon…along with other things (-)

**Liz a to the y my literary dance whore and she knows why:**

lol. Yes, chitty is all over me. :grabs: oh chitty! Anything with the word Alex and whore…and dirty…and pink in it is good enough for me. You're such a pervert, you know that? I KNOW this chapter is good, I wrote it didn't I? Lol. I know, but you know how stupid people are. Cigarettes are just a must. Yeah Yeah Yeah, don't give away the whole ploy missy, respect the hand that feeds you…stories. LoL. :Holds up ill spanking pimp hand: It was Jake, Robert isn't man enough to commit his undying love on there. I know, it was kinda funny. I know, I think that Michael and Jake stole the story. Xoxoxxoxo

**Azury: ( My conservative and yet dirty when she wants to be, literary whore)**

What's with the smirking missy! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME THIS TIME? Bloody hell, you like, know all my plots don't you? Actualy I was going to have him have an affair with another guy, but since you said it was Marco on the other line we'll go with that instead. LOL, cheep airline…flown by angry southerners who watches Dukes Of Hazard and since I have southern blood in me I can say that. Explosion. So much pain and agony…damn I should've used that. I know it hurts to see how jealous he is, and Marco is so blind. Your Marco? Ahh fuck it. You can claim him and yeah, Jake is really on the train ride to hell. But his damage is just beginning. I know, Jake says so many things…but they're all empty words.Lol, I wanted to put that sign at first. I know you ship MD still :sigh: The stewardess? Acrually, she was banging one of the poilots in the bathroom. LOL

**Gypsy Prince:**

Yes, you should be sad that vacation is over, and happy that I've updated! Hope you enjoy this as well

**TruFate:**

Awww…poor Maci indeed! I'm glad you like it and I'm uber glad your back :gives hug and squeee: Yeah, killing them wouldn't work, you know I tried. Lol. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29: Lover I don't Have to Love**

* * *

****

_I picked you up_

_Out of the crowd _

_And talked to you _

_Said I liked your shoes_

_I said thanks, can follow you _

_Now it's up the stairs,  
Out of view no prying eyes_

_I poured some wine I asked your name, you asked the time._

_

* * *

_

-  
_Adrian sat at the edge of his bed, or whatever you wanted to call it and watched as Michael moved around, dangerously fast, running around and putting things together, murmuring words under his breath as he did so, nervous as hell. " Hey, hey" He said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder," You can calm down now, I know that this is going to be a important time for you and all, but don't have a heart attack over it"_

_"I'm not nervous" Michael said dryly," I just don't understand how you can live like this, this place is a wreck, you know"_

_"Thanks, Caption Obvious, I know that. And you're lucky, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be on some park bench with a cookie wrapper or some shit like that" Adrian said with a roll of his eyes, but smiled anyway._

_The kid was cute._

_"Can we just go pick up some tricks?" Michael asked, agitated. He didn't understand how Adrian seemed so relaxed with the life that he lived, and he wasn't about to try and pick up that attitude. He was disgusted with himself, he hated turning ticks as much as he hated being away from Jake, which was a hellova lot of hate. But he had to do what he had to do, he knew he wasn't going anywhere fast, so it didn't matter. Jake made that obvious the day that he left he house._

_He noticed Adrian was looking at him strangely. " What?" Michael asked._

_"Nothing, it's just that….you have these like…" Adrian trailed off, embarrassed that he was caught staring, but he had every right to do so. It was a pretty sight to behold. " Nevermind"_

_"No, what?" Michael asked, walking closer to him," What were you looking at?"_

_"Your eyes" Adrian shrugged._

_"My eyes?"_

_"Yeah, you have pretty eyes" Adrian continued, getting up." Come on, let's get out of here and get some money, I'm hungry as hell, and I know you are too"_

_"How?" Michael asked, though it was pretty obvious, he was skin and bones._

_"'Cause" Adrian said as he unlocked the apartment door," You ate my chocolate bar while I was sleeping last night"_

"Sorry about that" Michael murmured as they made their way out the door.

_"No worries" Adrian shrugged again. "There's this club place that we're going to, it's a good place for money, I mean, like serious money, my friend, Matt, went there and made like 600 dollars in one night"_

_"Serious?" Michael asked, shocked. That's every boy's dream. Or at least, when you're in position he was._

_"Yes" Adrian said with a smile._

* * *

After getting off the plane Andy, Ryan, Marco and Pete all grabbed the kids and ran like hell. They didn't want the police after them, they were pretty sure that the police were going to be looking. The pilots were talking to them as they were leaving. As they exited the airport there was a limo waiting for them with a man holding up a sign saying Marco on it.

"You've got to be kidding me" Ryan said," You got us a limo?"

"No…" Marco said, slowing down," I guess Leslie did"

They all piled into the van and sectioned off, Mike, Mark, Lizzie, Sarah and Robert and Ryan sat on one side while Jake, Marco, Andy, Pete and Michael sat on the other. The ride was silent, they all had no idea where they were going. And no one really cared, they all had other things on their mind.

* * *

-  
_I've got the money if you've got the time_

_You said it feels good _

_I said I'd give it a try_

* * *

_"How much did you make?" Adrian asked, his voice sore. He hoped that he didn't catch anything from the last boy._

_"725 Dollars" Michael beamed out," And 25 cents. You?"_

_"36 dollars" Adrian shrugged," I had more, but I…lost some of it" He lied.  
Michael took in his face," We can share my money…"_

_"You earned it" Adrian said, shaking his head._

_"So? You're letting me stay at your house, I should pay you back" Michael said quietly. Adrian looked worn down._

_Now it's 2 o' clock The club is closed we're up the block_

_"Are you okay?" Michael asked, moving closer to Adrian._

_"Um…honestly? No" He said, closing his eyes," I get tired you know, of all of this. I'm only doing this because I have no where else to go…no famiy…besides my brother Trent….no friends"_

_"What happened?"_

_"Got kicked out, they didn't like what I had to say about my sexuality and well…here I am" Adrian opened his eyes a little," Stuck, but I guess you being here makes me feel better, someone to keep me company"_

_"Thanks"_

_"I should be saying that to you, Michael, I don't know how I'd make it without you. I just wish that I could-"_

_"Forget? Forget everything?" Michael asked, with soft pleading eyes and a wavering voice. He slightly trembled_

_"Yeah…" Adrian trailed off._

* * *

_Your hands on me _

_Pressing hard against your jeans_

* * *

_Suddenly Adrian opened his eyes; Michael was straddling his waist, kissing him passionately. "Michael, what are you doing?"_

_Michael just shoved his tongue down deeper, so Adrian couldn't get out any words, he didn't want him to talk. Why talk? Why was he doing this? Did he need to do this? Was kissing Adrian an escape from Jake's betrayal? Was any of this necessary? Why? Why? Why?_

_Your tongue in my mouth Trying to keep the words from coming out You didn't care to know_

_Adrian flipped him over so he was on top now and glared at Michael, "What are you doing?" He asked, confused._

_"Kissing you" Michael answered simply, though it was hardly simple._

_"I'm not your escape" Adrian said, hitting too close to home," You don't want me, Michael."_

_"Yeah, I do" Michael said dryly._

_"Oh yeah?" Adrian asked, straddling Michael's waist deeper, harder._

_"Yeah!" Michael growled out, grabbing Adrian by the back of his neck and pulling him down towards his lips._

_Adrian placed a hand on his chest." You can't have me"_

* * *

"Leslie, hey!" Marco said, enveloping him in a hug. Leslie kissed him on the cheek," Hey, yourself"

He looked around the hotel," This is fucking fabulous" Marco exclaimed, shocked.

Andy tilted his head to the side." It's wonderfully witty"

"It's Perfectly Pretty…" Ryan smiled.

"It's…fucking cool" Pete said, completely overriding the whole game the boys had. They all laughed.

Jake, who was sitting on the couch in the lobby watched from the side, sneering the whole time. He knew this was it, Marco was going to throw him away, he knew it. Oh god, he fucked up.

He buried his head into his hands as someone sat down next to him. It was a little boy, around the age of 10 or so. " Why are you crying, mister?" He asked, the little gap in his teeth showing. He was adorable, a cute little red head with freckles and button eyes.

"I dunno…no reason, I guess" Jake lied.

"Oh, cause you know you shouldn't cry" The boy continued," Pretty people shouldn't cry"

"Oh…that's sweet" Jake said, smiling." Hey, what's your name?"

"Matt" He answered quietly. " I have a brother too, his name is Remy"

"Remy?" Jake asked, the name sounded familiar.

"Yeah, he's 15. Over there" The boy, Matt, said pointing to a boy over in the corner. He was leaning up against the desk, rolling his eyes as some Blonde boy came down, looking heart stopingly handsome and worn down. He had curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and a figure of a basketball player. Jake growled a little." Your brother seems…nice" For a better lack of terms.

"Yeah, he's cool. I have another brother too." Matt began as a boy with black hair, dark, dark black hair, like ink black, came up, wearing a shirt that said "Push" on it with a picture of a boy on it…doing something. It was sort of blurred out." I've been looking all over the place for you" The boy said to Matt, picking him up and hoisting him over his shoulders. " I'm sorry, I hope he hasn't been bothering you"

"Oh, no, not at all" Jake said, putting on his best smile," Me and Matt here were just talking about your brother"

"Oh, Remy?" The boy asked, glancing at him. " Don't mind his arrogant attitude. He's just visiting me here, he has this special school program to go to. He's transferring because he didn't find it challenging enough, um, it's some school in Canada…" He trailed off," What's the name of it Matt?"

"The Leonardo Splice School for gifted and talented boys" Matt replied quickly," My brother's smart"

"Really?" Jake asked, smiling widely.

"You've heard of it?" The boy asked.

"Well, yeah, I go there" Jake replied.

"Perfect! Maybe you can show him around" He leaned in close" My brother needs to get the right type of people around him, you know. Matter of fact, there's a dinner party tonight, I'd love for you to join us"

"Well, sure. I'll have to ask my dad, but I'm pretty sure he'll say yes" Jake said, glancing over at Marco.

"Cool, I'll see you then, tonight, umm…do you know where the grand hall is at?"

By Jake's blank look he'd take that as a no," Okay, umm.,… meet me here, around 10:30 ish, okay?"

"Okay" Jake said, getting up.

"Alright then, bye…"

"Jake" Jake replied.

"Bye Jake" The boy said, getting up and walking off.

"Bye Matt" He called over his shoulder.

He made his way over to Michael and Robert, who were sitting on the couch, watching the whole thing.

"What was that?" Michael asked in a normal, but almost strained voice.

"A little educational enlighting" Jake said casually," Why?"

"No reason" Michael said, shoving Robert over a bit to have Jake sit down," Marco's going crazy, all of these plans and things are in his way"

They watched as Marco rambled on about something or another and started laughing.

Robert felt left out.

(AN: Poor Robby, I am just making him sad left and right)

* * *

"Room 507" Marco said, turning the key to the room. Inside the hotel suite there was 3 separate rooms one Jacuzzi , one mini bar ( which him and Ryan would make use of later, especially due to the fact that Marco grabbed a skirt from the story earlier that day) and a small kitchen. Everybody spread out, trying to get their rooms. But it ended up being Mike, Mark, Lizzie sharing one room, Ryan, Marco and Andy sharing another room, Robert, Michael and Jake sharing the last room and Pete taking the bed. Oh and Sarah was sleeping with Mike and Mark and Lizzie, because she didn't want to be near the boy's room.

Leslie was a miracle worker. His mom owned the hotel that they were staying in, so that's how he got the room so easily, and for free on top of that. Jessie would be coming, or actually flying in in two days and there had been no other complications since then, everything seemed to be fine.

Wanting to go sight seeing, Andy and Pete left the hotel, promising to be back by around 5:30 later on that day. The kids were asleep, Jake was nowhere to be found and Michael and Robert were talking quietly by the window. Leaving him and Ryan for some much needed relaxation time, they haven't been able to be alone since…well since everybody moved in. They hardly had any skirt time.

Marco sat on the floor of their room, laughing." What's so funny?" Ryan asked, staring at him.

"Oh, nothing" Marco said, pulling a champagne bottle from under the bed.

"How did you?"

"Uh, a master never reveals their secret" Marco waved his fingers, like the first time they'd done that and pulled out a glass," Care to share?"

"Please, do" Ryan said, taking the cup.

Soon the fell into routine, the skirts were thrown on, they became more relaxed and incredibly giddy with wine and champagne. " So…how's things now, are you finally Dylan free?" Ryan asked, polishing off another glass.

"Nope" Marco muttered," I kinda like being stuck on someone" He rolled on his side," I mean, with Natalie, I never see you with her anymore, are you happy that she's hooked on you?"

"She-"

"I mean, she's your girlfriend right? Sometimes I wish I was straight, but whatever, I get to cuddle guys" Marco said, rolling to the other side and hitting Ryan's leg," So what's it like being straight?"

"I dunno" Ryan hiccupped a little, "I haven't been it since I met you"

Marco made this cute face all confused and such," I turned you gay?" He giggled a little bit, making Ryan laughed too," Yeah…I guess so, it's funny right"

"Yep" Marco laughed, rolling back and forth," Oh, my God…I turned you gay!" He was laughing so hard he was crying. "That means we can like…kiss now and stuff…."

"Yep" Ryan giggled out, falling off the bed that he was on and onto the floor. " Ohh…owww…hahhaa" He started laughing again, even though he hit his head.

"Are you oka-" Marco laughed out," Okay?" He rolled over to him," Rye?"

"Yeah…ouchies, I'm fine…"

Marco started laughing again," Do you want me to kiss it?"

"Yeah…okay…" Ryan said, still laughing.

Marco kissed his head." There! All better"

"What about here? Here hurts too" Ryan said, pointing to his nose.

Marco kissed there,

And then suddenly his cheek hurt,

So Marco had to kiss him there.

And then suddenly his lips hurt

So Marco had to solve the problem, a kiss!

But for some odd reason, Ryan's lips were still hurting. So Marco just had to solve his needs, right?

In a passionate frenzy Marco backed Ryan up against the bed, shoving his tongue down his throat and moving up slightly so he was in his lap before running a hand through his hair.

And then, both their bodies were hurting, all over!

So being the best friends that they were, they had to sooth each other!

Right?

Marco answered that question by moaning into Ryan's ear as his hand slid down his pants." There…all better"

( AN: That was so embarassing to write)

* * *

Michael nudged Robert, who was sleeping on the bed, to wake up.

"What?" Robert moaned out, sitting up with a full case of bed hair.

As Michael tried to smooth his bed hair down he sighed, " I'm hearing some…things, and I don't wanna be here when Jake finds out"

"Finds out what? Hears what?" Robert asked, confused.

"Go over there, place your ear to the wall…" Michael said timidly," But you may not like…"

Robert raced over to the wall and placed his ear against it. He heard a thud against the wall and moved back," What the hell? Is there some monster in there or something"  
"Don't be stupid" Michael said, rolling his eyes, "Listen closely"

Robert snaked over to the wall, Michael behind him and placed his ear to the wall.

Another thud.

"Still nothing" Robert said dryly.

Michael, still leaning into Robert, pushed him against the wall harder," Listen…" They became quiet, their breaths settling down to a dull hum. Suddenly there was panting…

"Should I ask?" Robert asked, backing away. Michael held him in place," Don't ask, just listen"

"Marco…"

Thud.

"I don't…"

Thud, Thud…

"What Ryan?" Marco asked.

Robert pushed away from the door," Okay. Let's get out of here…this is Hollywood, right?"

"Yeah…." Michael said," I know this nifty little place we can go, if you want"

"You've been here before?" Robert asked, smoothing his hair down and walking towards the door.

"Yeah," Michael shrugged," I worked a few corners before"

* * *

**:dances: you love me, right?**


	31. Hit That

**OMG , you guys:hugs: You will never see this coming, lo, for I am the queen of twists, there's a reason you don't know Remy and Matt's brother's name. Lol, omg, I am so happy cause you are all going to be shocked when you find out who it is :stops taunting: Oh…okay, let's see. Umm,…Get ready for Michael's substance abuse, Adrian's consoling. Jake and Remy's verbal beat down ( this game is highly confusing and hugs and squeees to anyone who gets it), Um…someone gets caught in the act, ummm…oh and More Matt! So yay! Oh and also…Well…never mind, lol, you'll see soon enough.**

* * *

****

**Azury:**

Kinky indeed. On my dad's side were from south Carolina, so ugh…Cool, Tennessee is much pimper. Yeah, Adrian and Michael have a dynamic…twisted relationship. Much like Michael and Jake. I pitty my characters so much. LOL, Like I said, all my characters always tie back in together in the end, some how, some way, they always fit, just like in this chapter, …you'll see. Tell me your theory! I want to know, but sometimes, you know, you always hit too close to home, but HA! I have a twist that you…will…never…see…COMING! HAHAHA! Heh, I loved writing Jake's reaction. Jake has connections…heh, as you'll see in the sequel. Remy? Well, that's been undecided yet. You'll see why, it's the last name that gets to him. I am so happy with this chapter, and yeah…Robby is catching on, sadly enough, it won't help them when the worse happens. :Squee: foreshadowing.

**BlackRoseOnFire:**

Yeah, the same effect happened to me too, the balance of love has shifted. Yeah, but Jake is going to hate Dylan…soon…and badly. Yeah I'm a little flustered with that scene, that's all and Andy? Ohh…he'll be around soon. Thanks!

**TruFate:**

Yes, Leslie is totally awesome! Remy and Jake will become a dynamic coupling of friendship that will annoy them both. Thanks! My lines are awesome, aren't they? Lol. Yes, the drama of Ryan and Marco. I'm you liked it, it was just akward to write. Love you as well!

**Lizzaaay:**

Yes, you are so totally right, thanks, lol, I'd make this repl longer, but I am like…shit tired.

**TearsofEsctasy:**

Robert and Mikey? It's gonna get more intense, watchj! Thanks for replying!

**Enigmus**

: Such a short reply and yet so much said, thank you so much! I hope you like this chappy as well.

**Gypsy Prince:**

Well. That's it…until now! So yaya! You can read and yes, you will so totally love the sequel. Hell, the sequel kicks this story's ass up and down the side walk.

* * *

**_Chapter 30: Hit That_**

* * *

Jake found the boy sitting there around 10:00 pm on the edge of one of the seat, actually, leaning over the edge of the water fountain that was in there. He sat up and smiled when he spotted Jake though. Jake, who was only wearing the most decent clothes that he could find, a pair of black jeans and a white button down shirt and glasses, yes, he wore glasses, walked up to him and put on a smile. "Hey Jake" The boy replied.

"Hey…" Jake trailed off, at a loss of the boy's name.

"Randy…Randy Arisol" Randy said, taking Jake by his shoulders and pulling him by his shoulders and down the hall," I'll introduce you to him after he finishes performing…it's a trail entry as you know for the boys to choose their major before they enter the school. What's yours?"

"Writing" Jake said dryly," I wanted to be an art major but that didn't work out. My…dad has a knack for writing, so I think he's been rubbing off on me. But enough about me, what about Remy? What's his major?"

"Oh, instrumental arts. He plays the flute…but his main major is as a singer" Randy said, placing Jake down in a seat next to an empty one. The hall was beautiful, it was golden colored with white tables and crème banners. There were several chandeliers hanging about here and there and the lighting was down dimly, as people were waiting for the spot light to be on the performance in a few minutes. Jake leaned back in the chair." He'll be on in a minute" Randy said as he spotted someone across the room," I'll be back, are you going to be okay off by yourself?"

"Yeah…ahh…here comes my little friend now" Jake said, smiling as a tuxedo clad Matt came running up to him and sat in the opposite chair," Hi pretty boy" He said cutely.

"Hey there Matt" Jake smiled," Aren't you proud of your brother?"

"Remy's really smart" Matt boasted proudly," I love him for that. I love when he plays the flute, mommy said that it was extrao- extraordi-" He tried to form the word.

"Extraordinary?" Jake finished for him.

"Yeah…before she died…"

"Your mom died?" Jake's voice softened.

"Yeah…" Matt said, wiping his nose," But that's 'kay, cause daddy says that mommy's up in heaven somewhere safe"

"Yeah" Jake smiled softly," She probably is…my dad died too."

"Really?" Matt asked, glancing up.

"Yep" Jake said, a little sad by the memory of it," And my brother too…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…what was his name?" Matt asked, easing himself up into the chair.

"Rory…" Jake said sadly.

"Do you miss him?" Matt asked.

Like hell…

"Yeah…" Jake trailed off. "Oh look, here comes your brother"

They both turned around to see Remy sitting down on a stool in the middle of the room, the spotlight on him. His blonde hair was plastered to his face, from sweat probably and his outfit was nothing near formal. He had a sleeveless shirt on, a bow tie…in his hair, dirty blue jeans on. He looked around the crowd, sullenly, quickly locking eyes with Jake while sneering and then raising his arms up." I call this one…" He paused, looking over at Randy who was happily leaning in and whispering into someone's ear," The Lover's Triangle".

Jake smirked.

He placed the flute to his lips and played a soft, but driving melody while the crowd became entranced by it's hypnotic rhythm, Jake sat there, un phased and souly focused on Remy's eyes the whole time, which were steely staring into his. His fingers poised, his body up right, he moved around a bit, an enchanting little performance.

Jake tipped his glasses from his nose and smirked again.

He's mine

* * *

"My head hurts…" Marco moaned, sitting up.

"Your foot's on my ….hey, what the hell?" Ryan asked, sitting up only to knock his face into Marco's.

"Owww…damnit," Marco said. He tried to move again, but then his knee hit Ryan's arm.

"Well…maybe if this cover wasn't in the way" Ryan murmured, snatching it off. He glanced down and pulled the covers back.

"Why'd you do that?" Marco asked, pulling the covers back again.

He glanced down.

"Oh…shit" He sighed. He looked at the floor….

5 empty bottles.

2 Skirts…

And 2 pairs of jeans.

They looked at each other. " Hey, what is your hand doing there?"

"I could say the same thing about your…thing, doing there!" Ryan retorted.

They looked at each other again. " What happened? All I remember was you hitting your head and then…nothing"

"Uh…" Ryan lied," Me too."

"Well this is awkward…we didn't do anything though, right?" Marco asked, getting up and pulling the covers with him.

"Yeah…I mean, no" Ryan got up, tripped and hit his head on the floor before cursing a million things in the room and pulling his jeans on.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to kiss it?" Marco asked worriedly.

"What?" Ryan asked, sitting up.

"Nevermind…I just had this weird urge to say that…" Marco shook his head," Um…let's get out of here…sigh seeing?"

"Yeah…" Ryan shrugged, uneasy and worried. Well…if he didn't remember. " Okay"

* * *

Remy sat down and smiled when Matt jumped into his lap." Hey there kid" He said with a gentle pat on the head," Why are you so excited?"

"My friend, Jake, he is just like you!" Matt said happily," It's like having another brother"

"Really?" Remy asked coyly, looking up to see Jake smiling casually back at him. "I suppose you'd be Jake then"

"Yeah" Jake said, holding out his hand. But Remy didn't shake it, but looked at his hand," You're exactly like me, eh?"

"So your brother says" Jake shrugged, Remy was going to be a pain.

"Birthday?"

"July 15"

"Age?"

"15"

"Favorite color?"

"Trick question, teal and azure"

"Oh vocabulary…favorite book?"

" I don't have a favorite book, they all seem the same to me"

"Favorite word?"

"Rory" Jake answered, not missing a beat

"Cheese or pink?"

"Of course, pink." Jake replied, then he switched it up," Birthday?"

"April 14"

"Age?"

"15"

"Favorite word?"

"Alexis"

Jake paused, similarly, so did Remy. They broke their gaze for a second to see Randy coming over with someone, but Jake went back to his word play with Remy.

"Moonlight or sunlight?"

"Trick question: Sunlight now, preferably moonlight"

Jake smiled, he's good. "Brothers or sister"

"Both…brother" Remy hesitated," Place or thing?"

"Noun" Jake smirked

"Oh your good" Remy said, leaning in.

"I have practice"

"Practice or experience?" Remy asked.

"Neither, memory" Jake said darkly. " Proposal or initial intentions"

"Neither, instinct" Remy snarked right back.

They stared each other down, glaring.

Matt watched the whole exchange, confused as hell.

"Breathless or speechless?"

"Passing out" Remy said quickly," Knife or razor"

"Michael" He sighed.

"Oh…" Remy paused," Mother or father"

"Pain" Jake replied," Family or friends"

"Matt" He replied," Sex or relationship"

"Same" Jake smiled, he caught Remy off guard." Sex or relationship?"

"Same" Remy smiled. He didn't miss a beat either.

Jake had met his match, but they did have a lot in common. Randy finally made his way over to the table," Having fun"

"We're having a mature conversation, Randy, not a play date" Remy draweled out.

"Lots" Jake replied to Randy's question.

"I remember when I used to have play dates with my friend Tom, all he wanted to do was make out" A voice behind them said. Jake paused, he knew that voice. He froze. But then he warmed up and took the defensive position," I remember when you had another friend who loved you too"

The person looked at him, Jake's back was still facing him," Excuse me?"

Jake turned around," Dylan"

Dylan had this priceless look on his face as he feigned happiness and said quietly," Hey Jake"

"You two know each other?" Randy asked happily," Wonderful!"

Remy, however, knew what was happening. " Past or friend?" He asked, testily knowing that Jake would answer.

"Heartbreak" He replied, meeting his eyes with Dylan's

* * *

_Adrian watched as Michael frowned and kicked out his leg to steady himself, he placed, well rather slammed the money onto the cart that they considered as a table and looked at him, tiredly," There, 25 dollars"_

_"What happened?" Adrian asked softly._

_"I was having an off night" Michael replied sarcastically. However, Adrian wasn't phased," I meant your lip, it's cut"_

_"It's nothing" Michael said, turning away. He pulled out something, shaded in the darkness but it still caught Adrian's eyes." Where did you get that?" Adrian snapped, standing up._

_"Don't worry about it" Michael said, sitting down. He pulled a string out of his pocket and proceeded to tie it around his arm, tightly, above one of his veins. "Matter of fact, just don't worry about me, I'm fine…"_

_"Come on Michael, don't do this. You're too young, too innocent, you shouldn't even be here right now, you deserve much better than this…" Adrian trailed off, Michael pulled a cotton swab out of his bag besides his body, closed his eyes, and pushed the metal object into his arm._

_Adrian looked at him helplessly. Michael's eyes turned another beautiful color…  
He pulled the syringe out, placed a cotton swab to his arm to stop the bleeding and turned around to smile at Adrian." See? I'm fine"_

_Adrian shook his head as Michael came over and sat next to him. His breath caught in the air as he lowered himself down and looked at the wall. "Maybe we should paint" His voice was calm….soft, softer than soft, a light whisper. Adrian cocked his head to the side," Why?" He asked._

_"Because I think it might look nice" Michael half slouched, he was suddenly too weak to shrug._

_"No, I meant why are you doing this?" Adrian asked, taking a deep breath before letting it out._

_But there was no answer._

_Michael had fell asleep on his shoulder._

* * *

Remy made a quick glance at Jake, who was strangling his glass at the time, before getting up and telling Matt to go away for a few minutes. He smiled a little at Jake really quick before placing his flute his mouth and playing another driving song. Jake looked up, tiredly, running a hand through his hair before blinking back confused tears at Remy.  
But Remy played on.

Jake closed his eyes, what was he going to do.

_I never tried…_

_Never tried to say the words._

_That I will never see…_

_Something that we said_

_Could make us free…_

_So Jakey…_

_Say the final words for me…_

Remy was singing. Matter of fact, he was singing to the tune of save the last dance for me. And it wasn't bad, actually it was heavenly. Jake placed his head down to the table, tired suddenly. Remy was singing exactly what he was thinking.

_Now you know_

_Now you know_

_He'll never find out unless you say the words…_

_So Jakey…_

_Say the final word for me.._

Remy tooted the flute a little more as he sang. Jake glared at him, he knew the boy for…what, 10 minutes? And already he was reading his thoughts? The boy was going to be a pain! An asshole! A regular cynical verbal slinging charmer…

He was Jake.

That's what pissed Jake off.

He got up.

_But don't forget whose gonna take you home And in whose arms your gonna be_

Remy sang, going back to the regular lyrics.

_So Jakey, save the last words for me_

"See you tomorrow" Remy said coyly, getting up and going to the middle of the room to continue singing, people clapped as Jake shifted out of the room uneasily, glancing back at Remy, who was twirling around, tooting his flute, singing and giving Jake a chillingly clear stare.

_I got you._

So Jake turned around and gave him a look that made him falter in his step, before closing the huge doors and walking off in search of Marco.

_We'll see about that, bitch._

* * *

_**Ohh...cat fight! Lol. are you shocked? Yes, I am the queen of twists::bows: love me.**_


	32. Bleed

**Sweet sex on a stick, god you guys, I have a headache, am blasting Jenny Was A Friend Of Mines from my speakers and it's 10:51 while I'm writing this, but like, I am so happy, for no apparent reason. Oh….shit, sorry dears, only 4 more chapters left, I know, it seems so short. But then there's the Epilogue, which will practically give all of you many tears and heart attacks and a few of you may want to bash me:please don't: So let's just get this little summary out the way shall we? Prepare for…another heated argument from Marco and Jake, more flashbacks of Adrian and Michael, including the whole "You don't want me, you really want Jake" senario, Jake wallows in self pitty and reflects on what he's been doing for the whole story and the past 10 years, destroying Michael. A little Dylan for all you hope clingers out there, a little Randy flirting, oh and…a baby? You'd have to see…and cookies to anyone who Remembers who Trent is. PS: No meaning to brag, but chapter 12-13 in the sequel is like…the best shit I've ever written.**

* * *

****

**Azury:** You know what? You are like, freaking awesome, you know that? OMG, your review made me laugh and smile. And as a side note, the sequel is so messed up, twisted and confusing, I almost wanted to just end the story and trash the rest, because it was so…outrageous I thought that you guys would never believe it. In addition to that, after kicking myself and remembering that this is what the story is all about; the plots and twists, I might have to make yet another part to the story after the sequel, because there's just so much that is left in the air. I already have 12 chapters written for the new story and god, how and where do these ideas come from? On to your review: Of course Michael's shooting up, everything else is wrong with him, so I needed to fit him into that whole prostitute abused cliché. Adrian is such a sweet and loving person…you may not like the ending. :sigh:. Randy is freaking hot, and so is Marco, yeah, but that's not the reason why Dylan got with him.:HUGS: I am so glad you got the little spit fire back and forth between Remy and Jake and ugh, how I hate them both so much. You know, I didn't know you could actually hate your characters, but I just…do. Well…Michael and Matt's similarities were accidential because he was supposed to be just a filler thing, but you may be onto something. Randy…likes his…brothers:laugh: Hahahaha, very cute, you'll see about that later on. He wanted Jake to show Remy around for more…complicated situations…let's just say the "Right" people….heh, are more along the lines of someone in…let's just say…Michael's line of work. I love foreshadowing, that way readers can think what they want to think, but as usual :shakes fist: damnit, your right. Remy is going to be the polar oppsite to Michael, and that's why they ( Jake and Remy) Will form a more complicated friendship than Michael and Jake's. Twins? Lol, I'm not that twisted…yet. Speaking of boys and riding….heh, never mind. Yes, things are just starting to get worse, and go downhill. And you know when in my stories things go downhill it's a good thing…:huggles: Love ya like…uber much!

**Enigmus**:Yes,manny hugs and squees for you as well for figuring out my odd little game. I'm glad you loved the twist, this is what I;m here for. Don't make me blush! Awww thankies!

**TearsOfEsctasy:** Tahnks, I've noticed that too…hope you like this one.

**Gypsy Prince:** Lol, I have a strnge urge to call you Gavrilo Princip but I'll hold back, Thanks and I shall keep it up! Hope you like this as well.

**BlackRoseOnFire:** Or should I said Ffffire, lol, just thinking of Franz Ferdinand. Don't mind ne. Questions are okay. Remy is new, Randy is Dylan's boyfriend, Remy and Jake's game of confusion was to figure out who the other was without…talking much. Jake is with Robert at the hotel. Being confused is part of my plan. MEMEMEHAHAAH!

**An I dunno where Lizzy is :glares: But I will sooo yell at her for not reviewing! Spanking!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 31: Bleed**

* * *

_Your not listening Why should I talk to you?  
Why should I understand?  
Why should I follow through?  
Out of luck _

_Out of time_

_Out of hopelessess and sleepless nights _

_Ohh I'm, not asking for this,  
Strange situation_

_Not asked for this _

_Drive vaccination _

_Not asking for this genius complication…_

* * *

Jake ran into the house, sweating and looked around," Marco? Marco!" He called out, slightly panicked.

Marco, who was in the living room part of the suite with Andy, Pete and Ryan looked up slowly. "What is it, Jake?" He was beyond pissed with the boy.

"It's…it's…" Jake stuttered, looking down to the floor, crying a little bit.

Marco made no move to get up," Spit it out"

"It's Dylan…" Jake tried again.

Well, that got Marco's attention.." Dylan what?"

"He's here" Jake finally said.

Marco's eyes lit up," Really?"

"…with Randy"

Ryan pulled Marco down, he was trying to run up to Jake and smack him. He was always the bearer of bad news. While Ryan was doing so Pete smiled a little and asked," Where?"

"Downstairs in the main hall, there was this…party type thing for his little brother, Remy…" Jake tried to catch his breath.

"And what the fuck were you doing there?" Marco snapped, holding back anger.

"I was fucking socializing" Jake snapped back," I'm trying to do you a favor being nice to you-"

"Oh my fucking God" Marco said, standing up." You are so…selfish! Here I am, taking you into my goddamn house, feeding you, spending my goddamn money on you and you talk about you being nice to me? You disrespect me, burn down my fucking house and lie to my face and…you…oh…." Marco stopped short, becoming flustered. He fell back down onto the couch.

"Marco?" Andy asked, worriedly fanning him, "Marco, come on, wake up"

Jake ran a hand through his hair," Where's Michael?"

"With Robert, back room" Lizzie replied smugly,

Jake turned and went towards the back room.

* * *

_"Michael, stop" Adrian said tiredly, holding up a hand and placing it to his chest._

_"Why, do you think you're better than me?" Michael asked, trying to get closer but failing._

_"Look, I told you. You can't have me, damnit" Adrian said, shoving him strongly to the floor. " Jesus, are you okay?" He asked suddenly, bending over to pick him up. Michael smugly kicked his leg out and made Adrian come falling to the floor. Michael grabbed his arm, pulled him tightly against his chest and tried to kiss him, but Adrian managed to put another arm between them. They stopped struggling, breath heavy before Adrian grabbed Michael's arms, twisted them behind his back and turned him around so that his stomach was pushed against the floor and Adrian was on top of him. " Why do you want me?" He breathed down into his ear darkly, "I know your hurting, I know your aching, but I'm not your resolve"_

_Michael pushed up and flipped him over so he was on top this time and shoved him against the floor," I'm not looking for a resolve, I'm looking for a fuck"_

_"Then get your ass on the street and make some fucking money" Adrian said, switching places again, staring the kid down._

_Once again Michael resumed the top position," I don't want that"_

_Becoming pissed off, Adrian shifted back to the top, pinned his arms and legs to the floor with his body and smirked," A fuck named Jake" He knew he hit a soft spot when Michael glared at him. " You can't fucking have me, as much as you want to, you will never…ever…ever fucking have me. We will always be friends. Stop hitting on me. Stop ambushing me and finally" Adrian swallowed, "Stop trying to kiss me"_

_Michael's eyes flashed a strange color, not one of intoxication, not one of joy, not one of anger._

_But the message was there._

_Adrian rolled off Michael and decided he needed to get out of the house._

_Michael remained on the floor._

_'A fuck named Jake'_

* * *

Jake laughed hysterically, though there was no one else with him, and looked over at Michael, who was wrapped sleepily in Robert's arms." You know Mikey" He said quietly, not waking the two as he played with the other's hair. "I really…really do love you…but loving you makes you sad, so why do I love you so much?" He paused, looking at the other.

His soft dark green eyes hidden behind a layer of black and blue skin.

His pale and dry red lips.

His flushed smooth creamy cheeks.

His dark fire red hair, the way it gently fell across the pillow and curled under his lip slightly, right under the drool.

And finally, his finger.

His finger where a pretty black plastic rubber band was, wrapped around his finger twice to the point of almost cutting off circulation.

He looked so…surreal.

So formal.

So deathly.

It was as if in the very moment he understood what he did.

What he was doing, all the damage that was done.

And it didn't make him cry, or weep, or sniffle, or whine, or wish to die, or hate anything, or smash anything, or break anything, or cut, or smoke, or become sullen or cold, or bitter.

It made him feel nothing.

The type of nothing that you feel when your mother, that you haven't seen in 4 years, calls on your birthday and asks for money, actually lies, to get cocaine.

The type of nothing that you feel when your father has been dead for years and nothing you do is going to bring him back.

The type of nothing that you feel when you know people have sacrificed everything for you and you still are on your own personal vendetta. One of destruction, one of death, of pain, of agony.

Sometimes Nothing hurts a lot more than something.

So he took a vow in that moment, shut his eyes real tight. And once it passed. He took off his tie from around his neck, threw it to the floor, unbuttoned his shirt slightly, picked up the tie and wrapped it around his hands, as if cuffs, before laying down on the floor, under Michael, and closing his eyes.

Nothing hurts a hellova fucking lot.

* * *

Dylan sat down inside a chair, bouncing Matt on his leg and humming slightly. "I always wanted a kid"

"And we could have one" Randy said, slipping his arms around his shoulders.

"You know, for someone who pretends to be dumb, you act pretty well" Dylan remarked as Matt's eyes slipped close.

"Who said I was acting?" Randy asked with a quick wink and a kiss on the cheek," What you get is what you see"

"What I see is my ex-boyfriend's kid pressuring me to make an appearance back into his life" Dylan sighed out, Matt's drool covered finger slipped onto his arm and he smiled slightly.

"What I see is a boy…no, a man, who needs to let go of his past and embrace a new star studded future" Randy said, tilting his head to the side.

"Says the boy who has a million dollar movie coming up"

"Says the boy who is dating the boy who has a million dollar movie that's coming up" Randy countered." If you want to see this Jake character, go ahead, there is nothing stopping you" He paused, smirking a little," Unless my little Dylan is nervous"

"Worried, not nervous. You don't know my Marco…he's um…a little insecure, and I don't want him to drown himself in ice cream after seeing me"

"Ice cream?"

"Long story" Dylan sighed out. "All I know is that for once…I just don't know what to do"

Randy gasped, " A first"

"I'm serious Randy"

"I know" Randy sighed," It's adorable when you get caught up in your little heterosexual dramas, however, there is one way I could help"

"That being…"

"A little blonde named Remy"

* * *

A girl with dark pink hair, dyed of course, came to a apartment and knocked but no one was there. "Are you looking for Adrian?" Some one asked.

She frowned, he looked slutty." Yes…"

"Well, he's not there…he's down at the hospital" The boy said, "If you want, I could give you whatever he was going to"

She made a disgusted face," No thank you" She held the person's hand next to her tightly

"Cute kid, yours?" The boy asked.

"No…" She trailed off, hoisting the little girl into her arms and covering her up slightly," Which hospital would that be?"

"Ummm…the general one, right up there" He said, pointing down the block. " All you have to do is go straight and make a left down at Cresent Street and you should be right there…he's in the emergency room"

"Oh…thank you" She began to get into her car when the boy came up to her window," Could you tell him that Trent said hi…?"

"Sure…" She drove off before he could finish the rest.

_'Ohhh Adrian Asher you've done it now'_ She glanced at the baby girl sitting in the car seat next to her.

* * *

G-g-g-g-g--g-g-gg- gt up and review. Liek, teh now! Lol, and rings and kisses to who figures out yet another twist! 


	33. Repeat After Me

**I am doing something odd here, you guys, so don't mind me, but suddenly I just need to end this story, now, badly, and I want to get it out the way because I kind of feel sad for my characters thanks to something Azury had pointed out to me. I love my characters and I want to get this out the way so I can post the sequel up, you guys have been amazing as usual and I wish I could like, hug all of you at once, but I can't so I am updating…back to back…to back…to back, every night this week, until this whole goddamn nightmare is over with. So like, upd ate quickly please! You have no idea how good they make me feel. So prepare for angst and dram…Andy's in this chapter for all you lovers of him out there, and a little drama, as usual. Okay, that's bullshit, the real drama starts here. Now.  
I can't reply to your reviews, but know that I appricate them all way too much and oh Azury? You need a hug, I am so proud and happy that I have evolved as a writer, this is my favorite story by far**

* * *

****

**Chapter 32: Repeat After Me**

* * *

****

_Jake tugged at his shirt, "Come on, push me higher…please?"_

_Rory looked down at him and rolled his eyes," You can't go any higher kid" He stopped the swing, pulled him back and then pushed him forwards again," Is this better?"_

_"Yeah Rory…higher, higher!" Jake giggled out in delight._

_Rory rolled his eyes. "Dad, can you take over for me? I think he's getting too happy"_

_Jeremy rolled his eyes as he switched places with his son," You know, Rory, you could smile every once in a while"_

_"What's the fun in that?" Rory asked._

_"Is that a smile?"_

_"No, it's a demeaning smirk" Rory laughed out and covered his mouth._

_"I knew my son could show more than one sullen emotion" Jeremy smiled as he ruffled up Rory's hair and resumed pushing Jake._

_"Hey, dad, I love you and all…but don't touch the hair, okay?"_

_"Okay, kid, go inside and help mom with the food, I want to eat"_

_"I wanna eat too daddy" Jake called out, he was trying to reach the tree._

_"Uhh…dad, should he be doing that?" Rory asked, scratching his head quizzically._

_"I wanan fly, Rory!" Jake called out._

_"Dad!" Rory yelled._

_"Huh?" Jeremy called out to see Jake flying out of his seat." Oh fuck…umm...I mean, never curse Rory…uh…" He began running around to where Jake was going, his legs still propped up in the air, and began to land…right where the gate is at." Umm Rory?" He was panicking now._

_"Dad…calm down." Rory said quickly, he ran and grabbed the inflatable pool and ran over to the gate and then tried to catch Jake, which broke his fall and then landed in the pool. Jake laughed and hugged his brother," That was fun, Rory!"_

_Rory coughed out as his dad ran a hand through his hair." Good job Rory" He walked over and hit Jake on the arm," Don't ever do that again!" He snapped worriedly," You could've gotten hurt, or hurt your brother!"_

_Jake's eyes welled up with tears. " Now you made him cry, dad" Rory sighed out, pulling Jake against his chest and ran his fingers through his brother's curly locks of hair and whispered into his ear," Dad doesn't mean to hurt you, but we were worried. Okay"  
"Okay, Rory" Jake sniffled out. He kissed him on the cheeks and hugged him tight," I love you Rory"_

_Rory sighed and rolled his eyes as his dad smiled at the sight of them," Yeah…whatever kid" He pushed some of the hair out of his face as he whispered back," Love you too, kid"_

* * *

_"Jake, you're not cynical" Michael said, patting his head._

_"What's the bad thing in that?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow," My ego and personality would beg to differ "_

_"It works fitting on you" Michael said with a content wink," Anyways, Jake, what's the problem?"_

_"I dunno, something feels weird" Jake sighed out._

_"Are you getting that strange tingling in your pants again?" Rory half joked._

_"No, but I'm sure you are" Jake said and stuck out his tongue," I feel like something bad is going to happen"_

_"Is that a statement or a question?" Michael asked, worried._

_"Never mind him" Rory waved his arm," I'm pretty damn sure the best thing in our lives will happen tomorrow"_

_"I hope your right" Jake sighed as he climbed up to the next branch and sat down next to Rory," But then again, it's not as if you'll die tomorrow or something"_

* * *

_Andy poked his head through the beaded curtain that was the door to his room and listened to his parents argue. "I will not, have some silly fag as my son, Marie" His father yelled," Look, I have a certain political stance to hold…"_

_"I know that Gene, and that's why you just can't kick him out of the house. What will the press think?"_

_"Fuck the press" His father said strongly," I think I need to smoke"_

_"Look, just let him stay for these last weeks, and then we can get rid of him" His mother said calmly," Maybe drop him off with Angie"_

_"Fine, if this doesn't work…" He trailed off, adjusting his tie._

_"It will" She placed an uneasy kiss on his cheeks," I'll go make breakfast, you go wake him up"_

_"I'd rather if you do that, Hun. I'm going to go get started on my speech" His father said and stride out the hallway._

_His mother watched as Andy sighed and threw the curtain back and flipped onto his furry pink and blue bed. "I can't believe that they're doing this" murmured, picking up the phone and calling one of his best friends._

_Somewhere near the Triangle, Brian picked up the phone, holding a drink in one hand," Hey my bitches and hoes"_

_"It's me, Andy" Andy sighed, rolling his eyes. "And for the last time, I'm not your hoe"_

_"Oh…sure…look, Lemmy, turn off the bath water" Brian said to the waiter, yes, he had his own personal waiter, "I'm on the phone with Andy…Oh, Andy, he said hi"_

_"Hey Lemmy" Andy smiled, remembering that last day on the yacht…sweet bliss. "Look, Bri, I need someone to talk to"_

_"Then call your boyfriend Pete or Ryan, I'm taking a bath!" He stopped," Owww! Damnit, scrub softer Lemmy, I want my skin shiny clean!"_

_"Do not tell me you have Lemmy washing your back" Andy sighed out._

_"I won't then, lower, beyotch!" Brian snapped at Lemmy._

_"My parent's are gonna kick me out the house" Andy sighed, "I just found out."_

_"Then stay at my house, you know that Pira will let you in…"_

_"Her name is Paris" He corrected dully. Andy was bored of the way he tossed his riches around and commanded his servants, but he was his best friend anyway, so whatever. "And I can't, I want to go some where else,"_

_"Then go get Pete and hang out with Ryan or something" Brian said dully._

_"Bri…" Andy said his voice soft._

_"Fine, look, I'm not there, so I can't like…kick your dad's ass. What I can do is offer you my house to abuse and shit until I get back…"_

_"Which will be?" Andy asked, running a hand through his hair._

_"4 weeks, the first day of school, you'll see me. And then you can stay for however long possible" Brian said, you could hear water moving around and the occasional squeak. "Lower Lemmy…yeah…right there'"_

_Andy looked around his room," Everything? I have to move?"_

_"Hell yes…" Brian said, "Take it all, take the room next to mines and set up…um, when you get these, pick up the video phone so we can really talk"_

_Ahh..the kicks of being rich._

_"Fine" Andy sighed, "I'll pack up then"_

_"Love ya, kid, see you in a few"_

_"Ciao" Andy sighed, throwing the phone down and looking at his room, what to pack?_  
-

* * *

"Andy, Andy wake up" Marco groaned, looking over at Ryan, who was sleeping with his mouth open and then at Pete, who was sleeping with his legs propped up on the table.  
Ah…he loved Hollywood.

Andy sat up, shaking his hair back into place perfectly and yawing," What's the rush"  
"I wanna spy on Dylan" Marco said, rolling around, pulling the same pair of jeans on." Come on!"

"What about those two?" Andy asked, motioning towards the other two sleeping.

Marco rolled his eyes," Screw em', come on, the faster we figure out what's going on the faster I'll be able to sleep" He grabbed his sun glasses and dragged him out the door.

* * *

One of Jake's eyes slowly opened, the other one stayed, he was still have submerged in his sleepy slumber. He heard someone whisper something, and then someone looked around, with one eye open mind you, and then saw Michael and Robert staring at him, smirking. He sat up half way before he noticed a tug on his arms. Looking down, he saw that he was tied with his own tie to the bedpost.

He groaned. He didn't want to be anywhere near them, not now at least.

"It's time to play a game" Robert said, looking at Jake slyly.

"Yep, pop quiz, 5 seconds to answer, multiple choice" Michael chimed in.

"You will tell us everything that's bothering you…" Robert said, glancing at his watch.

"A. yes…"

"B…yes…"

"C…yes"

"Or D…yes" Robert said. He clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Oh…time's up" Michael said, shaking his head, "So what's the answer?"

"None of the above" Jake moaned out, closing his eyes again.

"Not so fast, boy wonder" Michael said, propping his fingers between Jake's eye lid so it wouldn't close fully. " Robby, get the tape"

"You've been hanging around Andy too much" Robert sighed out.

"No, fool" Michael rolled his eyes," To tie him up…legs too, I don't want him escaping"

"Oh, okay" Robert wandered out of the room. Michael sighed and slid down next to him," You always have to make it complicated"

Jake blew some sweaty hair out his face," As long as it's still about me"

Michael smiled as Robert came back into the room and snapped the tape in his hands like a whip," Electric tape, extra heavy"

"Oh, it will be" Michael giggled out," It will…"

* * *

Dylan turned the corner only to turn and go back around. He crashed right into Randy.

"Woah, I thought the bathroom was that way…"

"And so is Marco…" Dylan sighed.

"Delightful!" Randy said, turning the corner and looking at the shaggy haired boy. " Marco!"

Marco and Andy both glanced up at the same time," Do you know him?" Andy whispered.

"I dunno…nope" Marco whispered back.

"He's hot" Andy smirked.

"Yeah…should I go over and talk?" Marco asked, confused.

"Only if I get to come with you" Andy said, dragging him over there.

"Hey…" Randy trailed off, the kid was shaggy cute. Kinda like the cute boy next door who is a boy scout." I've heard so much about you…"

"Really?" Marco asked, happily," You read my writing?"

"No" Randy said.

Marco's face dropped.

"I'm dating your boyfriend" Randy finished.

Marco's face hit the floor. Andy stiffened a laugh, his face was priceless.

"Oh Dylan…" Randy called out. He looked around, Dylan was gone.

He looked at Marco, who had somehow found his way to the floor and laughed," Nice meeting you…" He trailed off and walked off in search of Dylan.

He was going to have a good laugh out of this.

* * *

"It's been 2 hours Marco, it's safe to say that he's gone" Andy sighed, squatting down next to the curled up figure on the floor.

"He just rubbed it in my face! That asshole!" Marco cried out.

"Come on, crying is not gonna do you any good. We need a plan, revenge!" Andy raised his freshly manicured fingers up to prove a point.

Something glinted in Marco's eyes" Yes…revenge"

He looked at Andy in the most dark way possible," Oh no!" Andy said, shaking his hair," Hell no"

* * *

"So…why are you here again?" Remy asked, blocking Jake from going through the doorway to his hotel room. Well actually it was Randy's, but Matt, Dylan and him were staying there as well. After last night he decided that he'd have to be a bit more edgy to this Jake character, he might be trouble.

"I want to hang out, since you will be coming to my school next year-" Jake began.

"You act as if you own it"

"I do" Jake said, straightforward.

Remy blinked as Jake continued," It's good if you get in with the right crowd at an early stage in the hazing"

"Hazing?"

"Oh, you know how boys have their fun" Jake said coyly," We're not gifted and talented for nothing." He assumed the stance at the door and pushed some of the hair out of his face," Look, I know you don't like competition, and I'm not trying to become your competition, I just want to have some fun. And judging by your performance from last night, I would assume that you do too"

"First of all, don't assume anything. It's not good. And second, why should I want to hang out with you?" Remy asked, leaning against the door frame.," Besides, you called me a bitch!" He said the last part with somewhat of an accent.

Jake cocked his head to the side," No I didn't"

"The look said it all" Remy said dully.

"Well seeing and hearing are two different things" Jake smirked.

"Seeing is believing"

"Believe me, if I though you were a bitch, I'd say it to your face" Jake said tiredly.

"All right the-"

"Bitch"

"Excuse me?"

"Bitch. I told you if I thought you were a bitch I'd say it to your face" Jake shrugged," Now all honestly aside, you'll probably prove me wrong later on-"

"Is that an assumption?" Remy smiled.

"No, it's a fact. Now can I please come in?" Jake asked again.

* * *

"Let…me…gooooo!" Andy cried out as Marco dragged him down the stairs," This isn't the type of revenge I was hoping for!"

"And what type were you planning?" Marco said, tugging harder.

"I dunno…forcing him to watch Dawson's Creek for 4 hours straight, hiding his scripts…but never this" Andy yelled out.

"Oh well, Andy, you said take a risk!"

"Not this big!"

"There's no such thing as too big" Marco said.

"Don't I know it" Andy said to himself.

"Anyway, I need to do this…and I need someone to do it with"

"I am not your tube monkey!" Andy said," Why didn't you get Jake or Robert…or , oh here's a though, Ryan!"

"For the last time, I am NOT kissing my son, and sure as hell ain't gonna be Robert, and Ryan's well…out of the picture-"

"He's out of something" Andy murmured again.

"What?" Marco asked.

"Nothing. So I'm your only hope?" Andy asked timidly.

"Pretend it's mission impossible…" Marco sighed," You can be Tom-"

"Well what are we waiting for then!" Andy asked, picking Marco up and throwing his over his shoulder," The faster we reach our destination the better"

* * *

Adrian woke up in the hospital bed with literally no sight, he began to panic, feeling around, but still couldn't see anything. "Doctor, he's awake" A nurse called out as the doctor came inside the room," Adrian?" He called out.

"Why can't I see anything?" Adrian demanded automatically.

"It's a little side effect of the surgery, what your experiencing currently is nothing more than a little…eye jet lag, almost , they're just a little lazy right now, but you'll get your eye sight back in a few days. Oh, there's someone here to visit you, after she leaves I'm going to have to ask you to get some rest though" He explained fully before leaving the room with the nurse in tow.

"Michael?" Adrian asked expectantly.

"Please Adrian, always after the boys" The girl said with a casual eye roll

"Piper…." He trailed off," What a pleasure"

"Please spare the formal talk Addy, you were never good with it"

"You didn't say that last year in Kenny's back room-"

"That's the past" She said, sitting on the bed with him and pushing the hair out of his face. His eyes were swollen and closed, his skin was pale and his breathing was short of shallow." Hard life?" She asked teasingly.

"It's a turn on when you mock me, truly it is. But what's the real reason that you're here?"

"Your kid" Piper said, dropping the basket into his lap. The baby inside cried.

"You just dropped Tilly on me like that?" Adrian snapped, sitting up and grabbing the bundle into his arms.

"I thought you couldn't see"

"I'm not dumb" Adrian sighed out," I know how to handle a kid correctly"

"I'm leaving her with you" Piper said standing up.

"What? The hell you are, where's she supposed to stay?"

"That's your problem. I've taken care of this little drama issue for 2 years now, it's your turn. Incept, let's make this permanent, because neither me or Ivan want a child anymore"

Piper began to leave when Adrian stopped her.

"You've got to be kidding me, you can't do this and who the hell is Ivan?" Adrian called out.

"I can and I am. Have a nice life Addy boy, take care of Tilly" And with that she was out the door but came back in," Oh and some greasy looking kid named Trent said hi" And then she was gone again.

"Daddy" Tilly said happily.

Adrian threw his head back against the pillow, he couldn't even see his daughter. He had to get a hold of Michael somehow.

* * *

It's almost over, I promise 


	34. Untitled 6

**One more chapter. This is it. This is the end. Wow, I can't believe that this is the end really. Okay, um…:bites lip: Azury, I know your gonna be proud when your detective work finally rubbed off and you have the truth, I was just pissed that you guessed it early. A lot of dangerous things happen in this chapter. Adrian…is…Trent…was…Ryan and Robert….Um…Marco is pointless filler in this chapter with Andy, so I apologise, but in the seqeul he has so much on his plate and a new boyfriend, yes, a new boyfriend, who I know you all will like…. Jake is a rude asshole who pushes Michael too far here and in the next chapter, the final chapter, all hell breaks loose. You may cry, I dunno, I kinda sniffled and blinked a lot, cause I don't like crying. More Remy and Jake for all of you have have a remote interest in their characters. Oh shit, lol, my bad, there's still 2 more chapters left, not 1.**

* * *

****

**Gypsy Prince:** Gavrilo Princip is the guy who killed The Archduke Franz Ferdinand when you reviewed before Gypsy Prince It just made me thing of GP ….Same initials. Thanks for the review!

**TruFate:** Yeah, it is the day before Rory died! Youre catching my forshadowing,arco is a bad boy, and I wanted to continue the scene with Robert and Michael tourchering Jake but I said naww….yes, yaya for Andy! Thankies! And enjoy

**BlackRoseOnFire:** Oh don't worry, just cause it's ending doesn't mean that I am stopping. The sequel shall be out next week! Yayaya! Yeah…this was before Jake was bitter and crazy. Andy's parents suck!Yes, they are assholes. And that's the way they shall stay. Piper will be explained, but Ivan is her boyfriend. He's just rude and mean and pissed that Adrian got there first, if you know what I mean. You may not like the ending.

**TearsOfEctasy**; I didn't mean to steal your ideas! Lol, I dunno what maximum ride is! It's sad to see how much you hate them, but its also good. I feel bad for Jake to be honest. Thankies for reviewing

**Lizzy**:Whack:Bopoom:Spank: Now we're even. Rory is pimp on a stick. I wanted to get a few more flashbacks out the way, you know.Yeah, silly fag is a line from queer as folk, I have that eppy on my computer. Lemmy? I dunno why I love names with a y at the end so much (Cough Lizzy! Azury! Jakey! Mikey! Marci! Remy! Randy! Robby! Lemmy! Andy! Pete…y!)Lol, yes Randy is a man bitch, and I love him for it, He entertains me. No, they would make him watch the season without Jack, ugh. Andy is my baby, I wuv him, yes I do, doodad (lol, charmed moment) God, I so can't wait for Do You Want To by franz Ferdinand to come out on a b-side or the video to come on in america, I am so raping it:You're famous friend, well I blew him before you, oh yeah"

**Azury:**hides: Ammm…yeah…rub it in, you knew, you knew!Jeremy has good intentions, he;s kinda slow, but you gottas love him. And oh, how I love Rory. I feel bad for Andy and I was happy I made Michael tie Jake up, and yes, Jake and Remy's games et more twisted and sick through the rest of the searies. ( Especially in chapter 13 when Remy does something to get back at Jake that almost gets Jake trialed for murder) hehe, spoiler! Marco is annoying me lately, but what can I do? Piper is evil with all caps. EVIL! Sigh…yeah, I'm trying to rock it, but it's so hard. Luvs !

* * *

**Chapter 33: Untitled 6**

* * *

Ryan picked up the paintbrush and scraped it against the plaster finished paper in front of him. There was a slow rhythm at first, but soon he picked up the pace and began to swirl that brush in circular motions. His shirt, a plain white one, had the sleeves rolled up and his soft brown hair was specked with paint and his eyes were tired. He had been at it for 5 hours since last night, but he just had to paint…something. He had no clue what it was, but he had to paint it.

As he was working on a corner of the painting Robert wandered into the room and sat down on the bed next to him," Why did mom name us all these R names?"

Ryan looked at him," I dunno, besides there's Mike and Mark"

"Which she both gave M names" Robert pointed out.

"Look, I dunno why, what's your point?" Ryan asked, getting sort of agitated.

"I dunno" Robert shrugged," How come we never hang out right anymore?"

"Well, you've been so busy wrapped up with…Michael, and his drama-"

"The same with you and Marco" Robert stated.

"There's a difference" Ryan said, polishing the brush on the corner.

"That being?"

"I'm not hopelessly enamored with him" Ryan said dryly.

"And your not with Marco?"

"Better question" Ryan said, avoiding the subject," When were you going to tell me that we had another gay kid in the family?"

"Who said I was gay?"

"I know"

"Well, you never told us that you were" Robert snapped.

"I didn't have to, you knew" Ryan said, stopping and looking at his brother," Didn't you?"

Robert remained quiet," I'm your brother, Robert, remember that, I know all. And just because we're not spending as much time as I would like us to together doesn't mean that I don't care. Besides, I know what your doing, so don't worry, okay?"

Robert cocked his head to the side," So can I ask you a question? Brother to brother?"

"I'm all ears…" Ryan said, licking his lips and dropping the paint brush inside the cup of water next to him. He hopped up onto the table, wiped his hands on his jeans and nodded, signaling that he was indeed listening.

"Okay…so…what's it like…being, well…kissing wise and all?" Robert asked timidly.

"You can't say the word?" Ryan asked, amused.

"Gay?" Robert flinched a little when he asked it.

"I guess not" Ryan smiled a little," Ahhh…I dunno…it's…unexplainable I guess"

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear" Robert sighed.

"I'd kiss you, but that's incest, and I'm not into that sort of thing" Ryan shrugged.

"What the hell is with everybody and this incest theme, first Jake and Marco and now you" Robert asked.

"I don't know"

"Do you say that for everything?" Robert asked, exasperated.

"No," Ryan winked as he turned back around and began to paint again," Just the things I don't know"

"So what are you drawing?" Robert asked, getting up and peeking over his shoulder.

"I don-" He began when Robert shot him a dirty look," I have no clue, it's just that I had this weird dream…and…well, here it is"

Robert looked at the painting," It's black…"

"Exactly" Ryan said, biting his lip slightly," Just like my dream"

* * *

"Oh, your such a pretty baby" Adrian cooed out as someone knocked on the door and asked to come in.

As they opened the door Adrian glanced at it, stupidly forgetting that he was temporarily blind, and smiled softly, he already knew who it was though. " Trent…" He trailed off, placing Tilly to the side of him and sighing," What are you doing here?"

Trent sat on the bed," Looking at you…worrying about you. Addy, you have to stop"

"I can't" Adrian sighed out, he held out Tilly and Trent took her into his arms. Trent had the widest smile on his face as he bounced her up and down," What would she live off of?"

"You're killing yourself like this" Trent said seriously.

"Oh, what a loss to the world!" Adrian said dramatically as he rolled on his side, but Trent just rolled him back over.

"Don't say that"

Adrian looked at, his dark eyes squinted, trying to make out the shape of his body. "Trent, don't touch me"

"I want to help you" Trent said tiredly," I tried calling and calling, I ended up having to fuck the guy who did this to you to find out where you were!"

Adrian sighed," I told you not to worry about me, stay out of this"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Then stay away"

"I love you"

"I know"

"Then let me help"

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to suffer"

"I'm not suffering, but you are"

"I know" Adrian stopped their spit fire," If you want to help me, call Michael, tell him to pick up this wonderful child and keep her far far away from her daddy"

"Why did you end up with Piper in the first place?" Trent asked.

"She said she loved me, as you now know that was a lie, and she wanted a kid. How was I to know that I'd be…"

"Gay?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm not gay"

"I know, you just need the money really bad"

"I think I'll join a monastery after this, I'm sick of men and woman…fuck that, I'm sick of the whole world."

"Then jump off something"

"Then who would take care of you?" Trent asked," When you die, as soon as you die, I'll be the first one with the noose and the pills. God knows I know where to get those at"

Adrian could tell that Trent was crying, so he opened his arms and let the other fall into them," Why must we be obligated to love, even when we don't want to anymore?" Trent asked, wiping a tear away as it escaped from Adrian's eyes, he didn't want him to cry as well.

"Because, it's our obligation as humans to suffer" Adrian answered softly.

Trent kissed him on his cheek," I love you too much"

Adrian sighed and smiled as he heard Tilly say "Unkey" and clap her hands.

"I know"

* * *

Dylan sat on the steps of the hotel, looking into the dark sky, and smoking a cigarette.

Oh Marco, such pain you cause.

He looked up to see Marco walking in the street with someone else, laughing.

"Oh God, Andy…that was…magical" Marco sighed out dreamily, spinning around and hugging himself," I've NEVER FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE!" He yelled that last part subtly so Dylan could hear it.

Andy came out and grabbed him from behind," Really?" He asked, swaying back and forth with Marco, grinning," Because that's only the beginning" He kissed him on the lips….

Dylan dropped his cigarette out of his mouth.

Marco blushed.

"You love him waaayy too much" Andy whispered between the kiss.

"Wh- how do you know?"

"Magic lips" Andy shrugged, kissing Marco again.

Tears welled up in Dylan's eyes. What had he done? This was only a publicity stunt, Randy was his best friend really, they felt no attraction to him what so ever. Besides, Randy was actually dating this Swedish super model named "Avrion". He was hoping Marco would come back, but that wasn't happening now.

Dylan threw his cigarette onto the floor and went back inside, he didn't think that he'd be sleeping tonight anyway.

Marco watched as Dylan back inside and looked at Andy sadly. " Do you feel better?" He asked, knowing he wasn't. " Come on and get back to the room, I think we need a group meeting"

* * *

Jake looked down at the floor of Remy's room and kicked his shoes off soundly before melting into his perfect bed. " What kind of suite is this? It's like…fucking better than mines, and mines is pretty high class"

"Do you try and be a cunt or are you really one?" Remy asked as he sat down across from Jake and glared.

"I'll say it again, bitch" Jake said, smirking when Remy flinched.

"I don't like you"

"Which means nothing in this obligational friendship, we're here for kicks, not petty girl talk and conversation, besides that and the fact that you have a out and flamboyantly proud brother, like most fags these are these days and I say that because my dad, my best friend, his new best friend, his other best friend, your brother also my dad's ex boyfriend, my dad's best friend the artist, the artist's best friend the extra gay one, the extra gay one's best friend that supposed the artist's boyfriend and their other gay kid plus myself all happen to be one, you will get bashed very easily. And why would I want a cute lookin' sweet faced kid like you getting messed up for no apparent reason?" Jake finished his breath and Remy practically looked blue from anger, though he had no clue why, so Jake continued on, he wanted to piss Remy off so he could hear that accent. " I mean, really now? It's a dangerous place over at the academy, there's no fancy servants to cater to your ever word, or any fancy silky sheets like here. Please, it's nothing close to a dream like what we have here" Jake patted the bed," So why go through the trouble? Spare you and me the agony of another kid getting beaten down over foolishness"

"They won't beat me down"

"They will beat you down" Jake said, looking him dead in the eyes. He relaxed a little," It's all part of the process"

"Process of what?"

"Elimination, really now Remy, I thought you were a smart kid. We narrow down those who we think can handle themselves and then cut off the rest. Simply enough, no one complains, because in the end we're all happy"

"Interesting" Remy cocked his head to the side," And if I resist?"

"You'll get beaten down" Jake finished." Haven't we gone though this?"

"I just want to get a few things right" Remy shrugged out," Why are you trying to protect me?"

"You're the one who doesn't like me"

"The feeling is mutual"

"Okay, that may be, but the fact of the matter is your different, a little higher than the rest and I like that"

"In a person?"

"No" Jake said, "Don't finish my sentences unless you can get it right. I was going to say in a boy. But not just any boy, because those certain few come and go, but a special one"

"They come and go? How many have you had?" Remy snorted." Thousands?"

"3" Jake snapped." And I loved them all very much, and from the looks of the conversation, I won't be loving you any time soon. Are you going to take my offer or not?"

"I still see no reason why I should-" Remy was cut off when Jake sat up abruptly and pulled his shoes back on," I'll see you around then. But when it happens, don't be shocked when I say it"

"Say what?"

"You'll know in 1 month" Jake said as he closed the door to Remy's room and left the suite.

* * *

When Jake got back to the hotel everybody was sitting inside the living room area in a circle. He found a place between Michael and Robert and sighed," Attending business?" Michael whispered.

"Yeah" Jake shrugged.

"Nice to see you could actually haul your ass back there" Marco said at Jake

"Fuck you" Jake murmured.

"What" Marco asked.

"I said…" Jake trailed off when Michael pinched him," He said Marco I love you" Michael said softly. Robert rolled his eyes.

"Why are we here anyway?" Jake asked.

"Too have a little chat, everybody" Marco gestured around the room," We all need to fix some things out. And we need to do it now. First of all as soon as the house gets fixed Jake, you're grounded. Michael, we're moving you in too and we're getting you some help and then we're getting you into a school, you are not going back with Adria-" Marco stopped when his cell phone began to ring. " Hello?" He called into it." Michael…?" He paused," Yeah, he's here. Who is this?" He stopped," Oh…oh…fuck, really? Oh…okay…wow. Here. No, you tell him…I can't do that…look whatever your name is…Trent-"

"Trent's on the phone? Gimme it" Michael said, urgently reaching out for it.

Jake gave him an odd look as Michael's suddenly shaky fingers grasped upon it and he gasped into it," Hello?"

"Yeah…hey Mikey" Trent smiled a little," How are you"

"I've been better" Michael noticed everybody looking at him inside the room," What's the problem"

"It's Addy…"

"Wha- what about Addy?" Michael stammered, tears already welling up in his eyes," Did someone hurt him…where is he?"

"Um…something happened to Addy…but it's …he's okay…I- I well he- " Trent stammered a little bit.

"Come on, you have to tell me" Michael said getting nervous," No, put him on the phone…come on Trent-" His breath hitched.

"Okay" Trent said, shoving the phone into Adrian's hands and pulling Tilly into his lap," He—Hey Mikey, how's it going?"

"Addy?" Michael asked, his heart breaking," You sound so…"

"Bad? Yeah, I know, see I need you to do me a favor actually, two favors" Adrian stuttered out, he didn't want Michael to be stressed out.

"What?"

'You have to go to the doctor" Adrian said, " Our doctor, or any doctor for that fact"

"Why?"

Every body glanced at Michael. He looked a wreck.

"The blood test"

"What about the blood test?"

Jake's faced hardened, was Michael sick again?

"They ca- came back and…you…" Adrian stopped.

"No…no no no no…I was fi- fine…they said I was fine, Addy!" Michael shouted into the phone. "Wait" His voice softened," Not you too"

"Don't worry about me"

"No no no no no no, not you Addy, I – It can't be you, I was…but you are…God…no" Michael began to shake harder.

"I'm not dead yet" Adrian said, repeating Michael's words from before.

"And I need the second favor"

"Anything"

"Ever wanted to be a dad?" Adrian asked with a small smile.

"Oh…no, why?"

"Would you mind taking care of someone for me?"

"Who?"

"My daughter"

"You have a daughter!" Michael asked, shocked.

"What?" Jake asked, shocked as well.

"Yeah…Tilly, say hi to uncle Mikey for daddy" Adrian cooed into the phone.

"Hi unkey Mikey" Tilly said cutely," Daddy doesn't look 'ood"

"Umm...don't mind her, I just miss you…and um…I can't see anything, cause I'm temporarily blind…and um…I love you, Mikey…so…uh…I'm gonna go now, because it sort of hurts to breathe…let alone talk, but maybe you can stop by some time, you know?" Adrian stopped shortly before hanging up the phone.

Michael looked like a bomb hit him. He dropped the cell phone from his hand.

He looked really pale.

"Michael?" Marco whispered, but it was as if he was gone.

Michael simply got up and went towards the bathroom but Jake tackled him to the floor again," Let me go, Jake" Michael said, darkly calm.

"No Michael, that isn't the answer"

"You don't know what the answer is, so let me go" Michael said.

"Jake, let Michael go" Marco said tiredly.

"No, dad!" Jake yelled," He's going to cut himself again!"

The room went stark quiet. "I think it's time for you to go to bed" Ryan said to Lizzie, Mike, Mark and Sarah.

"But this was just getting good-" Lizzie began when Ryan wheeled on her," This isn't a fucking opera, now go to bed"

"Fine!" Lizzie snapped, dragging her siblings with her.

"Cut…what?" Marco asked, shocked.

"You have to tell them, Mikey" Jake said softly," You just have to"

"What good will it do?" Michael asked, blank eyes whitely staring the other down.

"We can help you…" Jake said softly.

He took his hand, Michael flinched away.

"Please…"

"I have HIV" Michael stated simply.

* * *

**:nods: review?**


	35. All These Things That I’ve Done

**I can't reply to your reviews this time, as a writer, I want to bang head into the wall. Over and Over and Over again. Well this is the second to last chapter my dear loves, and epilogue Oh..um…Trent and Adrian's angst. Michael tells a lot of his….secrets Poor poor Mikey, um, hate…hate…hate! Jake, you will. And Michael will make you cry.Um…he almost dies…again…well you know, just read the story. :runs off to bang head into the wall, repeating "I'm a shitty shitty writer:**

* * *

****

**Chapter 34: All These Things That I've Done**

* * *

****

"When did you first find out" Pete asked calmly.

"A year ago, after Adrian insisted in me being up to date with my medical records, he said that I needed to be safe and I needed to be clean. So I got tested, and so did he…and well….we both found out that same week"

"Did you ever take your medication?"

"No, I'm surprised I lived this long"

"But your only…15" Marco gaped out, surprised.

"I need to make money any way I can, ever since Jake kicked me out of the house, I needed somewhere to be. I met Adrian, and he took me in. I was sleeping on park benches before, for like a month and then I moved in with Addy and the rest went from there." Michael sighed out.

"We had a lot in common, but he saved my life on one too many occasions. Originally, I wanted him…badly. It was more than just a sexual attraction…something more, like a burning urgent need to be with him, it was killing me that I couldn't be with him…it hurt…God, it hurt so bad" Michael whispered, placing his hand to his chest, "But he wouldn't let me. I thought at the time it was because he didn't want me…but it was to prevent me from getting it. He had had it for 2 years before I met him. Eventually we did have sex, but it wasn't until Matthew Williams that I got it"

"Matthew Williams the tennis player?" Ryan asked.

"Yep, surprising what you don't know about our celebrities" Michael scoffed," And he knew he had it too! And he didn't warn me…"

"You used a condom?" Marco asked.

"It was a hostile take over" Michael breathed out," It happened too fast, I needed the money, he wanted a boy, easy come…" He shivered at the word." Easy go"

"And now your sick?" Jake finished with a question.

Michael glared at him," Butt the fuck out, if it wasn't for you and your passive aggressive I love you Mikey and I hate you Mikey moments I wouldn't be here in this situation!"

"Oh no don't blame me. No one told you to be some…fucking whore" Jake snapped.

Michael stared at him," You ungrateful little shit" He snapped, "You fucking ass hole, if it wasn't for you …your bitter fucking ways, your false 'I love yous' and kisses and sweet words I wouldn't be here. If You hadn't have been so fucking slow to stop Kyle from putting that pill in Rory's water that time maybe we'd all be back in your bedroom now, hatching another wonderful plan. Face it Jake, it's not me you hate, it's Rory for leaving us, for breaking that seal that we mad years ago, but it's still here…Jake, it is!" Michael grabbed Jake and pressed his lips up against his quickly and harshly, applying pressure until both their lips bleed together, and Michael ran a tongue over the copper taste, and then he slapped him," But your too dumb to realize that. It's not my fault! Jake, it's not my fault!"

"I never said it was!"

"You didn't have to! You never kissed me the same way again after he died, Jakey. Why…" Michael's voice cracked," You never looked at me the same way…you can't even look me in the eye and say "I love you Mikey" with that teasing smile and pretend like everything is okay! It's not okay Jake…it's really not" Michael wiped his tears away.

"Just let me go" Jake whispered.

"What?"

"Just let me go!" Jake snapped," If I'm some fucking burden just let me go then!"

"**STOP MAKING IT ALL ABOUT FUCKING YOU**! I can't! Don't you think I've tried…I've tried…I've tried so fucking hard…but I can't, you have me wrapped around your fingers ever so well…" Michael curled his fists at his sides until his knuckles turned white. "Why must we go through this over and over again. It's always the same old song and dance, Jake. We're always tripping up around each other. I only tired to come back into your life because I thought I finally forgave you, but I haven't. I…I hate you! I can't look into your eyes any more, I can't smile at you any more…it hurts just to be around you…"

Michael dropped to the floor," So please…just let me go to the bathroom and deal with it the …only way that I know how"

Jake looked at the unstable mess that was his best fri-…friend, on the floor and shivered slightly. "Go on…" Jake said softly," Get the fuck away from me, go and kill yourself for all I care, it wouldn't matter" He paused, looking around the room," To me…you're already dead"

He turned around and grabbed his coat, "Hey Marco, and fuck you…good luck finding Dylan" He slammed the door as he left.

Everyone was floored.

Michael was already in the bathroom locking the door.

* * *

Adrian watched as Trent blew up a balloon and let it go," Happy birthday Addy"

He kissed him on the cheek." What a wonderful age you turn"

"Ohh…21 in all it's glory, and look where I'm at now"

"You have two people who love you very very much" Trent said, hopping into the bed with him and poking his arm accusingly.

"Yes, and I'm happy for that"

"But you still miss the one that matters the most?" Trent asked.

"That always annoyed me about you, you always knew shit too well"

Trent placed another sound kiss on his cheek," I'm your brother, that's my job"

"For a brother you have a pretty strong sexual attraction to me" Adrian said with a roll of his eyes.

Trent waved a finger at him," Ahh incest, part of every daily structured diet"

Adrian laughed," Damn you."

"Hey, look on the Brightside. If we had a kid, at least they'd be beautiful" Trent teased.

Adrian couldn't help but laugh again." Okay there…hey missy" He cooed as he watched Tilly toddle around on the floor in her little jumper outfit." She's so beautiful, I can't believe that I helped create her…"

"Yeah, you did. Don't let your head get too big" Trent smiled," She's a princess, and she has all her uncles sexy genes!"

"Please, I hope not. Tilly…she doesn't have a middle name" Adrian stopped," What should her middle name be?"

"A special name" Trent nodded.

"Michelle" Adrian answered automatically.

"Tilly Michelle Asher, how sweet" Trent said her full name. "But why Michelle?"

Adrian looked at him," Gee…I wonder"

"A pretty boy named Michael" Trent said," Should I be jealous that you're cheating on me?"

"I'm pretty sure in the uterus you were hitting on me" Adrian laughed again.

"Hey, I probably turned you gay to begin with" Trent laughed along with his brother.

"Hey…Addy" He whispered once the laughing died down.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday…"

"Happy birthday to you too" Adrian sighed," I can't believe that your older than me!"

"By 9 seconds, and don't you forget it" Trent laughed," I'm your dirty twin"

"Laugh all you want, but I'm always the better looking twin" Adrian pointed out.

"Yeah yeah, I'll let you have that title," Trent smirked," But only if I get to have that little trophy boy of yours…"

"Hence you not being gay, let's remember that, shall we?" Adrian asked.

"Awww!" Trent moaned as he laid back on the pillow with him," You're no fun!" He crossed his arms and smiled again.

* * *

Marco sat down in the chair, blew some hair out of his face and looked at the bathroom door," He's been in there for 2 hours" He whispered to Ryan.

"Don't you think it's time we took him out?"

"I can't he locked the fucking door"

"Hello Ladies" Andy strode in quickly, took a nail file and picked the lock as quickly as he came. They opened up the door to see Michael huddled in the corner, blood all over the floor and his hands. "Hel- help me" He shivered a little.

"Oh God...Andy, get him a towel, Ryan, help me move him into the living room, Pete, call 911" Marco said quickly.

Ryan and Marco picked Michael up and put him on the couch, wiping the blood , sweat and tears from the younger one's face before putting a towel down to apply pressure to the cuts to stop the bleeding, or at least until the ambulance came. Michael was shaking uncontrollably at this point, shivering and saying nonsense as if his mind and body had went into some sort of shock.

"It's funny that whenever I happen to be around you smile just a little bit wider" Michael said softly.

Marco stared at him," What?"

"I think he's hallucinating," Andy said, staring at him," It's known to happen during shock"

"Who is he talking to then?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah…I know you love me, you say it every day silly" Michael rolled his eyes a bit, laughing," Yeah, I love you too."

"Who else would he be talking to?" Ryan asked.

"Jake" Marco and Andy said at the same time.

"The ambulance is on it's way" Pete said, throwing the cordless phone down and glancing at Michael," Who the fuck is he talking to?"

"Jake!" Marco, Andy and Ryan said at the same time.

"Oh…kid's got it bad" Pete said, sitting down.

_"No…Michael , I mean…I really love you" Jake said seriously._

"Yeah, I know"

_"I don't think your getting what I'm saying"_

"No, I do, I really do. I can see it in your eyes, Jakey"

Marco sighed," Okay, he is talking to Jake."

"Did he say love?" Pete asked, confused.

"Yeah" Ryan sighed," We need the ambulance to hurry the hell up"

There was a knock at the door, Marco opened it and then everything else went in a blur.

* * *

As Jake was walking down the street he saw an ambulance zoom by him, with someone's bloody fingers pressed up against it desperately and aimlessly. He blew out a breath and looked at the floor.

There was no turning back now.

But as he saw the ambulance swerve to the right and the back doors being kicked out maybe he was wrong.

Maybe he had one last chance.

* * *

**You have to cry now. It's mandatory, Michael is so…weak…and sad…and pitiful…and desperate in this chapter even I regret writing it.**


	36. Basic Tiny Fragments

**You have to cry now. It's mandatory, Michael is so…weak…and sad…and pitiful…and desperate in this chapter even I regret writing it. Um…the lyrics in the sequel are spoilers for the chapters, that's why I chose them carefully, as I did with this one, so read them carefully…um…why does everyone think that Michael is gonna die? Heh, shit, I could have Pete get hit by a car, or Andy trip and fall onto the train tracks. don't worry, whenever someone dies they're always back in the flash backs (Rory, dhur) lol. Poor Mikey. Poor poor Mikey. This is the icing on the cake. This is the final chapter. And then there's the epilogue, which I will be posting back to back cause I have a sleep over to attend to! So yaya Ichelle! Anyways, um…-cries?- Oh and there will be a long ass author's note at the bottom noting a few,…changes. Oh and since you asked, the epilogue is still part of this story, as so is the sequel which I have ofically name "Artisic Revisions" I hate to keep it within art, lol! UMmmm...The epilouge takes place 1 month later and the sequel takes place...like...October. So the epiloge is september and this is still agust now and the sequel picks up in october. Okay?**

* * *

****

**Chapter 35: Basic Tiny Fragments**

* * *

****

_I remember a happy moment _

_With the pain covered cloud above _

_You were there…_

* * *

Michael coughed a little bit as they put him on the stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulance," It's okay, Michael, you'll be fine" Marco said, wiping the sweat off the younger boys hair.

Michael stared at him blankly.

Ryan climbed into the ambulance with Marco automatically," I'll come with you, okay?"

"Sure" Marco sighed out, he needed support right now.

"We'll stay and watch the kids" Pete said as they slammed the door shut and began to drive off.

As the ambulance rumbled Michael fiddled with the IV patch in his arm and his eyes, which were still a dark bland blazing empty color, closed for the time being.

But then something inside him ached, and his chest hurt, and his breath hitched, and his eyes watered and he began to shake again.

And he knew what caused that feeling.

"Holy shit" Ryan breathed out in Marco's ear," There he is"

Marco looked out the tiny window in the car to see Jake walking down the block with his eyes glued to the floor. "Ignore him, we don't want Michael to get worried"

Michael moaned and turned on his side.

The machine next to him began to speed up.

He began to shake harder.

"Michael?" Marco asked, grasping his hand as the machine suddenly flat lined.

The medical workers quickly ripped Michael's shirt open, reveling a hellova lot more cuts, and place the pads upon his chest. "Clear!" One of them shouted, waiting and watching as the electric charge surged through Michael's body.

His eyes jerked open and he sat up," Jake" He whispered.

"No…"Marco sighed.

Damnit, let the boy go!

He glanced out the window." Jake!" He said, louder this time.

"Please sir, you have to sit back down-" One of the medical workers said as Michael ripped off the pads and yanked the IV out his arm and pulled himself up again. He shoved Marco and Ryan out the way and reached the door before Marco yanked him back," Michael, you're bleeding all over the place, you need to rest!"

"No!" Michael yelled," I need one more chance…one more…"

"You can't" Ryan said, holding him back as well," He's gone"

"No…he's not!" Michael yelled, jumping up and flying out the door into on coming traffic

"Turn this shit around!" Marco yelled," We need to get him back inside"

* * *

Our lives are fearful from sin Fooled into believing that there is wrong But what is wrong and what is rightfully our sins

Michael tumbled through the street, trying his best not to get run over by a car before running up the street and grasping Jake by the shoulders," One last thing, gimme one last thing…okay Jakey?"

"What is it?" Jake snapped, pulling his hand off him.

"Kiss me" Michael whispered.

"I…"

"Kiss me like you mean it…like there was nothing wrong in the world, like nothing ever happened. Like we were still best friends. Like we still loved each other, please? Don't let it be a memory" Michael stopped as Jake slid his hand under his chin, cupping it slightly and tilted it up, catching a small glimpse of the returning green in his eyes in the sunlight before taking his other hand and running it gently through his hair, his soft locks.

He paused.

Michael held his breath.

He slid his hand down to his neck, pulled him straight up against his chest till they were nose to nose, breathing on each other and looking one another dead in the eyes. Michael closed his eyes.

Jake leaned in, tilting his head to the side and pressed his lips up against Michael's chapped and slightly raw ruby colored lips and held his hand with the other free one. They fell against the gate, the sun dancing off the ground creating a myriad of colors and rainbow effects off their belts and the gate itself.

It was amazing, magical even.

But then again, with Mikey and Jakey, everything was amazing.

While he mesmerized Michael, however, he slipped a note into his back pocket before letting him go.

Was there something in his eyes? Reluctant? Afraid? Worried? Anger?

He couldn't tell.

"I love you, Jake" Michael said as Jake continued to walk away.

His one chance was gone.

His one chance to tell him how he felt.

What he wanted, what he needed

How he never meant to let him go.

But then again, it was always about him.

And for once, he wished it wasn't.

Jake looked at him sideways before walking away, leaving the unspoken words unsaid in the air as the ambulance rolled up besides Michael and hauled him back inside once again.

He didn't fight this time

* * *

**Fin.**


	37. Epilogue: Artistic Revisions

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue: Artistic Revisions**

**(1 month later)**

* * *

****

" So you will only talk to me?" Adrian laughed weakly inside the bedroom of the hospital.

Since his eye operation a month or so back, he never really recovered, and since his HIV already made his body's immune system weak, he was just going down hill from there.  
His doctor said he basically had a few more days to live.

Trent was already dead. Soon as he heard the doctor's announcement about Adrian's life expectancy, he committed suicide, in the most wonderful way. He jumped off the bridge where their mother had done the same thing.

Michael laid inside the bed with Adrian, playing with his hair and smiling a little bit," Tilly looks so pretty, you should see her hair. She has red streaks in it now!"

"Really?" Adrian asked, his voice a harsh whisper.

"Yeah…and yeah, I only talk to you…and Tilly. I can't to anyone else, it almost seems impossible." Michael whispered. He checked his watch and pulled out a bottle of pills from his pocket and grabbed the water off the side and popped it into his mouth.They put him on anti-depressants since Marco emitted him into the hospital, he had to take them 3 times a day, plus his HIV medication, which amounted to like 15 pills a day.

"So, how's school?"

"I dunno, I just started, somehow Marco got me into his school, so I'm just trying to get around" Michael sighed out, chewing on the pill slightly.

"This seems odd, you and me hanging around in a hospital like this" Adrian whispered out, smiling dimly. His skin was so…pale, his hair had faded from a wonderful vibrant blueish black to a dull black, faded away almost. His smile was a frown really, and his eyes…oh his eyes…they were just clouds on a rainy day.

"I like it" Michael shrugged, playing with his bandages now, which were wrapped around his arms securely," You and me, like old times"

Adrian yawned," I guess, I never would take back a minute of it"

"Me neither" Michael whispered, he pulled the covers over them." Here, take a nap, you look tired"

"Fine…" Adrian sighed out," You worry too much"

Michael smiled," I know."

As Adrian's eyes fluttered close after a few minutes of silence he whispered ," I love you for who you are"

"What?" Michael asked, sleepily.

"A while ago…" Adrian paused to breathe," you asked me 'When will I have somebody who loves me for…me…?' and I'm telling you…I do" His eyes slipped close.

"Me too…" Michael whispered as he kissed him goodnight.

* * *

_We are simple simple creatures_

_I remember my most zen moment_

_It was when you found me dead…_

_Next to you I laid._

* * *

Michael woke up the next morning to see Adrian dead in his arms.

There was no funeral, just a quick burying.

No one even knew him.

He had no one, incept for Michael, Tilly and Trent.

Michael hoisted Tilly up in his arms and kissed her cheeks," Your daddy was a good man" He said softly," Always remember that, Tilly"

Marco placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him away.

_Oh September, what joys you bring_

* * *

"Okay, eggs, scrambled, orange juice, grits, Spanish omelet, bacon, turkey bacon, milk, juice, peppers, cookies, cereal and everything else you guys need, eat up!" Mrs. Del Rossi said, gesturing to the full table of food." And hurry up; you have to get to school in 10 minutes"

Andy rolled his eyes," Yes, mam!" He grabbed a piece of toast and stuck it in his mouth." Ahh…September" He sighed, smiling," What joys you bring!"

Michael flinched.

"Okay, come on dude!" Marco snapped into the phone," Spinner and Jimmy are picking me and Michael and Robert up for school. Andy, Pete and Ryan, you guys are getting a ride from Brian, right? Mike and Mark stay with mom, Lizzie is coming with us…actually and Sarah is going where?"

"To the school up the block, it just opened up" Sarah piped up.

"Yeah" Marco said, dumping the cereal into his mouth and glancing at Michael uneasily.

" You'll like this school, I promise"

Michael just nodded.

"Okay then, let's get out of here!" Marco said happily.

The boys finished the breakfast lightening quickly and waited for their rides to arrive.

* * *

Once piled inside the car Michael noticed something poking him in his pants.

He pulled out a note and looked at it oddly, where did that come from?

* * *

_You're a drug hit to my sanity_

_And acid trip to my well being_

* * *

_I never though the day would come where I'd end up writing the last, final letter._

_I guess the Mikey and Jakey show is over._

_The curtains are closed, the lights are out._

_And I've never felt better._

_I hope you like being free, Michael, because it won't last for long._

_Sooner or later, we're going to find each other and fall in love all over again, just like in all the bullshit fairy tales that we read when we were younger. It's what we're destined to do._

_We're just star crossed lovers anyway._

_You're right about one thing though, it's not always about me. And hopefully, it never will be again. I have a lot of things going on in my life…and I took it out on you._

_But…I'm not going to say sorry, or apologize, there's really nothing to say. I know you hate me._

_And I know I hate you._

_So when we see each other again._

_Please._

_And I'm asking you this because I know you'll do it._

_Don't kiss me like you mean it…_

_I don't think we can handle another one of those._

_We'll see each other again, that's for sure. Tell Marco I love him._

_I know I'm an idiot._

_But…I used to be your idiot._

_And that's just as well, if you never own me again, at least I know I used to have a place in your heart, even if it's long gone._

_XOXOXO Jake…  
Love._

Michael stared at the papers in his hands, that painful familiar feeling crept into his body, but this time, he just didn't shake it off. He ripped the paper up and threw it out the window.

"So dudes, the hooker was a cop!" Spinner said, running a hand through his hair," We were in jail the whole time, at like…the border of Mexico or something! But then this boy that we had met on a donkey with a cowboy hat bailed us out**…"(Lol, you have to see the Killers All These Things That I've Done Video to understand)**

Craig laughed," We should've listened to Jimmy in the first place."

"You guys…are idiots" Marco laughed.

Michael smiled crookedly; it'd be a long time before he was normal again.

* * *

Jake sat inside his dorm room and smiled when he looked at the roll call sheet in front of him. The room assignments went according to plan, each boy had exactly one partner to pair up with for classes and room sharing for the year, He looked down the list. Alex smiled at him gently from the side, and then went back to sleeping next to him.

**Jake Sheilds…Remy Aristol **

**Alex White...Scott Bailey **

**Latimer Hutchens…Jamie Hert**

Ahh…he loved school.

Someone knocked at his door.

When he opened it he saw a black and blue eyed Remy standing there, scowling and holding his suitcase.

"Say it" He muttered.

"Say what?" Jake asked, half puzzled.

"Say what you had to say…" Remy said louder.

A smile curled onto his lips, "I told you so"

* * *

Marco walked up the hallway to his class room, his arm wrapped around Michael's shoulder and sighed." You know, I understand that your hurting and all, Michael, really I do, but your going to have to talk sooner or later"

Michael nodded.

"Well….okay, I have to stop at my locker anyway" Marco said, turning to the left and seeing the familiar blonde leaning up against the lockers with his arms crossed.

Marco's step faltered.

"Dylan"

* * *

Lexy sat on the steps watching the different students pass by without noticing her. No one cared about her. She was nothing.

"Hey, Lex" Natalie said as she sat down next to her.

Lexy smiled widely, well, maybe some one cared.

"Let's get to class already, I don't want to be late the first day" Natalie said with a smile.

She held out her hand.

Lexy took it," Yeah…I don't want Mrs. Leary to give us a tardy slip or something horrible like that!"

Natalie laughed as she turned around," Ryan…"

"Natalie…"

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"How's it going?"

"It's a long story…"

"Look, I don't want things to be weird between us now tha-"

"Nothing is weird, you're my best friend" Ryan said, throwing an arm around her.

"Hey whores" Brian said with a wry smile as Andy launched himself on top of him," Oh my god, you twat! You scared the shit out of me! I missed you!"

"Down, boy" Brian laughed, petting his head," I missed you too". He looked around," I missed all of you"

Pete and him did this stupid hand shake," One up, one in the air, one bottom, no cares" they said, winking at each other at the statement.

"Ryan…kid…doll" Brian said, doing a fake chewing gum accent and giving him a quick hug," Long time"

"Long time, lots to see" Ryan smirked.

"Which I'm sure you'll fill me in on" Brian smirked back.

"We all have" Andy said, fanning himself.

"Alright then, shall we ladies?" He asked, grabbing Andy and placing an arm around his shoulders, who placed an arm around Ryan's shoulder, who placed an arm around Pete's shoulders, who placed an arm around Natalie's shoulders who finally placed an arm around Lexy's shoulders." Oh, you too Natalie and Lexy" Brian joked.

* * *

These people's lives were far from being settled, in fact, the problems were just beginning. Because, no matter how hard you try and fight it, the past always comes back to get you, sometimes it leaves you broken down...with nothing left than a paint brush...maybe it's an abusive past, a broken love, a twist relationship, hateful parents. Maybe you have eyes that bare your soul, maybe you have words that sting your lips, but whatever may aile you, ir's shit compaired to these people

* * *

**I just wanted to say, again, thank you all, because you guys rock, and I love you and as a treat here's a sneak preview of the sequel, a little something you can look forward to, and I'm telling you NOW, I WILL MAKE YOU CRY! Because I, myself, am sitting on the edge of my own seat right now. So here it is…And in case all of you thought that the sequel is bullshit, that I am out of fucked up and crazy ideas and that I'm not afraid to kill anymore characters Just read this little part from the sequel and watch me prove you wrong…well…not now, but the first chapter shall knock you off your shoes. I swear, the sequel just pushes everything I've written, character abuse, rape, yes, rape, mental break downs, yelling, screaming, kicing…dancing…lots of dance, parties, dorm rooms, cameras that will be watching Michael and Jake's move…um….something dangerous will happen with a knife….um..yeah…knives are bad, don't use them during kinky sex…Andy and Marco…have boyfriends? Who the hell is Sammy? And Davis? And Ellie is back, dhur! So perpare for the most mascara filled lip glossed abused whip leather chain emotionally distressed comedy drama I can make you cry and then make you laugh ich heisse superfantasich story ever! Okay, it may not be that good, but…you guys like it, right? Bang Bang! Love all of you ever so much and oh…like….Thankies to Lizzaaayy and Azury for being with me from the beginning :huggles: and everybody else for picking up the story along the way! SEEEWWWWAAAUUEEE! Lol. And there's changes to the writing slightly, you'll see.**

**So like…yay and gaspy gasp people, I am hardlt running out steam!**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU! lol, and the sequel shall be out by monday...**


End file.
